A strange twist of fate
by Lucas43
Summary: A Confed battle group is trying to destroy a strange ship. And when it does, the people of the battle group find out how fickle the fates can be.
1. Default Chapter

First, I would like to say that the Idea of and Main characters of B5 and WC do not belong to me. But I will throw in a few characters of my own. I hope you like them.

Some background first.

In the Wing Commander universe/games, there was the game of Privateer. In the game, an alien probe starts to track the main character, and in the end of the main story, you have to destroy the probe or die trying. On the way to the attack, you have picked up an ancient alien weapon, "a Steltek cannon". The Steltek are the WC Universes answer to the first ones. But before you face the drone, you meet with the confed admiral at Perry Navel station, and he tells you where the fleet is set up to meet the 'unknown attacker'. On your way to the final fight, you meet a real honest to goodness Steltek. Then after some good ole fashioned horse-tradin. You get them to repair/enhance your cannon to full ability. You use the cannon to destroy the probe, and win the storyline. It's here that I am going to throw in the curve ball. Hee hee hee.

In the B5 universe, the Humans of earth in their ignorance/stupidity? have managed to really piss off the Minbari one of the oldest of the space faring younger races. Who now want to wipe out every human in the universe. And things are not going well for the humans. How will the humans who are at war deal with these new people? And what will the Minbari think of them? Only time will tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

Fleet Admirals Log: 2665.120 (May 30, 2665) the blockade fleet is currently awaiting the arrival of a privateer named Laqua. Apparently an unknown ship has been following his course for the last few weeks, and Confed wants this ship captured or destroyed. When I received the information about this assignment from Admiral Terrell, he informed me that the Intel boys and girls had no idea where this ship had come from. The only thing we know about it is that its power readings are massive for a ship that size. Its shields have deflected most of the scans of it. I have reviewed the data scans that we have of the ship, and the data on the ships it has destroyed. Any fighter craft that has gone against it has been destroyed in the first volley of fire from it. That is why I have decided to only use the larger weapons of the fleet against it. The fleet is currently set up at the jump point from Ragnorok, and is holding steady position.

.  
I was fortunate, in that Admiral Terrell sent a few extra ships to join us. The fleet I'm commanding consists of my group, the TCS Mastiff, the Attack carrier TCS Manila, the Cruisers Bull Run and Normandy and the Destroyers Baldar, Cu Chulainn, Galahad, Huan-Ti, Jason, Perseus, Tyr, and the Yoshi-Iye. Admiral Terrell has sent us 4 Paradigm Frigates and 2 resupply tenders. I almost feel sorry for the pilot of that ship, but then I just look at the destruction in its wake.

.  
Vice Admiral Luke Douglas was interrupted, by a call from his Fleet Captain. "Admiral, the jump point is activating, a Centurion is coming through."

"I'm on my way to the bridge."

The admiral rushed to the bridge, and once there had the comm. officer open a channel to the privateer.

"On screen Admiral"

"Hello Mr. Laqua, welcome to blockade point Alpha."

"Thanks admiral, what's your plan?"

"We have the ship on long range scans in the Ragnarok system. It should be here in about 6 minutes. As soon as it clears the jump point, I want it to see your ship. It will most likely come after you first, and when it does, we are going to hit it with every weapon we have."

"That sounds good Admiral, but let me shoot it first, I have a little surprise for it."

The Admiral was a little leery about that statement, but if this man wants the first shot, he was more than willing to let him take it. The privateer moved over just to the port of the Mastiff, and the fleet prepared for the unknown ship.

.  
When the jump point flared again, everyone saw an egg shaped ship, pure black in color, except for the green eye like areas on the front of it. The privateer fired at the ship, and hit it twice. The green blasts from his ship hit the target, and its shields flared for a moment, then failed.

"ALL SHIPS FIRE."

At least a dozen antimatter shots were fired, but only one hit. This little ship was fast, and it had dodged almost all of the shots. Apparently the pilot realized that it couldn't win, so it was making a run for the jump point. Mr. Laqua was right on it, and fired again as it activated the jump point. His shots ripped through the small ship, and it exploded. The EMP blast from the ship was off the scale, and most of the systems on the ships shorted out. Then the crews saw that the energy that was released was causing the jump point to fluctuate strangely. The next thing the Admiral knew, he and his ship were floating in darkness.

.  
"Captain Tate, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know admiral, but I'll find out."

It was then that the admiral realized that the AG was offline, and he could see people floating in the dim emergency lighting of the bridge.

"Damage control, what systems are down?"

Lt. Commander Langford looked at the Admiral.

"Sir, it would be easier to tell you what still works."

"Proceed commander."

"Well sir, the blast wave popped most of our circuit breakers, and shorted out a few systems. We currently have short range scans and comm. working right now. Our weapons are offline and shields are just starting to recharge. With any luck, we may be able to get her fixed in about 2 days sir."

The admiral looked at her, "You've got one Hershell."

She smiled at him now, "Yes sir."

True to her word, the commander had most of the systems back up in 26 hours.

. The rest of the fleet had been hit just as bad, and the repair crews, pilots and even the marines were working on getting the ships back online. The admiral's first worry was over, now to find out where they were. Fleet captain Tate came to his ready room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Sir, we may have a problem sir."

"What sort of problem Leroy?"

"Well sir, the navigators are telling me that the stars are…"

As he hesitated, the admiral got the feeling that Leroy was stalling on purpose. "Spit it out Leroy, the stars are what?"

"The stars are just wrong Luke."

"What do you mean wrong?"

"Some of the stars are where they should be, but some aren't. As near as we can tell, the only system that's where it belongs is the Sol system."

"Anything else Leroy?"

"Yes sir, our patrol sweep found something on the far side of the system."

"What did they find?"

"Well from its description, it sounds like a dry dock setup, but there are only the outer struts. No command section or supply areas."

Admiral Douglas checked his monitor for a minute, "Have the Galahad and the Jason check it out with an escort wing of Sabre's."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Leroy,"

"Yeah"

"Discreetly this time."

Leroy smiled at the Admiral, "Yes sir."

.  
Thirty minutes later, Commander Blackwell of the TCS Galahad was looking at the most unusual looking thing she had ever seen. "What do you think Alan?" she asked her XO.

"Well it does look like a dry dock, but it's got some really weird power readings."

"Well, keep us back a bit while we check it out."

"Yes ma'am."

As they were talking, the sensor opps tech called them, "Captain, we're getting an energy spike from the structure."

Commander Blackwell looked at the object, and watched as the 4 outer pylons powered up, and then the energy charge traveled down the structure. The next thing she saw was a blue vortex opening inside the structure. Then she saw 4 ships coming out of the vortex.

"Red alert, all crews stand by. Sensors, talk to me."

"Ma'am, one of the ships is a warship of some type. The other three appear to be cargo ships, I'm reading approximately 20,000 life signs on the cargo ships Ma'am"

"Weapons?"

"The warship is showing what reads as 2 large plasma cannons, 2 large laser cannons and 8 smaller laser cannons. And…"

"And what?"

"Ma'am, none of the ships have shields. And the warship is showing signs of having been in a fight recently."

She looked at her XO, "Maybe their shields were damaged."

.  
On the bridge of the EAS James Carter, Captain Ricardo Santiago looked at the strange looking ships. "What about it Mickey? Are they friendly or not?"

His XO looked at the sensor readings and then at the captain. "I don't know sir, our scans aren't able to get a good read on them, and they appear to be shielded by some form of EM covering."

"Like the Vree?"

"It does look similar sir. But their ships don't match anything in our data base."

"Weapons?"

"Yes sir, 2 heavy laser turrets, 4 small laser turrets, 12 missile ports and I think 2 anti matter cannons."

"Put us between them and the convoy, then hail them."

"Aye sir."

The large ship turned toward the two smaller ships, and tried to keep itself between these new ships and its charges.

.  
"Ma'am, we're being hailed."

"Let's hear it."

The comm. tech worked on the controls for a moment, before getting the frequencies right.

" … EAS James Carter please state your intentions."

"EAS James Carter, this is Commander Blackwell of the TCS Galahad. To whom am I speaking?"

"I'm Captain Santiago of the Earth Alliance, again I ask you what are your intentions?"

Commander Blackwell was a little stunned by that last remark, but she continued.

"Our intentions are peaceful. We were inspecting this structure when it activated, and your ships came out of it."

Captain Santiago looked at his XO, who looked as surprised as himself. He was surprised that the person speaking to him was speaking English, with a clear slightly Southern drawl, and that this person sounded like they had never seen a jump gate before.

"Captain, it looks like your ship is damaged, could you use any assistance?"

Before Captain Santiago could reply, his sensor tech called out.

"Sir, a jump point forming, I'm reading one Tinashi Frigate coming through."

"Oh hell, Battle stations people. Charge all weapons, and try to keep us between the convoy and the Tinashi."

.  
On the Galahad, Commander Blackwell listened as the other ship was preparing for combat, then she looked at her XO. "What about the new ship?"

"400 meters long, some form of polycrystalline armor. 1 large beam weapon, 5 large fusion cannons, 10 smaller fusion cannons, 6 neutron cannons and 4 smaller cannons I can't ID, and 1 missile port. They also have some type of Active EMCOM, compensating for it now."

"Any shields?"

"No ma'am. Ma'am, they're launching fighters."

The comm. activated and Captain Santiago was calling. "Commander, if you were serious, we could use your help here."

"Comm., open a hail to this new ship, and inform the Sabre's and the Jason to stand by."

.  
On the Minbari frigate Red fire, Shai Alyt Nasalle looked at his holographic display. The 4-earther ships he had been chasing were trying to get away. "Target the rear ship, and fire when in range."

The weapons station tech just nodded. His XO called to him "Shai Alyt, we're being hailed by one of the unknown ships."

He just nodded and a portion of his display showed a human female in a strange uniform.

"This is Commander Blackwell of the TCS Galahad."

Shai Alyt Nasalle just closed the channel. "More Earthers. Target their ships as well, and fire."

The weapons tech nodded and locked on to the Jason and fired.

.  
On the Galahad, the sensor tech called out."They've targeted the Jason ma'am, they're firing."

Two beams of energy hit the Jason, but her shields held. Commander Blackwell hit her comm. button; "All ships return fire, Sabre's you are weapons hot."

The Galahad and Jason opened fire; their 4 antimatter cannons hit the ship and literally punched right through it.

"Helm move us around her, let's keep them from getting to close to the transports. Comm. notify the Admiral that we are under attack and are engaging a hostile force."

Both techs just nodded, and did as they were ordered. The two destroyers moved around the new ship and continued to fire. The alien ship returned fire at them but the beams were still not getting through their shields.

"Weapons find their engines and take them out."

"Aye sir."

.  
Major Janet 'Momma Bear' Halko of the Polar Bear squadron called out to her pilots. "Ok people we are weapons hot, pick a bird and take them out." she listened as her people acknowledged. The 12 Sabre's each chose an enemy fighter, and they started closing rapidly.

"Bear one, fox 2." and the Major fired an Image Rec missile at her target.

The missile locked on to the fighter, and the pilot juked his ship into a series of tight twists and spirals. The Minbari pilot for the first time when facing earthers, was truly afraid. This missile was locked onto his ship, and he couldn't seem to get away from it. The missile hit his ship, and the fighter for the briefest of moments was as bright as a small star. The other pilots of bear squadron had also taken out their targets as well. Now the fighters were headed toward the big ship.

.  
On the Red fire, Shai Alyt Nasalle was trying to keep from falling, as another blast ripped through his ship. This was impossible; these new Earther ships were actually hitting his ship.

"Is our stealth field active?"

"Yes sir, but the earther ships seem to have found a way to negate it."

"Have the fighters concentrate their fire on the new ships."

His XO looked at him, "Shai Alyt, our fighters have been destroyed by the earther fighters. Sir I think we should withdraw and inform the council of this immediately."

Shai Alyt Nasalle looked at him, "We are Wind Swords clan, we do not withdraw from barbarians continue firing. We will crush these earthers."

His XO just bowed slightly, and ordered the weapons tech to continue firing.

.  
On the EAS James Carter, Captain Santiago watched as the 2 ships were engaged with the Minbari ship. His XO was just as shocked, when the first ship had been hit. A large bubble became visible around the ship, but the ship didn't appear damaged. Then the two ships opened fire on the Minbari. Their weapons seemed to tear right through the Tinashi Frigate. Everyone on the bridge watched as the two ships started to move as fast as the Minbari ship, and continued to fire on it.

"Can you believe this Mickey? They're ripping the Minbari apart."

His XO smiled a little, "Good thing we didn't shoot at them, Eh sir."

Captain Santiago just nodded his head.

.  
The TCS Galahad fired a blast from it two antimatter cannons, and the blast ripped through the engine room of the Red fire. The containment field of their engine failed, and the engine immediately overloaded. The Tinashi frigate seemed to shudder for a moment, and then it exploded from the inside out. All of the people on the EAS ships just watched, and could only gasp at the destruction they saw. The TCS ships and fighters just got away from the ship as fast as they could. After a few minutes, Commander Blackwell contacted Captain Santiago.

"Captain, I think our Admiral will want to speak to you. We're sending coordinates to you and the transports."

"Roger Commander, I think I'll definitely want to speak to your Admiral."

Soon the six ships and fighters were headed for the rest of the Confed fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Galahad and the Jason were pulling away, the admiral watched on his monitor. There was a knock on his door, and he just said "Enter."

When he looked up, he saw Lt Commander Langford standing in front of his desk. "Admiral, we've completed repairs to the Mastiff sir, and the rest of the repairs to the fleet should be completed within the hour."

He smiled to himself, "well at least its not all bad news today" he thought.

He motioned for her to have a seat, and when she was seated, he looked at her. "Hershell, you're pretty much my resident 'Science Officer', any idea's on what happened?"

She looked at him for a moment, and then she smiled, "Any idea? No matter how crazy it may sound."

Now he looked at her rather dubiously, and then he just nodded.

"Well admiral, I've managed to look at the results the Nav-comp has been getting, and I did some rough calculating. My best guess is that wherever we are, it's only the year 2245, plus or minus 2 years." Now the admiral looked shocked.

"You mean that we've traveled through time?"

"Oh no sir, that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

She looked at him with her deep brown eyes, "Admiral, Because of the differences in our star charts to surrounding space, I don't think we're in our own universe any more."

If he hadn't been in shock before this, he certainly was now. "How is that possible?"

"Well sir, as you know, when we activate a jump point, we are essentially creating a miniature wormhole. Which we then pass through, and we end up in the next system over."

"Yes Hershell, they teach that at the academy in first year science."

"Well sir, as we know, when the unknown ship was destroyed, it had activated the jump point. When it exploded, the massive energy released from the ship must have caused the jump point to become extremely unstable. And as it collapsed in on itself, the gravitational force pulled our fleet into it, and it deposited us here."

He just sat there for a few minutes thinking about this bit of news. Now he reached down and opened one of the desk drawers, and pulled out two shot glasses and a small bottle of blue liquid. He quickly filled the two glasses, and pushed one to Hershell.

"Admiral, I don't usually drink the hard stuff," she said.

"I know that, but I need one, and I don't like to drink alone."

She just nodded, and then the two of them quickly swallowed their drinks. She felt it burn its way down to her stomach, and her eyes began to water. When she tried to talk, all that came out was a whisper. "What was that?"

The Admiral looked at her for a moment, allowing him to enjoy the drink. "That was Firrekian wine. It's only used at special ceremonies."

"And to field strip rifles." he added quietly.

.  
"So Hershell, if this is true, is there any way we can get back home?"

Now he could see that she had a deep look to her face. She just sat there and shook her head.

"You mean to tell me that there is no way we can ever get back home."

"Admiral, even if we knew exactly how we got here, and could duplicate it down to the last milli-volt of energy, there is no way to guarantee that we could ever find our own universe again."

Now he looked even more in shock than before.

"Putting it simply admiral, there are just to many possible universes for us to try."

"Imagine a box, 2 meters square and 10 centimeters high. Now it's filled with marbles, all different shades of red. Now you take a single marble out and scratch an X on it. Then turn around and drop it over your shoulder back into the box. Then close your eyes and turn around and shake the box and reach in. What do you think are your chances of finding the marble with the X on it on your first try?"

As he sat there, picturing the example, he just started to shake his head. "Astronomical to say the least."

Hershell just nodded, and quietly said, "Yes sir."

.  
"So since we can't get home Hershell, what are we supposed to do?"

"That's not my call sir, it's yours. That's why you have the star on your shoulder."

The Admiral just looked at her for a second, "Well you're no help."

She laughed at that, "Solving problems like that are way above my pay grade sir."

Now he looked at her seriously, "What about our guest?"

She looked at him, "Well sir, Captain Tate had the quartermaster assign him a room in pilot country, and I asked Katie to give him a hand in repairing his ship. Within reason."

"Good, we may need all the help we can get before this is over."

.  
Mastiff landing bay: Sam Laqua looked at his centurion as he walked around it. It still had a few scorch marks on it from the fight, and the armor needed to be replaced in a few areas but all in all it was in pretty good shape. "I'm glad I opted for the Mil-Spec design back on New Detroit," he thought.

As he was checking out his ship, one of the crew chiefs came over to his ship. "Looks like it's just about fixed sir."

Sam turned around and saw a young woman looking at his ship.

"Yeah, she's just about there, but I still got a few things to swap out."

He extended his hand, "Names Laqua, Sam Laqua."

She shook his hand, "Chief Petty Officer Katherine Reynolds, but you can call me Katie."

"Well Katie, would it be to much trouble to ask for a little help fixing her up?"

Katie looked at him for a few seconds, and then smiled. "As long as you don't ask for nukes, it shouldn't be a problem."

Sam found himself starting to like this lady, "Well I don't think I'll need any nukes right now, but you never know." he quipped.

Soon the two of them had the ship back in full working order.

.  
As they sat taking a break, she looked at him. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No go ahead."

"I was just curious, where did you get that cannon?"

He looked at her for a minute then smiled. "Where do I start? I guess at the beginning of this little fiasco. About 3 weeks ago, I had just finished finding what was probably the biggest archeological find in Confed history. During my travels in the Gemini sector, I had managed to acquire an honest to goodness treasure map. 2 stone tablets, that when translated, gave the location of a ship belonging to an ancient race. I found out during my searching, that the race in question was called the Steltek. Apparently, they were flying around those parts while mankind was scratching his hairy butt against a tree limb. Then one day, they just up and disappeared. Well for once my luck was actually pretty good, because I actually found that ship. And I managed to salvage that cannon from it as well. It's a really nice weapon. Then when I launched, and headed back to Rygannon to report to the explorer core, I found that I was being followed by this weird looking ship."

.  
"Well I managed to give it the slip by doing a few double jumps, and I thought I was rid of it. But I was wrong. The nasty bugger had been following me for 3 weeks now, wherever I go. It was then that I met a navy Captain. She told me that this 'unknown ship' has been following my flight path, and that wherever I went it showed up soon after. She also told me that the Navy was going to try to capture or destroy the ship. And then she invited me to meet with the Admiral at Perry station. What can I say, I can't say no to a beautiful woman, especially when she has a 6-man escort with her. So a few days later, we were in the Admirals office at Perry. And he told me that all I had to do was to fly to the Blockade point Alpha system, and that they would do the rest."

.  
"On my way to the system, I was jumped by a flight of Kilrathi, but they didn't last long against my new toy. Then I got a really big surprise. The strangest looking ship I have ever seen just pulled up in front of me and hailed me. The darn ship looked like it was alive, and more than that, it looked hungry. It turned out, that the pilot was a real live Steltek. He or it offered to spare my life if I told him or it where I had found the technology on my ship. Well I managed to talk it out of blowing me away, and we made a deal. In exchange for the system coordinates, he or it would install the correct conversion device on my new cannon, to make it completely compatible with my ships power systems. Seemed like a good idea to me, so after the device was installed, I gave him the coordinates. He wished me well, and before he left, he said, "Watch out for the drone." Then he flew away and vanished into space. If it weren't for the device on my cannon, I would think that the meeting never took place. Then I jumped into the Alpha system. Well you pretty much know the rest of what happened."

.  
"So that cannon is alien tech from a million years ago?"

"More or less, but it still works like new."

"You know Sam, if I hadn't seen it up close, I would think your story was a lot of bull."

Sam smiled now, and then he stood up and looked at her. "Do you know where a fellow can get a bite to eat around here?"

She just wiped her hands clean, and stood up. "Follow me Sam." and they headed for the lift at the end of the landing bay.

.  
Bridge of TCS Mastiff: The comm. tech was adjusting his seat when the message from Galahad came in. He turned and looked at Captain Tate.

"Sir, we just received a flash message from Galahad. The have been attacked and are engaging a hostile force."

Captain Tate activated his comm. switch. "Bridge to Admiral."

"What is it Captain?"

"Sir we've just received a message from Galahad. They are engaged with a hostile force."

"Understood, I'm on my way." Admiral Douglas and Commander Langford headed for the bridge. They were just arriving on the bridge, when the second message from Galahad was being received.

Captain Tate looked at the Admiral, "We just got a second message, and they have destroyed the hostile force, and have found 4 other ships."

The Admiral just shook his head. Comm., open a channel to Galahad, I want to speak to Commander Blackwell."

"Aye sir."

.  
On the bridge of the Galahad, the comm. tech called the captain, "Ma'am, I have the Admiral on line."

Commander Blackwell looked at her XO, and just shook her head. "Put it through." she looked at her monitor, and soon was looking at Admiral Douglas.

"What happened Commander?"

"Sir, we were checking out the structure, and it activated. It seemed to open a portal, similar to a jump point. Then 4 ships came out of the portal, 3 transports and a warship. The Captain of the warship identified it as the Earth Alliance ship James Carter, and himself as Captain Santiago. As we were talking to Captain Santiago, another portal opened near us, and the crew of the James Carter started to prepare for combat. I tried to hail the other ship, but they opened fire on the Jason. I ordered all ships to return fire, and soon the alien ship was destroyed."

"Any casualties?"

"No sir, our shields held, but they were hit pretty hard sir."

"Where are you now?"

"We're escorting the ships back to the fleet sir. I thought you might want to speak to Captain Santiago yourself."

"Your right Commander, I do. But keep an eye on those ships, if they do anything strange, I want you to incapacitate them."

"Yes sir. Our ETA is 40 minutes."

"Roger that Commander." the admiral then closed the channel.

.  
Captain Tate looked at the Admiral. "Did she say the Earth Alliance?"

"Yes she did, this should be an interesting meeting."

"Admiral, I suggest that we put the fleet at condition two sir."

The Admiral sat and thought things over for a second. "You're right Leroy, put the fleet at condition two until further notice."

"Aye sir. Comm., have all ships of the fleet go to condition two."

"Aye sir."

The comm. tech contacted the fleet, and within 3 minutes, all ships reported at condition two.

Captain Tate looked at the admiral, "Sir, all ships at condition two."

"Very good Captain, I'll be in my ready room, have a channel to the James Carter opened as soon as they get here. I want to talk to their Captain."

"Yes sir." The admiral left the bridge and went to his ready room. Once inside, he sat at his desk and just started rubbing his temples.

"This mission just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he thought.

Captain Tate informed the Admiralas the ships approached,and the Admiral returned to the bridge.

.  
As the small group of ships neared the fleet, the scanner tech on the James Carter called the Captain. "Sir, I'm showing a large group of ships ahead."

Captain Santiago looked at him, "How many?"

"Sixteen sir,"

His XO went over to the scanner station.

"Well Mickey?"

"We can't get a clear scan sir, they seem to have some sort of EM jamming in effect. But they are definitely warships sir."

The comm. tech spoke up, "Sir, we're getting a signal from one of the ships sir."

"Put it through."

Captain Santiago saw and older man on the screen.

"Captain Santiago, I'm Vice Admiral Douglas, of the Terran Confederation. I would like to meet with you as soon as possible. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Of course Admiral, I would like to meet you as well."

Captain Santiago immediately noticed that the crew behind the Admiral were walking or standing on the bridge.

"I can be in a shuttle in a few minutes Admiral."

"Good, I look forward to our meeting." and the channel closed.

"Did you see that Mickey?"

"Yes sir, they weren't floating."

"They must have gravity on their ships. Sir, we need to inform Earth-dome about this as soon as possible."

"Yes we do, but first let's meet this Admiral Douglas, and find out what he has to say."

"Yes sir."

"Have Lt. Masterson meet me in the shuttle bay in 5 minutes in dress uniform, I'm taking the atmospheric shuttle over to their ship."

"Yes sir."

Then Captain Santiago got up and made his way to his cabin to change.

.  
After he closed the channel, the Admiral spoke to Captain Tate.

"Captain, we are going to be having guests soon. I want a full marine honor guard/escort for our guests." then the Admiral went to his quarters.

Captain Tate just nodded his head, "Yes sir, understood."

He turned to the CAG, "Lt Colonel Lee, I want you to talk in the arriving shuttle."

"Yes sir."

Captain Tate then called the Marine detachment CO. "Colonel, The Admiral needs a squad of marines for honor guard/escort of incoming dignitaries."

Colonel Ellison got on the monitor, "Are we expecting trouble sir?"

"No Colonel, but better safe than sorry."

"Yes sir, I'll have a squad on the flight deck in 5 minutes."

Captain Tate buzzed the Admiral, "Sir, all preparations for our guests have been made."

The admiral was just slipping on his dress pants, "Thank you Captain." and then he continued dressing.

As soon as they launched, the shuttle was contacted by the CAG on the Mastiff, and was given landing instructions. As the shuttle neared the flight bay, they saw the doors to the bay slide back, and they saw that the crews were moving around on the deck. The CAG told them to lower their landing gear and cut their power, and then they felt the ship shake a little. Captain Santiago realized that they were being pulled into the ship by some sort of gravity beam. As the shuttle passed into the flight bay, they saw that they passed through some form of energy barrier. Then the shuttle was set down gently on the deck. They both felt the pull of 1G on themselves as they stood there inside the shuttle. Lt Masterson looked a little surprised by this fact. They also saw an honor guard awaiting them, along with several other people. Captain Santiago looked at the Lt., "Keep your sidearm holstered Lt."

"Yes sir."

They opened the door of the shuttle and stepped out. The Honor guard snapped to attention. As they neared the end of the honor guard, the Captain and Lt came to attention and saluted Admiral Douglas. He returned their salute crisply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the flight deck of the TCS Mastiff, Admiral Douglas just looked at the two men who stood in front of him. Captain Santiago spoke first, "Admiral Douglas, I would like to introduce Lt Masterson, my chief of security."

The Admiral just nodded, "Captain Santiago, Lt Masterson, welcome to the TCS Mastiff. The Admiral then introduced the two women with him. This is Lt Commander Langford my number 3 and Dr. Lloyd my CMO. If you don't mind, I would like Dr Lloyd to scan you for any unknown organisms or viruses."

Captain Santiago just nodded, "A wise precaution sir. That's what I was going to ask of you as well. Lt Masterson was a senior at medical school before the war, and he can use a diagnostic scanner with the best of them."

Admiral Douglas smiled for a moment, and then shook his head. "Lt, Dr., proceed."

Both of them took out hand held devices, and passed them over the other group. After a few moments, Dr. Lloyd spoke. "Nothing in their systems that doesn't correspond to ours."

Lt Masterson just shook his head "They're clean sir, and they're human." Now the Admiral extended his hand, and Captain Santiago shook it.

"Captain, if you and the Lt would come this way, I think that we need to talk."

.  
The group proceeded out of the landing bay, and was followed by the marines. As they walked, the Admiral could tell by their expressions, that both men were impressed by most of the things they saw around them. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a conference room, and then went inside. Two of the marines went in as well, and the rest stayed out in the hallway. Once inside, the Admiral motioned for the two men to sit at the table in front of them. The EA officers and the Admiral waited until the ladies sat down then sat down.

The doctor leaned over to Commander Langford, "At least they have the same manners."

This caused Commander Langford to just smile a little, and the Admiral just looked at the doctor.

Then the Admiral turned toward Captain Santiago, "Can I offer either of you something to drink?"

Both of them looked at the Admiral, and the Lt spoke up hesitantly, "I'd like some coffee sir."

"And you Captain?"

"Uh, coffee would be fine."

The admiral pressed a button on the table, "Steward, Would you bring coffee for 5 to conference room gray 5."

They heard a voice answer, "Yes sir."

.  
"So Captain, I think it would be safe to assume that we each have about a million questions about each other we would like to ask."

Captain Santiago looked at the Admiral, "A million would be a good beginning."

"Well then, lets start with a simple one. Who were the people in the ship that fired on my two ships?"

Both men looked a little uneasy about the question, and the Confed people could plainly see that.

"Well Admiral, I guess I should start with a little history."

"Please do Captain."

"The Lt and I come from a planet called Earth. About 200 years ago, our planet made contact with an alien race known as the Centauri. It was a sobering time in our history to say the least. We opened trade with them, and found out about jump gates and hyperspace. The Centauri were more than willing to trade with us, technology, trade goods, information, for a price of course. Once the people of earth had access to hyperspace, we began to colonize a lot of the systems within 20 light years of Earth. Soon we had colonies on Proxima Centauri, Wolf 359, Cygni Alpha, Luyten, and the Ross systems. We also began to meet with other alien species, and we got along with most of them. Then about 16 years ago, we were involved in a war with a species called the Dilgar. It was a tough and brutal war, but we won."

The Captain was interrupted by a knock on the door. The marine at the door opened it and the steward came in with a cart with a coffee pot and 5 cups on it.

.  
The Admiral thanked and dismissed the steward after she had poured and handed out the coffee.

Captain Santiago just sniffed the coffee, "Is this Columbian?"

The Admiral smiled, "A man who knows his coffee. But Captain, please continue."

After taking a drink of the coffee, and enjoying the taste of it, he continued.

"After the Dilgar war, we had several more colonies, and things were going well for the Earth Alliance. Then a few years ago, one of our ship groups saw an unusual ship come out of hyperspace. Before we could hail them, they jumped back into hyperspace. We found out from various aliens, that the ship was a Minbari ship. Most of them wouldn't really talk about the Minbari, and our attempts to find out more of them were pretty much useless. Well just over a year ago, a group of ships was sent out to scout along the Minbari frontier. As the group came out of hyperspace, they detected on the edge of their scanners some unknown ships. The leader of the group, Captain Jankowski ordered his ships to get closer and to scan the unknown ships. He ordered a hail as part of first contact protocol, and the Minbari ships came closer, with their weapons ports open. The Minbari scanned the ships in the group, and somehow their scans began to disrupt the power systems on all of the ships. Unable to jump to hyperspace, and believing the Minbari were beginning to attack, Captain Jankowski ordered all ships to open fire on the Minbari ships. The group managed to destroy a support ship, and damage the cruiser. This stopped the scanning, and the group jumped back to hyperspace."

.  
The Confed officers could see that the Captain was a little distraught. "Admiral, that act, started a war with the Minbari. It's a war that many in Earth force don't believe we can win. The Minbari ships outclass our ships in everyway, and because of the stealth technology, we can't even fire at them accurately. We have to get to nearly point blank range to hit them. Even that tactic is nearly impossible, because they have no difficulty hitting our ships at range. And the Minbari do not show any different treatment of any human ships, military or civilian. The convoy that I am leading was originally 8 ships. Four civilian refugee transports, my heavy cruiser and 3 corvettes. The Minbari jumped us with 2 Tinashi frigates, one of which we damaged, but we lost the 3 corvettes, and one transport with over 6,000 refugees aboard. I opened a jump point and the rest of the convoy and my cruiser managed to escape. We were trying to reach Beta Durani, but my ships engines were damaged, and we had to leave hyperspace. We exited into this system, and came upon your ships."

. As the Captain was explaining the attack on their convoy, Lt Masterson was watching the Confed people. The two women showed a shocked looked at the mention of the refugee's death, but this Admiral showed no reaction at all. Either he was an expert at hiding his emotions, or he's a cold-hearted SOB. He could tell by the armor and weapons that the marines had on, that these people where no strangers to conflict, but what that conflict was, was a mystery to him, for now.

.  
**Bridge of the Golden Star:** Shai Alyt Vasann stood looking at his crew, some of the finest warriors of the Wind Sword clan that he had ever had the privilege to command.

His XO came to him, "Shai Alyt, we are ready to jump to normal space."

"Do so."

The frigate jumped back to normal space, and they were near the jump gate.

"Scan for any ships in the area."

The techs did as he ordered. "Shai Alyt, we are showing a large debris field, and many bodies."

"So the earthers decided to go out fighting then. Contact the Red fire and tell them that we have arrived."

The scanner tech looked at the XO for a moment with a concerned look on his face. The XO came over and spoke quietly to him, and they spoke in hushed tones for a moment.

"Shai Alyt, we are not showing any signs of the earther ships at all. The only debris and bodies are …"he hesitated finishing.

His Shai Alyt looked at him "Are what?"

"They're Minbari sir."

"That's impossible. Even if the earthers managed to destroy the Red fire, there must be some wreckage from their ships. Widen the scans, find those ships."

"Yes sir."

After a few minutes, he reported their findings. "Shai Alyt, we have found many dispersing ion trails. Four of them match known earther ships, but 2 of the large trails and most of the small trails do not match our records at all."

"Can we follow these trails?"

"I believe so sir."

"Then do so, we will avenge our dead Clan brothers and sisters."

"Yes sir."

Soon the Minbari frigate Golden Star was following the Ion trails.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Conference room Gray 5 TCS Mastiff:** Admiral Douglas looked at the 2 EA officers for a moment.

"So your war with the Minbari started because one of your Captains opened fire on their ships."

Captain Santiago just shook his head, "Yes Admiral. We found out from our alien contacts that the attack caused the death of their leader, a Minbari called Dukhat. This war has become a holy war for them, and from what our Intel people have seen, the Minbari want to completely wipe out humanity."

The Admiral sat back and thought. He had seen religious fanaticism before, with the cult of Sivar. If the Minbari held to that same level of worship, then the human race was truly in trouble.

Commander Langford spoke next, "Has no one tried to meet or negotiate with the Minbari?"

Lt. Masterson looked at her, "All attempts to communicate with the Minbari have been useless. The Minbari won't even talk to humans."

Captain Santiago looked at the Admiral, "Admiral, we've seen some of your technology, and to say we're impressed would be an grand understatement. With technology like yours, we could easily stand up to the Minbari, maybe even beat them."

"That Captain is something that I and my people will have to think about. In the meantime, we need something from you. And from what you've told us, I think we can help each other out a little."

Captain Santiago looked at the Admiral, "What do you have in mind Admiral?"

"We've seen that your ship is damaged, we can help your people to repair it, and we can help with any wounded you may have aboard your ships. We can also offer to protect your ships while the repairs are being completed."

"And what would you ask for in return?"

"Copies of your star maps. So we can update our maps."

Captain Santiago thought for a moment, "That seem like a reasonable deal, but Admiral, I have a few more questions to ask if you don't mind."

"Not at all Captain."

"Well Admiral, judging from your technology, you and your people are not from this area of space. But your language, mannerisms and even your food all seem to be from Earth. Why is that?"

"That Captain may be a little difficult to explain."

Taking another drink of his coffee, Captain Santiago sat back and looked at the Admiral. "We're all ears Admiral."

.  
Commander Langford looked at the Admiral, and he just nodded his head. "If I may Captain, I think I can explain it best."

"Please do Commander."

"You're right, we are not from this part of space. In fact, we're not even from this galaxy. As near as we can determine, we're not even from this dimension."

Captain Santiago and Lt Masterson just looked at them with apparent disbelief in their eyes.

"Allow me to explain my theory Captain. Were we come from; we travel from system to system using a device we call a jump drive. We find certain areas of space were the gravitational forces of the universe are thin, and we then subject those areas to anti-graviton particles. This causes the areas of space to connect, and form a type of wormhole. We then pass through these wormholes and come out in another system. Well, a few days ago, we were trying to capture a marauding alien vessel, and the vessel had opened a jump point. The vessel was hit with weapons fire, and the release of energy from its destruction caused a massive flux in the wormhole that enveloped our fleet, and deposited us here. We believe that the massive amounts of energy from the alien ship caused the wormhole to connect to another dimension, instead of another star system. That's why we would like to get copies of your star maps."

.  
Captain Santiago looked first at the Commander, and then at the Admiral, "Let's say that I believe you, and you are from another dimension. Is it safe for me to assume that you are from Earth?"

The Admiral looked at him, "Well, many of my people are from earth, but many are from other worlds in the Terran Confederation. A small number of my people aren't even human."

Lt Masterson looked at them with a small amount of shock, "You have aliens among your crews?"

"A small number Lt. Anyone from the Confederation is allowed to enlist in the military. Is that a problem Lt."

"Well, uh no sir, it's just that our ships don't have aliens as part of the crew."

"I see, and how many alien worlds do you have in the Earth Alliance?"

"Uh none sir."

"Well then Lt, if you did have alien worlds in your alliance, would you then have aliens on your ships?"

"I suppose so sir."

"So now you see why we have aliens in our crews Lt."

.  
The Admiral looked at his watch, and then at the two EA officers. "Gentlemen, you've given me a lot to think about. Why don't we end our meeting here for now, and see about making arrangements for the care of your wounded, and the repairs on your ship."

Captain Santiago nodded his head in agreement, and then looked at the Admiral. "Sir, if I may, I would like to contact our people and let them know we are alright. We were due at Beta Durani two hours ago."

The Admiral looked at him, "I trust that you will keep our meeting confidential for now."

"Believe me Admiral, if I told my superiors about your people, they would think I was either crazy, or a dreamer."

"Very well then Captain, I'll trust your word."

"Thank you Admiral, and I'll have a copy of our star maps transmitted to your ship immediately."

The 5 of them stood up, and the Admiral and Captain shook hands.

"The sergeant will escort you back to your ship gentlemen. Doctor Lloyd, why don't you go with them to their ship and start arranging for the transport of their wounded."

"Yes Admiral."

.  
After the others had left, the Admiral looked at Commander Langford. "You laid it on a little thick Hershell. And did you have to be so honest?"

"Sir. You know how I am, I speak my mind, and I don't like to lie."

"I know that, but you could have been a little more tactful."

"Perhaps sir, but by being honest, we got to see their real reactions."

"So what is your read on them?"

"Well sir, I think that Captain Santiago is a man who is open and honest. The truth, no matter how bizarre doesn't seem to faze him. But his Lt. Now he is a real piece of work. He must have had some psych training, because he was more or less observing us through most of the meeting. Judging our reactions, and trying to size us up. It wasn't until you mentioned that we have nonhuman crewmembers that you got a rise out of him. Even then he quickly recovered."

"So do we trust them?"

"For now sir, I say yes, to a limited degree."

"I agree, I think it will be wise to play our cards close to our vests for now."

"Yes sir."

"When you get the star maps, I want you and the Nav crews to begin an immediate comparison of them to ours. Also, have the Tyr and Yoshi scout this system for jump points. We may have to get out of here in a hurry."

"Yes sir."

.  
Once on board their shuttle, Captain Santiago looked at Lt Masterson. "Well Lt, what did you think of our visitors?"

"Honestly Captain, I'm not sure. For the most part, they seem to have been honest and forthcoming, but their CO is a hard man to read."

"Anything else?"

"Yes sir. Did you see the armor and hardware on the Marines? These people are obviously no strangers to combat and warfare. I also get the feeling that their CO isn't telling everything he knows sir."

Captain Santiago just chuckled a little. "Did you ever meet a General who did Lt?"

Lt Masterson just smiled a bit, "No sir."

"So the question is, do we trust them?"

"I think so sir, but that call is yours to make."

Captain Santiago just thought about things as the shuttle made its way back to the James Carter.

As soon as they landed, he activated his comm.-link and called sickbay.

"Dr Mitchell, prepare to have all wounded transferred to the TCS Mastiff. Their CMO has agreed to help with the care of our wounded. And Dr, I want you to go with them and assure that they are getting the best care possible."

"Yes Captain."

Now the Captain called to the bridge. "Mickey, I want you to send a copy of our star maps to the TCS Mastiff, and then arrange to meet with their ship tenders, to see about repairs to the Jimmy Carter. And send a message to Beta Durani and inform them that we have heaved to, to make repairs, that's all."

"Aye aye Captain."

Captain Santiago looked at the Lt; "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, if the brass don't muck it up."

The Lt just smirked, "Yes sir Captain."

.  
**Unknown system, Patrol flight Alpha Timber wolf Squadron, 1 hours later:**

"Lockjaw to Dragonfly, I have a large unknown bogey on bearing six five niner, range 1.2 mil-K. It's showing the same EMCOM as the vessel Galahad encountered earlier."

"Roger Lockjaw, I show it as well. Let's get its bearing and send to home. Over."

"Roger Dragonfly. Sending data to home on tight beam."

"Do you think they spotted us yet?"

"I don't know, but let's not get any closer if we don't have to."

"Roger that, setting parallel course."

.  
**Bridge of TCS Mastiff:** The CAG came over to the Captain. "Sir, Alpha patrol has picked up a bogey, showing similar EMCOM as the ship that attacked the Galahad and Jason earlier."

"How far out are they Colonel?"

"About 25 minutes sir. They appear to be following the course used by the ships when they returned to the fleet."

"Are they aware of the patrols presence yet."

"I don't think so sir, because if they are, they haven't made any aggressive moves against them."

"Very well, send this to the patrol. You are to maintain discreet contact. Take no actions at this time. If bogey makes any aggressive action toward them, they are to make for the fleet on a secure course."

"Yes sir."

As the CAG went to send the message the Captain buzzed the Admiral.

"Admiral, our patrol has made contact with a bogey, it may be with the same people as the other ship."

"Have we been detected Captain?"

"We don't believe so at this time."

"Alright Leroy, I'm on my way."

Five minutes later, the Admiral entered the bridge. "So any word on the bogey?"

"No sir, not since our first message."

"What's their ETA?"

"If they continue following the course used by the Galahad and the others, 20 minutes sir. I recommend we go to condition one sir."

"I agree Leroy, and have Lt Kirhaka report to the bridge immediately."

The comm. tech passed the orders to the fleet, and paged the Lt. Captain Tate looked at the Admiral for a moment, and then asked him why.

"Let's say I'm playing a hunch Leroy."

A few minutes later, the Lt was on the bridge. "Lt Kirhaka reporting as ordered sir."

"Lt, I want you to take over auxiliary comm. station. We are about to meet a ship that refuses to talk to humans. If they see your face, then perhaps they will be inclined to talk before shooting."

The tall Firekan nodded her head. "A wise idea sir."

"That's why I've got the star Lt."

Now the Admiral looked at the Captain. "Have the Paradigm's and the tenders move closer to the EA ships as a screen for them."

"Yes sir."

.  
The Admiral now went over to Commander Langford at the Nav station. "Any luck with the star maps Captain Santiago sent over?"

Hershell looked at the Admiral, "Yes sir. From the charts that we got from the EA, I now know that we are in the Westminster system. Which by our maps is the Weslyn system. And Beta Durani, where they were headed corresponds with the Sirius system on our charts."

"So what about a jump point?"

Hershell brought up the Weslyn system on one of the monitors. Sir, in our charts, there is a planet in the Weslyn system. But here there is an asteroid belt at the same location. Now accounting for a slightly different gravity field, we estimate that the jump point for the Sirius system should be here." and a marked location showed on the map.

"I have the Yoshi checking it out now."

"Let me know what they discover as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

.  
**Bridge of the Golden Star:** Shai Alyt Vassann looked at the holographic display of space around his ship. The ion trails they were following had been highlighted for him to see.

"Are the trails getting any stronger?"

His XO looked at the scanner tech, who just nodded. "Yes Shai Alyt the trails of the earther ships are getting stronger, but the other trails are not."

The Shai Alyt looked at him, "That is strange is it not Laramm?"

"Yes sir. It would seem that the other ships must use some device that causes their trails to disperse faster than the earther ships."

"I can see how that would be useful on a warship. We might learn something from these people Laramm."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

"Let me know when we are in scanner range, I wish to see these unknown vessels. I will be in my quarters."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

As the Shai Alyt entered his quarters, he went to the far wall, where he had an alter set up. He lit 3 candles then knelt before the altar. He then began his meditations. But he couldn't seem to relax as he wanted. There were to many questions in his head.

"What were these new ships like? How could they destroy a frigate and take no damage themselves? Why are they helping the earther barbarians?"

Try as he might, he just couldn't reach the state that he wanted. The ringing of the comm. system broke the silence of the room. His XO was calling, "Shai Alyt, I think you should return to the bridge."

He stood up and snuffed out the candles, his meditations would have to wait for now. Perhaps he would get some answers to his questions now.

.  
**Bridge of EAS James Carter: **Captain Santiago and his crew could tell that something was up, by the way the TCS ships were starting to move. Four of the warships had moved closer to the convoy ships and the James Carter. The two tender ships had also move closer to the convoy as well.

"Mickey, I think something's up. The Admiral just gave us some firepower, which is most likely for protection. Anything on scans?"

"No Captain, but they probably have a greater range on their scanners."

The comm. tech called the Captain, "Sir, I've got the Admiral on the line sir."

"On screen."

Soon the face of Admiral Douglas came on the screen. "Captain Santiago. We have an inbound bogey, it appears to be Minbarri. I am going to try and talk our way out of this, but if we can't, I've ordered the Paradigm's to act as a shield for you and your convoy. If this does become a shooting match, I want you and your convoy to head to these coordinates."

Captain Santiago looked at the coordinates. "Admiral, that's the other side of the system."

"I know that Captain, but it will put you and your people out of harms way."

Captain Santiago thought for a moment, "Alright Admiral, we'll do it your way, and good luck."

"To us all Captain." The signal then ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bridge of the TCS Yoshi-Iye: **Commander Ross looked at the result of the latest scanner report.

"There you are you little bugger. Comm. contact the Mastiff, tell Lt Commander Langford we've found her jump point, and are probing."

"Aye ma'am."

"Scanners, prepare to launch a jump probe through the jump point."

"Aye ma'am."

Commander Ross looked at her XO. "Well Shahnaz, let's see were this rabbit hole goes to, shall we?"

"You got it Captain."

The probe was prepped and launched. The Yoshi flooded the jump point with anti-gravitons, and the area actively flared. The probe went through the jump point and was sending telemetry throughout its flight. On the other side of the jump hole, the probe emerged just outside of a solar system. The probe began to send its scan results to the Yoshi. Commander Ross and her bridge crew watched as the results poured in.

"Nav, compare the system results to our updated charts, and our original charts."

"Yes ma'am."

After a few tense minutes, the navigator looked at his Captain.

"The data is a match for the Sirius system ma'am."

"Comm. contact the Mastiff and forward our findings. Tell them we're standing by for orders."

.  
**Bridge of the TCS Mastiff: **The mood on the bridge was tense, the bogey was 15 minutes out, and people were beginning to worry. With everything they had been through, nobody wanted to get in a new shooting war. The comm. tech called Commander Langford, and passed on the Yoshi's initial message.

"Keep me informed as to what they find."

"Yes Commander."

Hershell went to the Admiral. "Sir, Commander Ross has located a jump point, and is sending a probe through now."

The Admiral just nodded, "Keep me informed Hershell."

"Yes sir."

The Admiral looked at the scanner feed on the main screen. He was hoping that they could talk the fleet's way out of a fight, but his people were ready for whichever way this situation turned out.

He looked at Captain Tate, "Well Leroy, what do you think are our chances of pulling this off?"

"Well Luke, I'd have to say about fifty-fifty. But I've seen you negotiate before."

Commander Langford came back to the Admiral, and she was smiling.

He looked at her, "I take it you have good news for me Hershell."

"Yes sir. The data from the jump probe shows a system on the other side of the jump point. The system corresponds to the Sirius system sir."

All three of them were now smiling. Captain Tate looked at the Admiral,

"It looks like someone up there likes you Admiral."

"Yes it does Leroy, Hershell, pass the jump point coordinates to all ships of the fleet."

She smiled at the Admiral, "Aye aye sir."

.  
**Bridge of the EAS Nova Class Dreadnaught Nautilus: ** Captain Phillips was in the command chair of his ship. The scanner tech called him,

"Sir, we have an energy spike bearing 178 mark 275 on long range scans."

"Is someone jumping in?"

"Negative sir, there's no jump point forming."

"Helm, set a course to the contact point."

"Aye aye sir."

As the Nautilus moved closer to the area, they began to pick up a strong scanner signal coming from the area.

"Sir we're showing an encoded tachyon signal coming from the area as well."

"Were is it being sent?"

"Back to the point of the energy spike."

"Helm, increase speed to flank. Scanners, let me know if you pick up anything."

Soon the Nautilus was near the area, and was picking up a metallic object.

"Scanners show a cylindrical object, but the power readings for it are huge sir."

"What's it doing?"

"It seems to just be scanning sir."

"Launch a patrol of Star Furies to check it out. Have them grapple it and bring it in."

"Yes sir."

.  
Hydra squadron launched from the Nautilus, and was soon burning toward the object. As they got closer to the object, they ran scans on it, but their scans came back as static and noise. Lt Mackenzie contacted the Nautilus when he had the object in visual range.

"Nautilus, this is Hydra one. The device appears to be a probe of some sort. I'm not showing any weapons on it, but unable to verify with scanners."

"Roger that Hydra one, try to grapple it and bring it home."

Lt Mackenzie just shook his head for a moment, thinking that this was a bad idea.

"Roger that Nautilus."

He now called to his squadron, "Ok people, I'm going to try and grapple this 'thing'. I want all of you to pull back while I do this."

.  
When the Lt's Star Fury moved closer, it tripped the proximity alert on the probe. The AI on the probe immediately increased its speed, and began to pull away from the star fury. The Lt hit his thrusters, and was trying to keep up with the probe, but he felt his chances of catching it were nil, but he was determined. Soon the probe was on a course back to the original area it had been spotted at. As it neared the jump point, it flooded the area with anti-gravitons. The jump point flared again and the probe passed back through it. Lt Mackenzie's Star fury was right behind the probe, when he saw the area of space in front of him flash bright white. Before he could react, his ship was pulled into the event horizon, and disappeared from everyone's scanners.

.  
Lt Mackenzie found himself tumbling through some sort of energy chute. Almost every system on his ship was shorting out, and his canopy began to crack in several places. After a few seconds, he found himself floating in open space again, His cockpit looked like the Bordello district of New Orleans.

His flight computer chirped in, "All primary systems off line, all auxiliary systems at ten percent and dropping. Primary reactor beginning to fail, terminal overload in fifteen seconds."

" Oh crap."

The Lt pulled the emergency manual eject, and his cockpit section blasted away from his rapidly disintegrating ship. He pushed the manual thrusters of the escape engine to full power,

"Come on you cheap piece of crap."

The next thing he knew, his escape pod was hit by a shock wave, and the force of it caused him to black out.

.  
**Bridge of the TCS Yoshi-Iye: **Commander Ross was watching the telemetry data, when the probes proximity alarm activated. The scans showed some sort of one man ship approaching. The probe followed it's programming and increased it's speed and headed back to the jump point and activated it.

"Captain, I have a ship coming out of the jump point."

Commander Ross looked at the scan tech,

"On screen."

The bridge crew looked at the scans, and saw a small ship tumbling through space.

"Most of its systems are down ma'am, and I'm reading an energy spike. Its engine appears to be going critical."

They watched as the front of the ship detached, and saw that the pilot was trying to put as much space between it and the body of its ship. Then the ship disintegrated with a flash, and then the shock wave hit the escape pod. Commander Ross hit her comm. button.

"Emergency scramble of SAR shuttle. Scanners, keep a lock on that pod."

"Yes ma'am." ten minutes later, the SAR shuttle was landing with the pod in tow.

.  
**Bridge of the Golden star: **Shai Alyt Vassann watched the space in front of him, and was lost in thought, about what they may find. He was hoping for a quick kill of the earther ships, and then smiled to himself.

"Was there any other kind of kill?" he thought.

His reverie was broken by the scanner tech. "Shai Alyt, we're picking up something unusual on our scanners. We show the four earther ships, but we are getting other strange readings as well."

"Show me."

The holographic display was showing the earther ships, but all around them there were large pockets of interference and pockets of negative scanner return. They were only getting ghost-like silhouettes of ships.

"Are the scanners malfunctioning?"

"No Shai Alyt."

"Patch in all scanners to the area, and see if we can get a better view of what's there."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

After a minute, the tech looked at the Shai Alyt. "Sir, all scanners tied in, there is no improvement."

"Is it some type of stealth field?"

"Possibly sir, but if it is, it's the strongest I have ever seen sir."

Shai Alyt Vassann did not like how this patrol was turning out. First his ship was damaged by earther ships, then they lost their sister ship, and now this, an unknown type of stealth field. "What else could go wrong," he wondered.

.  
**Bridge of the TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas watched, as the ship got closer. The scanner tech called out.

"Sir. Scans from the ship are increasing in power."

"Have they gotten through our EMCOM?"

"I don't believe so sir."

"Good. Comm. have all ships stand by, they are not to fire unless I give the order."

"Aye sir."

He now looked at Captain Tate. "Time to play my hunch Leroy."

"Yes sir, good luck."

"To us all Leroy, to us all."

"Comm., stand down from hail. Lt Kirhaka, tie in the translator programs and hail them. Hail them in Terran standard, Firekan, and Mopani."

The Admiral thought for a moment, "Add Kilrathi as well."

"Yes Admiral."

Captain Tate smiled at him, "You're really trying to confuse them aren't you."

"Every little bit helps Leroy."

Lt Kirhaka sent the hail to the Minbari ship, and awaited their reply.

.  
**Bridge of the Golden Star: **The comm. tech began receiving a signal from one of the large pockets of interference.

"Shai Alyt, we are being hailed in several languages."

"Run them through the translator, and see if any of them are in the computers."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

After a few moments, the tech looked at her commander. "Two of the languages register sir."

"What are they?"

"One is the earther language, the other is a dialect of Pomanan."

"Pomanan? They're a backwards race on the edge of our federation. There is no way they could have this sort of technology. Are we receiving a visual signal?"

"Yes Shai Alyt."

"Show me."

Soon the Shai Alyt was looking at the face of a strange alien. The creature looked like a Temshwee, but was much larger. The message from the unknown creature repeated, and the creature just waited there patiently.

"Let me hear their message."

"In which language Shai Alyt?"

"I will not use earther, use the Pomanan translation."

"Yes Shai Alyt." the tech adjusted her controls, and the message came through in Lennau, translated from Pomanan.

"This is the Mastiff. My flock leader wishes to know your intentions?"

"Do we respond Shai Alyt?"

Vassann stepped forward. "Translate to Pomanan. This is Shai Alyt Vassann of the Minbari Wind Sword Clan Frigate Golden Star. We have been tracking the four ships that you have with you. We claim them by right of conquest."

The creature did not seem to be impressed with his statement, and the Shai Alyt wondered if this creature even knew of the Minbari, but then dismissed that notion. All of the younger races knew of the Minbari.

The creature spoke again, "My flock leader wishes to know what you intend to do with these ships?"

"We will destroy them, they are our enemy."

"My flock leader wishes to inform you that these ships were captured by us in fair combat. We are taking them back to our world to be used as labor workers."

Vassann felt his victory beginning to slip away, and he decided to press his point.

"We are on a holy mission to destroy all earthers. It is our sacred duty to destroy them. Would you deny us this right?"

The creature stood there for a moment, and then responded.

"We sympathize with your plight. But we have already captured these creatures, and they are needed on our home world. My flock leader will allow you to withdraw from here, but the ships will be left alone. If you try to interfere, we will disable your ship and then take you as labor workers as well."

Now Vassann looked at his crew. This creature had an air of confidence about it. A type of confidence that only comes from believing that your technology is superior to all others. With all of the pockets of interference, there stealth technology was definitely better than the Minbari's. And if all of the pockets of interference were warships, then he and his people were vastly outnumbered. As much as he wanted to destroy the earther ships, he knew that he could not just throw away the lives of his crew. He now made the hardest decision of his life.

"We will withdraw for now. But know this, you have not made a friend today."

"My flock leader says that you are a wise being Shai Alyt Vassann. There is no honor lost in acknowledging a stronger force. He wishes you a long life and many fledglings." the signal from the unknown ships ended.

Vassann looked at his XO, "Take us out of here. Open a jump point and set a course for home. The Clan elders must be made aware of this immediately."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

The Golden Star turned away from their goal, and soon a jump point to hyperspace opened, and the ship disappeared into it.

.  
**Bridge of the TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas had been watching the signal from the Minbari ship, and was pleased by the way Lt Kirhaka had handled it. He watched the face of the Minbari Commander, and could see that he was not very pleased by the response to his demand to be given the Earth ships. He also saw that the Commander was smart enough to realize that he was greatly outnumbered, and knew when to withdraw. The best reaction he saw was when the Lt wished him a long life and many fledglings. Then everyone watched as the Minbari ship turned and began to move off. They were all surprised when a strange vortex opened in space and the Minbari ship passed into it and disappeared.

The Admiral looked at Commander Langford, "I trust you got that Vortex on your scans Hershell."

Hershell just nodded her head. Now the Admiral was looking at Lt Kirhaka.

"Lt, you did an excellent job. Remind me never to play poker with you."

"Yes Admiral."

"But Lt,"

"Yes Admiral."

"Flock leader?"

"Well Admiral, that is a term of respect in my language. And you are my current flock leader."

The Admiral stifled a laugh, "Very well Lt, your dismissed."

"Yes sir."

He now turned to Captain Tate. "I think it would be a good idea if we got out of this area Leroy. Have the fleet move to the jump point coordinates."

"Yes sir."

Soon all of the ships were headed for the new location, and Admiral Douglas knew that he would have the moniker of 'Flock Leader' going through the fleet for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: To answer a few things

EMCOM is an advanced form of ECM that works in conjunction with the phase shields. It not only scatters scanning beams, but partially absorbs them. This makes it more difficult to get a target lock with energy weapons and missiles and torpedoes. And before you ask, the minbari frigate was at nearly point blank range when they fired on the Jason and the Galahad.

As for the Temshwee, that is a Minbari bird found in most temples on Minbar.

A list of the ships and their officers will be in a later listing.

But mostly, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Please keep them coming, they make my muse smile.

Chapter 6

**Sickbay of TCS Yoshi-Iye: **Commander Ross looked at her CMO, "Well doc, how's our guest doing?"

"Not to bad, considering what he went through."

Commander Ross looked at the young man on the sickbay bed.

"What are his injuries doc?"

"He's got a mild concussion, a few minor abrasions and contusions, and a slight case of hypoxia."

"So when can I speak to him?"

"Not until tomorrow, Captain."

"Alright doc, keep me updated on his condition."

"Yes Ma'am."

Commander Ross left sickbay and went to the bridge. As she arrived, she went to the comm. station. "Send to Admiral Douglas. Have rescued pilot that came through the jump point, after his ship disintegrated. Will keep you apprised of his condition. Send that along with the scans of his arrival."

"Yes Ma'am."

Lt Commander Ahmed came over to her, "So how is he doing?"

"Not to bad, but doc wants to let him rest overnight."

"So any idea what's really happening here boss?"

"I've got a few idea's, but nothing concrete yet."

The comm. tech spoke up then, "Message from fleet captain, the rest of the fleet will rendezvous with us here in about an hour."

"Thanks chief."

.  
**Admiral's ready room TCS Mastiff: **Captain Tate knocked on the Admirals door and came in. After he closed the door, he looked at his old friend.

"Luke, you're going to have to tell the fleet what's happened."

The Admiral rubbed his temples, and then looked at Leroy, "I know that Leroy, but how do you tell almost 4700 people that they will never see their homes, families or loved ones ever again."

Captain Tate sat down across from the Admiral. "Luke, I know it won't be easy, but they have the right to know."

"Your right Leroy, schedule a Captains call for 0700 tomorrow. We need to decide what the fleet's going to do, if we can't get back home. And Leroy, ask Captain Santiago to please attend as well."

Captain Tate nodded, and started to get up to make the needed arrangements, when he looked at the Admiral.

"By the way Admiral, Commander Ross picked up a pilot that came through the jump hole."

The Admiral looked at him, "Is he alive?"

"According to Commander Ross he was."

Now the Admiral rubbed his throbbing temples again, "Wonderful, just wonderful."

As he started to leave, Captain Tate looked at the Admiral, "Remember to get some sleep Luke."

The Admiral just looked at his old friend, and he could see the concern in his eyes. "Don't worry Leroy, I will. Good night Leroy."

"Good night Admiral."

The Admiral called the comm. tech, "Patch a secured call to Commander Ross on the Yoshi."

"Yes Admiral."

.  
A few minutes later, his monitor activated, and he was looking at Commander Ross.

"Hello Commander."

"Hello Admiral."

"Captain Tate informs me that you have a guest on your ship."

"Yes sir, I believe that he's a fighter pilot from the Earth Alliance."

"So Commander, how is he doing?"

"Well sir, doc says he has a few minor scrapes and bruises, and a mild concussion."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No sir, I was going to wait until tomorrow."

"Commander, I want you to try and talk to him before the Captains call tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"And Commander Ross, there are a few things you need to know first."

The Admiral filled the Commander in on what the real fleet situation was, and what they had found out about the war the earth was currently involved in. He also asked her to ask the pilot specific questions. To say that the Commander was in shock would have been an understatement.

"Commander Ross. This information is for the Captains only. Am I understood?"

Commander Ross snapped out of the mild shock she was in, "Yes Admiral, I understand."

"Commander, I'll want a full briefing from you at 0645 tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Good night Commander."

"Good night sir."

The Admiral closed the channel, and headed for his quarters. When he got there, he buzzed his aide Ensign Femia and told him to awaken him at 0500. Then the admiral lay down on his bunk and was soon asleep.

.  
**Yoshi-Iye sickbay: **Lt Mackenzie awoke on a strange bed, his whole upper body ached, and from where his body hurt, he knew it was from the restraining harness of his star fury. But now he began to focus on where he was. Judging from the smell of the place, it had to be a med station or a hospital. But the colors were all wrong, and he could feel the pull of gravity on him. Wherever he was, it couldn't be on a ship. He tried to remember everything that had happened to him. He remembered launching from the Nautilus, and following the probe thing. He remembered the weird chute his star fury had fallen through, and his ships computer saying the engine was going critical. The rest was fuzzy after that, and he vaguely remembered voices. He also remembered images of people standing above him, and the feel of small pinpricks in his neck and arms.

.  
As he tried to sit up, he groaned without realizing it. A young woman came over to him and put her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Don't try to move, you were hit with a pretty big shock wave."

Even though she wasn't very big, she was able to push him back down on the bed. She turned her head, and called out, "Tell the Captain that our guest has awoken, and she can speak to him now."

From somewhere behind him he heard someone respond, "Yes ma'am."

The woman looked at him, "So where do you hurt Mr. Uh."

"Mackenzie, Ronald J. Lt Earthforce. Serial number alpha-872-5782-beta-99."

The young woman looked at him now, "I don't think you would be giving away any secrets just telling me where you hurt Lt."

"No ma'am, But until I here differently, I am assuming I have been captured."

"Very well Lt, do you have any allergies that I should know about?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm allergic to rag weed pollen."

"What about Gardenia's"

"No ma'am."

"Good then."

He then felt a sting on his arm, and the aches in his chest and shoulders began to subside. "You should feel a little better now Lt."

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

.  
Commander Ross had been asleep, when her desk monitor buzzed; it was the night med tech in sickbay. "Our guest is awake Captain."

Sleepily, she hit the button, "Thank you."

Now she sat on her bunk and yawned, then she looked at the digital display on the monitor. "Oh well, I had to get up in an hour anyway."

She got up and took a quick shower, and put on a clean uniform. She made her way to sickbay, and when she arrived, the tech looked at her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Looks like you need this more than me Captain."

Commander Ross took the warm beverage, and drained the cup.

"Thanks." she said and handed him back the cup.

Now she went to the bed were the pilot was laying.

"So doc, can I ask him some questions?"

"Yes Captain, but he may not tell you much, he thinks he's our prisoner."

The doctor turned to the Lt, "Lt Mackenzie, this is Commander Ross, the Captain of our ship."

That bit of news seemed strange to the Lt, but he didn't say a word.

.  
"So Lt, before we begin, let me tell you a few things. First, you're on the TCS Yoshi-Iye, a destroyer in the Terran Confederation navy. Second we rescued you after your ship disintegrated from flying through a gravitational anomaly. Finally, you are not a prisoner, you're a guest, and I will arrange for you to be transferred to an Earthforce ship as soon as possible."

Lt Mackenzie just took in this information a little hesitantly.

"What I would like to know Lt, and you don't have to answer, is what do you think of the Minbari?"

The Lt looked at her, "I'm afraid I can't answer that Commander, there are ladies present."

Both the Commander and the doc smiled when he said that. "That's alright Lt, I can guess from your answer that you don't really care for them do you?"

"No ma'am."

"Lt, how do you think your commanders would feel if a more advanced race offered to help you fight the Minbari?"

"They would probably begin doing back flips, and kissing the ass of that race ma'am."

"Now Lt, a very important question. If you represented that advanced race, whom would you talk to?"

The Lt looked at her, somewhat perplexed. "I don't know if I can help you there Commander, I don't know anyone at Earth-dome. But I guess that you might want to talk to General Hague."

"Why the General Lt?"

"Well Commander, I met the General at officers call 2 months ago, and he seemed like a man you could trust. He doesn't spread the bull like a lot of Generals, he speaks plainly and honestly."

Commander Ross just nodded, "Thank you Lt. Why don't you try to get some rest now. I'll see about getting you transferred to an Earthforce ship tomorrow."

.  
**Admirals Quarters TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas heard the buzzing from his door, and just looked up at the ceiling of his quarters.

"What I wouldn't give for five more minutes sleep," he thought.

He sat up on the bed, then spoke, "Enter."

He saw his aide standing in the door with a cup of coffee.

"Admiral, it's 0500 sir. You said to wake you at 0500." and he handed the Admiral the coffee.

"Oh yeah, thanks Tony."

"No problem sir."

"Ensign Femia, did you get the meeting transcripts made from our meeting with Captain Santiago yet?"

"Yes sir, I'll be handing them out to the Captains before the meeting sir, along with the reports from Commander Langford and the After Action Reports from the Jason and the Galahad." then the Ensign turned and left the Admirals quarters.

The Admiral drank the coffee and let it wake him up a little. "Good coffee" he thought, "I may have to promote Tony, if he keeps treating me this way."

The Admiral went and showered and then dressed. It was going to be a long day, and not one he was looking forward to.

.  
The other Captains of the fleet began arriving at 0630, and were escorted to the main briefing room. When Commander Ross arrived, she was met by Ensign Femia, and asked to follow him to the Admirals ready room. When they arrived, the Ensign stepped aside and let the Commander enter. The Ensign then went back to the landing bay to await the arrival of Captain Santiago. When she entered, Commander Ross came to attention and saluted the Admiral, and he saluted her back.

"Commander Ross reporting as ordered Admiral."

"At ease Commander, have a seat."

Commander Ross sat down, and the Admiral looked at her. "I hope you were able to talk to your guest before coming here today Commander."

"Yes sir, and I think I may have some of the answers that you were looking for."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Yes sir. The pilot, Lt Mackenzie, was not very keen about the Minbari sir. And he believed that any superior help that the Earthforce could get would be greatly appreciated. He also suggested that we might want to talk to a General Hague, it seems that the Lt actually likes the General."

"Is that so unusual Commander?"

"Well Admiral, when you were a young officer, did you like many of the Admirals of Confed?"

The Admiral just looked at her, "No, I can't really say that I did."

"No sir, and neither did I, but the honest ones, the ones who really cared about the people under them were the exceptions."

The Admiral thought about what she said for a minute, and found himself silently agreeing with her. "Thank you Commander, that's helpful."

"Yes sir. Also sir, I would like to see about getting the Lt transferred to the Earthforce ship if possible sir."

"I'll see what we can arrange Commander."

"Yes sir."

Now the two of them got up and headed for the Captains call. As they walked there, the Admiral just quietly thought of what options he was going to have today, and how would they affect his people.

.  
As they arrived at the briefing room, the Admiral asked Ensign Femia if Captain Santiago had arrived yet.

"Yes sir, he's waiting in the other office as you requested."

"Thank you Ensign."

The Admiral then went to the other room, and found Captain Santiago waiting there.

"Captain Santiago, I'm glad you could make it today."

"Well, It's a little hard to turn down an invitation from an Admiral."

The Admiral smiled at that. "So how are the repairs on your ship coming?"

"Very well Admiral. Your engineers have been doing an excellent job, my ship should be completely repaired in just a few more hours."

"That's good to hear."

Now the Admirals face turned serious.

.  
"Captain, I'm going to be briefing my Captains about our situation, and about the current trouble that the Earth is facing. I have to ask you to wait in here, until I've had a chance to brief them and get their input. After that, I would like to have you there as a representative of the current Earth government."

Captain Santiago looked at the Admiral, "Admiral Douglas, I don't know if I can be of any help there sir. I'm not a diplomat."

"No Captain, you're not, but you are a member of Earthforce, and you're the senior officer of Earthforce in this system. So to put it bluntly Captain, your it."

Captain Santiago just shook his head, as he found himself agreeing with the Admirals rather apt analysis.

"Just so you know Admiral, I can't promise anything on the Earths behalf."

"I know that Captain, but if I know my people, some of them will want to ask you questions."

"Yes Admiral, that I think I can do safely."

As the Admiral turned to leave, he stopped and looked at the Captain.

"One more thing. We managed to pick up a Lt Mackenzie; I believe he's an Earthforce fighter pilot. I would like to help him get back to Earthforce, if you have room on your ship Captain?"

Captain Santiago just looked at the Admiral, "Do I want to know how you found him Admiral?"

"We'll cover that in the briefing Captain."

"Yes Admiral"

"In the meantime, if you need anything, just ask my aide, and he'll get it for you, within reason."

"Yes Admiral."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Main Briefing room TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas entered the room, and everyone came to attention. "At ease people."

As he took his seat, he looked at the men and women seated around the large table.

"In front of each of you is some Intel that you will all want to read. It concerns our current situation, and what we have learned from the four ships encountered by Commanders Blackwell and Provitt. You also have the transcript of my meeting with the Earthforce Captain of the James Carter. Please review them."

The Admiral sat quietly as his people looked at the documents. After 20 minutes, Captain Jakoub of the TCS Manila looked at him, "Are these reports accurate sir?"

"Yes Captain, from what we have been able to determine, we are no longer in our own universe. And the chances of us ever getting back to our own universe are virtually none. This leaves us with a few decisions to make. One, do we try to find a way back home. Two, do we offer our ships and technology to the people of Earth in this universe. Three, do we strike out on our own, and leave Earth to its fate. Since this is such a monumental decision, I want you people to hash it out."

The Admiral stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in half an hour to hear your recommendations."

.  
As the door closed, the rest of the Captains looked at Captain Tate. Captain Tate let them talk amongst themselves. Captain Grove of the TCS Bull Run spoke first. "Leroy, you've known the Admiral the longest, is he really serious?"

"About what Jeff?"

"We've read the transcripts, and we've read the report of the fight the Jason and Galahad experienced, and we read Commander Langford's report. Would the Admiral leave the Earth to be destroyed by these Minbari?"

Captain Tate looked at all of them, "The Admiral is worried about his own people right now, and how this is going to affect them. Is he worried about what might happen to the Earth, yes, but he's more worried about all of us first."

Commander Blackwell looked at everyone there. "I can tell you right now, the people of the Earth here, can't stand up to the Minbari on their own. Hell, they opened fire on Dawns ship just because the crew was human. We've all seen that kind of behavior before, the Kilrathi."

Commander Provitt of the Jason shook her head in agreement. "Tina's right, these Minbari are no better than the Kilrathi, they murdered over 6000 people in a defenseless transport for God's sake. If Tina's ship and mine hadn't been there, they would have killed the other 20,000 people in the other transports."

Captain Tate looked at all the other Captains now, "You know that it won't be an easy road we're about to start down."

All of the officers were shaking their heads. "Alright then, by a show of hands, those in favor of choice one?"

No one moved. "And choice two?" Everyone raised his or her hand.

"No need for choice three, alright then, I'll inform the Admiral." and he went to the door.

.  
As he left the room, Captain Tate saw the Admiral waiting just down the hallway. The Admiral looked at him, "Well?"

"It's unanimous sir. We help the Earth."

The Admiral nodded his head, and then went to the office where Captain Santiago was waiting.

"Captain, would you come with us?"

The three men went back to the conference room, and stepped inside. The Admiral and Captain Tate took their seats, and Captain Santiago took the seat next to Captain Tate.

The Admiral smiled, "Captain Tate has informed me of your decision, and I am proud of the choice you made."

He pointed toward Captain Santiago, "This is Captain Ricardo Santiago of the Earthforce ship James Carter. As the senior Earthforce officer in this system, he is their de-facto representative. I've asked him to be here, in case any of you have any questions."

Captain Santiago spoke now, "I'll try to answer any questions that you have, as far as I'm able."

.  
Captain Jakoub looked at Captain Santiago. "Captain, we've read about the earths current situation. Is it true that no other race is willing to help you in this situation?"

"Yes Captain, our allies in the League of non aligned worlds have all but disappeared, for fear of Minbari retaliation."

Now Captain Santiago smirked, "Even the great Centauri Republic is afraid to get involved."

Captain Motamba of the Normandy looked at him. "So the Minbari are the BMOC here, and nobody wants to get on their shit list."

"That's about it Captain."

Captain Nikos of the Perseus looked at him now, "Has the Earth Alliance had any victories?"

Captain Santiago looked at her. "There was one, A Commander Sheridan destroyed one of their flagships, and a few of their cruisers in the asteroid field between Jupiter and Mars. But exactly how, I'm not sure."

.  
Captain Grove was next. "Captain Santiago. We all saw how the Minbari left the system. What was that vortex that opened up?"

"Well Captain, we use hyperspace to travel between star systems. Most smaller ships use the jump gates, like the one your people found, but larger ships usually have their own jump engine."

Commander Provitt was next, "How does hyperspace travel work?"

"Well Commander, I can explain it like my Academy teacher explained it to me. Imagine that the universe is a giant ball. Normal space is the outside of the ball. Hyperspace is the inside of the ball. Now if you were to travel on the outside of the ball, it could take years, decades or centuries to get to another star system. But by going through hyperspace, the distance is vastly shorter, and the trip takes less time."

Commander Blackwell looked at him, "So how do you open these vortex's Captain?"

"The jump gates and our jump drives use an element called Quantium 40, we pass an electron stream through the material, and the particles that are released are then directed magnetically to an intersecting point. When the particles collide, the energy released opens the fabric of space, and an entry/exit point is formed."

.  
Now Commander Provitt looked at the Admiral, "Sir, will our jump drives work here?"

Admiral Douglas smiled, "As to whether or not our jump drives will work, Commander Ross can tell you that Jump travel as we know it does work. We just have to find the jump points."

Commander Ross just shook her head; "We located a jump point in this system as you know. We were able to send a probe through the jump point, and it scanned the system on the other side. We determined that the Beta Durani system is in fact the Sirius system. And we also picked up a pilot that passed through the jump point when our probe activated it to return." Commander Ross looked at Captain Santiago, "I'm afraid that the pilots ship didn't fair to well with the jump point though."

Captain Santiago looked at her, "And how is the pilot?"

"Aside from some bruises and scrapes, he's fine. My CMO says he can be released at any time, but she recommends he take it easy for a day or two."

.  
Now the Admiral turned to Captain Santiago. "Captain, before we make an official offer, we would like to get some information from you."

"What kind of information Admiral?"

"Well, your Lt Masterson seemed to react a little to the fact that we had non human crew members. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I won't lie to you Admiral, for most of my people, as long as they aren't Minbari, it isn't a problem. But there is a small minority of people that see aliens, any aliens as a threat. They believe that humans should come first at all times."

Captain Tate just shook his head; "We had the same problem when we first started exploring space. But fortunately, we got over it."

The Admiral looked at Captain Santiago, "Who would you recommend that we talk to about helping Earthforce Captain?"

"Well Admiral, I can think of a few people you could talk to, General's Hague, Leftcourt, or Franklin. Or you could make contact with Earth-dome itself."

Some of the Captains groaned, and Captain Grove spoke up. "You mean the politicians."

"Yes Captain, they are our elected government. But you have something working for you."

"And what would that be Captain?"

Captain Santiago just smiled, "Me. And the fact that my favorite uncle is the Vice-President."

.  
The Admiral looked at him, "Well Captain, let's just hold that card in reserve shall we. Besides, I think we would feel better dealing with the military for now."

"Of course Admiral."

"Is there anything else you think we should know about Captain?"

Captain Santiago now started to frown, and the others could tell that there was something he wanted to say.

Captain Tate looked at him, "What's wrong Captain?"

Now Captain Santiago looked around the room. "How much experience do you people have with Telepaths?"

The Admiral looked at him, "Not much really, I know the Black-Ops people toyed with the idea, but it's such a rare thing in humans, it never panned out. Why?"

"Well, we have an organization on Earth called the Psi-Corps. And a lot of people don't like them. Most of the officers I know don't trust them at all. If I know some of the people in Earth-Gov, like I do. They'll want to have all of your people scanned, to make sure that you're not holding out on them."

The Admiral looked at him, "Is there any way to identify a telepath?"

"Well, most of them wear the official Psi-Corps Badge, A Greek letter Psi symbol on a gold background."

"Thank you Captain, you've given us a lot to think about."

The Admiral looked at his people, "I'll make an official announcement to the fleet at 1500 today. Until then, not a word to anyone."

The Captains all nodded their heads. "Ok then people, dismissed."

.  
As they were starting to file out of the room, Captain Santiago touched Commander Ross's arm. "Commander Ross?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I believe that the Admiral wanted to arrange for Lt Mackenzie to be transferred to the James Carter. If you want, you can shuttle him over later today."

"Of course Captain, I think that he'll be more than happy to hear that sir."

"Why is that Commander?"

She just smiled now, "I think he still thinks he's a POW."

Captain Santiago smiled, "With our current state, can you blame him Commander."

"I guess not Captain. I'll have my people shuttle him over at 1300 hours."

"We'll be expecting him Commander."

.  
As the Commander was leaving, Captain Santiago looked at the Admiral. "Admiral, if it would be alright, I would like to check on my people in your sickbay."

"Of course Captain. Captain Tate."

"Yes Admiral."

"Would you see that the Captain is escorted to the sickbay?"

"Yes sir."

The two men left the briefing room, and Captain Tate went to the first Marine he saw.

"Corporal, please escort the Captain to the sickbay."

The corporal snapped to attention, "Sir, yes sir. If you'll follow me Captain."

As the corporal leads Captain Santiago down the hall, Captain Tate headed to the bridge.

.  
**Sickbay Alpha TCS Mastiff: **Having been on the security detail, the corporal knew to take the Captain to sickbay Alpha. When they arrived, he opened the door and had the Captain enter and then he waited outside of the sickbay door. As he entered the sickbay, Captain Santiago saw a lot of his people in the beds. This place was larger than some base hospitals he had seen, and he was more than a little impressed. He soon saw a familiar face, Petty Officer Theresa Charles. Her eyes had been flash burned by an exploding console, and Dr. Mitchell had informed him that her eyes had been completely destroyed. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, with cybernetic replacements, but Petty Officer Charles was one of those rare people whose bodies rejected cybernetics. Now he walked up to her bed, and she heard his movements.

"Hello?"

"Hello Petty Officer, how are they treating you?"

She smiled, and he relaxed a little.

"Just beautifully Captain. Dr Lloyd says that I should be able to go back to work in about three weeks."

He looked a little worried; he wondered if they hadn't told her how bad her injuries were.

"That's good to hear. We all miss you on the Jimmy."

She smiled, "Don't worry sir, I'll be back at my post as soon as I can."

Captain Santiago heard someone coming up behind him. "Hello Captain. I hope your not trying to get Theresa back to work already."

He turned and saw Dr. Lloyd. "Ah, no doctor I'm just here to see how my people are doing. Uh where is Dr. Mitchell?"

"I had to order him to get some sleep. And I thought I was a workaholic."

He just laughed a little, "Well he is dedicated."

"That he is Captain."

.  
The Captain looked at Dr. Lloyd for a second, "Doctor, can I speak to you in private?"

"Of course Captain." and she lead him to her office.

When they entered, he saw that there were various charts and anatomical diagrams on the walls. As the door closed behind them, he looked at her.

"How can you fill her head with empty promises Doctor?"

"Excuse me Captain?"

"Dr. Mitchell told me how bad her injuries were, and that she couldn't use cybernetic eyes. So how can you tell her that she'll be back to work in 3 weeks?"

Now Dr Lloyd was starting to look very PO'd.

"Listen Captain, I don't make false promises to any of my patients. I told her it would be 3 weeks, because that's how long it will take for the optic nerve tissue to fully regenerate."

"What about her eyes doctor?"

"What about them, we put them in this morning."

Captain Santiago looked dumbfounded. "You did what?"

Doctor Lloyd started to smirk.

"What's so funny doctor?"

"It's your face, it's the same look Dr. Mitchell gave me when I told him that I was putting in her new eyes."

"But how doctor?"

"Let's just say that we've got a little more experience at combat wound care and organ replacements, shall we."

"So she isn't going to be blind?"

"I don't see why Captain, as long as she gets plenty of rest and follows her doctors orders."

.  
Captain Santiago now sat down in the chair in Dr Lloyd's office. "Doctor, can you forgive me for being an ass?"

Doctor Lloyd smiled, "Hey, you're a career officer. It's to be expected. Now if you want, I can take you around to see the rest of your people."

"I'd like that doctor. That way you can prevent me from making an ass of myself again."

"That would be my pleasure Captain."

After he had visited his people, Captain Santiago found the corporal still waiting for him outside of sickbay. The Corporal escorted him to the flight deck, and soon the Captain was on his way back to his ship. He was going to have good news for his crew, because Theresa was like a little sister to most of them. But he thought more about his log entry for today. He doubted that anyone who read it would ever believe it.


	8. Chapter 7and a half

Chapter 7-½

I thought I would give a listing of the ships mentioned so far, and a listing of crewmembers already mentioned in the story. I have also listed all of the Captains/CO's, even those not mentioned in the story so far. A blank space means no name at this time. :)

PS Had to make a minor correction, I forgot something before. As Maxwell would say, "Sorry about that chief."

TCS Mastiff: Fleet Carrier Class  
CO: Vice Admiral Luke Douglas  
XO: Fleet Captain Leroy Tate  
Fleet CAG: Colonel John Lee  
Fleet Marine CO Colonel William "Stanley" Ellison  
Tech/Science Officer: Lt Commander Hershell Langford  
Chief Medical Officer: Commander (Dr.) Heidi Lloyd  
Sr. Crew Chief: Chief Petty Officer Katherine "Katie" Reynolds  
Admirals Aide: Ensign Anthony "Tony" Femia

.  
TCS Manila: Light Carrier Class  
CO: Captain Daniel Jakoub XO:  
CAG: Major Janet "Momma Bear" Halko  
Pilot: Lt Xin "Dragonfly" Cho  
Pilot: Ensign Nick "Lockjaw" Strauss

.  
TCS Bull Run: Heavy Cruiser Class  
CO: Captain Jeff Grove  
XO:

.  
TCS Normandy: Heavy Cruiser Class  
CO: Captain Ajana Motamba  
XO:

.  
TCS Baldar: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Patricia "Pat" Walisek  
XO:

.  
TCS Cu Chulainn: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Fortunato Sison  
XO:

.  
TCS Galahad: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Kristina "Tina" Blackwell  
XO:

.  
TCS Huan-Ti: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Donna Ebert  
XO:

.  
TCS Jason: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Dawn Provitt  
XO:

.  
TCS Perseus: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Andre Nikos  
XO:

.  
TCS Tyr: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Ito Takahashi  
XO:

.  
TCS Yoshi Iye: Destroyer Class  
CO: Commander Gina Ross  
XO: Lt Commander Shahnaz Ahmed

.  
TCS Avenger: Paradigm Class Frigate  
CO: Commander David Whitt  
XO:

.  
TCS Black Knight: Paradigm Class Frigate  
CO: Commander Eugenia Frazier  
XO:

.  
TCS Hiawatha: Paradigm Class Frigate  
CO: Commander Maria Whitedeer  
XO:

.  
TCS Prince William: Paradigm Class Frigate  
CO: Commander Eduardo Sanchez  
XO:

.  
TCS Detroit: Ship Tender Class  
CO: Lt Commander Michael Levy  
XO:

.  
TCS Berlin: Ship Tender Class  
CO: Lt Commander Jeffrey Allen  
XO:

.  
EAS James Carter: Roosevelt Class Heavy Cruiser  
CO: Captain Ricardo Santiago  
XO: Commander Michael "Mickey" Davidson  
Security Chief: Lt Phillip Masterson  
Chief Medical Officer: Lt Commander (Dr.) Timothy Mitchell  
Bridge Specialist: Petty Officer Theresa Charles

.  
EAS Nautilus: Nova Class Battle Cruiser  
CO: Captain Tristin Phillips  
XO:  
Hydra Flight Leader: Lt Ronald J. Mackenzie

.  
MFS Red Fire: Tinashi Class Frigate  
Shai Alyt: Nasalle (deceased)  
Alyt:

.  
MFS Golden Star: Tinashi Class Frigate  
Shai Alyt: Vasann  
Alyt: Laramm

Privateer Centurion: Owner/Pilot Sam Laqua


	9. Chapter 8

Just a little quicky, to remind us that no matter where we come from, we're all only human after all.

Chapter 8

**Admiral's ready room TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas sat at his desk, and kept looking at the speech that he was trying to write. How do you tell almost 4700 people that they can never go home again, and that you are going to be putting them in harms way again. In his own universe, he wouldn't have had to worry about this, because defeating the Kilrathi meant keeping the human race alive. But this wasn't their universe, and this war wasn't truly theirs. But the outcome of the war was the same, the end of all-human life in this universe. He now got up and left his ready room. He needed to think, and he found that he thought better when he was walking. As he walked about the ship, with no particular destination in mind, he saw his people busy at work doing their duties. These were his people, his responsibility.He still wondered, "How could he ask them to risk their lives to help a people that were not their people?"

The Admiral just kept walking, and kept thinking about everything that he had found out in the last few days. After an hour, he found himself at sickbay Alpha. As he went inside, the staff looked at him and he just smiled. Most of them went back to their duties, except for one of the nurses.

He came up to him, "Can I help you Admiral?"

"No Lt, I'm just checking on our guest's."

The Lt just shook his head, and then went back to his duties. He could see the people in the beds around him, and he wondered. "I know that their humans, but they aren't my people."

As the Admiral walked about the sickbay, he saw a young woman frantically feeling all over the bead she was in. The woman had bandages over both of her eyes, but the Admiral could see that she looked very worried.

He walked over to her bed, "Can I help you miss?"

She turned toward his voice and smiled. "If you wouldn't mind, I seem to have lost a letter, I know it should be here, but I can't seem to find it."

The Admiral looked, and saw that it had fallen on the floor. He reached down, and picked it up. He then handed her the envelope, and she thanked him. As he turned to leave, she spoke to him.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around. "Yes."

"I know that we just met, but could I ask a huge favor of you?"

He smiled, and looked at her. She reminded him of his daughter back on New Detroit. "What can I do for you miss?"

She smiled again, "Petty Officer Charles. I know that we just met, but do you think you could read this to me. Please."

She was holding the envelope out to him, and he could see from her expression that it seemed important to her. He looked around, and then reached over and pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down.

The Admiral took the envelope from her, and looked at it. It was hand addressed, and the penmanship was almost like calligraphy. He carefully opened the envelope, and took out the letter inside. He opened it and found it was a letter from her father.

"My dearest Terry…"

As he read the letter to her, he would glance at her, he could see her smiling. When he had finished, he carefully folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope and handed it back to her.

She smiled at him whispered, "Thank you."

"It was a pleasure Miss Charles. And thank you."

The Admiral got up slowly and before he left, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Then without another word, he left sickbay and went back to his ready room.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Monitors throughout the battle group: **At 1500, the monitors activated, and the crews of the battle group could see the Admiral as he sat at his desk.

"As you all are aware, a few days ago, the battle group encountered an alien spacecraft. In the process of trying to disable it, the spacecraft was destroyed. Before it was destroyed, it had opened a wormhole and was trying to escape. When it was destroyed, the energy released from its engines not only disabled our fleet, but it reacted with the wormhole to form a gravimetric anomaly that enveloped the fleet. This anomaly deposited our fleet in the star system we are currently in. After research by our tech division, it has been determined that we are no longer in our own universe. As many of you know, we have encountered humans from this universe already, and we have discovered that they like ourselves are at war with a people called the Minbari. Even though the causes of our wars are different, it has been determined that the final outcome desired by both the Kilrathi of our universe, and the Minbari of this universe, is the complete annihilation of the human race."

The Admiral waited a moment to let his people take these facts in.

.  
"Our tech division has determined that our chances of getting back home to our own universe is astronomically improbable. So this has left us with only a few choices. We can make formal contact with the humans of this universe and offer them our assistance in ending the war, or we can strike out on our own. Before making my final decision, I have reviewed what we know of the current situation with the Earth Alliance and the Minbari. I have gotten the sensor feed from the EAS James Carter, from their last engagement with the Minbari. Those of you who have worked on the EA ships know that they do not have any type of shielding technology, and their scanning abilities are about 500 years behind our own. What you are about to see is not easy to watch, but I recommend that you do."

The scene on the monitor shifted to a battle scanner feed, everyone could see two Minbari frigates closing in on the convoy of EA ships. They watched as the first escort was destroyed by Minbari fire. Then they saw the second escort attempt to ram the Minbari ship, but it was cut in half by their weapons. The resultant explosion damaged the Minbari ship. The second Minbari ship had come around its companion and opened fire on the last ship of the convoy. The cargo ship was ripped completely in two. You could make out hundreds of bodies being blown into space. The last escort ship turned and made for the Minbari, even as the James Carter was opening a vortex. The first three cargo ships entered the vortex, and the James Carter began to follow them. The last flash was seen, as the last escort was destroyed. The screen shifted back to the Admiral.

.  
"As you can see, some of the Minbari are as ruthless and bloodthirsty as the Kilrathi, that cargo ship carried over 6000 Civilian men, women, and children. The vessels of the Earth force can't stand up and go toe to toe with the Minbari. But our ships can."

The screen now showed the Galahad and the Jason in combat with the Minbari frigate. The Minbari ship lasted all of one minute, before it exploded into dust.

"Before making my final decision, I was at an impasse. I know that most of you have only known war for most of your lives, but that was a war where we were on an equal footing with the Kilrathi. The Earth Alliance doesn't have that luxery. Before I made my final decision, I needed some time to think. So I went for a walk, and I soon found myself at sickbay Alpha. I met some of the wounded from the James Carter, and one young woman in particular. She was there, because she had been blinded during their battle. While I was there, she asked me if I would do her a favor. She asked me to read a letter from home to her. I agreed, and as I read the letter from her father, I found that the letter was much like many that I and most likely all of you have received from your loved ones at home. They were proud of her for having joined Earth force, and they couldn't wait to see her again. As I read the letter, I was reminded, that we are all human, whether we are from this universe, or another. We all have families and friends that love us, and pray for our safety. So, I have decided that we will make formal contact with the Earth Alliance, and offer them our assistance in their war. I know that this will be a long hard road we're starting down, and some of us may not make it to the end. But if we turn our backs on the humans here, then we are no better than the Kilrathi, or the Minbari."

The screens around the fleet faded to black.

.  
**Guest quarters TCS Mastiff: **Sam Laqua sat at the desk in his temporary quarters. He had just watched the speech made by the Admiral, and was just shaking his head.

"Oh the trouble that women get me into. I swear I'd give them up, if they weren't so damn irresistible."

Now he began to wonder what he was going to do. "Since I can't go back to what I used to do, I better figure out if I can do anything here."

As he sat there, he realized that it might be time for him to join the Navy.

"Nah, to many regulations for my taste. But maybe I can work out a deal with them for now."

He knew that he should talk to someone about this, but whom? "Might as well get myself a drink, and then really try to figure out the mess I'm in."

.  
**Admiral's ready room TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas was sitting at his desk, and he pressed the button on his intercom.

"Ensign Femia, would you see to it that Mr. Laqua comes to see me, I believe I may have a job for him."

"Yes Admiral."

"And ask Commander Langford to come and see me."

"Yes Admiral."

As the Admiral sat there, he began to think of his family again. Even though his children were grown, and his wife had passed away two years ago, he found himself missing them. He then wondered how the crews of his battle group were taking the real news of their situation. The Admiral was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Lt Commander Langford came in. "You wanted to see me Admiral."

The Admiral looked at her, "Hershell, I want your opinion of the EA ships, do you think they can handle our form of jump travel?"

Hershell looked at him, "Yes sir, I do. I've seen the reports from the engineers who have worked on the ships, and surprisingly those ships are extremely sturdy. They might need a little reinforcing, but for the most part they should be Ok."

"Alright then, get together with the Captains of their ships, and tell them that we will be going to 'Beta Durani' tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." and Commander Langford left his office.

Admiral Douglas then called the bridge and spoke to Captain Tate. "Leroy, contact Captains Jakoub, Grove and Motamba. Have them contact the Captains of the EA ships, and set up a tie in of Nav-Comps to make the jump in the morning."

Captain Tate looked at the Admiral, "I'll take care of it sir."

The speaker on the desk buzzed, and Ensign Femia spoke up, "Admiral, Mr. Laqua is here to see you sir."

"Send him in."

Sam Laqua entered the Admirals office and sat in the chair by the desk.

"You wanted to see me Admiral?"

The Admiral looked at him for a moment, and then just smiled. "Mr. Laqua, I know a little bit about you, and I think that I may have a proposition that you might find beneficial."

Laqua just looked at the Admiral, "Go on."

"I heard that you recently did some work for the Explorer Corps. And that you still have that equipment on your ship."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well Mr. Laqua, as you know, we need to confirm the locations of jump holes in this new universe. And the equipment on your ship was designed to do just that. What I'm proposing, is that you work for this battle group as an 'independent contractor' and help us plot out the jump points."

Now Laqua's interest was peaked. "What's in it for me Admiral?"

The Admiral sat back in his chair, "Since we have no currency to pay you with, I'm suggesting a trade of services. You provide us with the new jump point data that you gather, and we provide you with a place to stay, food and ship upkeep as needed."

"I won't have to salute anyone, will I?"

"No Mr. Laqua, unless you want to."

Sam thought about the idea for a few minutes. It was a pretty sweet deal, a place to stay, and it would keep him flying, and hopefully out of combat.

"Ok Admiral, you've got a deal."

The two men stood up and shook hands. "I knew that you would see the sense of it Mr. Laqua."

"So when do I go to work Admiral?"

"Not until after we jump tomorrow, and meet with the EA people."

"Well then Admiral, if you'll excuse me, I promised a young lady in tech support that I would have dinner with her tonight," he said with a smile.

The Admiral just smiled back and tried not to laugh as the man left his office.

.  
**Bridge Of Golden Star: **Shai Alyt Vasann stood on the bridge of his ship, still considering the possible problems his people now faced.

"Is it possible that there is a new race that is now coming into their area of space? And just how powerful are they?"

He knew that he had to take this new information to his clan's elders. They would know just how to proceed. He turned to his Alyt, Laramm, "Laramm, have all of the data that we have gathered placed in a data crystal, when we arrive, I will go to the elders and present what we know to them. If this new race is as powerful as they seem, then our clan, and perhaps all Minbari may be in for a greater fight than we ever expected."

Alyt Laramm bowed his head and then went to a computer station. He copied all of the data into a crystal, and then brought it to Vasann.

Now he looked at his leader, "Shai Alyt, I know it is not my place to question, but do you fear this new race?"

Vasann looked at Laramm for a moment. "No Laramm, I do not fear them. They obviously have advanced technology, perhaps equal to our own. And for that reason, I am cautious of them. They are an unknown, and that makes them truly dangerous."

.  
As the Golden Star came out of hyperspace, the crew saw a large group of ships in front of them. There were at least eleventy-four Sharlin Cruisers, and double that number of Frigates. There were also at least eleventy-ten support ships.

The comm. tech spoke to him, "Shai Alyt, you have been ordered to report to the Valen's Blood immediately."

Vasann just nodded, and looked at his Alyt. "If I do not return Laramm, I know that you will lead our crew wisely, and you will not waste their lives and loyalty foolishly."

Laramm looked at his Shai Alyt. "I will lead them as you have taught me."

Vasann just nodded, and then went to the launch bay. He took off in a flyer, and was soon landing on the Valen's Blood. As he stepped out of the flyer, three warriors of his cast met him. All of them bowed to each other, and the leader spoke to him.

"It is good to see you Vasann."

"I see you are well Namoss."

"Our clan elders await your report." the four of them turned and proceeded to the audience chamber.

.  
When they arrived at the chamber, the three warriors waited outside, and Vasann went in alone. He was soon standing in the center of a darkened chamber.

"What do you wish to tell us Vasann?"

He couldn't see who was talking, but he was expecting this.

"I have news of a possible new threat to our clan, and possibly all of Minbar."

Another voice spoke, an older female. "What is this new threat of which you speak?"

Vasann removed the data crystal from his pocket, and held it out in his palm. From off to his right, he heard someone coming up to him. This person picked up the data crystal and receded into the darkness. In just a moment, the room was filled with the holographic display of the data. He allowed the data to play completely before he spoke.

"As you can see my elders, this new race appears to be extremely powerful. Perhaps on the same level as we Minbari."

"Do you believe that they may be a danger to us?"

"Perhaps my elder, perhaps not. I believe it is to early to know for certain."

"We see that they contacted your ship using four languages. Only two of them were identified. Do you believe that one of these languages is their true language?"

"Perhaps my elders, but I can not be certain."

Now a new voice spoke from the darkness. "Why did you not attack the Earther ships?"

.  
Vasann stood there for a moment. "There were a few reasons my elders. First. My ship was alone, and facing at least eleventy-five ships. Ships whose technology may be equal to ours. Also, these new ships were claiming the Earther ships as their combat prize. And finally, these ships made no aggressive actions toward my ship. I felt it would be wise to come and alert you my clan elders of this possible new threat."

Now Vasann could hear mumbles and whispers in the darkness. After a few minutes, the mumbling ceased. The older woman's voice spoke.

"You have shown wisdom Vasann. Many younger Shai Alyts would have attacked this potential threat, and most likely would have been destroyed. But you not only saved the lives of your crew, but you have brought news of a possible new threat to us. We thank you, and we will review this matter further. You are dismissed."

Vasann just silently bowed, and quietly left the chamber. He couldn't help but smile to himself, "At least I get to keep my ship," he thought.

The guards were awaiting him outside of the chamber, and escorted him back to his flyer. Before he left he looked at Namoss.

"It was truly good to see you old friend."

"I agree Vasann. May Valen watch over you in your travels."

The two old friends bowed to each other, and Vasann boarded his flyer and headed back to the Golden Star.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Bridge of TCS Mastiff, 0620: **Admiral Douglas came onto the bridge, and proceeded to his command chair. He looked at Captain Tate,

"Well Leroy, are we set to jump?"

Captain Tate handed him a printout, "I thought it would be best to jump in this order Admiral, at these intervals."

The Admiral looked at the printout, "Mastiff and James Carter at 0630, Manila and New Delphi at 0634, Bull Run and New Hope at 0638, Normandy and Constantinople at 0642. Followed by the other ships at one minute intervals."

The Admiral just nodded his head, "Good job Leroy. Any problems tying the Nav systems together?"

"No sir, but we did do a little reinforcing on the New Hope last night."

The Admiral looked at Commander Langford for a moment and signaled her to come over.

"When we arrive in the Beta Durani/ Sirius system, I want you to work with Mr. Laqua in finding the jump points in the system."

"Yes sir, will we need to upgrade his gear sir?"

"I'm not sure, give it a once over and make any upgrades you deem necessary."

"Yes sir."

"Comm., I want to talk to Captain Santiago, and when I'm done, I'll want a fleet wide."

"Aye sir."

The Admiral was soon looking at Captain Santiago. "Well Captain, are your ships and crews ready?"

"As ready as we can make them Admiral."

The Admiral could see that he was nervous, "Relax Captain, we do this all the time. It may be a little bumpy, but I think you'll like it."

"If you say so Admiral." the Admiral looked at the comm. tech, and then at his nod, he spoke to the fleet.

"This is Admiral Douglas, all ships have been given final instructions. Verify all Nav patches and standby for Jump," then the Admiral ended the comm.

"Helm, proceed with jump."

The helmsman started activating his controls. "Speed to one half."

Both the Mastiff and the James Carter started to move forward. "Activating jump drive."

The area of space in front of them flared a bright white. "Jump interface in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." both ships seemed to touch the white area, and then disappear.

.  
**Bridge of EA James Carter: **Captain Santiago looked at the faces of his bridge crew. He could tell that they were just as nervous as he was.

"Relax people, remember, you signed up for an adventure. Well believe me, this is one of them."

He heard a few of his people chuckle, and he could tell they were relaxing a little. They all listened as the helmsman of the Mastiff spoke.

"Speed to one half." The James Carter jumped to almost full speed. Captain Santiago just thought, "This is one half for them?"

"Activating jump drive."

The bridge crew watched as space in front of them grew bright white. "Jump interface in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." then everyone on the bridge, and all over the ship felt the pull of gravity on them, it wasn't to bad, only about two G's. What amazed the bridge crew was the view from their forward scanners. The stars around them seem to become white streaks, for about fifteen seconds. Then everything returned to normal. The James Carter was still slaved into the Mastiff, and the ship began to move away from the jump point.

Captain Santiago looked at his XO, "Confirm our location."

Commander Davidson was already checking their readouts, "We're in the Beta Durani system Captain."

Everyone on the bridge was duly impressed. The comm. tech was the first to speak. "Captain, we're being hailed by the EAS Nautilus sir."

"Let's hear it."

.  
**Bridge of EAS Nautilus, 0629: **Captain Phillips was in his chair, looking over the latest scan reports of the area. He turned to his XO,

"It seems that whatever we saw here the other day didn't leave a permanent trail. Although there is a slight residual energy left here."

"How do you want to list the Lt, Sir?"

"List him as missing in action for now."

"Yes sir."

The scan tech called out, "Captain, we're getting another energy spike, and it's a big one. At least 20 times higher than the previous one sir."

The Captain hit his comm. button, "All hands to battle stations, I repeat all hands to battle stations. This is not a drill."

The bridge crew saw the area of space in front of them begin to glow to a bright white. Then they saw two ships coming out of the brightened area, and soon the area of space went back to normal.

"Captain, the scans indicate that one of the ships is the EAS James Carter. The other is an unknown design sir."

"Comm., open a channel to the James Carter."

"Aye sir."

Captain Phillips looked at the comm. tech, which just nodded. "This is the Earth Alliance Nova Battle Cruiser Nautilus, to EAS James Carter. Do you copy?"

Captain Santiago could tell that his friend was on edge, by the sound of his voice.

"Is that you Tristin?"

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Captain Phillips relaxed a little.

"Do you need assistance?"

Captain Santiago knew what his friend meant.

"That's a negative, Nautilus. We're actually escorting some new allies to see the General."

"Roger that James Carter, please have them keep their weapons deactivated."

"That won't be a problem Nautilus. But we need to await the arrival of the rest of the ships."

"How many more ships, James Carter?"

"The three transports and seventeen others."

"Repeat that James Carter, did you say seventeen other ships?"

"Roger that Nautilus, seventeen ships. And by the way Tristin, I managed to pick up a Lt Mackenzie, he wouldn't happen to be one of yours now would he?"

Captain Phillips smiled a little, "Roger that Ricardo, he's one of mine. Hope he hasn't been to much trouble."

"No trouble at all, James Carter out."

"Roger that, we're standing by."

The captain looked at his XO, "Inform the base that we will be escorting in the James Carter and her transports, and eighteen new allies. Ask for additional escorts."

"Aye aye sir."

.  
**Communications room Beta Durani system space docks: **The technician read the decoded scramble message from the Nautilus, and just blinked, "Am I reading this right?"

He had the Nautilus resend their last message, and it came out the same. He now took the message to the OOD.

"Sir, you may want to see this."

The Major read the message, and just looked at the tech.

"This can't be right. Have them resend."

"I did sir, the message is correct."

Now the Major got on the channel to General Hague's office.

"I need to speak to the General."

The General was on the monitor a few seconds later, "What is it Major?"

"General Hague. We've just received a message from Nautilus. They are going to be escorting in the EAS James Carter, the transports and eighteen new allies sir. Captain Phillips is requesting additional ships for escort duty sir."

General Hague had known Tristin Phillips since before the Dilgar war; if he was asking for additional ships then he was serious. General Hague activated another monitor and studied it for a moment.

"Have the Beaumont group and the Ticonderoga group meet up with the Nautilus, for escort detail. And keep me informed."

"Yes General."

The monitor clicked off, and the Major looked at the Comm. tech.

"Well, you heard the General, get moving."

"Aye aye sir."

Within minutes, twenty EA ships were enroute to the Nautilus's position.

.  
**Bridge of TCS Mastiff: **By 0700, all of the ships had jumped into the system. The scanner tech called the Admiral.

"Sir, long range scans are showing two large groups of ships approaching. Their power signatures are consistent with EA ships sir."

"Roger that. Comm., have all ships stay at weapons down status. We don't want an incident."

"Aye sir."

Captain Tate looked at the Admiral, "Is that wise sir?"

"Leroy, if it were you or me out there, we would do the same thing."

Captain Tate shook his head silently, "Your right Luke, let's just hope that nobody gets trigger happy out there."

Now the Admiral had the comm. tech open a channel to the Nautilus.

"EAS Nautilus. This is Vice Admiral Douglas of the TCS Mastiff. Our ships are at stand down positions, awaiting escort to your base."

The Captain of the Nautilus came on the Line, "Roger that Admiral. Our ships are arriving for escort duty. Please set course for these coordinates."

"Roger Nautilus coordinates received and plotted."

Soon a fleet of over forty ships was enroute to the Beta Durani base.

.  
**Command center Beta Durani Space dock: **General Hague came into the command center, and the OOD met him.

"Sir, the Nautilus has sent us preliminary scans of the new ships."

"Show me their lead ship."

"Yes sir," and the Major pulled up the first set of data.

The General looked at the readout. "Over 700 meters, almost 100,000 metric tons. Over 900 life signs. Eight large turrets, at least twenty smaller turrets. And six large missile ports. Are these landing bays?"

"That's not all sir, look at their power level readings."

The General looked at the numbers, and then looked at them again.

"Are these right?"

"We believe so sir."

Now the General thought to himself, "Hell, even the Centauri don't have power readings that high."

The comm. tech spoke up, "General. I have a Vice Admiral Douglas on the line sir, he is inviting you and your command staff to meet with him on his ship, or he and his command staff could come here."

The Major looked at him, "Sir, I recommend that you have him come here sir. That way we can control the security arrangements."

"I agree Major. We'll meet with the Admiral here. I want security to be present, but not overwhelming, if you know what I mean."

The Major just nodded, "Yes sir."

.  
General Hague had the comm. tech open the signal to Admiral Douglas. The two men saw each other on their screens.

"Admiral Douglas, I'm General Hague. Welcome to the Beta Durani system."

"Thank you General. It's a pleasure to be here. I hope that we didn't cause to much of a fuss when we arrived."

"Oh no Admiral, we get visiting dignitaries here all the time. In fact, we just had a group of senators leave here this morning."

The Admiral could see from the look on the Generals face, that he was glad they were gone.

"Ah yes. Politicians, they can be so much, uh fun."

The General could see in the Admirals expression, that he didn't really care for politics either.

"It seems that we may have some common interests Admiral. As for you invitation, I must insist that you allow me to play host. After all, it is my base."

"Of course general. Would 1300 local time be convenient for you?"

"Yes it would Admiral. I look forward to meeting you. General Hague out."

The comm. signal ended. "Major, I want briefing room Beta set up by 1230 hours, and I want a full honor guard/escort in place when they land."

"Yes General, We'll be ready."

.  
**Landing Bay 2 Beta Durani Space Dock: **Admiral Douglas and his staff waited inside the shuttle, as the air recycled into the landing bay. Once it was clear, they saw two-dozen men and women forming two ranks just outside of their shuttle.

"An honor guard." he thought.

As the door of the shuttle opened, he stepped out, and the guards came to attention. The members of his staff followed him, and soon they were walking between the honor guards, toward General Hague, Captain Santiago and another man. When the two groups met, Captain Santiago made the formal introductions.

"Admiral Douglas, I would like to introduce General Hague."

The two men shook hands, and then General Hague introduced the other man.

"Admiral, this is Major Allen my chief of security."

The Admiral shook his hand. Next the Admiral introduced his people, Fleet Captain Tate, Fleet Marine CO Colonel Ellison head of security, Lt Commander Langford Tech division, and Commander (Dr.) Lloyd CMO. After the introductions, the group proceeded to an awaiting briefing room.

Once everyone was seated, Admiral Douglas was the first to speak.

"General Hague, I think that the easiest way for us to begin is for us to tell you about ourselves, and how we came to be here."

He and his staff spent the next hour telling the General and his staff, who they were, where they came from, and how they had arrived here through an unstable jump/wormhole. The Admiral also explained how they had found out about the current state of affairs that the Earth Alliance was going through. The General just sat through all of the explanations and stories quietly, and seem to be taking it all in. His security chief made an occasional smirk or harrumph, as if he didn't believe them.

Finally the General spoke, "Admiral, that is quite a story. And I feel inclined to believe you."

Major Allen interrupted, "Sir you can't honestly believe the load that they're shoveling."

The General just raised his hand, and the major stopped talking.

"As I was saying, I feel inclined to believe you for a few reasons. Our tech people have been scanning your ships as you know, and even the smaller ones have power levels that are way beyond anything we have. Also, I reviewed the reports of Captain Santiago and his CMO and his chief engineer. You obviously have equipment and techniques way beyond our current levels, but you also have non-human crewmembers. It's that last point that helps me to believe your story, humans and non-humans working together as a well-oiled crew. Because as much as I don't want to admit it, most commanders of EA ships would not have non human crew members."

The Admiral looked at the General, "General, I won't lie to you, we did have problems at first. But over time, and with mutual cooperation on both sides, our crews began working together as a unit. I hope that someday, your people will come to the same understanding."

The General smiled, "Perhaps in our children's lifetime Admiral or our grandchildren's."

Now the two men smiled at each other, they were each discovering that they had a few things in common.

"Now Admiral, as to the real reason you came to my station."

"Yes General, we wish to offer the services of my ships and crews to the Earth Alliance. We want to help end your war with the Minbari."

Major Allen spoke up, "The Minbari are a blood thirsty lot of barbarians, they have no compassion for any other race. They kill innocent women and children for God's sake."

.  
Colonel Ellison spoke up, "Major, have you ever dealt with true religious fanaticism before?"

"Well no, not really."

"Well I have, on my mother's home world. There was a small religious group that lived their entire lives following their holy scriptures. They didn't believe that humans and mopans should ever coexist together so they started a holy war which lasted five years. Many good people died in that war on both sides, but in the end we found a way to finally get along. I believe that that's the kind of situation you're dealing with now."

Major Allen looked at the colonel and sarcastically said, "So you're saying that we should just make nice with the Minbari, and they'll just let bygones be bygones."

Colonel Ellison snapped back quickly, "No major, you have to find something you have in common with them, and work from there."

The General and the Admiral could tell that their security chiefs were both getting a little hot under the collar, but it was Dr. Lloyd who broke the tension.

"Why don't you two just take it outside?"

Everyone just looked at her.

"Listen, I was there when Captain Santiago told us how your war got started. The way I see it, humans killed the Minbari's leader, a tragic mistake. But this hurt the Minbari, and they lashed out in anger, trying to hurt the ones who hurt them. Sounds a whole lot like a human response."

The General looked at her, "I didn't know you were a psychiatrist."

"I'm not, but I've been seeing the results of lashing out in anger for years. I believe that Colonel Ellison is right, you and the Minbari have to find something you have in common."

.  
The General looked at her for a moment, and then turned to the Admiral.

"Your people do like to speak their minds Admiral."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But Admiral, until we can find some common ground with the Minbari, how can you help us?"

"That's why Commander Langford is here. Commander." and the Admiral pointed at her. Commander Langford stood up.

"General. I've gone over some of the tech readouts of the James Carter, and a few of your other ships. I believe that there are several ways we can help you. But most of them will take your people a few years to implement."

"Is there anything that you can do for us any sooner?"

"Yes General, it's your scanners. I've looked at your scanner designs, and they are nearly identical to ours from just two hundred years ago. We can give you the designs to upgrade your scanners, so that they will be able to lock onto Minbari ships. And the design is easily adapted to your current scanners. It would take about a month to upgrade all of your ships."

The General couldn't help but smile, if his ships could target the Minbari at range, then perhaps they wouldn't lose as many ships in combat.

"Admiral Douglas, your people have offered the Earth Alliance and Earthforce a lot. But what do you want in return for your help."

"Just a few small things General. First, we need to update our star charts. Some of my people will be working on that, so if your people could let them do that. And we will probably need a place to use as a base of operations."

General Hague smiled, "If that's all you need, then on behalf of the Earth Alliance, and Earthforce, I accept your proposal. If you could have Commander Langford leave the designs for the upgrades, I'll have my tech people start on them right away. I believe that we have all of the needed materials here in Beta Durani to get started right away. And if you just let my Operations people know where your people will be working, I'll have the area's cleared for you."

The Admiral and the General just smiled ay each other, and the Admiral extended his hand. While they were shaking hands, the General spoke, "I believe this is the start of a great friendship Admiral."

And the Admiral replied quietly, so only the General could hear, "Only if the politicians don't muck it up."

The General didn't say a word, but his smile said volumes.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: **Yes, you the readers were correct, I was wrong. The correct symbol for Psi-corp is the Greek letter Psi, and not Omega.

As for the term Eleventy. The Minbari use a base eleven number system, So the term Eleventyfive refers to sixteen, this is because the Shai Alyt wasn't counting the EA ships as unknown, and two of the destroyers were not there, They were scouting for jump points.

Chapter 11

**Beta Durani space dock, General Hague's office: **Major Allen stood in front of the General's desk,

"Sir, you don't really believe these people do you?"

"Why not major?"

"Ah c'mon sir, another universe, advanced tech, and they want to help us. It's like a freakin dream come true."

The General smiled at him, "Where would mankind be without dreamers Major?"

The major gave up trying to talk to the General about this subject, for now. The general was looking at the tech designs that Commander Langford had supplied them, and then he pressed a button on his desk.

"This is General Hague, I want a high speed courier in my office in 10 minutes. And I need a secure gold channel signal to General Leftcourt at Earth-dome."

"Aye sir" came the reply.

The Major looked at him, "You know Earth-dome may override you on this one."

"Yeah they might, but I'm sure that when they see these tech designs, they won't."

After a few minutes, the General's monitor snapped on, and he was looking at General Leftcourt.

"So Hague, how are things out your way, I hope the senators weren't to much trouble."

General Hague just looked at him, and General Leftcourt knew that something serious was happening.

"General, I'm sending you and the joint chiefs a special report by high speed courier. It should arrive in just over 24 hours. This data is to sensitive to transmit."

General Leftcourt knew that Hague wouldn't send something this way unless it was extremely important.

"Roger that, we look forward to the data. Can you say anything about it?"

"All I can say General is that it will knock your socks off."

"Alright general, we will await the data's arrival and get back to you."

The monitor clicked off, and there was a knock on the general's door.

"Come"

An Earthforce Lt entered the office. "You called for a courier general?"

The general handed a sealed box to the Lt. "Lt, I need these hand delivered to General Leftcourt at the Joint Chiefs. You are to give them only to the general personally, not an aide or secretary. Am I understood?"

The Lt snapped to attention, "Yes sir, perfectly."

"Very good, dismissed."

The Lt saluted, did an about face and left the general's office. The courier ship was soon launched and enroute to Earth.

.  
**Beta Durani system, sector 15, 24 hours later: ** Sam Laqua was just watching his sensors; the jump point to Sol should be very near here. He and the Bull Run had found three of the four jump points that were listed on their maps of the Sirius system, and so far the jump points had been were they were supposed to be. He just had one more to locate. Then he noticed something weird on his sensors.

"Bull Run, this is PC one, I'm getting some unusual reading on my long range scans."

"PC one this is Bull Run, can you patch in your scans to us?"

"Roger that, wait one."

Sam flipped a few switches, and his scan results were sent to the Bull Run. The scanner tech and the comm. tech looked at the readings. The scan tech called the Captain over.

"Sir, you might want to see this."

Captain Grove came over, "What's up?"

"Sir, these readings are similar to the Minbari readings we got before."

"So they are."

The captain picked up a comm. set, "PC one, do not investigate, we will send fighters to check it out."

"Roger Bull run continuing sweep."

Captain Grove contacted his CAG, "Janet, we've got a bogey out there, and it may be Minbari. It seems to be sitting quietly, which makes me think it's a scout ship, or an espionage ship."

"Do they know we spotted them?"

"I don't think so, but I want a flight of rapiers launched, with leeches."

"Yes sir, they'll be in the air in 5 minutes."

"Good."

The captain pressed another button, and his security chief answered. "Captain, we're going to be having guests soon, and I don't think they'll want to be here. I'll want a fully armed detail in the bay in about 10 minutes ready for launch and space action. And Captain, I want prisoners."

"Yes sir, we'll be ready."

Captain Grove just stood there for a moment, and then looked at the comm. tech.

"Send to Admiral Douglas, highest priority and encoding. Have detected an unknown bogey. Power signature and ECM data are consistent with Minbari ships. I am attempting to capture the vessel. Will advise when completed."

"Yes sir."

.  
Major Halko was on the flight deck with two of her pilots. "We just picked up the bogey a few minutes ago, the bogeys position is in the Nav comps on your ships. The captain wants you to identify the ship, so you'll need to be in full stealth mode. Don't take any chances, if they try to lock on, then leech em. And let the marines handle them."

Both pilots saluted, and headed for their ships. Less that a minute later, they were headed toward the bogey's last known position. As they were approaching the ship, Lt Cho picked up increases in tachyon emissions from the ship.

"Base, this is Dragonfly, I think they spotted us. They're attempting a lock; we're beginning attack run now. Got tone, Fox 2, Fox 3."

Both fighters had missile lock on the ship, and fired two leech missiles each

.  
**Anla Shok scout ship Dark Night: **The rangers had spent more than a week in normal drive, to arrive at the Earther system, but they felt it was worth it. They were gathering a vast amount of data on the defenses of this system, the types of ships here, and the static defenses that they had encountered. Their ship had come close to detection the day before, except that the group of ships they were watching had suddenly left the area, and headed further into the system. Now they were experiencing an unusual glitch in their scanners. A smaller ship, most likely a fighter ship of some sort had passed on the outer edges of their scanners, and a few minutes later, they were getting areas of negative scan return. Then they saw them. The ranger at scanners turned to his leader.

"Sir we have two small unknown vessels approaching us at high speed."

The leader looked at him, "Scan them."

"We can't get a positive reading, they seem to be coming straight at us."

"Destroy them, then."

"They appear to be locking on weapons."

His leader looked at him, "That's impossible. Is the Stealth field active?"

"Yes sir, but I'm showing a positive lock."

The leader of the vessel looked at the comm. position.

"Send all data that we have gathered, and this new information."

"Yes sir."

As the ranger was sending the data, the Leader looked at the display, four missiles were inbound.

"Helm get us out of here."

But before he could react, the missiles impacted, and systems all over the ship began to fluctuate and shut down.

.  
The next thing that the crew of the scout ship knew, they were floating inside of their ship. Their AG system was down, and the only illumination they had was from emergency lights. Their leader tried to contact engineering, but the communication system was down.

He turned to his XO, "Begin a ship wide search for wounded, and try to get some of our systems back up."

"Yes sir."

"I'm headed to engineering, we may need to manually destroy the ship."

All of the rangers looked at him and nodded. After a few minutes, the leader had reached engineering, but the doors to it were sealed. He looked through the clear portion of the door and saw that the crew inside was just floating. He made his way over to the manual controls, and when he tried to access them he heard someone behind him, "STOP."

He turned and saw a young ranger. "Sir, the compartment was flooded with radiation, the doors sealed automatically. If you open them, we'll all die."

"We have to activate the self destruct."

"We can't sir. Whatever they hit us with burned out all of the data and control crystals in engineering. That's when the containment field failed and flooded the whole compartment with radiation. Even if you could get the door open, it would take at least an hour to replace the crystals."

The Ranger leader looked at the young ranger, and he saw not fear, but the encroaching darkness of death, "How bad were you exposed?"

"Bad enough sir."

The young ranger began to shake and shiver. His leader took him in his arms, and he tried to comfort him as the pain passed through him. The young ranger looked at him and whispered, "We live for the one, and if needed we die for the one." and then the young one closed his eyes and was silent.

He released the young ranger, and made his way back to the bridge. When he arrived, he found what was left of his crew.

"We can't destroy the ship, but we can destroy every instrument and every data crystal on board. We will leave nothing for the earthers."

The surviving rangers just nodded their heads, and began to destroy every panel and crystal that they could.

.  
**TCS Bull Run bridge: **Captain Grove checked the scan results, and he was pleased.

"It looks like the leeches did the job. Have the Marines launch and board her."

His XO looked at him smiling, "Yes sir. Marine one, you're a go."

"Roger Bridge we are a go."

A few minutes later, the shuttle was pulling along side the floating ship. The pilot called back to the Marine Captain.

"Sir, I think we found a hatch, but we can't be sure. And judging by the scans were getting, you may want to use sonic cutters."

"Roger that."

The marine captain looked at his people, "OK you grunts, time to earn your pay."

He pressed a button on the panel next to the rear hatch, which was lined up with the ship. Four lines bolted out of the shuttle and attached to the ship, this was followed by a telescoping tube, which went flush against the hull. The captain pressed a few more buttons, and monofilament-cutting blades began to slice through the hull of the ship. After 2 minutes, the section of hull fell inside of the ship, and the marines rushed aboard.

They immediately noticed the lack of AG. "OK people, first squad that way and he pointed forward, second squad that way and he pointed aft. And remember people the Captain wants live prisoners."

The marines started to move out cautiously. Second squad was only finding bodies, and thought that the crew may have killed themselves, rather than be captured. Then as their point man was at a turn in the passageway, he saw a minbari moving toward a door. The point man signaled one moving, and the sergeant called out the plan.

"Ramirez, flash bang, Dovok net gun."

Both marines moved into position. Private Ramirez threw a flash grenade down the passage. As soon as it went off they heard someone scream. Then Corporal Dovok spun around the corner, braced himself against the edge and fired his net gun. The net quickly expanded on contact with the air, and the surprised ranger found himself completely entangled. The marine squad moved forward and quickly secured the prisoner. The rest of their search only turned up more bodies.

First squad was moving forward, and had not seen any signs of the crew, but they did see a lot of damage done to the equipment.

The captain looked at it, "Guess they don't want guests to know how their ship works."

As they moved closer to the front of the ship, they heard voices coming from a room ahead of them. Unfortunately, the Minbari saw them as well. The Minbari moved behind panels and stations about the room as best they could, and opened fire with hand weapons. The marines stayed away from the hatch as bolts of energy came out of it.

The captain looked at his squad, "Flashers and knockouts."

The two marines nearest the hatch shook their heads, and tossed in two flash grenades. Four concussion grenades quickly followed this. Then the marines dove through the hatch. The six minbari in the room were just floating, and groaning. The marines quickly secured them, and continued their search. After two more fights, the marines had secured the ship, and had a total of ten minbari prisoners. They also had two wounded of their own one was critical. The Captain relayed a message to the Bull Run, and had his wounded taken back to the shuttle for evac, while he and second squad stayed with the ship and prisoners. Lance Corporal Melvin White didn't make it back to the Bull Run.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove looked at the after action report from the marines. They had managed to capture the ship, but there was a lot of damage, much of it caused by the Minbari crew. He felt certain, that the techs could glean something from the ship, and security could probably get something from the prisoners. But now he looked at their costs, one marine dead, one other injured.

"Comm., get me a line to the Admiral, I'll take it in my ready room."

"Aye sir."

A few minutes later, Admiral Douglas was on the line with him. "So Captain, how did it go?"

"All in all sir, not to bad. We captured the ship, mostly intact, twenty Minbari bodies, and we even managed to capture ten Minbari prisoners."

The Admiral saw the look on Jeff's face, "And how many did we lose?"

"Our losses weren't that bad sir, one wounded, and one dead."

"I see. Well then, I'll have Commander Langford standing by with a tech crew to start going over the ship, and I'll inform General Hague what transpired."

"Yes sir, we'll be at the space dock in about an hour."

.  
**Beta Durani Space dock: **General Hague was in his office, when his intercom buzzed.

"Yes."

"General, I have President Levy on a gold channel secure call for you."

General Hague put down the tech reports he was reading about their ship updates. "Put it through."

His monitor quickly showed President Levy sitting at her desk. "Hello General. I hope I haven't called to late."

"Uh no Madam President. I was just looking at some reports."

The President smiled a little, "Ah yes, paperwork, the bane of all modern civilizations. General, I was briefed by the Joint Chiefs, about your visitors. And our tech people have looked over the data you sent. General, it is extremely important to Earths future that we maintain a friendly footing with your visitors."

"I agree Madam President. That is why I agreed to there few small requests, before forwarding this information to Earthdome."

"You took a big chance General, one that I'm glad to say may have been the right one. An official diplomatic team is on its way to Beta Durani. I have asked Louis Santiago to be the head of it personally."

"He's a good man Madam President."

Now the general saw her look turn a little sour. "Unfortunately General, Senator Clarke will also be accompanying him. After all he is the head of the R+D committee of Earthforce."

"Yes Madam President. Will he have his own entourage?"

President Levy knew what he meant, "Yes General he will."

"So when can we expect them Madam President?"

"In about 30 hours General."

"Thank you Madam President. I'll inform my staff, and our visitors." President Levy just smiled a little, then the call ended.

.  
**Admiral Douglas's ready room: **Admiral Douglas was getting ready to call General Hague, when his aide buzzed him. "Sir, I have General Hague on the line sir."

"Put it through."

"Hello Admiral, I have something to tell you."

The admiral laughed a little, "That's funny General, because I have something to tell you to. You first General."

"Well Admiral, I just had a call from President Levy of the Earth Alliance. They are very interested in an alliance, and are sending a diplomatic team, headed by the Vice-President."

The Admiral saw the look on the general's face. "What else is there General?"

"Well Admiral, one of the people coming is a Senator Clarke. He's a weasel of a man Admiral, if you know what I mean."

"I believe I do General."

"And Admiral, he may have some telepaths in his entourage."

"Thanks for the warning General."

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Admiral?"

.  
Well General, Captain Grove and the crew of the Bull Run have managed to capture a Minbari ship, here in the Beta Durani system. And they have some prisoners, I was wondering, do you have anyone who speaks the Minbari language?"

The General was amazed, to put it mildly. "Well, I don't think we do, but I'll send you everything we have on their language."

"That would be helpful General, maybe we can set up a translation program. In the mean time, I'm having the Bull Run tractor the ship into the space dock. I figure your tech's and mine will want to start going over it."

The General smiled, "Sort of a mutual benefit project."

"That's what I was thinking General."

"Well Admiral, we'll be standing by. Hague out."

The general got on the line to the tech department head. "I want two full teams on that ship as soon as it arrives, and send all Minbari language data to the Mastiff right away."

"Yes sir."

.  
**Small system on edge of Minbari space: **A vortex to normal space opened and a Sharlin cruiser entered into normal space. A shuttle quickly launches from it with two fighters in escort position. The shuttle and its escorts fly to a large Minbari War cruiser, the Valen'tha. The occupant of the shuttle is a warrior, an elder of the Wind Sword clan. He is met at his shuttle, and escorted by three acolytes. He is led deep into the ship, and finally the group stops at the door to a chamber. Dosalann has come to see the Gray council, with news of a possible new threat to the people of Minbar. The door before him opens, and he steps through alone. When the door closes, he's in total darkness. He sees a circle of light appear before him, and he steps into it.

.  
A voice in the darkness, "Who are you?"

"I am Dosalann, third elder of the Wind Sword clan."

Another voice, "Why have you come?"

"I bring news of a possible new threat to all of Minbar."

A woman's voice, "What is this new threat?"

"A race that we have never seen before. And they have technology that may be superior to our own."

.  
The first voice, "Show us." a light shows Dosalann a data crystal reader. He walks over and places a data crystal in the reader. Soon the chamber is filled with a picture of space. Then 4 earther ships are seen, but there are areas of nothingness around them, and some ghostlike images of ships. As the view becomes closer, the outlines of the ships can be barely seen with the naked eye. The few that can be seen look like warships. Now an image appears, a race of creature that is unknown. It looks like a temshwee, but is much larger. The creature is speaking, and all hear what it has to say. Then the image is gone, and the view of space changes to one of a vortex to hyperspace opening. Dosalann stops the projection there.

"As you can see, this new race is one we have never encountered. The power level readings we were able to get from their smaller ships where equal to our Tanashi frigates. We can only guess at the levels of their larger ships."

.  
A new voice, "There were only eleventyfive ships. Why did your Shai Alyt not attack them?"

"He felt that our clan and this council should know of this new race."

The woman's voice, "It seems that not all of the Wind Sword clan Shai Alyt's are foolish. This one saw the wisdom of withdrawing and making this new race known to us."

The first voice, "We will have to find out more of this new race, Dosalann, you will return to your clan and await our decision."

Dosalann bowed, and the door opened behind him. He left quietly and proceeded back to his ship.

.  
After he had left, nine circles of light came on, and nine figures clad in gray robes stood in a circle.

One took off her hood, "It seems that we may have a new race to contend with. A race that we know next to nothing about."

A man removed his hood, "I agree Satai Delenn, and we must know more of this new race. Have the Anla-shok heard anything of them?"

"I do not know Satai Racine, but we will have the Anla-shok investigate this new race. We must know where they come from, and if they are a threat to the Minbari people."

The others all nodded their heads. "I will speak to Lennon, and find out what the Anla-shok know."

"Good Satai Delenn, until then, we must continue our war against the earthers, and then if needed, we will face this new foe."

"Yes Satai Racine."

Now the lights of the council members began to blink off, and finally it was just Delenn standing alone.

"A new race, in Valen's name, I hope that we do better when we contact them than we did with the humans," she thought. Then her light went out as well.

.  
Satai Delenn was walking down the passageway to her quarters. She was lost in thought, thoughts of this new race, and of the war with the humans. She entered her quarters, and proceeded to her alter. As she lit a candle, she heard a sound behind her. She turned and saw Lenonn standing there.

Even though she was glad to see him, she asked him harshly, "How did you get in here?"

"I am Anla-shok, I go where I am needed."

Now she relaxed, "It is good to see you Lenonn, I was about to summon you."

"About a new race?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Lennon smiled, "The Anla-shok know many things Delenn, that is our task."

"And you carry out your task well old friend."

Lenonn bowed his head, "But I have something to show you Delenn."

"What is it Lenonn?"

He placed a data crystal in a small projector. Soon they both saw the view of space from a Ranger scout ship. They saw two ships headed toward it, and they fired missiles at the ship. Then the view faded.

"Where did you get this Lenonn?"

"This was from our ship the Dark Night. It was doing recon in the human system of Beta Durani. Apparently the new race may be there as well."

Delenn looked at Lenonn, "But our attack on that system begins within moments."

Lenonn just shook his head, "I know Delenn, I know."

Delenn's face became pale, "May Valen protect them."

.  
**Dukhat's Sanctorum, Valen'tha war cruiser: **The image of the Delenn's chamber faded, and the two of them looked at each other.

Using their mind speak, Kosh Naranek spoke, "This is not a good omen."

Kosh Ulkesh looked at him, "I agree. Our Minbari children are meeting a race that was destroyed in the last war."

Naranek looked at him, "And this race has technology that no younger race should have yet."

Ulkesh just nodded, "We must contact the others, the shadows may be involved in this."

"I agree, the circle must stand. It must not be broken. I will go to this place and see what there is to see."

Ulkesh looked at him, "We will await your call."


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors notes: **In answer to a question, the Mastiff is a Jutland, renamed the Mastiff by her commanding officer Admiral Douglas. In memory of his previous ship, which was a Bengal class carrier. The original TCS Mastiff was then renamed the TCS Manila, and temporarily assigned as a light carrier to the Admiral's Battle group. The other ships are two Waterloo Cruiser's, eight Gilgamesh Destroyers, four Paradigm Frigates,(yes I know Joan's book lists them as destroyers, but the game listed them as frigates.) and two modified Drayman II's as ship tenders.

Chapter 13

**Bridge of EAS Ticonderoga: **The ensign at the scanner station almost jumped, when his warning alarm began to go off. As he looked at his readouts, he saw at least 33 jump points opening up before their ship.

The captain saw them as well, "Comm., send to space dock, we're under attack, 30 plus jump points."

To his credit, the young man on comm. managed to get the message out before the first blasts from the two Tanashi frigates hit the ship. In less than a minute, the ten EA ships were destroyed. The first part of the battle was over, but the rest of the EA fleet had been warned.

.  
**Bridge of Minbari War Cruiser Blood of Dukhat: **Shai Alyt Branmer watched as the first of many earther ships were destroyed. He turned to his Alyt, Neroon.

"See Neroon, even though they know they can't defeat us, they still try to fight us. What bravery they show us."

"If they know they can't win, is it bravery or foolishness."

"It is because they know they can't win, and still try. That is bravery."

Branmer looked to the helmsman. "Set the course for the earther space docks."

Now he looked at the Comm. tech, "Connect to all ships." the tech just nodded. "My clan brothers and sisters, today we will exact a small part of our revenge on the earthers. For their taking of Dukhat from us. We will take nothing less than all of their lives."

Branmer nodded his head and soon all 33 Minbari ships were headed for the Beta Durani space docks.

.  
**Bridge off TCS Huan-Ti: **While on patrol, Commander Donna Ebert was just about to turn over the bridge to her XO, Lt Commander John Wesley, when the scan tech called her.

"Captain, I'm showing a large number of energy spikes at long range. From the tech data we got from the EA people, I think they're jump points ma'am."

"How many?"

"I'd say thirty or more Captain."

"Anything else?"

"Yes ma'am. Now showing Energy signatures, they may be Minbari Captain. Now showing weapons fire. I'm registering several explosions Captain."

Commander Ebert hit the ship wide comm. button on her chair.

"Red alert, all hands to battle stations. This ain't a drill people."

The claxon's began to sound all over the ship. "Take the ship to station one, full EMCOM. Helm set course for intercept, Flank speed. Comm., get me the Admiral. Move it people."

The crew of the Huan-Ti began moving with practiced precision. They didn't question the Boss ladies orders.

.  
Admiral Douglas was just getting ready to turn in, when Captain Tate buzzed him. "Yes Leroy, what is it?"

"Admiral, we just received a flash from the Huan-Ti. Energy spikes consistent with possibly 30 plus jump points. Energy signature may be Minbari. Weapons fire detected, and several collateral explosions. They're making for the area at Flank speed."

"I want a fleet wide alert, all ships to station one, and I want a full scramble. All fighters and bombers. I'm on my way to the bridge."

He didn't hear Captain Tate's reply, as he was already out the door and headed to the bridge. When he arrived on the bridge, his crew already had the ship at station one, and they were halfway through the scramble launch.

Captain Tate looked at him, "Sir, all ships report station one, Full EMCOM, and all ships scrambling from the Mastiff, Manila, and Normandy. Long-range scans are showing the leading edge of Minbari ships approaching the space dock. ETA, 6 minutes."

The Admiral took in the information calmly. "Thank you Captain."

Now the Admiral thought for a moment. "Have all ships come into formation Beta 3. Have the tenders stay at the space dock, and tie in their scanners with the space docks defensive systems. Then get me General Hague." the comm. tech just nodded, and passed on the admiral's orders to all ships.

.  
**General Hague's office: ** The monitor on his desk snapped on, "General, we just got a flash message from the Ticonderoga. At least 30 Minbari ships are in system, then we lost the signal."

General Hague just nodded, "Get me Admiral Douglas on the Mastiff."

"Uh, sir. The Admiral is calling you sir."

The monitor now showed Admiral Douglas. "Well general, it looks like we have company, our scans are showing a large group of Minbari ships headed for the space docks. We are going to intercept them, but I'm ordering the ship tenders to stay at the docks, and tie in their scanners to your defensive grid. Wish us luck general."

"Good luck Admiral, I'll have the Beaumont group and the Nautilus group following you in, at two minute intervals."

"Thank you General." The monitor cut off, and the general was headed for Ops.

.  
**Bridge of Blood of Dukhat:** The Scan tech was reading something unusual. There were unusual areas of blank returns on his scans. He signaled other scanner techs in the fleet to confirm this. Now he turned and signaled for Alyt Neroon to come to his station.

"What's wrong?"

"Alyt, there must be something wrong with the scanners throughout the fleet. It seems that we're getting unusual areas of blankness in our scans."

"Show me." the two of them looked at the scans.

"When did this start?"

"Just a few minutes ago Alyt."

Neroon went to Shai Alyt Branmer. "Sir, we seem to be having a problem with the scanners of the fleet."

Branmer looked at him, "What sort of problem?"

Neroon activated the Holodisplay, and showed him. "It seems to be affecting all of the ships of the fleet. It may be some new form of jamming, but I doubt the earthers could have developed something like this."

Branmer was starting to become cautious, "Helm, signal all ships to half speed."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

"Neroon, work on the scanners, see if you can get around this problem."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

.  
**Bridge of TCS Mastiff: **The scan tech watched as the Minbari fleet slowed. "Captain, they're slowing down."

Admiral Douglas just nodded. "Show me a tactical."

The display showed him three groups of ships; the first group was 3 Sharlin Class Cruisers and 8 Tanashi Class Frigates. The second group was the same, but was a minute behind them. The third group was similar, but had an even larger ship.

Captain Tate looked at the third group. "That's probably their flag ship sir."

The Admiral picked up a comm. unit and had a fleet trans sent. "All medium and light fighters will provide fighter cover for the fleet, you are to only engage enemy fighters. All heavy fighters and broadswords will engage the frigates. All destroyers and paradigms will engage the cruisers. But you will only attack on my order."

Now the admiral said a silent prayer, "Comm., send this message to the Minbari. Audio only, and use the same four languages we used earlier. Minbari ships, you are intruding in our new allies space, leave now."

"Aye sir."

Captain Tate stood next to the Admiral, "Think the bluff will work?"

"I don't know Leroy, but we're going to find out."

.  
**Bridge of Blood of Dukhat: **The comm. tech was receiving the message, and immediately ran it through their translator programs. When he heard the message, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Shai Alyt, we have been hailed."

"From where?"

"I believe from the area of blankness Shai Alyt."

"Let me hear it."

Branmer listened to the message, "Can we respond to them?"

"Yes Shai Alyt, but in which language?"

"Since they claim to be allies of the earthers, send it in earther language. We are the Minbari. The earthers are our sworn enemy. If you choose to stand with them, then you will die with them."

.  
**Bridge of TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas just shook his head and turned to Captain Tate.

"Well Leroy, I tried. All ships proceed with attack. And watch your Asses out there."

The fighters increased to attack speeds, and started to choose targets. The heavy fighters and bombers began to line up on the frigates. The destroyersand paradigms lined up on the cruisers. In less than a minute, the Minbari fighters found themselves facing fighters that their scanners couldn't get a clear lock signal on. But their computers were showing that these fighters were locking unto them. The Shai Alyt's of the frigates were astounded when their computers were showing that their ships were being locked onto. The Destroyers and Paradigms were increasing their speeds, and locking onto the cruisers with torpedoes and Cap missiles. The Minbari fighters were soon exploding into brilliant bursts of fire, no matter what maneuvers they pulled, it was virtually useless. If they managed to lose a missile, some ship was firing at them. Several Minbari pilots panicked and crashed into other Minbari ships.

. Three Minbari frigates were destroyed in less than ten seconds, and the other five were badly damaged. The Shai Alyt's of the cruisers couldn't believe that their gun crews had to manually target these attacking ships. And even when they hit them, the blasts seemed to do no damage to these new enemies. The central Cruiser exploded in a brilliant flash, as a cap ship missile hit its engines. The second and third cruisers were hit by the blast wave from the first. And both were sent tumbling through space. One of them collided with a frigate, and both ships exploded violently. Now the Confed destroyers all targeted the remaining frigates. Their antimatter blasts tore through the ships.The paradigms targeted the last cruiser. After one pass, the ship was adrift in space, and was venting atmosphere from more than a dozen wounds. The Confed ships pulled back to await the next wave of Minbari ships.

.  
**Bridge of TCS Human-Ti: **Commander Ebert wasn't watching the battle-taking place on her scanners; she was looking at the largest friggin ship she had ever seen.

"Take us in easy helm."

"Yes ma'am."

"Weapons, on my signal fire antimatter cannons, and hit'em in the ass. Then target all three with 4 torpedoes each."

"Aye Captain."

"Nice and easy people."

The tension on the bridge was palpable, but you wouldn't have guessed it by looking at the Captain.

"Call out max range time XO."

"Ten seconds."

"Hold her steady on course."

"Yes ma'am."

"Five seconds."

"Easy does it people."

"NOW."

"Weapons fire. Helm emergency speed."

The destroyer fired two antimatter blasts into the rear of the ship, and the blasts ripped deep into the war cruiser. Then 12 torpedoes fired, and 4 struck each of the cruisers. The destroyer peeled away from the cruisers and seemed to increase its speed. Three frigates turned and were starting to chase it.

.  
**Bridge of Blood of Dukhat: **Everyone on the bridge watched in shock and horror as their ships were being torn from the skies. In almost a thousand years, the Minbari had been the most powerful of the space faring races. Now these unknown ships were destroying their ships as if they were nothing more than a child's toy. Branmer was just looking at the unbelievable destruction he was witnessing.

"Order all ships to fall back and regroup."

But before the comm. tech could send the message, the entire ship was rocked, and Branmer found himself on the deck of the bridge. Most of their systems were down, and as he tried to stand, he found that his left arm would not respond. Then the pain hit him. As he looked around, he knew two things, one his arm was definitely broken, and two, his ship was badly damaged.

He made his way to the damage control station, "How bad is it?"

"Shai Alyt, primary systems are down, secondary systems are just now starting to come on line. We're at 40 percent power, 30 percent maneuvering, and our main engines are off line."

"Can we jump?"

"No Shai Alyt."

"Begin repairs immediately, and get my scanners and Comm. systems up right away."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

. **Beta Durani system: **When Captain Grove heard what was happening, he immediately checked his monitor. While towing that ship, the Bull Run wouldn't be able to make it to the battle area, but his fighters could. He scrambled his fighters, and then picked up a comm. unit.

"PC One, care to join our fighters?"

Sam Laqua had seen what the Minbari had done, and he thought about his answer for about a second.

"Sure Captain, I haven't been in a good dogfight for a while, and I don't want to get rusty."

"Roger that PC One. Sending you the coordinates now."

Sam quickly hooked up with the fighters from the Bull Run, and then headed for the fight. Their vector was bringing them in on the enemies rear flank, and they saw a destroyer launch a devastating attack on the enemies rear. Now it was running from three Minbari frigates.

Ok people, this is Razor leader. Epee's and Rapier's 1 to 6 harass the lead ship. The rest of us will hit the second ship, care to join us PC one."

Sam smiled to himself. "Actually Razor leader. I think I want the last one for myself."

Razor leader just shook his head, "Ok PC one, it's your funeral. Alright people, lets buy the destroyer some breathing room."

.  
The fighters began their attack runs, and the gun crews on the frigates couldn't believe that they couldn't target these ships or their missiles. They switched to manual controls of their anti fighter defenses. But even those were not that effective. But everyone was amazed when a lone fighter attacked the last frigate. As he closed into weapons range, he opened fire on what he thought was the bridge. Green bolts of energy struck the Frigate, and gouged deeply into the ship. There was a massive explosive decompression from the front of the ship. He banked around for another pass, and this time aimed at the fancy fins on the backs of their ship. As he fired, several more green blasts hit the ship, and one of the fins was torn completely off. The frigate was now dead in space.

Razor one saw what he had done, and got an idea. "All fighters, concentrate your fire on the rear fins of the ships."

Now missiles, laser and particle cannon blasts were hitting the fins on the frigates. Soon the other two ships were dead in space as well. The Destroyer had turned around, and was now heading back into the fight as well. When it came into range, it opened fire on a frigate that was still firing at the fighters. After its first pass, the frigate's guns were silent. The scan tech on the Huan-Ti read energy spikes in the engines of both remaining frigates.

"Captain, their engines are going critical."

Commander Ebert hit her comm. button, "All ships break off, NOW."

The two frigates blew themselves apart, and left nothing behind for the enemy to use. The fighters and the destroyer regrouped, and proceeded back into the fight.

.  
**Minbari Cruiser Frozen Star:** The Shai Alyt had watched as the first battle group had been virtually destroyed, and then heard that the rear battle group had been attacked as well. His scans showed that the Blood of Dukhat was badly damaged, and the cruisers as well. Now his scanners showed that Earther ships were joining in the attack as well. He looked at his comm. tech, who activated a switch and nodded.

"Second battle group, concentrate all fire on the larger ships, they must be the ones directing this attack. Ignore all other ships and proceed with the attack."

The second battle group increased their speeds to attack speed. Their course was obvious, and the Confed ships saw where they were headed. But to the Minbari's surprise, these larger ships didn't turn to run as they had expected. These ships moved into a new formation, and now were closing with them, and were locking weapons on the Minbari ships. Then he saw what these ships did, and he could only stare at the sight and whisper, "In Valen's name."

.  
**Bridge of the TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas saw the second battle group begin moving toward them. He could tell by their course, that they were headed for his ship. He picked up a comm. unit.

"Battle formation Alpha Zeta 4. The Destroyers and Paradigm's took their positions around the Cruiser and the two carriers. Now the Confed Ships began to close the distance to the Minbari ships. The Admiral looked Captain Tate.

"Lock missile and torpedoes on targets. Fire when ready."

"Aye sir."

The Minbari ships were coming into range, and all of the Confed ships fired a volley of torpedoes and Cap-ship missiles at them. 144 torpedoes and 10 Cap-ship missiles were soon speeding toward the Minbari ships. The Minbari gunners opened fire on them, and managed to hit almost half of the torpedoes. But the rest began to strike their targets. The whole area of space lit up with a light that made the star of the system seem to pale in comparison.

.  
**Bridge of Blood of Dukhat: **Shai Alyt Branmer's crew had just gotten their scanners on line, when they all witnessed the attack on the second group. He watched as the unknown ships opened fire on them with more torpedoes than he had ever seen fired at one time. Most of the crew had to cover their eyes, when the detonations happened. All eleven ships were totally destroyed. Branmer looked at the readout of his forces. He was down to 5 Tanashi frigates, the 2 Sharlin cruisers and his own were badly damaged, but could still maneuver. He knew it was time to withdraw. He looked at the comm. tech, who opened a channel to the remaining ships.

"All ships jump to hyperspace and make for base. Nova Fire, Valen's blessing and My ship will need jump points made for us."

The Minbari ships opened 5 jump points, and the first two frigates jumped, and the last three waited while the cruisers went first, and then followed them in. Once in Hyperspace, he had the helm set a course to their base. It would take them time to make it back, as damaged as they were.

He watched as Neroon limped over to him, "It seems Neroon, that the war has taken a new turn."

"Yes Shai Alyt, but is it a turn we will survive?"

Branmer looked at him for a moment and shook his head, "I don't know, I just don't know."


	15. Chapter 14

Just a note, sorry about the delay in posting, but the real world sort of nudged its way in this week. So this is a short chapter, more will follow.

Chapter 14

**Bridge of TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas was looking at the scans of the area. His battle group had done far better than he had expected, and now the salvage teams were going to work. At least 4 Tanashi Frigates were still in pretty good shape, and one of the larger Sharlin Cruisers was pretty much intact.

"Well the EA R+D people will like this." he thought.

Now Captain Tate was walking up to him, "I have the AAR for you Admiral."

He took the report from him, and began to go through it. "It's not that bad Leroy, some minor structural damage to the Avenger, and a burned out shield generator on the Perseus. It could have been a lot worse."

"Yes Admiral, but I think you may want to review section 7 sir."

The Admiral scrolled down the report, and looked at section 7. "This can't be right. One ship did that kind of damage?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Laqua's"

The Admiral looked at Captain Tate, "I think I need to see Mr. Laqua again, and ask him a few more questions. Would you see to it that he sees me as soon as possible."

"Yes Admiral."

"And Leroy, ask Lt Kirhaka to come and see me."

"Yes sir."

..  
**Brig of TCS Bull Run:** Anla-shok leader Nosann was sitting in the cell the earther troops had led him and his crew to. He was sitting and just watching the inner door of the cell, and he was wondering what the earther's were doing to Anla-shok Jassaron. The young lad had been injured in the attack, and these earthers had separated him from the rest of them.

He thought, "If these earthers have harmed him, I swear to Valen that I will kill all of them."

The outer door opened, and an earther of some obvious importance came in. He walked up to the inner door, and looked at the Minbari prisoners. The earther pushed a button on the wall by the door and spoke. "I need to speak to whomever's in charge of you."

Nosann stood up and walked to the door, he looked at the man on the other side of the clear door. Nosann spoke to him in broken English, "I am in lead."

The young human looked at him, "I need to ask you a very serious question."

"What is question?"

The look on the young humans face looked very serious. "Are you and your people soldiers or spies?"

Nosann looked at him, "We are Anla-shok, or in your speak, Rangers."

The young human relaxed visibly, "Then that means your soldiers, and not spies."

Nosann now looked at the human, "Where Jassaron is?"

The Earther looked at him for a moment, and then nodded, "You mean the one who was injured. He is in our sickbay, being treated by our doctor. According to our doctor, the young man has a few broken bones in his arm, and some scrapes and bruises. He wants to keep him in sickbay for the night, to make sure his injuries aren't more severe."

Nosann nodded his head, something in this man's face made him think that he was speaking the truth. "I need see him, be sure."

The earther nodded his head, "Stand back from the door."

Two guards aimed their weapons at him, and Nosann under stood, and he stepped back. The man at the door, took out a card and inserted it in the slot by the door, and then typed on the number pad by the door. When the door opened, the man stepped back, but motioned for Nosann to step out. The guards kept their weapons pointed at him, so he moved slowly and they secured his hands behind his back.

Nosann's junior looked at him and spoke in Minbari, "_Where are they taking you Nosann?" _

_"I'm going to check on Jassaron. Say nothing to them while I am gone. If I don't return, you know what to do." _

The other Anla-shok just bowed slightly at the order.

..  
The Humans took Nosann through the hallways of their ship, and he was amazed to see that most of the crew was human, but he was truly surprised to see other species on the ship as well. He couldn't help himself, he asked the human in charge, "These others, slaves?"

The man looked at him, "No, their crewmembers. We don't believe in slavery, for any reason."

Nosann bowed his head slightly, "I mean no dishonor."

The human looked at him and actually smiled, "That's Ok, you just didn't know."

Soon they were at the beta sickbay, and Nosann found the smell of the place reminded him of the healing temples of Minbar. Soon he saw Jassaron sitting on a bed, with a strange plastic tube on his right arm.

The young Minbari saw him and began to smile, _"Leader Nosann, I thought that I wouldn't ever see you again." _

Nosann looked at him, _"How are you feeling Jassaron? Have the humans mistreated you?" _

_"No leader, they have set my arm, and bandaged my wounds. Why would they do that for an enemy?" _

_"I'm not sure Jassaron, I feel we have more to learn from these humans than we were led to believe." _

The young Minbari just nodded his head, and then an older human man came up to the group.

He looked at the younger human, "I hope that you aren't here to annoy my patient Captain."

"No way doc. I'm just escorting the young man's leader here so he could check up on him."

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's ready to go, but I want to see him in a few days, to follow up on him."

Then the older man looked at Nosann, and saw the small-reddened area on the side of his neck. He then looked at the marine, "Have him sit here captain," and he pointed at another bed.

The human tapped Nosann's shoulder, and then pointed to the exam bed, "Doc wants you to sit down."

Nosann did as the human had asked, and the older man shined a small light on his neck, then Nosann realized that the old man was looking at the burn on his neck. The old human went to a wall cabinet, and took out a jar of some white ointment. Then the old man put some of the white ointment on his neck, and the slight stinging in his neck stopped. Then the old man picked up a small spray bottle, and sprayed the spot on his neck. Now the old man looked at Nosann.

"The stinging should be gone now, and if my scans of your physiology are right, then the burn should be gone in about a day. Just try to keep it clean, Ok"

Then the old man looked at the younger human, "I want to see him here to."

From the way the old man spoke, Nosann knew that what he said wasn't a suggestion. The younger human shook his head, "Ok doc. Ok."

..  
The Marine's were escorting Nosann and Jassaron back to the cells, when Nosann asked the young human a question, "When we get food?"

The human looked at him, "Well, doc is setting up a meal program for you and your people, we wouldn't want to poison you."

Nosann just nodded again. He had a lot of things to consider about these humans, they are not as barbaric as he and most Minbari had been led to believe. Within a few hours, the human's brought them some food; the trays had a variety of small meat cubes and some form of vegetable, and fruit juice. Nosannn found the food to be quite good, and he realized just how hungry he was. The following morning, he and the others were led to a room, and there were cushioned coverings on the floor, and the human guards looked at them, and then started to take off the manacles from their wrists.

The young human, who he knew looked at him, "We brought you here, so you can exercise."

Nosann nodded, and then looked at his people, _"This is an exercise area, for us to work out in. We will want to be ready for anything, so I suggest that we exercise." _

The anla-shok all nodded, and then began to pair off. The marine guards were watching them, and were impressed by the Kata's that the Anla-shok were doing.

..  
**Admiral's ready room TCS Mastiff: ** The Admiral's intercom buzzed, and Ensign Femia told the Admiral that Lt Kirhaka was waiting in the outer office. "Send her in."

Lt Kirhaka came in and snapped to attention, "Lt Kirhaka reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Lt. Please sit down."

The Lt sat down, and waited for the admiral to say something. "Lt, I spent some time on Fireka, and while I was there, I heard of an interesting part of your peoples history. What do you know of the Kuso-nakasa?"

The Lt seemed slightly astonished, and then regained her composure. "I think you mean the Kushor-ngkara, or the mind eaters."

The admiral just nodded, "Yes that's what I meant."

"Well sir, our history-speakers tell of a time 2000 cycles ago, or 3000 human years, when a strange ship fell from the sky. Inside this ship were the mind eaters. They found that they could survive by eating the minds of my people. There were only a few of them, but in less than one birthing cycle, they had destroyed almost all of my people."

The admiral looked at her, "How were they able to do that?"

"The mind eaters would lay in wait, hiding, and when they saw one or more of my people, they would make them feel that all was well, and that there was no danger. Then they would make my people want to sleep, and when they did, the mind eater would come out and touch them. They would draw their minds and souls from my people's bodies, and leave only the dead body behind. Only a few of my people were able to know when a mind eater was near. In just one birthing cycle, only those who could detect the mind eaters had fledglings. But the fledglings of that birth cycle could detect the mind eaters as well, as could all the following birth cycles."

"So what happened to these mind eaters?"

"Well sir as our history-speakers tell us, my people hunted them down, and killed them. But we did not allow ourselves to forget about them. To this day, our new history-speakers are told this story, and shown the pictures of the mind eaters. So that our people will never forget."

..  
The Admiral looked at her, "Lt, there are representatives from the earth alliance coming here, and they may have telepaths with them. What I want from you and the other Firekan's on board is to be there when the representatives come aboard, and to be in their escort detail. If they have any telepaths with them, I want to know about it, quietly."

Lt Kirhaka just nodded, "Of course Admiral, we will help any way we can."

The Admiral smiled, "Thank you Lt. until further notice, you and the other Firekan's are excused from your regular duties."

"Yes sir."

Lt Kirhaka got up and saluted the Admiral, "If you will excuse me Admiral, I must prepare my uniform for our guests."

The Admiral smiled, and saluted, "Carry on Lt."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Admiral's Ready room TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas was sitting and going over the prisoner reports from Captain Grove, his security chief and his MO. It seemed that the prisoners were in good health, and that they only revealed that they were Rangers. The Admiral knew that these prisoners might end up being a problem, especially when the EA people want to question them.

"Maybe I should have one or two of the Lt's people there as well," he thought to himself.

The intercom buzzed, and the admiral pressed the button, "Yes Ensign?"

"Admiral, two things for you sir, General Hague is on the line, and Mr. Laqua is landing even now."

"Thank you Tony, please have Mr. Laqua escorted to my ready room, and have the marines be nice about it. Then connect the general."

"Yes sir."

The monitor clicked on and General Hague was sitting in his office. "Hello Admiral."

"Hello general."

"First I want to pass on the thanks of every EA Officer and enlisted personnel in the system. That was quite a spectacular victory yesterday."

"Thank you general, I'll pass on your thanks to all of my crews."

"They deserve it, I also want to let you know that the Vice president and his people should be arriving within the hour, and they are most anxious to meet with you and your senior staff."

Now the Admiral saw that the general's face turned more serious. "Admiral, while inspecting the Minbari wreckage, we found several prisoners. I would like to turn them over to you and your people, most of them are injured, and we don't have the necessary facilities to treat them properly."

The Admiral felt that the general was probably stretching the truth, but he was willing to go along with the general. "Of course general, our medical facilities are at your disposal."

The Admiral saw the general relax a little, "Thank you Admiral. My people will have the prisoners transferred to your ships ASAP."

"Glad we could help General."

..  
The general looked a bit more relaxed now, "My senior tech wants to thank your Commander Langford for her and her teams help with the salvage ops so far. It seems that they have stopped more than a few, shall we say accidents, from happening on the Minbari ships."

The admiral smiled now, "I'll be sure to tell her that General."

"Well the R+D people will be kept busy for a while going over everything we found on the ships, and going over the materials that you sent us as well."

"We were more than happy to help General."

The general looked at his watch, "Well Admiral, I've got my paperwork to finish and I have to change before the Veep arrives, so with any luck, I will see you at 19:00 on the Mastiff."

"Looking forward to it General."

The monitor clicked off, and the Admiral just sat there for a moment, and then pressed the intercom.

"Tony, get me Dr. Lloyd, and is Mr. Laqua here yet?"

"Yes sir, he just arrived."

"Ok, get me the Doctor first then send him in in 5 minutes."

"Yes sir."

The monitor clicked on again, and he saw Dr. Lloyd on the screen. "Heidi, have you gone over the reports from the MO on the Bull Run yet?"

"Of course Admiral, why?"

"You may want your staff to go over them again ASAP, you may be getting wounded prisoners from the engagement."

"Of course Admiral, we'll be ready."

Now the admiral relaxed, "Thanks Heidi." and clicked off the monitor.

..  
There was a knock on the door; "Come." and a marine opened the door for Mr. Laqua. The admiral put on his best smile, "Please have a seat Mr. Laqua, you and I need to talk."

Sam sat in the chair in front of the Admiral's desk, and tried his best to relax, "What about Admiral?"

Smiling at him, the admiral just pushed a report toward him. "Read section 7, and tell me if that part is correct." Sam looked at the report for a minute, and then set it back on the desk.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Can you tell me how a single civilian fighter was able to take down a Minbari frigate?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "A lucky shot, I guess."

The admiral sat for a moment, and then started to laugh, soon both men were laughing.

"You are truly a privateer Mr. Laqua, or can I call you Sam?"

"Please, call me Sam."

"Well Sam, it may interest you to know that I was a privateer once myself. I worked in the Gemini sector, had an old Tarsus, still do. It's now my personal launch, my last crew fixed her up when they thought I was dieing," The admiral held up his hand to prevent any questions, "Long story."

The Admiral opened his desk drawer and took out a brown bottle, and two glasses. He poured 3 fingers of an amber liquid into each one, and then put the bottle away.

"So Sam, tell me your story, and don't leave out anything."

..  
Sam took the glass and sipped the drink, a smooth single malt scotch. "Well admiral, it all started about a year ago, with a Vid-letter from my grandfather,"

Sam told the admiral, of how he became a privateer, and some of his exploits. He also told him of the artifact that he had been given as a down payment. How he managed to find out about this race called the Steltek, and how he had tracked down their old derelict ship. He told him of finding the cannon, and installing it on his ship. He told him of the meeting with the Steltek ship on the way to the rendezvous and then getting them to set up the weapon properly. "The rest you know Admiral."

Admiral Douglas looked at Sam, "Would you mind if my tech people examined the weapon Sam?"

Sam just smirked, "Good luck with that Admiral, I've tried several times to open it up. I've broken 4 spanners, 5 screwdrivers and a laser cutter trying to open it up."

"So how did the Steltek fix it?"

Sam looked at him, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me Sam."

"Well, the Steltek ship just sorta reached out and touched the cannon. I saw that there was a lump of goo on the cannon, but it was quickly absorbed into the gun. After that, the damn thing was firing a whole lot better than before."

"What did this goo look like Sam?"

"A sort of Blue-green phlegm."

Now Sam finished his drink, "Admiral, if your people want to scan the weapon, be my guest, but to quote my mom, "You break it you buy it," got it?"

Admiral Douglas just nodded his head, "Thank you Sam. My people will try not to break it."

Sam got up, "Glad I could help admiral. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a young lady from weapons control." and he winked.

As soon as he left, the Admiral had the his aide contact the Tech department and ask them to run some detailed scans on Sam's ship.

..  
Admiral Douglas then contacted Captain Grove on the Bull Run. "Jeff, when you come over for the formal meeting, I'd like you to bring the Minbari leader with you."

Captain Grove looked a little nervous, "Is that wise Admiral?"

The admiral looked at him, and then smiled, "I don't mean to meet with the EA people, I want him here to act as a translator for the prisoners were getting from the engagement."

Captain Grove just nodded, "Of course sir, we'll be there within the hour."

"Thanks Jeff."

Then the admiral looked at his watch, "Just enough time to work out before the guest's arrive," he thought. He then went to his quarters and changed into a worn sweat suit and running shoes, and headed for the gym. After a quick workout and run, he went and cleaned up and prepared for the arriving dignitaries.

..  
**Captain's ready room, TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove contacted marine Captain Noah Daniels. "Captain, the admiral just called, it seems that some Minbari survivors were found on the ships, and he would like it if Nosann was taken over to the Mastiff, to act as a translator. How soon can you be ready to go?"

"In about 10 minutes sir."

"Very good captain. Oh just in case, you better wear your dress uniform, there may be dignitaries on the Mastiff."

"Yes sir, I'll have Nosann at the landing bay in 15 minutes then."

Captain Grove just smiled, "See you there captain."

Captain Daniels went to his quarters and quickly changed, and then headed to the brig. He went to Nosann's cell, "It seems that there were some injured Minbari survivors of the battle, and our Fleet commander would like for you to translate for our medical staff."

Nosann stood up, "I am willing to serve."

The marines opened his cell, and put electronic manacles on his wrists. Then he and Captain Daniels headed for the flight deck, to shuttle over with Captain Grove. On the flight deck, Nosann met Captain Grove, as the others saluted, Nosann bowed slightly.

"I want to thank you for your help Mr. Nosann, I doubt many of your people speak English."

Nosann looked at Captain Grove. "As I doubt many of your people speak my tongue."

Captain Grove just nodded his head, and then they boarded the shuttle and headed for the Mastiff.

..  
**Flight deck Alpha, TCS Mastiff: **At 19:00, the Admiral and Colonel Ellison were awaiting the incoming EA shuttle on flight deck alpha. As the shuttle touched down, the two men and the marine honor guard moved into place. The first man off the shuttle was General Hague, and two other men, and several security agents followed him. Admiral Douglas saluted him and put out his hand, "General Hague, a pleasure to see you again."

The general took his hand, "Likewise Admiral. I would like to introduce Lt Commander Jeffery Sinclair, my adjutant, and Major Thomas Riley, head of the advanced security detail for Vice President Santiago."

The Admiral shook their hands, "Gentlemen, this is Col. Ellison, Fleet marine commander, and head of fleet security."

Colonel Ellison just nodded to the men, and saluted General Hague. Major Riley now addressed Col. Ellison, "Col. I'd like to go over your security arrangements before the Vice-President arrives. If you don't mind."

..  
The group was interrupted by the arrival of the incoming shuttle from the Bull Run. Admiral Douglas excused himself and headed over to the shuttle, were he met Captain Grove. As the others were stepping off the shuttle, one of the EA security men saw Nosann and pulled his PPG, 'Minbari' was all he shouted as he started to fire. Captain Grove knocked the Admiral down, and Captain Daniels jumped onto Nosann, and was hit in the back. Colonel Ellison moved now and kicked the weapon from the man's hand, and then did a roundhouse kick to his head, sending him sprawling to the deck. The other EA security people had their weapons out, and soon the marines on the flight deck were covering all of them.

It was a tense moment, but General Hague was the first to speak, "Major Riley, have your people stand down, NOW!"

Captain Grove, after quickly checking the Admiral, moved to Captain Daniels. He saw the large wound on his back; he shouted at one of the Crew chiefs, "Get a Medical team here now."

Soon they heard on the PA "Medical emergency landing bay Alpha." being repeated.

..  
Admiral Douglas looked over everything quickly, and then went over to Major Riley. "Major, Is this how you train your people? Shoot first, and then question the survivors."

Major Riley didn't say anything. The Medical team was running onto the flight deck, and the Admiral directed Dr Lloyd to the injured Marine. Now the Admiral looked at the Major, he took a deep breath, and tried to keep calm.

"Major, you and your team can do your security check, but with two conditions. First, you'll surrender all weapons to my marines, and second, he is in my ship's brig in the next 5 minutes." and he pointed to the man still out cold on the flight deck.

Major Riley looked at the Admiral, "Sir, I'm very sorry about your man, and I'll see to it that my officer is punished for his actions. But I can't order my people to hand over their weapons, or one of my agents."

The admiral and the general stepped closer to the major, and the Admiral spoke to him softly, so that only the three of them could hear him. "Major, either you hand over your weapons and your agent right now, or I'll have my marines take them. And just so you know, Captain Daniels is a very popular marine officer. You make the call Major."

Now the General spoke, "Well Major, what's it going to be?"

Major Riley grudgingly agreed. "Ok people, you heard them. Hand them over. Vasquez, get Taylor's weapon."

One of the men snapped to attention, "Yes sir."

The Admiral looked at Col. Ellison, "See to it that he makes it to the brig. And Col., no accidents."

Colonel Ellison looked at the Admiral, "Yes sir." then he and 4 marines escorted the EA security man to the brig.

..  
Dr. Lloyd found Captain Daniels was unconscious, and there was a large burn on his back. As the med techs cut away his uniform, she was scanning him.

"Massive plasma burn, with collateral nerve, muscle and circulatory damage."

She turned to the med techs, "Start an IV of Regen 6, full open. Then dress the wound, and get him to sick bay alpha, we'll operate as soon as we're there."

"Yes ma'am." and the techs started to do as she said.

Meanwhile Captain Grove was helping Nosann up, "Are you alright?"

Nosann nodded his head, "Why did he do that Captain Grove?"

Captain Grove looked at Nosann, "He was doing his duty. You were under his care, and your safety was his responsibility."

"How is he?"

Captain Grove shook his head, "I don't know, but he's got the best doc in the fleet working on him."

The two of them watched as the techs and Dr. Lloyd worked on the young marine. Soon they had him on a gurney and were rushing him to sick bay.

..  
General Hague and Commander Sinclair watched as the medics were working on the marine. Commander Sinclair looked at the Minbari that the marine had saved, he found himself wondering why did he do it, and would he have done the same for the Minbari.

General Hague came up to Admiral Douglas, "In light of what's happened, I'll understand if you want to postpone the meeting admiral."

Admiral Douglas turned and looked at him, "No general, thank you, but this meeting is to important to postpone."

Now General Hague looked at Major Riley, "Major, I suggest you do your inspection and be quick about it. As for your man, I will see to it that he is given proper legal representation, as the Senior EA Officer of this system, I will review any charges brought by the Admiral or his personnel. And major you and officer Taylor better pray that that marine survives."

Major Riley just saluted the General, and then gathered his people, to hand out inspection assignments. A few minutes later, Col. Ellison came back, "The prisoner is secured sir, and we made sure he didn't fall down."

The admiral just nodded, "Thank you Col. Now why don't you see to helping the Major with his inspection, then get them off my ship."

"Yes sir."

..  
Col Ellison and his marines escorted the inspection team out of the flight deck. Then Commander Sinclair had to ask the Admiral something. "Admiral, why do you have a Minbari prisoner here on your ship?"

The Admiral looked at him, "Because he speaks English, and I don't think to many of the wounded prisoners will speak our language."

Commander Sinclair just nodded his head, "General, if it's alright with you, I would like to accompany the prisoner while he's here."

"I don't have a problem with that, but that decision is up to the Admiral."

Admiral Douglas looked at the Lt. Commander, "I don't see a problem with it commander."

"Thank you sir."

Captain Grove came over to them, with Nosann beside him, "Admiral Douglas, I would like to introduce Anla-shok Nosann, of the Minbari."

Nosann bowed slightly. Admiral Douglas bowed in return, "It is a pleasure to meet you Anla-shok Nosann, and I want to thank you for volunteering to help us as a translator."

"It is my pleasure to serve sir, and I will have a chance to see how your people will react to a Minbari close up."

The General looked at him now, "I wish to apologize for the actions of the man who shot at you, not all humans react without thinking."

Nosann looked at the General, "I know of many Minbari warriors who would have reacted the same. I hope that your man will survive, he has been good to me and my people."

The Admiral looked at Nosann, "We all hope that he survives, he is a good man, and a fine officer."

..  
The Admiral's comm. link beeped, "Sir, we have the EA shuttles arriving, ETA is 2 minutes."

"Thank you Captain Tate, have them land in Beta bay, the Med Techs are setting up there."

"Yes sir."

The admiral looked at Captain Grove, "Jeff, would you mind escorting Mr. Nosann, I'm going to check on Captain Daniels before the meeting."

"Of course Admiral."

"Oh and Lt Commander Sinclair will be joining you."

"Yes sir."

The two groups headed off in two different directions now, with General Hague joining the Admiral.

..  
**Beta Durani Space: **The ship phased in from hyperspace, and he sang to it. The ship began to scan the system, and he watched and listened to the reports. Most of the ships were those of the humans of earth, but some of them were very different. These were the ones he was interested in, so he sang for the ship to move closer, but to stay hidden. He looked at the scans, and saw that most of the crews on these new ships were human, but there were other races as well, and from the thoughts he was hearing, they seemed to be working together. Now he listened to the reports of the damage done to the Children's ships, and saw that Anti-matter had been used. None of the younger children should have anti-matter yet. Then his ship started to sing very loudly, and this drew his attention from the reports. There was something very wrong here, and his ship was acting as if it was worried. Now he sang to it, trying to calm it down, then he saw what had worried his ship. On one of the strange ships, he saw the readings, and he had to recheck them again. The second set was as the first; these beings had first one technology on their ship. The question was how did they get that technology. Now Kosh Naranek began to sing to himself, a song that would help him to send his thoughts far across space. He soon found the mind he searched for.

_"Father First One. Why do you help these children, the humans?" _

_"Kosh Naranek, I have not helped any of the younger ones, nor have I interfered with them." _

_"But Father First One, they have your peoples technology." _

_"Show me Kosh Naranek." _

Kosh thought of the scan results for a moment.

_"Ah Kosh, my child, these young humans have technology from my people, but not from this universe. My people have traversed the multiverse for over 2,000 millennium. I sense that they are just humans, just a little more advanced than you and your brothers are used to." _

_"Will the circle hold father first one?" _

_"If it is destined to hold, it will hold." _

Then Kosh could no longer feel the Father first ones mind. He knew he had to tell his people of this new development, and soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors notes: **Just a short little chapter, the next one will be a bit longer. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and in answer to the question, Yes, Father first one is Lorienn.

Chapter 16

**Beta Landing Bay TCS Mastiff: **The EA shuttles were just landing, when Captain Grove and the others arrived at the bay, and he could see the medical teams were already setting up at the end of the bay. He and the others made their way to where the med teams were. He found the Senior doctor, Keiko Takahashi, and introduced Nosann as their interpretor. Nosann bowed slightly, as did Dr. Takahashi.

"It's a good thing you're here, from the reports we've been sent, some of your people are hurt pretty bad."

"I will help you any way that I can."

The first shuttle was opening its hatch, and the moans and groans of the prisoners could be plainly heard.

Captain Grove spoke up, "Alright people let's get them off the shuttles and start working on them."

Soon all of the personnel on the flight deck were helping with the wounded, flight crews, pilots, and marine guards, even the EA personnel were helping.

..  
The more seriously wounded prisoners were taken to Beta sickbay, and the lesser wounded were treated or stabilized on the flight deck. One of the prisoners was an Alyt from the frigate Soul of Minbar.

She saw an anla-shok helping the humans, and screamed at him, _"How can you help them, after what they did to us?" _

Nosann looked at her, _"I help them, so they can help you and our people. Or would you prefer to die from your injuries. What higher good would that serve." _

The Alyt lie on the gurney, and thought about what he had said.

Jeffrey Sinclair was helping a med tech with a very young wounded Minbari, "God he can't be more that 18." he thought.

The gears on the gurney gave out and the boy's head began to drop. The boy began to choke, and the med tech grabbed the boy, and looked at Sinclair, "We've got to keep his head at a 45 degree incline, or in his current state, he could suffocate."

Jeff Sinclair nodded and grabbed some blankets, and put them behind the boy's back and head. The boys breathing soon became easier, and the med tech went back to treating his injuries. For the next two hours, Nosann was moving from one wounded prisoner to the next, trying to calm the Minbari, and translating for the med techs. Nosann noticed that even when he wasn't near them, these humans were still trying to help his people any way that they could.

He thought to himself, "They do my people this service, even though they are the enemy. Oh Valen, how could we have been so wrong about them?"

..  
**Alpha sickbay TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas and General Hague arrived in sickbay, and the admiral asked one of the techs how Captain Daniels was doing. The young woman looked at him, "It doesn't look good sir. You may want to contact his sister on the Bull Run."

Admiral Douglas just nodded his head, and the tech went back to the surgical area. General Hague looked at him, "His sister?"

"Yeah, she's a tech on one of the flight crews on the Bull Run. I need to contact the bridge."

The Admiral went to a comm. panel on the wall and contacted the bridge. "This is Admiral Douglas, contact the XO on the Bull Run and have crewman Daniels shuttled over to the Mastiff. And don't waste any time, I want her here in 15 minutes or less."

"Yes sir"

..  
Twelve minutes later the door of the sickbay opened and a slightly frazzled looking young woman entered. As soon as she saw the Admiral and the General, she snapped to attention and saluted, "Sir, crewman Daniels reporting as ordered sir."

The admiral saluted, "At ease crewman, I have something to tell you."

Crewman Daniels just looked at the Admiral, "Is it about Noah?"

He just nodded his head. She was getting tears in her eyes, "Is he dead?"

"No, but he is badly injured. Dr. Lloyd is working on him now, but it's still to early to know."

She looked at the admiral now, "How?"

"He was injured saving a prisoner. One off the EA security men saw the prisoner and he drew his weapon and shot at him. Your brother knocked down the prisoner, and was hit by the weapons fire."

Crewman Daniels began to cry, and Admiral Douglas just walked up and held her as she cried.  
General Hague now went to the comm. panel, and called the bridge.

"This is General Hague, I need you to connect me to the Vice-Presidents ship right away."

"Yes sir, hold on."

After a few minutes, the monitor showed Vice-President Santiago. "Mr. Vice-President, there has been an incident on the Mastiff, and the meeting will need to be postponed for a day or two."

The Vice-President looked at the general, "I've heard what happened already general, and I agree completely. Please tell the Admiral that my staff and I are praying for the young man who was injured, and we will be ready to meet with the admiral and his people when they are ready."

"Thank you Mr. Vice-President, I'll pass that along to the Admiral."

..  
For the next two hours, the three of them sat and waited for any word from the Dr.. The general told Admiral Douglas of his call to the Vice-President, and the Admiral thanked him. Captain Grove, Nosann and Commander Sinclair arrived at the sickbay, and Nosann saw the young woman sitting with the Admiral. He could see that she had been crying, and he asked Captain Grove who she was.

"That's captain Daniels younger sister. He's been taking care of her since their parents died two years ago. Three months ago she joined Confed and tested out as a crewman 1st class."

Nosann looked at him, "He was her protector?"

"Yeah, you could call him that, but he was doing what any good older brother would do."

Dr. Lloyd came out of the surgical area, and looked at the Admiral, she just shook her head, and then went over to Megan Daniels.

"We did all that we could, but I don't think it was enough."

Megan was in shock, and just sat there quietly and nodded her head, "I want to see him."

Dr. Lloyd nodded; "Of course." she took Megan's hand and led her into the surgical area.

Nosann came up to the Admiral, "Admiral, I need to see Captain Daniels right now."

The Admiral looked at him, "Now is not a good time Mr. Nosann."

Nosann looked at him, with a pleading look in his eyes, "It must be now Admiral."

The admiral just nodded, and Captain Grove led Nosann into the surgical room.

..  
Noah Daniels opened his eyes and saw Megan. Weakly he smiled at Megan, "High jelly bean."

Megan smiled at him, "High yourself, Dr. Lloyd says your going to be just fine."

He smiled at her, "Lair."

Megan's eyes began to tear up, as she held his hand. "It's Ok Meg, it doesn't hurt at all. But you remember that I'm still going to be watching you."

Megan looked at Noah, and she held his hand as he closed his eyes one last time. She looked up as she heard the door open. When Captain Grove and the alien entered, she watched as this alien came up on the other side of her brother. He gently took her brothers hand and bowed his head. He then said very softly, "Ni sec so schlect tona slemwa."

She could see that he had tears on his cheeks, and she asked him, "Who are you?"

Nosann looked at her, "I am the one who your brother saved."

Nosann now looked at her, "For my people, serving others is a high honor, and the greatest service is to give your life for another. Your brother did that for me, and it is a debt I may never be able to repay."

Megan smiled, "That was Noah, always looking out for everybody else."

Nosann came around to her side of the table, and he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Your brother was your protector, he is no longer able to protect you, because he protected me. I therefore pledge to you my humble life to replace his, as a friend and a protector, and in some small way, I hope to repay him for what he did for me."

Megan looked at him now, "Thank you, but you don't need to do that."

Nosann looked at her, and she could still see the tears on his face. "Yes I do."

She just nodded her head, and then she asked him, "What did you say to Noah when you came in?"

"It is a prayer of my people, it translates as, you are my friend, and I am here now, be at peace."

Megan began to cry again, and Nosann stood and put his arms around her gently, "The universe has gained a honored soul this day."


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: **I hope that you like this little Chapter. I promise it's not sad like the last one.

Chapter 17

**Minbari space: **Kosh Naranek's ship came into regular space, and moved close to the Valen'tha. He made his way to Dukhat's chambers, and met Kosh Ulkesh there. _"What did you discover?" _

_"The newcomers are mostly human." _

_"That's impossible, humans are not that advanced. Could they have been touched by the shadows?" _

_"I do not believe so, and neither does the father first one." _

_"Why did you contact him?" _

_"Because there was first one technology on one of the ships." _

Kosh Ulkesh became irritated, _"First one technology, how did they get that?" _

_"I am unsure, but he believes that these humans are from another dimension." _

_"I see, that would explain many things. But will the circle still hold?" _

_"I am unsure, but father first one said, "It will hold if it's destined to hold." And I do not question his wisdom."_

_"You are far to trusting, but the father first one has never been wrong. We will leave this matter to our brethren." _

_"I agree." _

_"Do we inform our child Delenn of Dukhat's message?" _

_"Yes, she must know, before this madness creates a break in the ring." _

_"I agree, inform Lennon of the Anla-shok to speak to her, and have her come and see us."_

**..  
Guest quarters on The Valen'tha: **Lennon was in deep meditation, and yet as sharp as his senses were, he did not hear the Vorlon approach. He heard the melodic voice of Kosh Naranek, "Lennon, it is time."

Lennon looked at the Vorlon, "I agree, it's almost past the time to stop this madness."

"Go to Delenn. Have her come to see Dukhat's message."

Lennon nodded his head, "I will go at once. She will be there within the hour."

"Good." and Kosh withdrew. Lennon stood up and prepared himself, then he proceeded to Delenn's chambers.

He stood outside her door and awaited her answer, "Come in." and the door opened.

"Ah Lennon, do you have news of this new race?"

"No Delenn, I have something more urgent to talk to you about."

"What could be more urgent Lennon?"

"Delenn, I have seen to it that Dukhat's sanctorum was rebuilt here on this ship. Only you and I may access it for now, I believe that you should go there, and very soon."

Lennon stressed the words 'very soon' subtly, but Delenn believed she caught their meaning.

"Of course old friend, I will go at once."

Lennon just bowed his head, and withdrew.

..  
**Dukhat's sanctorum Valen'tha: **Delenn passed her hand over the sensor, and the door opened. She stepped inside and almost immediately felt the loss of her friend and mentor all over again. She walked up to his alter, and wondered to herself, "What would Dukhat think of our war with the humans, and now their new ally?"

She wondered why Lennon has asked her to come here, and she turned to leave. Then she saw them, two aliens in protective suits. "Are you Vorlon's?"

She heard a melodic reply, "Yes."

Delenn looked doubtful, "I must see to be sure."

Kosh Naranek's suit seal opened, and Delenn was bathed in a bright light. She saw the face of the Vorlon, and knew that he was truly a Vorlon. Then his suit closed and resealed itself.

"Why have you summoned me here?"

The Vorlon who had spoken moved forward, and a holographic display started, it was Dukhat. "Delenn. If you're seeing this message, then I am dead. I have entrusted it to the Vorlon's, to see that it is delivered to you at the right time. If we have not already done so, we must seek out a race that is not yet known to us. A race known as humans, for the Vorlon's have told me that they will be our allies in the next shadow war. We must find this race and convince them to join with us in this new coming battle against the darkness. Please help me with this service Delenn, it is our best chance to defeat the shadows in the coming confrontation." the message ended, and Delenn stood there in shock.

"He did not know, he could not know. The very beings he sought as allies would kill him. Now we hunt them down like animals. Oh Valen, what am I to do?"

She heard Lennon's voice behind her, "We must find a way to stop this madness, to much precious time has already been lost."

Kosh Naranek spoke "Yes, end it."

Delenn looked at him, "How, how do we end this? There are those on the council that would welcome an end to it, but there are others who will not be satisfied until all of the humans are dead."

Kosh Naranek turned to Kosh Ulkesh, _"They must be told." _

"_I agree, but not everything." _

"_Yes, I will tell them only what they need to know."_

..  
Kosh turned to Delenn and Lennon. "The newcomers that you seek information on."

Delenn looked at him, "What about them?"

"They are humans, but they have been touched by a first race."

Delenn looked at him, "Was it the shadows?"

"No."

"Are they like the other humans, except for their technology?"

"Yes."

Delenn began to form a plan in her mind, "This bit of information will be very useful. Lennon, you will present it to the council tomorrow, and then I will suggest a temporary truce, so that we can better prepare ourselves if we are to meet these new humans in battle again. And judging from the councils reaction to the report filed by Branmer, the warrior's will welcome the time to prepare."

Lennon looked at her, "But who will approach these humans?"

Delenn looked at him now, "No one from the gray council could do it, but someone who is above questioning. It must be someone who has dedicated his whole life to the service of others. He could approach the humans and their new allies."

Lennon smiled at her, "I would be honored to do this service for the Minbari people."

Delenn smiled now, "Our spies tell us that the Narn are secretly supplying weapons to the Earth Humans, perhaps through them, we could make unofficial advances."

Now Lennon smiled, "I'll have my Rangers contact the Narn, with any luck, I can meet with these humans, and we can begin to end this war."

Delenn smiled, "How soon do you think you can meet with them?"

"With any luck, 10 days."

"What about their language Lennon?"

Lennon smiled now, "Many of the Rangers have been learning the human language, for the purpose of learning more about them. I will be able to talk with them."

Delenn looked at him again, "I pray to Valen that this works old friend."

"It must Delenn, it must."

..  
**Gray Council chamber: **The members of the Gray council met the next morning. They were told that the Anla-shok had information on the new allies of the Earthers. Lennon came before the Gray council, and stood in a center spot of light.

"I come before you with information on the new allies of the humans of Earth."

All of the council members circles came on, and they stood there without saying a word. Lennon stared at them, and began, " The new allies are another group of humans. But they have been touched by one of the first races, much as we have been helped by the Vorlon's."

One of the members spoke, a male voice, "Are these new humans in league with the shadows?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?" asked a female voice.

Lennon looked around the room, "Because the information came from a Vorlon."

There were murmurs among the council members now. One of the council members stepped forward, and dropped his hood.

"No Minbari has ever seen a Vorlon, except the very insane or the very foolish."

Lennon looked at Satai Racine. "Was Dukhat a fool, or was he insane?"

Satai Racine looked at him, "You would say that about Dukhat?"

Lennon looked at him, "Of course I would not, you did. Because it was through Dukhat that I met the Vorlon's."

Now the murmurs were even more frantic as the council members whispered between themselves.

..  
Another council member removed his cloak, "Master Lennon, are you telling us that Dukhat had met with the Vorlon's?"

"Yes I am Satai Keddonn."

"But why Lennon?"

"To help us to prepare for the coming war with the shadows."

Racine looked at him now, "How are we to prepare for the coming war with the shadows?"

Lennon looked at him, and said three words, "Stop this war."

Racine laughed, "You must be joking, this war is good preparation for our upcoming war with the shadows. If Dukhat were here, he would tell you that himself."

"NO."

Everyone turned and looked at Delenn, and they could see that she was visibly shaking. Racine stepped over to her, "Are you alright Satai Delenn?"

"No I'm not alright Racine, and I won't be alright until this war is ended."

"But Delenn, it was your vote that started the war."

She looked at him, and he could see the strength and determination in her eyes. "Then I was wrong. I was hurt and I wanted someone to pay for my pain."

"And they will pay, all of them." Racine said smugly.

..  
Lennon looked at him, "Satai Racine, if a wild Gok bites you. Should all the Gok on Minbar be exterminated?"

He looked at Lennon, "Of course not."

Lennon shook his head now, "So you would show compassion to a wild animal, but not a sentient being. And we say the humans are barbarians."

Racine looked at him, and Lennon saw the anger in his eyes, "What would you have us do then Master Lennon?"

"I say that we should meet with them, and finally hear their side of things."

Racine laughed, "And why would we do that?"

Lennon put himself nose to nose with Racine, "Because it was Dukhat's wish."

Racine looked at him now, "And how are we to know that? Are we to find some sort of mystical seer to contact Dukhat's soul?"

Lennon said nothing, and then went to a data reader and placed a crystal in it. An image of Dukhat appeared before them all.

"If you're seeing this message, then I am dead. I have entrusted it to the Vorlon's, to see that it is delivered to you at the right time. If we have not already done so, we must seek out a race that is not yet known to us. A race known as humans, for the Vorlon's have told me that they will be our allies in the next shadow war. We must find this race and convince them to join with us in this new coming battle against the darkness. Please help me with this service, it is our best chance to defeat the shadows in the coming confrontation." the image of Dukhat then faded.

The members of the council were now silent, and Delenn stepped to the center of the circle. "We have heard Dukhat's final wish. Should we ignore it? Or should we do everything we can to carry it out? We will reconvene in an hour, go and meditate on your response to Dukhat last wish."

The members of the Gray council all withdrew from the chamber, except for Delenn and Racine. He looked at her, "You don't really believe that this message is real do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Why Delenn?"

"Satai Racine, Dukhat once told me that if I ever had any doubt about my course of service in my life, I need only look at the face of a Vorlon, and I would know that all was right."

Racine looked at her curiously, "Have you seen a Vorlon?"

She smiled, and with a look of calm on her face she looked at him. "Yes I have."

He looked at her, "I must see this Vorlon, so I may know the truth Delenn."

"Of course, come with me."

..  
**Gray Council Chamber: **The members of the gray council arrived at the appointed time, and were about to vote. Satai Racine stepped into the center of the circle.

"A vote has to be made, do we continue to fight the humans, or do we meet with them as Dukhat had wished? I vote that we meet with them."

Satai Shakiri looked at him, "Are you sure of this Racine?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life Satai Shakiri."

He turned to the others of the council, "Please make your vote known now." Only two of the lights above the council members went out. Racine and Delenn both smiled at this.

"Then it is decided, we will meet with the humans, and try to end this war. Then we will seek their aid in the coming war of the shadows."

Satai Rathenn spoke now, "How will we open the lines of communication?"

Delenn stepped forward, "I have asked Lennon to be the council's contact with the humans. He has served the people of Minbar his entire life. Can anyone suggest anyone better?"

All were silent.

"It is decided then, we start to mend our paths with the humans. We will take no further aggressive actions against them. We will wait and see how Lennon's meeting with them goes."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Admiral Douglas's Ready room: **Admiral Douglas and General Hague stepped into the room, and the admiral sat down behind his desk.

"General, does Earthforce have a Judge Advocates office?"

General Hague just nodded his head. "Then I'm going to have my JAG people get with yours, and determine the charges against agent Taylor."

The general again nodded. "Admiral, I have to ask that you turn Taylor over to my people for safe keeping."

He raised his hand to stop the Admiral's response. "I know that agent Taylor is in your brig, and that you have vouched for his safety. But Admiral, we both know that for his safety, it might be better if he was transferred to the brig on Beta Durani station."

The Admiral looked at him for a moment and he knew that he was right. Even though he had assured the general of the mans safety, he also knew how popular captain Daniels had been with the other marines of the fleet.

"Alright general, I'll have Colonel Ellison arrange the transfer first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Admiral. Oh by the way do you have any glasses here?"

The admiral looked at him for a moment, then opened his desk drawer and took out two glasses. The general took a flask out of an inside pocket and opened it.

"I had brought this along to toast our new alliance, but I think that we should have a drink in captain Daniels honor."

The general took the glasses and poured a clear beverage into them, and then went to a wall sink and poured a splash into it. He then closed the flask and put it away. The two men picked up the glasses and raised them.

General Hague looked at the Admiral, "To Captain Noah Daniels, may his actions today lead to a better understanding between humans and the Minbari."

The Admiral continued, "And may all our peoples learn from his heroic actions."

The two men downed their drinks, and the Admiral relished the burning feeling of the drink. After they set their drinks down, the two men set about the hard tasks of arranging for the funeral, and the upcoming trail.

**..  
Vice President Santiago's office on Earthforce two: **Senator Clark just looked on in disbelief. "Mr. Vice President, I can't believe that you're actually going to go through with this."

The Vice President looked at him, "Of course I am. I've already spoken to President Levy, and she agrees. Agent Taylor acted rashly, and a good man died because of that rash action."

Senator Clark looked exasperated, "He was shooting at a Minbari for gods sake."

"NO!" the Vice president yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk.

"He shot at a detained and handcuffed prisoner. A prisoner, who was not only under guard, but was there on the ship to act as a translator for other wounded prisoners. Agent Taylor is lucky that he is only being charged with Attempted Murder of a prisoner and the Murder of a superior allied officer."

He looked at the senator; "Some of the people in earth dome want to charge him as a war criminal, because the Minbari he shot at was a POW."

The Senators face blanched a little at that remark. "You can't be serious sir."

"I'm deadly serious senator. But President Levy has calmed them down a bit by promising them that agent Taylor would, if convicted, receive up to the maximum penalty allowed by law."

The senator saw the color drain from the Vice President when he said that.

"What is the maximum penalty?"

The Vice President looked at him, "Spacing."

Both men just sat in silence after he said that.

**..  
General Leftcourt's Office Earth dome: **The general shook Commander Sheridan's hand, "I'm glad you argued to stay where you were at John. Because of you, we have a real victory against the Minbari. That along with the victory of our new allies seems to have made the Minbari want to talk to us."

John Sheridan looked at the general, "Is this an official request, general."

He shook his head, "No it's not, but John, it's a first step. And it's one that the president doesn't want messed up."

The Commander looked at him, "So why me?"

"Because you've shown that you can think on your feet, and you've beaten them once before."

"And I'm expendable." the commander said quietly.

"So am I going alone?"

The general pushed a button on his desk, and the main door opened. A narn male walked in and bowed slightly.

"Commander Sheridan, this is G'Kar of the Narn Regime. He will be accompanying you and the other member of your negotiating team."

G'Kar smiled, "I will be acting as your interpreter, as I am fluent in Minbari and English."

..  
The second door opened and security agents led in a man. "Commander Sheridan, Mr. G'Kar this is Dr. Stephan Franklin, the third person of your team. He's had extensive contact with the Minbari before the war, so he'll know if they are Minbari or not."

Commander Sheridan looked at the Dr., "I take it you volunteered."

Dr Franklin looked at him, "It was the only way to get out of the brig." he held up his hand, "It's a long story."

"I look forward to hearing it sometime."

The commander turned to the general, "So when do we leave sir?"

The general handed a sealed data crystal to the commander. "You're to take this to General Hague on Beta Durani station, and then you will proceed to a listening post we have here in the Edding system."

The commander looked at the General, "Sir I'm not really a diplomat, or a negotiator."

"I know that John, we're sending you to feel them out. If they're for real, we'll send in a full negotiating team."

"What, if anything can I promise or tell them sir?"

"Well John, until we hear back from you, we are holding at an unofficial truce. No offensives are being undertaken. John, Earth Alliance needs time. That's the most important thing you can buy us."

Commander Sheridan nodded his head, "Yes sir."

The general came around his desk and shook all of their hands, "Good luck and god bless you all."

**..  
Centauri Embassy Geneva Earth: **Londo Molari was sitting in his office when one of his aides came in, "Sir, this data crystal just arrived for you."

He took the crystal, and looked at him, "Thank you, now leave."

The young man left rapidly and Londo put the crystal in his data reader. "Hmmm, this is interesting. What are you up to with the Narn's?" he said to quietly to himself.

He then activated his monitor and connected a private call to his contact in the Imperial Navy. He passed on the time and coordinates of a suspected Narn weapon shipment to earth forces. "See to it that the weapons never reach Earth."

Then he cut the signal. "Try to deal behind our back with our enemy, ha, we Centauri perfected that play."

**..  
Beta Durani Station Court room: **The presiding JAG judge had listened to all of the evidence and witness's, and was now about to address the Defendant. "Agent Taylor, it is the finding of this court that there is insufficient evidence to charge you with the murder of Captain Noah Daniels."

Agent Taylor and his lawyer visibly relaxed. The judge continued, "But this court does find that there is more than sufficient evidence to charge you with manslaughter. How do you plead to that charge?"

Agent Taylor looked up at the judge, "May I say something sir?"

"Of course."

"Sir, I reacted rashly when I saw the Minbari prisoner on board the ship. I opened fire, in a moment of panic. I didn't mean to hurt anyone else, but a good man died because of what I did. I can only apologies to his family and friends, and hope that some day they can forgive me."

The judge looked at him now. "Agent Taylor. How do you plead to the charge of manslaughter?"

"Guilty sir."

The judge nodded his head. "Agent Taylor, since you have plead guilty to the charge, it is the sentence of this court that you be taken to a place of confinement for not less than 25 years, and that you be stripped of all military rank and privileges. Sentence to begin immediately."

The security guards came and took the prisoner away.

The judge banged his gavel once, "These proceedings are now closed."

..  
Admiral Douglas was sitting next to Megan Daniels, and he held her hand. She looked at him, "Is it over now sir?"

"Yes Megan, it's over now."

They got up and started to leave the courtroom. "Admiral, I want to thank you for the Eulogy you gave at Noah's funeral."

"It was my honor Megan."

She leaned her head against his chest now, and a tear started down her cheek. He escorted her back to the Bull Run. As they were walking to the shuttle, he asked her, "So what's it like having a Minbari Ranger as a protector?"

She smiled a little, "It's strange sir, yet comforting. Nosann is doing what he can for me, but he is still a prisoner. Captain Grove has given him some liberties, but he's still under guard."

The Admiral saw a funny look on her face, "Is there anything else crewman?"

She looked at him, "Yes sir, Nosann asked me if I wished to learn the ways of the Anla-shok."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I would think about it sir."

The admiral looked at her, "Well if you need some leave time to sort things out, I'm sure Captain Grove will accommodate your request."

"Thank you sir."

**..  
General Hague's office Beta Durani station: **Commander Sheridan's group met with the General and he handed him the data crystal. The General played the crystal, and he actually smiled. He got up from his desk and asked the three of them to come with him, and they headed for the landing bay. Soon a shuttle was on its way to the Mastiff. Once the shuttle arrived, the four of them stepped out, and the Commander, G'Kar and the Dr. all realized that this ship had gravity. All that Commander Sheridan could do was whistle softly. G'Kar was amazed as well.

"General, do you think it would be possible for my engineers to talk to your new allies as well?"

The General looked at him, "That Mr. G'Kar isn't up to me, it's up to the man we're going to see."

Ensign Femia met the group, and after introductions were made, the General asked if the Admiral was available. "I'm sorry sir, the Admiral is escorting Crewman Daniels back to the Bull Run. But he should be back shortly."

The General asked Ensign Femia if they could get a tour of the ship while they were waiting.

"I'll have to clear it with Captain Tate sir, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"Thank you ensign."

Ensign Femia went to a comm. unit and called the Captain, about 5 minutes later Lt Commander Langford arrived on the flight deck.

"General Hague, a pleasure to see you again."

"Ah Lt Commander, I'd like to introduce Commander John Sheridan, and Dr. Franklin of Earthforce, and Mr. G'Kar of the Narn regime."

Lt Commander Langford shook their hands, "Gentlemen. If you'll follow me, I can give you a tour of the Mastiff."

..  
The tour was brief yet very thorough, and G'Kar was amazed to say the least. He was constantly asking the Commander about different systems of the ship, and Hershell while polite, gave him very limited answers. After about 20 minutes, the Commander was paged, and when she checked in, she was informed that the Admiral was back and was waiting to see them.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but the admiral is back and he's waiting to see you."

She took them to the Admiral's office, and on the way there Dr. Franklin asked Commander Sheridan if it would be alright if he went to the sickbay.

"I don't see why not Dr. if the Lt commander doesn't mind escorting you."

Hershel smiled, "It would be a pleasure Dr. Franklin."

"Please call me Stephan."

"Only if you call me Hershell," she said sweetly. As they arrived at the Admiral's office, Hershell took Dr. Franklin's arm and led him toward sickbay.

**..  
Admiral Douglas's Office TCS Mastiff: **The general, Commander Sheridan and G'Kar entered the Admiral's office, and he welcomed them. The general made the necessary introductions, and then he got down to business.

"Admiral about 3 days ago the Narn regime was quietly approached by members of the Minbari government. It seems that after the two victories that happened, they wished to begin to talk to us."

The admiral nodded, "At least it's a start general."

"That's what the politico's at Earth dome think as well. So they are sending Commander Sheridan and his group to meet with a representative of the Minbari. The meeting is to take place in the Edding system, where we have an old abandoned base."

"So what do you need from me General?"

The general smiled, the admiral didn't waste time. "Admiral, the president would like you to send one of your ships along, and she wanted to ask you if you would help us with a touchy situation."

"What sort of situation general?"

The general looked at him, "As a sign of good faith on the Earths part, she wants to return the Minbari POW's."

"Well general, that is one hell of a sign of good faith. I think that we could send a ship along to the meeting. When is it set for?"

"In 3 days admiral."

The admiral activated his computer and pulled up the modified Nav charts they had generated from their data and the EA data. He then typed in a request and the computer generated a potential course and time.

"If all goes well, I could have the Bull Run there in about 30 hours."

G'Kar looked at him, "30 hours, that's impossible it will take at least 48 in hyperspace."

The Admiral smiled, "Well than Mr. G'Kar, why don't I have the Bull Run meet you there. That way we can move the prisoners from the Mastiff to the Bull Run, and meet with your ship in time for the meeting. In the mean time, why don't I get someone to finish your tour of the ship?"

Commander Sheridan spoke now, "Thank you admiral, we'd like that."

**..  
Alpha sickbay TCS Mastiff: **Hershell led Stephan to the sickbay, and when they arrived, his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Hershell saw Dr. Lloyd, and she introduced Dr. Franklin.

"Dr. Lloyd, if you don't mind me asking, I read some of the material submitted about your care of the wounded from the James Carter, and I must say that I was amazed."

"Why thank you Dr.."

"Is it true that you were able to regenerate the optic nerves of one of the crewmen?"

Dr Lloyd started to explain the procedure to Dr. Franklin, and Hershell could see that he was fascinated. "So, can the regeneration process work on other organs or limbs?"

"Yes it can, but the larger the organ, the longer the process."

After about an hour of the two of them talking, Hershell asked Stephan if he was hungry.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a little dinner."

Hershell smiled, and then they proceeded to the officer's mess.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Flight deck TCS Bull Run: **Megan Daniels was waiting for the shuttle from the Mastiff, and she smiled when she saw Nosann step off the shuttle. "So how are your people doing?"

"Most are good, but a few are still very hurt."

"I'm glad to hear that, I just wish we could have saved more."

"As do I Megan, as do I."

The guard looked at him, "I must return to my cell now, I have much to tell my comrades about your people."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Nosann smiled, "I would like that."

As they walked in silence, he looked at her, "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

Megan looked at him, "Yes I have, and I think I would like that. Maybe when the war is over."

Nosann nodded, "Yes you are right, after the war would be gooder."

Megan giggled a little. "What is funny?" Nosann asked.

Megan looked at him, "I think you mean better, not gooder."

Nosann just nodded, and smiled, "Thank you, my English is still not best."

"Well you speak it better than some humans I know."

Now Nosann laughed, "I thank you, and I will try to get better."

Megan smiled, "Well then, I will help you with your English."

"I would like that."

**..  
Brig TCS Bull Run: **The anla-shok prisoners saw Nosann enter the brig area, escorted by a young human female. His second looked at him, _"We were worried Nosann, you have been gone for some time." _

Nosann smiled, _"There is no need to worry my friends, I have been safe. How have you been treated?" _

_"Surprisingly well Nosann, these humans do not act as we were told they would act." _

Again Nosann smiled, and he turned to Megan, "My comrades have been well in my absence, and they are surprised by the way your people have treated us."

Megan looked at him, "Why?"

He looked at her, "We were led to believe that all of your people were savage barbarians, and that we should show your kind no mercy. But your brothers actions and the actions of the others have proven to me that that is not true."

Megan's eyes began to tear up, and Nosann put his hands on her shoulders, and then gently hugged her. The young anla-shok looked at him now, _"Why is she upset Leader Nosann?"_

Nosann looked at Jassaron, then spoke loud enough for all of the anla-shok to hear him, _"Her older brother, who was her protector gave his life to save mine. I have sworn my life to her, to be her protector, and her friend. These humans have proven to me that we are wrong about them, even now the other humans are helping to care for our injured brothers and sisters on their other ship."_

..  
The other rangers looked at Nosann, they knew that the oath he had sworn was not one done lightly. Nosann's second looked at him, _"Her brother must have been a very special man, please tell her that we grieve with her as well."_

_"He was, he was," _was all that Nosan said.

Megan looked at Nosann, "What were you talking about?"

"I told them of what your brother did for me, and they asked me to tell you they grieve with you."

Megan's lower lip trembled a bit. "I also told my friends of all of the things your people have been doing to help my people. They must let our people know that humans are a good and kind race."

Megan looked at him, then she whispered in his ear, "How do I say thank you in your language?"

Nosann whispered the words in her ear, and then she turned to the Minbari anla-shok, _"Thank you." _

All of the anla-shok bowed to her.

**..  
Captain Grove's ready room TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove was rubbing his eyes, it had been a long day, and he still had reports to review. The monitor on his desk beeped. He touched it, "This is the captain."

"Sir, you have a signal from the admiral."

Jeff rubbed his eyes, "Ok put it through."

A moment later, he saw Admiral Douglas, "Jeff, how do you feel about a little trip?"

"What sort of trip sir?"

"Well, Jeff it seems that the Minbari want to talk, and maybe they and the EA can end their shooting war."

"That's good to hear sir."

"Yes it is Jeff, but as a gesture of good faith, the EA want us to return the Minbari prisoners. And I agree with them."

"So you want the Bull Run to take them home?"

"No Jeff, just to the meeting site."

"And where is the meeting taking place?"

"In the Edding system, and with any luck, it should only take you about 30 hours to get there. But we have to arrange the transfer of the Minbari, and see to their safe keeping until they get back to their own people."

"Yes sir, we'll get on it right away, so when do we get underway?"

"Well Jeff I would like you to be underway in 12 hours, if possible."

"Yes sir, we'll be ready to go by then."

"Good, I'll have Dr. Lloyd send all of the data on her patients to your MO."

"Yes sir, I'll let him know."

Now the Admiral looked at him, "Jeff, Lt Commander Sinclair asked if he could go along with you on this flight, and since you are technically traveling in Earth Alliance space, I thought it would be good to have a representative of the EA along."

Captain Grove just nodded, "Not a problem sir, I'll make the needed arrangements."

"Thanks Jeff."

The signal ended, and Captain Grove knew that they had a lot to do and little time to get it done.

..  
Captain Grove thought for a moment, then got up and headed for the brig. When he arrived, he went to Nosann's cell. "I need your help Nosann, you and your rangers."

Nosann looked at him, "How can we help?"

"In a few hours, the Minbari prisoners will be transferred from the Mastiff to the Bull Run. You and the other prisoners are being returned to your people."

Nosann smiled, "That is a good thing Captain, but how can we help?"

"I would like it if you and your rangers would help to keep your people under control during the flight, and during the transfer. And I thought that you could help us set up an appropriate holding area for your people."

"How soon before the others are returned to Minbar?"

"Well if all goes well, about 3 days."

Nosann turned to the other rangers, _"The humans are returning all of the Minbari prisoners. They have requested our help. I believe that we should help them. Does anyone disagree?" _

The other anla-shok all nodded in agreement. "We will help you Captain."

"Thank you Nosann."

For the next two hours, the marines and the rangers worked on transforming one of the gyms into a large holding area and Captain Grove told Nosann all that he knew of the transfer. Soon the area was ready, and the Captain informed the Mastiff.

**..  
Brig of TCS Mastiff: **Colonel Ellison entered the holding area, and whistled loudly. All of the Minbari prisoners were now looking at him. He activated a monitor on the wall, and soon the face of Nosann could be seen by all of the prisoners. _"My fellow Minbari, I am anla-shok Nosann. The humans have arranged to have all Minbari prisoners returned to our people. They will be escorting you to shuttles to move you all to the ship I am on. Once we're all here, we will be leaving this system, and heading to a meeting with a representative of the Minbari. If all goes well, all of the prisoners will be back with the Minbari in 3 days. I ask you in Valen's name, do not do anything to disrupt this transfer. Think of your fellow Minbari, we've seen a side of the humans that few if any of our people know about. They have shown us mercy, and have treated our wounded. Would we Minbari show the same kindness to an enemy? As the humans have shown us their best face, we must now do the same." _and the message ended.

Colonel Ellison turned off the monitor, and went to the first cell. He opened the door and held out a set of manacles. To his surprise, none of the Minbari prisoners gave him or any of the other guards any trouble. Soon the prisoners were loaded into the shuttles and were on their way to the Bull Run.

The Admiral called him for a report, "Well sir, I have to admit, whatever Nosann said to them seemed to work. I've had more trouble from flight cadets than I had from all of the Minbari."

"That's good to hear Colonel. Maybe things are starting to look up for once."

"Maybe sir, maybe."

**..  
Prisoner holding area TCS Bull Run: **The majority of the Minbari prisoners were brought to the holding area, while a few were taken to sickbay because of their injuries. An Alyt walked up to Nosann, and she bowed to him.

"_Anla-shok Nosann, I am Alyt Dosamar of the Soul of Minbar. I've thought about what you said back on the first ship, and you were correct. Our people dieing would not have served a greater purpose. By letting the humans help us, you have shown all of us that we may have been wrong about the humans. But I must ask you, I have heard a story that I find hard to believe." _

"_What story would that be Alyt Dosamar?" _

She smiled as she looked at him, _"I have heard from listening to our guards that a human was killed saving a Minbari. Is this story true?"_

Nosann looked at her, and she could see the emotion in his eyes, _"Yes Alyt, it is true. A very brave young man named Captain Daniels gave his life to save mine. And the humans then punished the man who killed Captain Daniels." _

Alyt Dosamar bowed again, _"Thank you anla-shok Nosann for all you have done for our people. And for opening our eyes to the truth." _

Nosann returned the bow, and went back to helping the other Minbari prisoners.

**..  
Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove was in his command chair, and he looked at the helmsman, "Set our course for the jump point, and take us out, half speed."

"Aye aye sir."

The Bull Run was soon moving and when they were out far enough, the captain ordered cruising speed. "How long to the jump point?"

The navigator looked at her console "6 hours sir."

The Captain looked at his XO, and got up from his chair, "I'm going to my quarters, call me in 5 hours Ian."

Commander Wesley nodded, and took the chair after the captain left the bridge. Commander Wesley looked at the course that was laid out, and then reviewed the information that the EA had given them about the Edding system. The planet they were going to was an icebound world, with no habitable areas. He contacted the quartermaster and had them start preparing ground gear for a winter environment, just in case.

**..  
Bridge of CRN Cruiser Asheval: **The XO went to his Captain, "So sir, what is it this time? Pirates, raiders or some other nuisance?"

Captain Kalebar looked at him, "No Abram, nothing like that, we're going to disrupt a Narn weapons deal someone in intelligence found out about."

The XO smiled, "The Narn's huh. Good, it's about time we put them back in their place."

The Captain smiled as well, "Your right, ever since we gave them their freedom, they've been getting very pushy."

The XO looked a little worried now. "What's wrong Abram, worried about the Narn's?"

Abram smiled, "No sir, I'm just worried that they won't put up much of a fight."

Both men started to laugh.

**..  
Holding area TCS Bull Run: ** Megan Daniels entered the holding area looking for Nosann. A few of the Minbari looked at her, wondering what this human wanted. One of the warriors spoke to her, "Why are you here?"

Megan smiled, "I'm looking for ranger Nosann."

The woman smiled, "So Nosann has you interested in him?"

From the smile on her face, Megan felt that the woman had the wrong idea about her and Nosann. "No, he is my protector."

The Minbari woman blushed a little, "You are Miss Daniels? I have heard the story of your brother, and what he did. I am sorry for your loss. Please forgive my wrong assumption."

Megan smiled, and this help put the woman a little at ease, "That's alright, no hard feelings."

"Thank you."

As she turned to leave, the woman hesitated, then spoke, "Why did your brother save Nosann? After all he was an enemy."

Megan looked at her, "Because it was the right thing to do."

Alyt Dosamar just nodded her head. "Nosann is resting over there." and she pointed to the far corner of the room. Megan thanked her and went over to where Nosann was sleeping.

..  
Nosann was resting quietly, and Megan just looked at him. She was about to leave, when he woke up. "Ah Megan. It is good to see you, what brings you here?"

Megan looked at him, then at her watch, "It's 0900, remember your English lesson."

Nosann nodded, "I am sorry, I was up late, some of our people became ill when the ship 'jumped' last night."

Megan smiled, "Don't worry, 'jump bellies' only happens to a few people. But it get's easier after a few jumps."

Nosann nodded again, "How many more 'jumps' will we make?"

"I don't know, but if you want, maybe the Doc can give your people something for it."

"Thank you I will check with the Doctor about that. Now I believe it is time for my lesson."

**..  
Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **The flight to the Edding system had been uneventful for the crew and others on the Bull Run,except for a few bouts of jump sickness in the Minbari prisoners. But the med staff had handled that rather easily. Jeff Sinclair was on the bridge when they jumped into the Edding system. He was amazed at how they could travel so far in such a short amount of time. He turned to Captain Grove, "You know Captain, it would have taken us at least 2 to 3 days to travel this far in hyperspace."

As soon as they jumped in system, the Captain launched two flights of Rapiers, one to patrol the system, and the other to act as the CAP.

"So Ian, how long to the rendezvous time?"

"10 hours sir, with in system flight, that will leave us about 4 hours before the Narn ship arrives."

Captain Grove just smirked a little, "Leave it to computers to mess up a flight estimate."

He heard a few chuckles from the bridge crew; he even heard a small snort from Ian.

"Well sir, that's why they call it an estimate,"

"So they do Ian, so they do."

The captain called out, "Helm plot a course to Edding IV, best speed."

"Aye aye sir."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Admiral Douglas's ready room: ** Admiral Douglas had just returned to his ready room, after watching the Mastiff leave Beta Durani station. His intercom beeped, and Ensign Femia told him that Senator Clark was calling him. "Put him through."

The admiral saw a rather weasely looking man on the monitor, "Hello Admiral, I was just calling to see if I could arrange a meeting with your science officer, uh Commander Langford I believe."

The admiral wanted to shut off the monitor, but that wouldn't have been proper. "Of course Senator, I believe we can have a meeting room set up in about an hour."

The senator smiled, "Excellent admiral. My people and I will be there in an hour. And Admiral, I'd like to speak to you as well, if that's alright."

"Of course senator Clark. We'll see you in an hour."

The monitor clicked off, and the admiral remembered an old saying his father told him about politics and a backed up toilet, he started to laugh.

..  
Before the senator arrived, the Admiral contacted Lt Kirhaka, and Lt Commander Langford. He wanted them there for the meeting, and he told the Lt that if anyone asked, she was Lt Commander Langford's assistant. Hershell asked the admiral why the Lt was really there, and the admiral just smiled. Senator Clark and his people arrived an hour later, and were escorted to the conference room where the Admiral and the others were waiting. As he entered the room, the Senator smiled as fake a smile as the Admiral had ever seen, "Ah Admiral Douglas, it's an honor to finally meet you." and he extended his hand.

The Admiral shook his hand, "The honor is mine senator."

The Admiral introduced his people, and the senator seemed a little uneasy that Lt Kirhaka was present. Then the senator introduced his people, Allen Maxwell his R+D team leader, and Jeanne Task, his personal assistant. Miss Task seemed to become pale when she entered the room.

As the others were starting to sit around the table Miss Task was becoming more and more nervous. The admiral looked at her, "Are you alright Miss Task?"

She stood up rather slowly, "I'm sorry, but would you all please excuse Me." and she headed for the door.

Once in the hallway, she asked a marine for a bathroom, and he pointed to a door 10 feet down the hallway. Miss Task made it to the room, and just managed to close the door before she became violently ill. The one marine guard went to the door to check on her, but he waited outside, as he heard her violently retching. When the noises inside the room quieted, he opened the door and found her unconscious on the floor, and sweating profusely. He used his comm. link to contact sickbay for a med team, then decided to inform the admiral.

The marine went back to the conference room and quickly informed the admiral, and the admiral nodded and whispered something to the marine who also nodded.

..  
"I'm sorry senator Clark, but your assistant seems to have become ill, we have a med team on the way to check her out."

Senator Clark seemed a little nervous, but before he could say anything, Lt Kirhaka spoke up.

"Perhaps Admiral, she is suffering from Kushor-ngKara."

The Admiral just nodded his head, "Perhaps your right Lt."

Senator Clark looked at them, "Suffering what Admiral?"

"Kushor-ngKara senator. When we first encountered the Lt's race, it was found that some humans are allergic to their dander, much like with dogs and cats."

"Is it contagious?"

"No senator, if you were allergic, you would have reacted by now."

"I see, is there a cure?"

"No sir I'm afraid not. It might be best if your assistant stayed away from the Lt and the other Firekans of the crew."

Senator Clark just nodded, "I take it that Miss Task is going to be alright?"

"Oh yes senator, I'm having a med team check her out just to be safe."

The senator seemed a little flustered, but he quickly went back to his reason for being there.

..  
"Admiral, we at R+D would like to interview your Minbari prisoners. We think that it would be useful in our examinations of their technology."

The Admiral sat back for a moment, then looked at the senator. "I'm sorry senator, but I'm afraid that that won't be possible."

The senator now looked even more flustered, "Why not admiral?"

The admiral smiled slightly, "Well senator, there are two reasons. First, we don't have an interpreter to translate for us."

The senator interrupted him, "I thought that one of the Minbari officers spoke English. He could be the interpreter."

"Mr. Nosann is not available at the moment senator, in fact none of the Minbari are available."

"What do you mean the Minbari aren't available?"

"Well senator as I was saying, they're currently on board the Bull Run. And the Bull Run is enroute to a meeting with the Minbari."

"You mean to tell me that all of the prisoners are on that ship."

"Yes senator, at the request of your President, the prisoners are being returned to their government."

Senator Clark was almost as pale as Miss Task had been, and he spoke very slowly. "The president sent all of the prisoners back to the Minbari?"

"Yes senator, each and every one of them. As a sign of good faith. So I'm afraid that your R+D people will have to do things the old fashioned way. Now if you'll excuse me senator, I have other duties I have to take care of. I'll leave you in Lt Commander Langford's care, I'm sure she can help you with any questions you may have."

..  
The admiral got up and left the conference room, and the senator followed him.

"Admiral may I speak to you for a moment?"

Putting on his best smile, the admiral turned around, "Yes senator."

Senator Clark stood very close to the admiral and spoke softly. "Admiral, you have no idea who your messing with do you? I'm a very powerful man in the Earth government."

The admiral stepped closer to the senator and smiled. The admiral looked the senator in the eyes, and spoke just above a whisper, "Senator, this is my ship, not the Earth government. When it comes to power here, you have none. You brought a telepath on board my ship, in the hopes of getting information from the prisoners or my people. Now your trying to bully me into giving you what you want. It won't work, just think how easy it would be for me to arrange an 'accident', and the investigation would show that it was just a tragic accident."

Now the Admiral looked at the marine guard, "Sergeant, the senator has very urgent business back on the space station. Escort him to his shuttle, and stay there until he takes off."

The marine snapped to attention, "Yes sir." and then came up beside the senator.

The admiral left and went back to his office.

..  
A few hours later, Commander Langford came to the admiral's office, and when she entered she just looked at him. "Is there something I can do for you Commander?"

"Yes sir, you can tell me why the Lt was really at the meeting today, and why the senator left so quickly."

The admiral set down the reports he was going over, and then looked at Hershell. "The Lt was there, because I found out that the senator would probably have a telepath with him today. It seems that the Firekans can detect telepaths."

"Is that why Miss Task became so ill?"

"Well actually, that was unexpected. I had Dr. Lloyd run a full scan of her, and she found an unknown substance in her blood. It seems that not only can the Firekans detect telepaths, but also they excrete a pheromone that only affects telepaths. As you saw, it makes them violently ill."

Hershell just shook her head from side to side, "That's why most of the Firekans on board have been attached to security lately."

The admiral just smiled, and then winked at her. "And the Senator sir?"

The Admiral smiled, "He and I had a chat, and he remembered some urgent business back on the station he had to do."

"Is there anything else you needed to talk about Hershell?"

"Yes sir. We have the preliminary results of the tests on Mr. Laqua's ship. The weapon as near as we can tell is Tachyon based, but it's far more advanced than anything we have."

"How much more advanced Hershell?"

" I can only begin to guess sir. But the output to input ratio is off the scale sir."

The admiral looked at her, "For the sake of a tired old Admiral, can you put it simple terms Hershell?"

"Yes sir. On a scale of 1 to10. Civilian tachyon cannons are a 1, and Mil-spec tachyons are a 2. Mr. Laqua's cannon is a 25."

The admiral just looked at her for a moment. "That would put its damage potential on a scale equal to our antimatter cannons. Is there any way we can duplicate that cannon?"

Hershell just shook her head, "Sorry sir, we can't even open it up to see exactly how it works."

The admiral just shook his head now, "Well since we can't do anything about it now, lets just try to keep Mr. Laqua away from the senator and his friends."

Hershell just nodded, "Yes sir."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove sat and looked at the planet below him and a chill ran up his spine. He turned to his XO, "You know Ian, it's just like Edding IV at home, cold and desolate."

Commander Wesley looked at him, "I take it you did your arctic survival on Edding IV."

The captain smiled, "Yeah, the worst 3 weeks of my cadet life." The commander smiled, "Mine to sir."

Both of them chuckled a little. The sensor tech spoke up, "Sir we have an energy spike consistent with a jump point formation."

"Let me see it." the tech hit a few switches, and the screen showed a jump point forming, and soon the bridge crew saw a Narn vessel coming out of hyperspace.

"Open a channel to them."

"Aye aye sir."

"This is the Captain Grove of the TCS Bull Run, welcome to the Edding system."

A Narn officer's face appeared, "Thank you Captain. I am Captain G'Lon of the NSS HagVarn. I hope your journey was a peaceful one."

Captain Grove smiled, "Yeah it was, was yours?"

"One of the quietest trips we've had in a while Captain. We're launching the shuttle now."

..  
Captain Grove saw an EA shuttle take off from the Narn ship, and head to the planet. "We wish them luck Captain."

"So do we Captain G'Lon, so do we."

The channel closed, and the two ships pulled into parallel orbits above the planet. Lt Commander Sinclair stepped onto the bridge with Major Halko, and the Captain looked at them, "So Commander how did you enjoy your flight?"

The Commander looked at him, "It was incredible, you weren't kidding about your fighters."

About 5 minutes later a jump point formed and a smaller ship appeared. Captain Grove looked at the sensor tech, "Sir, the energy signature is Minbari. Scans show only 2 life signs aboard. They are hailing us sir, audio only."

"Let's hear it."

"This is transport Bright Moon. We are here for meeting with Earth Humans."

"This is the TCS Bull Run. The contact team is already on the planet. We will send you their coordinates."

"We thank you."

The Minbari ship received the coordinates, and entered a landing pattern. Captain grove turned to his XO, "Keep your fingers crossed Ian."

"I already have sir." and he held up his hand to show the Captain.

**..  
Surface of Edding IV: **The shuttle set down close to the old base, and Commander Sheridan and the others quickly made their way to the only visible building. They got the door open, and looked around. "We've got to find the main power switch, and let's hope the solar batteries are still working."

They searched and found the power switch, and Commander Sheridan hit it. They were relieved to hear the hum of the lights as they came on, followed by the slight buzzing of the heaters as they activated. "It should warm up pretty quick now. Stephan, why don't you check the perimeter and make sure we're alone."

"Yes sir, commander." and Dr. Franklin stepped outside. As he walked around the building, he saw a strange ship. It looked like it was made of some sort of crystal, but before he could do anything, he saw an older Minbari man. The old man was holding a gun, and was pointing it at him.

"Up hands put."

Dr. Franklin did as he was told, and the man gestured for him to go back into the building. As he opened the door, Mr. G'Kar turned and was about to say something when he saw that the Dr. had his hands up. Then both he and Commander Sheridan saw the older Minbari behind the Dr. and the gun in the Minbari mans hand. After he closed the door, Lennon looked at them, and then the gun in his hand. He pointed it away from them, "For protection, only. You Sheridan?"

"Yes I'm Commander Sheridan, and you are?"

"I am Anla-shok Na Lennon." and he bowed slightly. G'Kar's comm. device beeped and as he answered it he heard Captain G'Lon start to say something, and then the signal ended.

**..  
High orbit Edding IV: **The sensor tech called to the captain, "Sir we have another energy spike, another jump point is forming."

The monitor activated, and Captain Grove saw an unknown ship coming out of the jump point. Commander Sinclair looked at the ship, "That's a Centauri Cruiser."

The ship immediately began to fire at the Narn ship. "Shields to full. Battle stations."

The alarms were ringing throughout the ship, and the shields were charging up to full as the Narn ship began to break apart from the assault. The Centauri ship now fired at the Bull Run. Their first volley hit the ship, but their shields held. The XO shouted out, "Some form of plasma beam sir, Shields holding at 68 percent."

The Captain started shouting orders, "Helm, bring us about, Emergency speed. Tactical, fire as she comes to bear."

The ship was turning now and the Centauri ship was still firing at them. "Shield holding at 56 percent."

The tactical officer didn't wait for any target lock, and fired all of the main guns manually. The blasts ripped deep into the Centauri ship, and then the crew of the Bull Run saw the secondary explosions racking the Centauri cruiser. As the Bull Run swung around for another pass, the Cruiser was trying to turn as well. Sinclair looked at Captain Grove, "Aim at the wings, it's where their main propulsion systems are."

"Tactical, target their wings and lay into them."

"Yes sir."

..  
The next volley ripped the unusual looking wings off of the ship, and this caused even more secondary explosions. Soon the ship was breaking apart, and the crew of the Bull Run saw escape pods coming off of the ship. In less than a minute the ship blew, and the explosion took out most of the escape pods as well.

The Captain stood up, "Launch all S+R shuttles. Lets see if we can find anybody still alive. And open a channel to the planet, lets make sure they're ok."

Commander Sheridan's voice came in over the comm. link. "Captain, what's happening up there?"

"We had an uninvited guest commander, I'm sorry to say they took out the HagVarn. But we stopped them from taking us out. We have S+R searching for any survivors. Commander, I think it might be safer if you continued your discussions on the Bull Run."

"I'll get back to you on that captain. Sheridan out."

The Captain looked at Sinclair, "Well it is his show."

"Yes sir."

**..  
Bridge of CRN Cruiser Asheval: **Captain Kalebar was anxiously waiting, and the Helmsman turned to him, "We've reached the coordinates sir."

The Captain smiled, "Good, jump to normal space."

As the ship was coming out of hyperspace, his XO shouted, "Sir we have 2 ships, a Narn Cruiser, and an unknown ship."

The Captain looked at him, "Target the Narn's and fire."

The plasma cannons fired, and ripped deeply into the Narn ship, and it began to break apart. The bridge crew cheered, but the Captain was looking at his XO, "Target the other ship and fire."

Smiling, his XO aimed and fired. Then a look of shock was on his face, "Sir, weapons fire had no affect."

The Captain looked puzzled, "What."

"Our plasma beams seemed to be absorbed sir."

"Continue firing."

"Yes sir."

Now the other ship was moving, and the captain saw that they were bringing their guns to bear. Then the first blasts hit his ship. The captain, his XO, and his bridge crew never knew what hit them. The blast of energy struck the ship and Captain Kalebar for the briefest of milliseconds saw a bright light, then he saw nothing ever again.

..  
On the auxiliary bridge, Dashar Cotto was watching the battle that was taking place. He smiled as the Narn ship began to break apart, but then he saw that their attacks were doing nothing to this new ship. A heavy hit rocked the ship, and Dashar saw that the bridge feed was gone. He turned to the Aux. Helmsman, "Get us out of here."

"I'm trying sir, but the ship is barely responding."

Dashar felt several secondary explosions, and watched as the power levels of the ship were dropping. As he watched, the Engineering feeds began to spike, and he then ordered the crew to abandon ship. He and the auxiliary bridge crew barely made it away from the ship before it blew. Now they floated among the debris, praying to the great Maker to save them.

**..  
Surface of Edding IV: **The four of them listened to Captain Groves report, and then Sheridan looked at Lennon. "Did you know anything about this?"

Lennon looked at him, "I am just as surprised as you commander. But your man Captain Grove makes a wise choice. Maybe we should meet up there."

Then Lennon turned to G'Kar, "I am sorry for your comrades."

G'Kar thanked him, and then started to say a silent prayer. Commander Sheridan looked at Lennon, "Maybe your right, we'll take our shuttle."

Lennon nodded his head and took out a device, and the others looked at him. "Communication only." they just nodded.

"_This is Lennon, there has been trouble in orbit. We are going up to the human's ship to continue the meeting. Follow and land there." _

"_Yes sir." _

Lennon put away the device, and looked at Sheridan, "Shall we go?"

They left the building and headed for the EA shuttle. Soon both ships were approaching the Bull Run and they saw the debris scattered around the area, and the S+R shuttles. Both ships touched down in the landing bay, and were met by a Human and a Minbari.

**..  
Landing bay Alpha TCS Bull Run: **When he heard from Commander Sheridan, the Captain sent for Nosann, and had him meet him in the landing bay. As they awaited the ships from the surface, he filled Nosann in on what had happened. "Have you found any survivors Captain?"

"Yes, a few Narn escape pods, and a few from the Centauri ship. I'll have the ships with the Narns land here, and the others will go to landing bay beta."

"A wise precaution Captain."

"That's what I thought Nosann."

Soon the EA shuttle and the Minbari ship were landing, and both men walked toward the shuttle as it touched down. When Nosann saw the older Minbari man step off the shuttle, he bowed deeply, and held the bow for some time. When he straightened up the old Minbari came up and hugged him.

"_Nosann praises to Valen your alive. It is good to see you old friend." _

"_It is good to see you as well Lennon. I had no idea the council would send you." _

"_Who better my old friend? Now how many of you are still alive?" _

Nosann looked at Lennon, _"At least 70 of us." _

"_70, that's impossible, there were only 20 of you on board." _

"_No Lennon only I and 9 others survived. But there are 60 other survivors of the battle here as well. The humans rescued them and have been taking care of all of us." _

The two of them realized that the others were staring at them, and then they realized they had not been speaking English.

..  
Lennon turned to them, "I am sorry, I thought my friend had died, and in my excitement I forgot to speak in English."

Captain Grove smiled, "That's understandable sir. I'm Captain Jeffery Grove. Welcome to the TCS Bull Run."

"Thank you Captain."

Now Lennon turned to Commander Sheridan, "My friend tells me that there are Minbari warriors on this ship, is that true?"

Commander Sheridan smiled now, "Yes Mr. Lennon, it is. Our leader, President Levy thought that as a sign of our good intentions, we should return the Minbari warriors we rescued after the battle of Beta Durani."

Lennon looked at him, "I have heard her speak before, a very wise woman."

He bowed to the commander, "On behalf of the Minbari people I thank you for this gesture of your good intentions."

Captain Grove realized that the shuttles would be landing soon, "Maybe we should continue this discussion in one of our conference rooms, the flight deck will be getting busy soon."

All of them agreed, and soon they and the Minbari pilot were headed for a conference room.

..  
As they were walking across the flight deck, Nosann saw Megan and started to walk over to her. "Megan, there is someone I think you should meet."

Megan looked at her crew chief, and she nodded, so Megan wiped off her hands and went with Nosann. As they walked toward the group, Nosann told her, "Megan this is Anla-shok Na Lennon, the leader of the Rangers."

When they neared the group, the others stopped and looked at this girl. She bowed and spoke, _"Anla-shok Na Lennon. It is an honor." _

Then she ended her bow. Lennon was slightly surprised, for this human girl had greeted him properly in the Minbari religious caste language, but he bowed to her.

Then he looked at Nosann, "And who is this beautiful woman Nosann?"

"Lennon, this is Megan Daniels she is my friend."

Lennon felt that by the look Nosann had given him, that there was more to this story, but he said nothing. His friend would tell him in time.

"Miss Daniels I insist that you join us."

Megan looked at her Captain, and he nodded. Now they all headed for the conference room. When they arrived, Captain Grove had safe beverages brought in for everyone.

**..  
Conference room six TCS Bull Run: **The meeting started with Megan looking at everyone, and finally she asked Commander Sheridan how the war started. He told her how the Earthforce flight of ships had found the Minbari group of ships and had been trying to scan their ships. Even though the captain had been under orders to avoid contact. He told her how their scanners were virtually useless against the Minbari ships, and how the captain had tried to communicate with the Minbari ships. The scans from the Minbari ships were disrupting most of the systems on his ships, and then when the Minbari ships came at them with their gun ports open, the Earth captain, in fear for the lives of his crews, ordered the ships of the group to fire.

Now Megan looked at Lennon, "Is this how the Minbari see it?"

Lennon smiled; he liked what this young woman was doing. "I am sorry to say, but yes, that is about how it happened."

"So the Minbari ships did come at the earth ships with their gun ports open?"

Lennon nodded his head, "It is the tradition of the warrior caste to approach with gun ports open, to show that they approach as equals."

Lt Commander Sinclair looked at him, "And the system disruptions?"

Lennon looked at him, "I am sad to say, that the Captain of the ship had the crew use maximum scanners on your ships. That was what most likely caused the disruptions."

Now everyone just looked down at the table.

..  
Captain Grove looked at Commander Sheridan, "May I Commander?"

"Of course Captain."

He stood up and looked at everyone present. "I know that I'm a stranger to your conflict, but I'm not a stranger to war. From everything I have been able to find out about your war, it seems as if it was a series of mistakes on both sides that started it. From the cockiness of an Earthforce Captain to the unknown customs of the Minbari warrior cast. These things and others culminated into a shooting war, that I don't think either side really wants."

Now the Captain smiled, "But the fact that both sides are here now is a good sign. It means that both of you are willing to try and work things out peacefully."

Lennon looked at Captain Grove and the others, "He is right, this war is wrong, and we need to work together to end it. From what my friend Nosann said, you have been taking care of our people you rescued. This is something that my people must be made aware of, and I will see that they are told. Captain, I would like to contact my people to arrange for my fellow Minbari to be sent home."

"Of course Mr. Lennon, our communications people are available to assist you."

"My thanks Captain."

..  
Now Lennon looked at the others, "What about the group that attacked all of us?"

Commander Sinclair looked at him, "They were Centauri, I think we should question the prisoners to find out what we can before we start another 'incident'."

Lennon nodded, "That would be wise, we should have as much information as possible before anyone acts."

G'Kar stomped his hand on the table, "No, we should just shoot them all, and then Earth and Minbar should annihilate their worlds."

Lennon looked at him, "I know why you feel that way Mr. G'Kar, but if we did that, we would be no better than the Cenaturi. The Commander is correct, let us interrogate the Centauri survivors, and then proceed from there."

Lennon stood and looked at everyone, "We have started off well here, I hope that this leads to a new and peaceful future for all of our peoples."

He picked up his glass, "I believe that you on earth have a custom that you use before starting a new venture. A toast, I believe you call it."

The others stood and picked up their glasses. Lennon raised his glass, " Do Isealzah."

The others looked at Nosann, " The Future."

The rest of them raised their glasses, "Do Isealzah."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**TCS Bull Run: **After the first meeting, everyone felt that there was a real chance to end the war, and now the representatives were taking a break. Nosann and Lennon were walking to the holding area, with Megan Daniels. Lennon asked Megan, "Where did you learn our language Miss Daniels?"

"From Nosann, he's been teaching me the Minbari religious caste language, while I've been helping him with his English."

"You speak it well Miss Daniels."

"Thank you Anla-shok Na Lennon."

"Please call me Lennon, I hate formal titles."

She smiled at him, "Alright Lennon, but only if you call me Megan."

Lennon smiled, "That would be a pleasure."

Now he turned serious, "So why is it that you are helping Nosann and the other Minbari?"

He could see the moisture forming in her eyes as she thought of the answer, but it was Nosann who answered. "She helps me, so I may be a better protector for her."

Lennon looked at his old friend, "Why have you chosen to be her protector?"

"To repay a debt of honor. Her brother saved my life at the cost of his own. He was her protector, so I have taken that role onto myself."

Lennon looked at them for a moment. "Your brother, a human, gave his life to save a Minbari?"

Megan just nodded her head. Lennon saw that she was about to cry, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Then your brother was truly a great soul. If you ever need anything from the Minbari, then you just need to ask."

Megan looked at him, _"I wish to be Anla-shok."_

Lennon and Nosann looked at her, Lennon spoke softly, "Then you shall be an anla-shok. When we return to Minbar, you will accompany us."

Megan bowed to Lennon, and then the three of them proceeded to the holding area.

..  
When Lennon entered the holding area, all of the Minbari saw him and bowed. The most senior Minbari, Alyt Dosamar came up and bowed again. _"I am Alyt Dosamar of the Soul of Minbar. We are honored by the presence of the Anla-shok Na. We welcome you to our quarters such as they are." _

"_I thank you Alyt Dosamar, how have you all been treated?" _

Lennon saw that the Alyt was trying to find the right words. _"We have been treated far better than we ever expected to be treated. Although we are confined, the humans have treated our sick and injured, and they provide us with safe food and beverages. They have even rigged proper sleeping cots for us." _

Lennon walked around the room as she talked, then he spoke loud enough for all to hear. _"I am arranging for your safe return to Minbar. You must tell everyone of the way that the humans treated you. There will be some who don't believe you, but you must make them know the truth." _

All of the Minbari bowed again and Alyt Dosamar spoke for them, _"We will tell everyone how the humans have treated us, this we swear in Valen's name." _

All of them spoke in unison, _"In Valen's name." _

Lennon nodded and smiled, he turned to Nosann and Megan, "Come, I have a call to make." and they proceeded to the guest quarters he had been assigned. As they walked, Nosann told Lennon the story of how Captain Daniels had saved his life, and what the humans did after that.

**..  
Sick bay Alpha TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove and G'Kar were looking in on the injured Narns, and G'Kar had a sad look in his eyes. They ran into the CMO and the Captain asked how the Narns were doing.

"Some good, some not so good. I'm just glad that Stephan was here, he knows more about their anatomy and physiology than the rest of us."

Both of them nodded and let the doc get back to what he was doing. They found Captain G'Lon on one of the gurneys, and he had several bandages on his chest and face.

"Captain G'Lon, I'm glad you survived."

G'Lon smiled weakly, "As am I Captain. How many did you save?"

"We only found 30 of your crew so far, but we're still searching."

"And the Centauri?"

"About 20 so far."

"What will you do with them?"

"We plan to interrogate them, and then proceed from there."

G'Lon nodded his head, "I understand. What of the mission?"

Captain Grove smiled, "It seems to be going better than expected. But you don't need to worry about that for now. You need to rest and heal."

Before they left, Captain Grove turned back and looked at G'Lon, "Try not to get on the Doc's bad side, he can be a mean SOB if you tick him off."

G'Lon smiled, "I will try to stay on his good side then."

**..  
Sinclair's Guest quarters TCS Bull Run: **Commander Sheridan had asked for a secure line to Beta Durani, and was now looking at General Hague. "So Commander how has your meeting gone so far?"

"Well General, except for the Centauri showing up and nearly blowing everyone to hell, it's going pretty good so far."

"The Centauri, what the hell are they doing there?"

Commander Sheridan rubbed his neck, and looked at the General, "I don't know sir, but they opened fire on the HagVarn and the Bull Run. The HagVarn was destroyed, but the Bull Run took out the Centauri. The XO and Lt Commander Sinclair are interrogating the Centauri as we speak."

"Keep me informed as to what they find out Commander."

"Yes sir I will. But I need you to send a signal to General Leftcourt and the President. Tell them that the Minbari are for real. And they want to end this war as much as we do."

"Of course Commander, I'll speak to them as soon as I can. With any luck we can set up full negotiations with the Minbari in a week."

"Thank you General. Sinclair out."

**..  
Lennon's Guest quarters TCS Bull Run: **Lennon waited for the signal to clear, and then he saw the face of Delenn. _"Lennon how has your meeting with the humans gone so far?"_

"_Far better than we could have hoped Delenn. The humans have done things that will surprise most of the people of Minbar." _

Delenn looked slightly confused, _"What have they done Lennon?" _

Lennon smiled at her, _"They have sent all of the Minbari that they rescued after the battle of Beta Durani. They wish to send them back to the Minbari people as a gesture of their good intentions." _

"_How many are they sending back Lennon?" _

"_Sadly Delenn it is only 70. But they have treated them well; they cared for the wounded, made sure our people were safe and well fed. And there is more I have to tell you." _

"_What else do you have to tell me Lennon?" _

"_One of my anla-shok, Nosann, has become the protector of a human woman."_

Delenn looked somewhat surprised by that statement._"Why would he do that Lennon?"_

"_Her brother gave his life to save Anla-shok Nosann's life." _

Delenn looked at him now, _"You're saying that a human gave his life to save a Minbari?"_

"_Yes Delenn, I am. But that is not all. After this happened, the humans put the human who had shot at Nosann on trial, and found him guilty. He is now to be jailed for the next 25 years." _

Delenn looked surprised, _"Do you believe this story Lennon?" _

"_Yes I do. So much so, that when she asked me, I agreed to allow her to train as an anla-shok." _

"_You know Lennon, some in the warrior caste will oppose your decision." _

"_Let them Delenn. I know it is the right thing to do. Besides the warrior caste and I have never really seen things the same way." _

"_I bow to your wisdom Lennon." _

"_Thank you Delenn, but now we must get our people home and start to truly negotiate with the humans. I would like for the gray council to send a ship to this system to pick up our people and to bring a real negotiating team here. But the ship captain must be told that they must enter the system with their weapons systems powered down, and their gun ports closed. We don't want a repeat of the action that helped to start this war." _

"_We will send a ship and negotiators right away my old friend." _

"_Thank you Delenn."_

**..  
Interrogation room 2 TCS Bull Run: **Lt Commander Sinclair and Commander Ian Wesley were looking at the Centauri officer chained to the chair.

"Why did your Captain fire on the Narns and this ship?"

The Centauri just looked at Commander Wesley, and then said nothing. It had been going like this for the last 2 hours, and both men knew that they were getting nowhere. Commander Wesley got an idea, and he tapped Sinclair on the shoulder. They stepped out of the room, and Ian looked at him.

"Listen I have a radical idea, but it might work. I say we ask Mr. G'Kar to help us out a little."

"I don't know Commander, there's a lot of bad blood between the Narn and the Centauri."

Ian smiled, "I know."

..  
Commander Wesley called the captain and told him of his idea. The Captain was a little worried at first, but the Commander assured him that they could pull it off. He agreed, and soon he and Mr. G'kar were outside of the interrogation room, and Commander Wesley was explaining his idea to Mr. G'Kar.

..  
Dashar Cotto was sitting and waiting for the next round of questioning. These humans just had no clue as to how to properly interrogate a prisoner. He was about to laugh, when the door opened and a Narn walked in carrying a large case. The Narn said nothing to him, but he proceeded to a table behind Dashar. Dashar could hear the Narn setting metal objects on the table. Every once in a while the Narn would chuckle to himself, and say things like, "Now this one should really hurt, or I hope you have a high pain threshold."

From the sound of joy in his voice, the Narn actually seemed happy to be here, Dashar was starting to sweat visibly. The door opened and the two humans returned. Commander Wesley looked at him, "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do this, but you leave us no choice."

Dashar saw the worried looks on their faces.

"This gentleman is from the Narn, and in their recent troubles with the Centauri, he was an information gatherer. But he only got his information from Centauri prisoners."

Commander Sinclair looked at him, "Do you have any next of kin we can contact, and so we know where to send the remains?"

The Narn spoke now, "Commander I told you, not all of them died, one of them survived."

Dashar swallowed, "I'll tell you what you want to know, just keep him away from me."

"Why did your ship attack our ships?"

"We were sent orders to stop an arms deal between the Narns and the Humans."

"Who sent you these orders?"

"I don't know, someone in the Intelligence Division."

"Who was it?"

Dashar heard the sound of something like a drill behind him, "I don't know, the Captain received the orders personally. He didn't tell us who sent them. He only told us that we were to stop the arms deal at any cost."

Both commander Wesley and Sinclair saw the fear in his eyes, and knew he was telling the truth.

**..  
Conference Room six TCS Bull Run: **The delegates had gathered the following morning to talk some more. Lennon looked at G'Kar, "How are your people doing?"

"Most are doing well, thanks to Dr. Franklin."

Lennon looked at Captain Grove, "And the Centauri, did they say why they attacked us?"

"Yes, they thought they were stopping an arms deal between the Narns and the Earth. Most of the prisoners didn't know why they were there, but one of the prisoners was an officer, who was commanding their auxiliary bridge. He was the only one who knew why they were really there. He said their orders came from someone in Centauri Intelligence, but he didn't know who."

Lennon nodded, "This war is nothing but mistakes on all sides. Even those not involved directly are making terrible mistakes."

..  
Now he looked at Commander Sinclair, "I have been told that a human, a Captain Daniels was killed when he saved a Minbari. Is this true Commander?"

"Yes it is."

"I have also been told that your people put the man who caused Captain Daniels death on trial."

"Yes Mr. Lennon we did. Though most of us would have preferred that he be charged with murder, when the evidence was reviewed the Magistrate determined that the appropriate charge was manslaughter, not murder."

"What has happened to this man Commander?"

"He pleaded guilty, and was sentenced to 25 years in prison."

Lennon nodded, "Another casualty of this stupid war. But still some good will come from this."

He turned to Captain Grove, "Miss Daniels has asked me if she may train to be an anla-shok. I have agreed. But since she is a member of your crew, I must ask for your permission for her to go."

Captain Grove looked a little shocked, but then he smiled. "If it's what she wants, then she has my permission."

Lennon smiled, "Good, now let us talk about starting formal negotiations to end this terrible war."


	24. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: **This is a short Chapter. More will follow, and it will be interesting.

Chapter 23

**Admiral Douglas's ready room: **The Admiral was getting ready for another day of dealing with the EA R+D people, when his intercom beeped. "Yes Tony, what is it?"

"Sir I have Vice-President Santiago on the line for you."

The Admiral rubbed his eyes; it was going to be a long day. "OK Tony put him through."

A minute later, he was looking at the Vice-President. "Good morning Admiral."

"Good morning Mr. Vice President. What can I do for you this morning?"

The Vice president was smiling, "I just called to let you know that the initial meeting with the Minbari has gone very well, thanks in no small part to your people."

"Thank you sir, I'm just glad that my people were able to help."

"Please Admiral don't be so modest. But for the real reason I called. It seems that Senator Clark will be unable to attend the meetings in the near future. It seems that some urgent business has come up and he feels he must return to earth right away."

The admiral resisted the urge to smile, "I'm sorry to hear that sir. But we'll try to make it through without him."

The Vice President looked like he was about to laugh. "Yes, we will."

..  
The Vice President now had a serious look on his face, "Admiral, the Earth Alliance owes you and your people a lot. So we would like to make you an offer. We have a colony world in the Vega system. It's just starting out, what with the war and all; it's not built up yet. We want to give the planet to you and your people. We'll give you any assistance you need in getting a real colony started there, and I'm sure that the corporations will bend over backwards to help you any way that they can."

The Admiral smiled, "So they can get access to advanced tech?"

"Perhaps, but the EA will offer you and your people first patent rights to any new tech that you make available. And we will assist you with a mutual defense treaty."

"Well Mr. Vice president, I'll have to discuss it with my people. I can let you know in say 48 hours."

"Of course admiral take all the time you need."

**..  
Gray council chambers: ** The members of the Gray Council listened quietly to Lennon's report, and then looked at Delenn. "Satai Delenn, do you believe this story that Lennon has told us? A human gave his life to save a Minbari prisoner."

"Yes Satai Racine I do. Lennon has served the Minbari people for a very long time. He would not lie to us, or them. (Or me she thought.) If he has said that a human gave his life for a Minbari, then I believe him."

Satai Racine stepped forward. "Satai Delenn, I do not wish to doubt Lennon's word. But the idea that a human would make such a sacrifice is just so hard for us to believe. There must be some way for us to confirm this story."

"Perhaps there is Satai Racine, but it would mean doing something risky."

Racine saw the sparkle in her eyes, "What is it you wish to do Satai Delenn."

"As you all know, Lennon has asked that we send a ship to retrieve our warriors, and to send a formal negotiating team. I suggest that we do just that, but we go ourselves in the Valen'tha."

..  
The members of the council were amazed at her suggestion. "Satai Delenn, are you mad?"

"No Satai Keddonn I am not. Lennon has told us of the things that the humans have done for our warriors; I for one would like to see this for myself. Besides who better to represent the Minbari people than us."

"But Delenn, it could be a trap."

"Yes it could be, but we will never know unless we go. Besides, I wish to meet with these humans face to face, and hear from their own mouths the truth of these stories."

Satai Racine looked at her, "We must vote on this, but if we do decide to go, then I want a full escort to be with us, and waiting in hyperspace if it is a trap."

Delenn looked at him, and conceded his point, "A wise precaution Satai Racine. Let us vote on this now."

**..  
Officers Mess hall TCS Bull Run: **Lennon was sitting at one of the tables, and enjoying his meal. The food here was very good, and very palatable. He saw Lt Commander Sinclair walking up to his table. "Do you mind if I join you Mr. Lennon."

"Of course not Commander, please sit."

The commander took a seat and was picking at his meal. Lennon could tell that the commander wanted to say something, so he looked at him. "What's wrong Commander?"

Sinclair looked at him, "I just spoke to Megan, and congratulated her, and during our conversation, she told me that you knew what her brother had done before you came back to the meeting."

Lennon smiled, "And you want to know why I asked Commander Sheridan about it?"

"Well yes."

"Commander, I, like you have others to whom I must report to. I had heard the story of Captain Daniels, but I had to confirm it."

"And did your superiors believe it?"

Lennon looked a little worried, "I don't know Commander. But I am hopeful."

"Well Lennon, if you need someone to help you convince them, I was there when it happened."

Lennon looked at him, " I was not aware of that Commander. I may take you up on your offer."

"If it helps to end this war, then I'm all yours."

**..  
Guest quarters Beta Durani station: **"So tell me Jeanne, what did you learn while on their ship?"

"Not to much sir. They mostly kept their distance from us. And then when I arrived at the conference room, I suddenly became very ill."

"And why do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know sir, it was as if I was having a severe reaction to something. I remember walking into the room, and then the rest is a blur."

"Well if these people have some sort of chemical that can incapacitate us, we need to find out what it is. Then we can find a way to neutralize it. The last thing we want is for the Norms to know that they can hurt us."

Miss Task looked at him, "Yes sir."

He turned around and looked at the Confed ships in the distance. "I will know your secrets, then they will be mine."

He glanced back at Jeanne, "You'll submit to a full analysis, and then a deep scan."

Jeanne never looked up from the floor, "Yes sir."

Alfred Bester again looked out the window, and just smiled.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Guest quarters Beta Durani station: **"So this is all that you found in Jeanne's system?"

"Yes sir, the only thing that was unusual was a small amount of an unknown chemical."

"Any idea where it came from?"

"We believe it was inhaled sir, most of what we found was in her lung tissue."

"Were you able to analyze it?"

"I'm afraid not sir, we didn't find enough to determine exactly what it is, or how to block it."

"And the deep scan?"

"It didn't provide us with any more useful information."

"I see, thank you."

Alfred Bester looked at him, and the Psi-corp doctor knew he had been dismissed. Once he had left, Alfred looked out at the Confed ships and thought, "This is only a temporary setback. The corp will have your technology admiral, that I promise."

**..  
Conference room 10 TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas had ordered a Captains call for 09:00, he wanted to tell his people what the Earth Alliance had offered them. When everyone was seated, he laid out the EA's offer, and asked for opinions.

Commander Ross spoke up, "Well sir, if the Vega system here is anything like our Vega system, I say go for it. There are more raw materials in the asteroid fields than we will know what to do with, and the Planet Vega III has many of the natural resources that we would need."

"You're right commander, if the systems are the same. So I want to send a group of ships to the system to check it out. So at 22:00 tonight, the Normandy, the Cu Chulainn, and the Avenger will head to the Vega system. I will contact the Bull Run and have Captain Grove inform the Minbari that the ships will be going there to survey the system. We wouldn't want any other incidents right now."

All of the Captain's just nodded. He looked at Captain Motamba, "Be careful Ajana, be nice if you meet anyone, but be on your guard."

"Yes Admiral."

"Now a special note that I think you should all know about. Recently, someone brought a telepath on board the Mastiff. Colonel Ellison believes it was an attempt to gain information about our tech. The telepath was incapacitated, and was unable to scan anyone. So as a precaution, I suggest that you pull all of your Firekan personnel from their regular duties, and post them in sensitive security areas. The reason for this is in the medical report from Dr. Lloyd. Any questions?"

None of the captains said anything. The rest of the meeting was routine, and soon the Captains were headed back to their ships.

**..  
Captains Ready room TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove had gotten a message from Admiral Douglas, and then he had asked Mr. Lennon to come to his quarters. When he arrived, the Captain offered him a cup of tea that he accepted.

"So Captain, why did you need to see me?"

"Well Mr. Lennon, I wanted to let you know that a small group of our ships will be moving to the Vega system."

Captain Grove raised his hand, "I assure you that their intentions are peaceful. They're only going there to survey the system as a possible place for us to settle on."

Lennon looked at him, "How many ships are going?"

"Only three, a cruiser, a destroyer and a frigate."

Lennon looked at him, "I will inform my people, and let them know your intentions. And Captain, thank you for telling me."

Captain Grove smiled, "Admiral Douglas wants to avoid any accidents, that could possibly derail the peace process."

Lennon nodded, "He sounds like a wise man, I would like to meet him someday."

"I think we can arrange that Mr. Lennon."

"Thank you captain, but that can wait for another day. Stopping this war is our main priority right now." Captain Grove just nodded his head in agreement.

**..  
Crew Gym TCS Bull Run: **Nosann was instructing Megan about the use of the denn'bok, when the other Minbari arrived. Most of them went about their workout routines, but one of them came up to Nosann. _"Anla-shok Nosann, why do you defile the Anla-shok by teaching this human?" _

Nosann looked at him, _"She wishes to be an anla-shok, and I will defend her right to try."_

The Minbari warrior looked at Megan, then again at Nosann. _"I know what her brother did for you, but she is a human. She can not become an anla-shok." _

By now, most of the Minbari had stopped what they were doing, and were watching the 'discussion'. Megan came up beside Nosann, "I take it he's upset about something."

Nosann turned to her, "It's nothing, go back to your practicing."

Megan looked at him, "Nosann, tell me."

Nosann looked at her, "He doesn't believe that you should be training to be an anla-shok."

Megan looked a little miffed. "Does he think it's because I'm a weak little girl?"

"No, it's because you're a human."

Megan looked at the warrior, as if sizing him up. She then spoke to Nosann, while never breaking eye contact with the warrior.

"Nosann, tell him what I say word for word."

"Are you sure of this Megan?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll translate." then he spoke to all present, _"Everyone, hear her words that I will speak for her." _

"Go ahead Megan."

..  
"You believe me unworthy, because I am a weak human."

_"You believe me unworthy, because I am a weak human." _

The warrior looked at her,_ "Yes I do." _

"Yes I do."

Megan looked him square in his eyes, "Then I challenge you. The first to yield, or become unconscious loses."

_"Then I challenge you. The first to yield, or become unconscious loses." _

Never looking away the warrior sneered at her, _"What do I get when I win." _

"What do I get when I win."

"If you win, I will not continue to study to be an anla-shok, but when I win, I will continue my studies."

_"If you win, I will not continue to study to be an anla-shok, but when I win, I will continue my studies." _

The warrior looked at her and nodded, and then picked up a training staff, and began to twirl it as he started to circle around her. Megan took her fighting stance, and waited for him to move.

..  
The marine guard saw what was happening, and called for back up, which arrived in moments. They entered the gym, and the Minbari stood between them and the two combatants. Megan could hear the commotion, and spoke loudly. "Sergeant Meyers, is that you?"

"Yeah Megan it's me."

"Sarge, I need to do this, please don't interfere."

"You sure Meg?"

"Oh yeah, I can take this butthead."

"Alright then."

Nosann spoke to the other Minbari, _"Let them see this as well." _

The Minbari separated, and allowed the Marines to see the contest. Soon a large circle had formed around the two of them. Now Megan looked at him and just smiled. He moved forward swinging his staff, she sidestepped, and blocked him. He tried to sweep her legs, but she blocked him, and countered with her own strike, which clipped his jaw. He staggered back a little, and he could taste the blood in his mouth.

..  
They went back and forth for almost ten minutes, with strikes and blocks, finally he contacted and hit her hard on her left arm. Megan felt the bone snap, and nearly screamed from the pain. The Minbari, who was slightly winded, looked at her, _"I have crippled you, yield now." _

Nosann translated, and Megan looked at the warrior, "Like hell I will."

She took the staff in one hand now, and set herself. He looked at her, _"So be it." _

He came at her with an overhand strike that would have killed her if it had connected. But Megan had spun to her right, and came at him with a solid kick to the side of his head. He was slightly stunned by this move, but then Megan followed the kick with a strike to his left knee, and he went down hard. She looked at him, and saw that his leg was clearly broken.

"Do you yield?"

_"Do you yield?" _

_"Never." _

"Never."

Megan looked at the warrior as he was trying to get up. Before he could, she kicked him as hard as she could in the nether regions, and his eyes just rolled backwards into his head, and he fell back to the ground. Her move had elicited a quiet groan from everyone in the crowd, Human and Minbari alike.

As he lay there, one of the other Minbari came over and checked him. _"He is unconscious. She has won."_

**..  
Captain's ready room TCS Bull Run:** The captain and Lennon were just finishing they're meeting when the call from the XO came in.

"Captain, we may have trouble in the gym."

"What sort of trouble?"

"Between the Minbari and one or more of the crew."

Captain Grove looked worried, "Get a full security detail down there now, I'm on my way."

"Yes sir."

Lennon looked at him, "No captain, we're both on our way there."

Captain Grove just nodded. A few minutes later, he and Lennon arrived at the door just outside of the gym. The security squad leader saw him, and nodded.

"Captain, it seems crewman Daniels is fighting a Minbari."

Lennon looked at the Marine, "How are they fighting?"

"They're using staffs sir."

Lennon nodded, "Captain Grove, can we see the inside of the room?"

"Yes of course, but we should stop this."

"I don't think that would be wise Captain."

Captain Grove looked at him, "WHAT?"

Lennon looked at him "There will be many Minbari who will disagree with my choice to train her as an anla-shok. She must be able to defend herself, and if she wins, then the stories of the Daniels family bravery will spread even faster among my people."

Captain Grove looked at him for a moment, "Alright, we'll do this your way, for now."

"Thank you captain."

Now the captain went to the comm. panel and had the video feed sent to panel they were at.

..  
All of them watched as Megan and the Minbari went at each other, and Lennon even found himself admiring her style with the staff. Then they watched as her arm was broken, and how she still refused to quit. When they saw the final blow, all of them winced a little. Lennon looked at Captain Grove, "I think we can go in now."

When they entered the room, the Minbari and humans alike parted for them, as the two of them walked toward Megan.

Captain Grove looked at her, "Alright, how did this start?"

She stood up as straight as possible, "My fault sir, I challenged him, and he accepted."

Captain Grove looked at her, and then he looked at Lennon. "Well, how do you wish to handle this?"

Lennon looked at him, "There is nothing to handle. There was a fair challenge, and a fair fight."

Now he looked at Megan, "Your style is still rough, but I believe F'hursna Sech Durhan will be pleased to help you better it. Especially after I tell him of your victory."

Now he looked at the Captain, "I think we should get these two to your medical room."

**..  
Alpha sickbay TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove and Lennon watched as the staff worked on the two combatants. When the doc was finished with his exams he went to the Captain. "Well doc, how are they?"

Doc stretched a little, "Not to bad, some contusions, and abrasions. Meg's got a busted Ulna. And the Minbari fellow's got a shattered kneecap, a few chipped teeth, and a large amount of swelling in his groin. I'd say two weeks recovery time."

"That's good to hear doc. Do me a favor, tell Crewman Daniels that I want to see her when you're done with her."

"Sure thing Captain."

As the doc left, Lennon and the captain left the sick bay. Lennon looked at Captain Grove, "I hope that you're not to hard on her captain."

Captain Grove looked at him, "Well she did break about 6 regulations, but I think we can get by with administrative punishment."

"I hope that is not to harsh captain."

"No Mr. Lennon, it isn't."

Now he was smiling, "That is good, because she has much more training to do. And I believe that I have a message to send."

"Of course."

As the two of them headed for the bridge, Captain Grove found himself starting to like this old Minbari.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**General Leftcourt's office, Geneva Earth: **Lando Molari was sitting in the chair in the General's outer office wondering why he was here. He was also wondering why there were an inordinate number of gray suited security people around the general's office. The General's secretary looked up from her monitor, and looked at Lando.

"You can go in now, the general is ready to see you now."

Lando went thought the doors, and he saw the General sitting at his desk, and he also saw a woman in the other chair.

"Hello General Leftcourt, I hear that you wanted to see me."

The general looked at Molari, and Lando felt that the General didn't really want to see him.

"Mr. Molari, the Earthforce would like to know why a Centauri cruiser would attack two ships that were in Earth Alliance space?"

Lando looked at the general, and his face showed no sign of knowing what the general was speaking about, even though that was far from the truth. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about General."

..  
The woman looked at him now, "Two days ago, a Centauri cruiser the Asheval opened fire on a Narn Cruiser and an Earthforce Ally that were in orbit of Edding IV. The Narn Cruiser HagVarn was destroyed."

Lando looked at her, "And the earthforce ship was also destroyed?"

The woman looked at him, "No, the Cruiser Asheval was destroyed with nearly all hands lost."

Lando's jaw dropped and for a few seconds his expression was one of complete shock. He thought of the Captains family, they were well connected in the Centaurum, and he would have to do some quick maneuvering to keep his head if this were true.

"The cruiser was destroyed?"

The woman looked at him, "Yes it was, but we did manage to save a few of the crew."

Lando looked at the General, "General, I demand that the survivors be turned over to the Centauri Government as soon as possible."

The General looked at him and smiled, "Of course Mr. Molari, just as soon as they arrive from Edding IV."

Lando nodded his head, "Of course general, of course. Thank you for informing me of this incident. I will have my people look into this right away."

The general just looked at Lando, but the woman smiled, "On behalf of the Earth Alliance, I wish to thank you Mr. Molari. And would you please pass along our condolences to the families of the crew."

Lando just nodded his head, and stood up. " I think I should get started on this immediately. Good day to you."

..  
After Lando had left the General looked at the woman, "I want to thank you Miss Maxwell."

She looked at the General, "What for General?"

"For helping me to put a few holes in that pompous windbag. I've been wanting to do that for the last year."

Miss Maxwell smiled at him, "My pleasure General. And I think you're right, he knew all about the attack, the question is why would they order it."

The general looked at her, "I'm afraid we may never know the reason behind the attack. But it was nice to see him squirm for once."

Both of them started to laugh.

**..  
Centauri Embassy, Geneva Earth: **Lando Molari quickly entered his office, and sent a secure message to his associates on Centauri Prime. He waited in his office; all the time trying to figure a way he could shift the blame onto someone else. After all that was the Centauri way. A few hours later his monitor activated, the young man on the other end looked at him, "It seems that the Naval affairs office has been unable to confirm or deny the rumors of the Asheval's destruction. But my contacts in Naval Intel seem to believe that they are true."

Molari tried not to show his nervousness. "Thank you. Did you find out why they were there in the human system?"

"No Molari, it seems that the captain received special orders, but no one knows from whom. My people believe it may have been someone in the captains family, after all they lost a bit of prestige when the Narns gained their freedom."

Molari just nodded, "That would make sense, will there be an investigation?"

"Of course Molari, but with most of the crew dead, it will probably only be a minor investigation. But the captain's family may push for a more complete one."

Molari again nodded. "I would expect no less from one of the great houses."

"But right now Molari the evidence is pointing to his family, so they may just want to keep it quiet."

"I understand, and again thank you for your discretion in this matter."

When the monitor shut off Molari smiled, "I've still got it."

**..  
Beta Durani Station: ** Admiral Douglas and Colonel Ellison were walking toward the landing bay area after having seen General Hague, when the Admiral saw that they were being shadowed. He signaled the Col. who just nodded.

"Uh admiral, I promised the Security chief I would stop by and see him before I left."

"Of course Stanley, go ahead, I'll see you back on the ship."

Colonel Ellison turned the next corner and headed for the security section. The Admiral went further down the corridor, and around the next corner. He waited quietly, and soon heard something. He stepped out and found himself face to face with a younger man dressed in a black suit and gloves.

"Hello Admiral. My name is Alfred Bester, and I've been trying to meet with you."

"Is that why you're shadowing me?"

"I'm not shadowing you admiral, I'm just being cautious."

The Admiral looked at him for a moment. Alfred looked at him, "Admiral, that's not a nice, and it's also anatomically impossible."

"So your a telepath."

"Yes I am admiral, and I want to make a deal with you."

"Really, is that why you sent a spy to my ship?"

..  
Alfred looked at him with a sickly sweet smile, "That was a misunderstanding admiral. I assure you that we in the corp. would never stoop to such underhanded methods. The young woman in question is attached to the senator's staff, at his request. Apparently he wanted her to see what she could find out about you and your technology. She will be appropriately punished."

"Uh huh."

"Please admiral, the corp. is only trying to help all humanity."

The admiral got very close to him, "I've met your kind before Mr. Bester. The Mandarins. Just like you they usually attacked from hidden positions. I didn't trust them, and I don't trust you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my ship, I need a shower."

The admiral turned to leave and Bester was about to reach out for him, when he felt a cold piece of metal at the back of his head, "I wouldn't if I were you."

..  
The fact that he had a gun at his head didn't surprise him, but the fact that this person had snuck up on him did surprise him. Bester raised his hands and didn't move.

"Face the wall."

Alfred turned and faced the wall. Alfred tried to talk his way out of this situation, "Just so you know, I'm a security officer for the corp."

The person frisked him quickly, disarmed him, and then spun him around. Alfred found himself facing the meanest looking man in uniform he had ever seen.

"If you ever try to touch the admiral again, your friends will be calling you lefty."

Alfred tried to read this mans mind, but was more than a little surprised when he found that he couldn't. He looked in the eyes of the man, and from the look he got; even a Norm could tell what this guy was thinking.

"Now I suggest that you and your cronies leave the admiral, and the rest of my people alone. Or being left handed will be the least of your problems."

Looking in this mans eyes; Alfred Bester felt something he had not felt in a very long time, fear. This man and the admiral had chosen their spot well, and Alfred knew it. The three of them were not on any security monitors, and now he felt his pulse start to quicken. The man struck Bester in the solar plexus, causing him to double over and gasp for air. Alfred slumped to the floor, and the man just walked away slowly. Just before he turned the corner, the man looked at him, and Alfred saw him wave with his left hand while smiling. As he sat there catching his breath, Alfred knew that these Confed people were going to be trouble for the corp., and he knew that any dealings the corp. would have with them were not going to be easy ones.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove waited while Lennon had made his call; he asked Lennon if he wanted a private comm. station.

"No that is not needed."

Soon the call was connected, and Lennon was looking at a Minbari woman. _"Greetings Delenn." _

"_Greetings Lennon, we were not expecting another report from you so soon." _

Lennon looked at her, _"I have just been informed that the Earth people have offered the new humans the Vega system to live in. Their leader thought that since it is so close to Minbari space, that it would be wise to inform us that they would be inspecting the system." _

Delenn smiled a little, _"He sounds like a wise and prudent leader. We must remember to thank him for this warning. The council will order all Minbari ships to stay away from the system." _

Lennon saw a hint of worry on Delenn's face, _"What's wrong Delenn?" _

"_Hopefully nothing, but the Wind swords clan is at a staging area near that system. They may not follow our orders, you know how they can be." _

"_Yes I do, I will warn the humans to be careful and again my thanks." _

"_It is we who should thank you Lennon, for being the voice of reason in our times of madness."_

..  
Lennon bowed to Delenn and the signal ended. Captain Grove looked at him, and he asked him how it had gone.

"My people asked me to thank you for alerting them. They will stay out of the system, and leave your people alone."

Jeff saw a look in Lennon's eye. "But you don't believe them?"

"It's not that Captain, it's just that even though our leaders have said that they will keep our people away, I'm afraid that some of our warrior clans may not listen to them."

"So our ships may be attacked?"

"I'm afraid it is a possibility. But I can make certain arrangements."

Lennon gave the comm. tech a frequency and asked that he send a signal on that frequency. A few minutes later, an older Minbari man's face appeared. "_Orenn my friend, I need you to do something for me." _

_"You need only to command me Anla-shok Na" _

_"I need you to gather your group and head to the Vega system, with the utmost speed. When you arrive, contact 3 human ships on this frequency. They may need your help."_

_"Of course Lennon. Who do you think will be there?" _

_"Most likely the wind swords, but there may be others as well." _

"_I see, and what help do we give the humans?" _

_"Any that is needed." _

Orenn saw Lennon hesitate, and he answered for him. _"We will do what we must." _

_"I thank you my friend. May Valen watch over you." _

_"And you Lennon." _

The signal ended, and Lennon turned to the Captain. "Contact your ships and give them this frequency and encryption. They will have friends in the Vega system by the time they arrive."

"Thank you Lennon."

After the captain had the message sent he looked at Lennon. "Lennon, for the last few days, I've heard a name repeated by a lot of the Minbari. Who is Valen?"

Lennon looked at him and smiled, "That is a long story Captain. Perhaps I can tell it to you over a cup of that delicious tea that you have."

**..  
Admiral's ready room: **Admiral Douglas looked at Col. Ellison. "Do you think he got the message Stanley?"

"I don't know sir, but I do know that he was worried. I've seen that look in a lot of peoples eyes over the years."

"Do you think he might try something?"

"It's possible, but he seems like the type of person to do things slowly and from behind the scenes."

The Admiral just nodded. "But Admiral, I think we should keep fleet security at its current level for now."

"I agree. But remember to give your people enough down time."

"Don't worry admiral I will."

"Good."

After the Colonel left, the Admiral called Dr. Lloyd. "What's up Admiral?"

"You got something for a headache doc?"

"Sure do, you want me to send it up with a corpsman?"

"No need, I'll stop by sickbay."

"Ok sir."

The Admiral got up and headed for sickbay. On the way there, he saw that most of the crew seemed relaxed, more than he had seen them in a few months. Maybe ending up here was a good thing, only time would tell.

..  
When he got to sickbay, the Admiral saw Dr. Lloyd and Captain Santiago talking, and made his way over to them.

"Ricardo, I know that I said I would check, but you'll just have to wait."

"Heidi, her parents are coming from earth, and will be here tomorrow."

Dr. Lloyd looked at him, and the admiral could feel a little tension between them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The two of them turned around quickly as he spoke. Dr. Lloyd looked a little embarrassed, and Captain Santiago came to attention.

"At ease Captain."

"I'm sorry admiral, I didn't see you there."

Admiral Douglas stifled a smile, "That's alright Captain, I've always had a tendency to walk quietly. It helps to keep your crews on their toes."

"Yes sir."

"Now Doc, what are you two going on about?"

Dr. Lloyd looked at the admiral, "It's nothing sir, Captain Santiago wants me to clear Petty Officer Charles for release."

"Is she ready to be discharged?"

"Well yes sir, but I want to run a final check on her in the morning."

The Admiral just nodded, then he looked at the Captain.

..  
"How about this, we have doc discharge the petty officer, but we have her stay in guest quarters on the Mastiff until tomorrow. Then doctor Lloyd can check her one last time."

The two of them looked at the Admiral, "That's alright by me Admiral."

The Admiral looked at Heidi, "And you doc?"

Heidi looked at him, "Alright sir, but she goes directly to quarters, and then back here in the morning."

"I'll assign Ensign Femia to make sure she's here bright and early doc. Now if you don't mind doc, what do you have for a headache the size of a Snakier"

Dr. Lloyd went and got her scanner and passed it over the Admiral. Then she went and got him a tablet, "Here you go sir, one Aspirin."

The admiral just looked at her and took the pill from her. "Just one?"

Heidi looked at him, and gave him a second pill. "Thanks doc."

..  
The admiral swallowed the pills and was about to leave sickbay, when he saw Petty Officer Charles sitting on her bed. She looked up at him and smiled, and he saw that she had beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Petty Officer, and how are you doing today?"

The petty officer stood up and came to attention. "At ease Petty Officer Charles."

She visibly relaxed, and then she smiled at him. "I heard what you said to the doctor, and I want to thank you sir. It's not that I don't appreciate everything that everyone's done for me, but uh"

He saw the look on her face, and he smiled, "It's just that you don't like sickbay."

She relaxed a little, "Yes sir."

He leaned a little toward her and whispered, "Don't tell anybody, but neither do I."

Teresa laughed a little, and then she looked at him, "Wait a minute, your voice, I remember now, you read me my letter."

The Admiral smiled, "Guilty as charged."

"And the Captain called you Admiral? Oh wow, an admiral, " now Teresa was starting to look embarrassed, and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is that a problem Petty officer?"

"Uh no sir, it's just that, well I uh…"

"You what?"

"I can't tell you sir."

He saw that she was getting even more embarrassed, so he decided to not pursue it. He looked at her, "Since you're getting out of here, lets see about getting you to some quarters."

Teresa grabbed her small duffel and the admiral offered her his arm. As they were leaving, the doc shouted at them, "Bright and early sir."

The admiral just waved as he escorted Petty officer Charles to quarters.

**..  
Conference room 2 TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove had assembled the various parties, and started things off. "I think that the idea of holding the negotiations on Edding IV is a good idea. It's neutral territory, so neither side will be at a disadvantage. My people can provide temporary shelters for everyone to use, and we can assist with security."

He looked at Lennon, "I take it your people will want some of their security people there as well."

Lennon just nodded. "Alright then, just make a list of what things both sides will need, and I'll get my quartermaster going on it right away."

Lennon and Sheridan spent the next few hours getting a list together, and then Captain Grove got his people going on filling it. Within 6 hours, the material was being transported to the surface, and being set up.

**Alpha flight bay TCS Bull Run: **Nosann came onto the flight deck, and was directed to where Megan was working. She had some form of grease on her hands, and some on her face. When Nosann saw her, he couldn't help but smile. Megan looked at him, and could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead Nosann, get it out of your system."

"Get what out Megan?"

She just looked at him, "I know what I look like."

Nosann was still trying to be serious, but it wasn't easy. "I'm sorry Megan, but you do look. Well."

"The word is grungy."

Nosann thought about the word for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes that is the word."

Megan looked at him now, "So what brings you down to the flight deck? Came to snicker at me?"

"No Megan, I've come to get you for your next lesson."

He put up a hand, "I've already cleared it with your crew chief."

Megan looked at him, "Can I at least wash up first?"

"Yes of course."

They left the flight deck and headed for the crew quarters.

..  
When they arrived, Megan went in and grabbed a fresh uniform and a towel. Then she headed for the crew showers. Nosann looked at her, "Do all of the crews bathe together?"

Megan smiled, "Of course not. When the women go in, they hit a switch on the wall, and a pink light comes on. When the men are in there, they hit another switch and a blue light goes on. If there is no light, then the shower is unoccupied."

Nosann nodded, "A wise system. I take it that it helps to reduce embarrassing moments"

"Most of the time, but sometimes people forget to hit the switch."

Megan went in and hit the switch, "I'll be right out."

She showered and dressed quickly, and found Nosann waiting for her. "So what's my lesson for today?"

"Today you will learn to meditate."

Megan just looked at him, "What?"

"It is one of the most important tools of the Anla-shok. It allows you to clear your mind and order your thoughts."

"Well I'm game to give it a whirl."

They soon found themselves at the quarters set aside for Lennon. Nosann pressed the buzzer on the door.

"Enter."

When they went in they found Lennon sitting on the floor, and in front of him was three candles.

"Good you have arrived, please sit."

He directed Megan to sit next to him and Nosann lit the candles and turned off the lights before sitting down. Lennon looked at Megan, "Shall we begin?"

Megan was an apt pupil, and both Lennon and Nosann were pleased at her ability to learn the proper ways of the Anla-shok.


	28. Chapter 27

**Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **The rest of the Earth delegation arrived in the Edding system, and transferred over to the Bull Run. The EA ship then left and proceeded back to Beta Durani. The comm. tech was a little surprised the following morning by the incoming signal, and when he responded, he was really surprised. He quickly alerted the XO, who immediately called the Captain to the bridge.

When he arrived there, Captain Grove was looking a little tired, "What's up Ian?"

"We just got an incoming message for Lennon, the Minbari will be here in half an hour."

Captain Grove looked at him, "Well they're only a day early, have you informed Lennon or the others?"

"Not yet sir."

Captain Grove yawned, "Inform our guests Commander, I'm going to get some coffee."

"Yes sir."

Twenty-five minutes later, everyone was on the bridge when the Minbari ship exited hyperspace. Lennon and Nosann both looked at the ship, and the captain thought he heard a small gasp coming from Nosann.

The XO looked at the captain, "Do we scan her sir?"

"Passive scans only commander, we don't wish to appear rude."

"Yes sir."

Commander Sheridan looked at the ship, and he remembered the last time he had seen a ship like that. Lennon came up beside him, as if he knew what the commander was thinking.

"Yes commander, it is the same class as the Black Star. It is the Valen-tha, one of our finest."

Sheridan looked at him, "Let's just hope this meeting goes better than my last one with a ship like that."

Lennon smiled at him, "I'm sure it will commander, I'm sure it will."

..  
The comm. tech received another signal from the Minbari ship, request permission to send over the delegation. The Captain responded in person, "Valen-tha, this is Captain Jeffery Grove of the TCS Bull Run, we would be honored to receive your delegation. Would you allow us 30 minutes to prepare a proper greeting for them?"

The request was considered and then agreed on, and the signal ended. The captain looked at the delegates present, "I guess we should get things moving then."

Thirty minutes later, the Minbari shuttle was setting down in landing bay Alpha. As soon as it was down, the honor guard took their positions, and the Captain and the delegates awaited the Minbari delegates.

**..  
Bridge of the Valen-tha: **As they exited hyperspace, the Shai Alyt looked at the ship in orbit of the planet.

"Well at least it looks better than the earther ships."

Satai Racine stood next to him, "I agree, this one looks like a war ship. Not like most of the earther ships we have seen."

"Should we scan it Satai?"

"No Shai Alyt, just passive scans. If they were going to start anything, they would have done so when we exited hyperspace."

Now the Shai Alyt looked at him, "Satai Racine, are you sure that it is wise to be doing this?"

Racine looked at him, "Wise, who knows. But it is necessary. Besides, someone with a backbone needs to be there to make sure Delenn doesn't give the humans our entire Federation."

Both of them chuckled a bit, and the Shai Alyt had the human ship hailed. The arrangements were made, and he ended the signal.

..  
Now he looked at Racine with a serious look on his face. "Since I can't stop you from going, at least take an honor guard with you. I have six of the finest warriors of my clan who will accompany you and follow your orders."

Before he could say anything, a voice from behind them spoke, "That is an excellent idea Shai Alyt. We do not wish to appear as the weak party at these negotiations."

Both men turned and the Shai Alyt bowed to Satai Delenn. "But Shai Alyt, will they follow my orders as well?"

"Of course Satai Delenn."

"Then we will have them as our honor guard. Have them meet us in the shuttle bay at the time of launching."

"Of course Satai Delenn."

Delenn looked at Racine, who said nothing, and then they left the bridge to prepare for the upcoming meetings. Delenn stopped at her quarters and retrieved a Tri-Luminary, which she would use when questioning the Minbari on board the human ship. If the humans asked what it is, she would tell them the truth, it was a Holy Icon, she just wouldn't tell them the whole truth.

**..  
Landing Bay Alpha TCS Bull Run: **As the door of the shuttle opened, the six Minbari guards came out first. An older Minbari man in fine gold and black robes followed them. A younger Minbari woman in white and yellow robes followed him. The man and woman came to the front, and the six guards fell in place behind them. They then started toward the gathered people, and the guards of both sides were eyeing each other carefully. As they approached the gathered humans and the two Anla-shok, the tension was almost palpable. When they were in front of the humans, Lennon and Nosann both bowed deeply.

Lennon spoke to them, _"You honor us with your presence here Satai's." _

Delenn smiled a little, _"We are honored to be here. But do not use our titles." _

Then the Minbari delegation bowed to them. Lennon turned to the others; "It is my great pleasure to introduce Master Racine of the Star Riders clan, and Mistress Delenn of the House of Mir."

To their surprise, all of the humans bowed to them. Lennon continued, and introduced the humans.

..  
Delenn thanked Lennon, and turned to the human he had called Captain Grove. "Captain, before we start to talk, we would like to see our people on your boat."

Captain Grove bit back a smirk, "Of course Miss Delenn."

Delenn had seen the Captain's response, and she looked at Lennon,_ "Did I say something wrong?" _

Lennon smiled, _"You called his vessel a boat, when it is a ship." _

Now she turned to the Captain, "I am sorry if I offended you or your ship Captain. I am still not good with your speech."

"That's perfectly alright Miss Delenn. I too know how hard it can be to learn an aliens language." and he remembered the lessons on the Kilrathi language that he had taken when he was at the academy.

"If you will allow me, I'll be more than happy to escort you to where our guest's are quartered."

..  
Soon they had arrived at the area where the Minbari were being held. Lennon suggested that they go in alone, so they could talk to the Minbari in private. As soon as the Minbari prisoners saw Delenn and Racine, they all bowed. Racine and Delenn bowed in return and Delenn carefully removed the Tri-Luminary from her robes. As they walked about the room, they asked various Minbari how they had been cared for, and Delenn watched the Tri-Luminary for any signs of falsehoods. To Racine's surprise, the Tri-Luminary showed that everyone they questioned was speaking truthfully.

Now he was thinking, "Perhaps not all humans are the barbaric creatures we thought them to be."

When they were satisfied, Delenn and Racine went to the door, and rejoined the others. Delenn was walking past Lt Commander Sinclair, when she noticed the Tri-Luminary was glowing very brightly, and was almost humming in her hand. Racine and Lennon also noticed this, but neither said anything.

Racine came up to Captain Grove, "Captain, we would like to move our people to the Valan-tha as soon as possible."

"Of course, would you prefer to use your own shuttles, or would you care to use ours."

Delenn smiled at him, "I think it would be safer if we used our shuttles Captain. But thank you for the offer."

Captain Grove looked at Racine, "If you want, my XO can contact your ship and we can begin the transfers as soon as possible."

Racine allowed himself a small smile, "Thank you Captain Grove."

..  
Now Delenn looked at the Captain, "Captain, there is one small matter that we would like your help with."

Captain Grove smiled, "And what would that be Miss Delenn?"

She hesitated for a moment, as if searching for the right words. "It involves the incident with Anla-shok Nosann. We would like to speak to anyone who was there, if that is permissible."

"Of course Miss Delenn, in fact there are three people on board who were there."

He pointed at Nosann, Lt Commander Sinclair and himself. "The three of us were there, and even testified at the court martial of the security officer. When would you like to speak to us?"

Racine looked at him, "As soon as possible, and in a more private setting."

Captain Grove looked at him, "I'll have briefing room one set up for you, it should fulfill all of your needs." and then he gestured for them to follow him.

**..  
Briefing room one TCS Bull Run: **Racine and Delenn asked that they be allowed to talk to each of them in private, one at a time. They first set up a recorder, and then questioned Nosann, and they used the Tri-Luminary. They found that he completely truthful in all of his answers, but the one that surprised them was when Delenn asked him why he had sworn a personal bond oath to the human woman.

"Her brother was her protector, and he was human. Yet he gave up his life to save mine, a person that he hardly knew, and one that he had been in battle against a few days before. When I saw the level of the sacrifice that he had made for me, I felt almost ashamed at the way I had been thinking of the humans. I had seen how all of the humans had done everything that they could for our people, and now I saw the pain and suffering that my being alive was causing this young woman. I knew that I had a debt to her, him and the universe to repay. Even if I spend my whole life helping and caring for her, I will still be in debt to him."

..  
They next talked to Captain Grove, and again he was truthful. What surprised them was that the Tri-luminary glowed a little when near him. After he had left, Racine looked at Delenn. "Why did the Tri-Luminary glow like that?"

Delenn looked at him, "Perhaps it was because his soul is much like a Minbari's."

But the two of them got the greatest shock of their lives when they questioned Lt Commander Sinclair. Delenn was behind him holding the Tri-Luminary as Racine asked him questions. The Tri-Luminary glowed so bright and vibrated so much that Lt Commander Sinclair became aware of it. He turned and looked at Delenn, "And what is that?"

She looked at him and put the Tri-Luminary away. "It is a Holy Icon of the Minbari. It allows the holder to know if a person is speaking truthfully or not. She didn't tell him of its other uses.

"Well I hope you now know the truth."

She looked at him with the slightest hint of a smile, "I believe that we do Commander, I believe that we do."

..  
After he had left the room, Racine looked at her. _"I have never seen the Tri-Luminary shine so brightly. Even when you were chosen for the council, it didn't shine as bright."_

She looked at him, _"As you know Racine, the House of Mir was founded by the children of Valen. It is said that all in the house have a direct line back to him. That is why the Tri-Luminary glowed brightly when I became a council member. The stories of the Tri-Luminaries say that in the presence of Valen himself, the Tri-Luminaries would glow so brightly, that everyone would have to shield there eyes. When he was present, no shadow could come near him, and no false speaking could be done." _

Racine looked at her, _"Are you saying that he is descended from Valen?" _

"_Racine, we all know that the numbers of Minbari souls born into each generation have become less and less. We now know were those souls have been going." _

Racine looked at her in shock, _"Are you saying that the humans have Minbari souls?"_

Delenn looked at him, _"It would explain many things about the humans, and why the Vorlons have said that they would be our new allies in the coming shadow war. I believe that Minbari souls are in the humans, in whole or in part, that would also explain why the Tri-Luminary glowed by Captain Grove. And I believe that the shadow of Valen's soul is in the Commander." _

Racine sat down in a chair, and just shook his head from side to side. _"We have been killing Minbari souls when we kill the humans. We have broken the first law of Valen, no Minbari will kill another Minbari." _

Delenn put a hand on his shoulder, _"We now have a chance to atone for that mistake. We can end this war, and begin to prepare for the next one that is coming." _

Racine nodded, and then looked at her, _"No one but the council members must know of this. We can't let the others or the humans learn the truth." _

"_I agree, so for now we will only inform the council of what we have found." _

They collected themselves, and picked up their equipment. They then informed the EA delegation that they had to return to their ship and that they would see them on the following day.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Shai Alyt's quarters of the Cruiser Tragotti: **The Shai Alyt looked at the face on the monitor in front of him. "Are you certain of this information?"

"Of course I am, I was on duty when the message from Lennon came in. He was reportedly told by the humans, so there wouldn't be any incidents."

The Shai Alyt smiled to himself, "Well my friend, it appears that there will be an incident. If the council expects us to allow these humans to kill our clan brothers and sisters, and go unpunished. Then they are sadly mistaken."

The man on the monitor just looked at him, "Do you think that the humans will be expecting trouble?"

"Even if they are, you've said that they are only bringing in three ships. We will outnumber them five to one."

"But sir, these human ships are not like the earther ships."

"I know that is why I am bringing all the ships that I can."

"I must go my friend, good luck on your hunt."

"Thank you, and again thank you for the information."

The signal closed, and the Shai Alyt got up and headed to the cruiser's bridge. "Alyt, inform the battle group that we are going hunting. We know where some of the human killers of our clan brothers and sisters will be soon. Have all ships prepare to jump to hyperspace in 5 minutes."

The Alyt looked at him, "On what course sir?"

"To the Vega system."

Soon the ships were jumping into hyperspace, and into an unknown future.

**..  
Bridge of Anla-shok Frigate Cloud of Sorrows: **Anla-shok Orenn looked at the scans of the Vega system, his group of ships would be there in another hour. He prayed to Valen that they wouldn't be forced to do something rash. If he and the other ships were lucky, then the human ships would arrive, do their scanning and leave peacefully. But something deep inside his heart told him that that might not happen.

He turned to the comm. tech, "Has there been any further word on the Wind Swords battle group?"

The tech looked at him and just shook her head no. This lack of information worried him, but there was little he could do about it now. Orenn turned to his second, "I pray to Valen that we can reason with the others."

"And if you can't Orenn, will you fire on them?"

Orenn looked at his second, "Only if they fire upon us first, and then only to cripple their ships."

His second looked at him, "You know that the Wind Sword clan is the most volatile of the warrior caste clans. They will most likely fire on us for standing with the humans."

Orenn looked down at the deck for a moment, "I know my friend, I know."

**..  
Bridge of TCS Normandy: **Captain Motamba looked at his watch, "XO, how long to the Vega Jump point?"

"Two hours sir."

"Comm. send to the Cu Chulainn and the Avenger, I want all ships at condition one before we jump."

"Aye aye sir."

"CAG, I want a full fighter screen launched as soon as we clear the jump point."

"Yes sir, I've got a full squadron of Sabre's ready to launch."

The XO looked at the Captain, "Sir, if I didn't know better, I would think you were a little worried."

"Not worried Mary, just cautious."

"But sir, the Admiral has already informed the Minbari that we would just be exploring the system. If we go in there with an aggressive posture, any Minbari in the system may think that we mean to cause trouble."

The captain looked at her, "I'm not going to start any trouble, but I'm also not going to back away from any either. And I want us prepared for anything."

The XO looked at him, "Yes sir. I still think you should play it a little less intense."

"Duly noted Mary. And Mary, when we arrive, try the frequency we were given."

"Yes sir."

Two hours later the small group jumped into the Vega system.

**..  
Bridge of the Cloud of Sorrows: **Orenn watched as an energy spike lit up the scanners, and then some strange swirling mass appeared. From that mass came three warships. His comm. tech looked at him, "Sir, the ships are sending a signal on frequency two sir."

Orenn looked at her, "Let me see."

An image of a dark skinned human appeared before Orenn. "This is Captain Motamba of the TCS Normandy. We are here to scan the system, and then we will depart. We don't want to cause any trouble."

Orenn smiled to himself, and then nodded to the comm. tech. "This is Anla-shok Orenn on the Cloud of Sorrows. Welcome to the Vega system. My old friend thought you might need a little help, so we are here to assist you any way we can."

Captain Motamba smiled, "That's good to hear. We were afraid that some of your less than friendly warriors would be here. With the peace talks going on, we don't want any incidents that could hamper them."

"We feel the same as you Captain. But I think you should know, that some of our warriors might still arrive and try to interfere."

"Then I suggest that we do our scanning as quickly as possible then."

"I agree, our ships will help with the scanning, and then turn the results over to you."

"Your help is appreciated Anla-shok Orenn."

The two then set up a system wide course that would allow them to scan the system in the least amount of time.

**..  
Bridge of the Cruiser Tragotti: **The Shai Alyt nodded, and a vortex to normal space formed. His reinforced battle group exited to normal space, and he immediately began to scan for the human ships. His scanner tech noted unusual readings on the long-range scan and informed the Alyt. They both looked at the readings, and the Alyt nodded.

"Sir, we have something unusual on long range scan. I believe it is the human ships."

The Shai Alyt smiled, "Set a course, and inform all of the ships."

"Yes sir."

"How long to intercept?"

"Thirty minutes sir."

"Good, soon these humans will know what happens when you challenge the Wind Sword clan."

Everyone on the bridge smiled after he said that.

**..  
Alpha flight on patrol: **Lt. Nichole 'Burnout' Davidson picked up the multiple energy spikes on her scanners, and ran them through her flight comp. "Alpha leader, this is Alpha 8. I've picked up multiple energy spikes that the FC shows as hyperspace exit points."

"Eight, this is lead. What vector?"

"Lead, I show them at 275.48 and 40 degrees down."

"Roger that eight. Alpha flight, come to new heading. 275.48 and try to keep a low profile."

The rest of the flight acknowledged and soon were headed for the new coordinates. Alpha leader Capt Angie 'Topknot' Xian soon showed 15 Minbari ships on her long-range scanner. She had the FC mark their course and speed, and had her flight take up a parallel course. Now she keyed up a tight beam signal to the Normandy.

"Home plate this is Alpha flight. We have 15, I say again one five Minbari ships on an intercept course with you. ETA is about three zero mics. Sending data, over"

"Alpha flight this is CAG. Have they spotted you? Over."

"Negative home plate. We're running in stealth mode over."

"Roger that Alpha flight stand by."

"Roger home plate standing by."

**..  
Bridge of the TCS Normandy: **Captain Motamba heard the report from Alpha flight, and came to see the data. "Comm., get me Orenn on the line."

"Yes sir."

Soon Orenn was on the monitor. "Anla-shok Orenn, our patrol picked up 15 Minbari ships inbound. They have set a course for our current location. Do you know anything about this?"

Orenn's head looked down. "It is something that I had hoped would not happen Captain Motamba. The ships are of the Wind Sword clan, and I believe that you and your people had a run in with one or more of their ships."

Captain Motamba just nodded, "One of their ships opened fire on two of ours, and then was destroyed. The Admiral was able to bluff the other ship, and they didn't attack."

Orenn looked at him, "I don't think it will be that easy this time."

"Is there any way we can avoid a fight Orenn?"

"I can try to talk to them, but the Wind Swords can be," Orenn seemed to be searching for a word, "Pork headed."

The captain smiled, "I think you mean Pig headed. Well, we'll try to talk first then, but I want you to know Orenn. We will defend ourselves."

"I understand Captain, I just pray to Valen that that will not be necessary."

The signal ended, and the Captain looked at the XO and the CAG. "Launch the remaining fighters, and have the Cu Chulainn and Avenger take positions Zed two."

Both of them nodded and followed his orders. 10 minutes later the group was ready for combat, but the Captain was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

**..  
Bridge of the Cruiser Tragotti: **They were 5 minutes from the targets, when the comm. tech received a signal. "Shai Alyt, I have Anla-shok Orenn signaling us."

"Show me."

Soon he saw the face of Anla-shok Orenn. "Hello Shai Alyt, welcome to the Vega system."

"What do you want Anla-shok, I'm busy."

"I know why you're here, and I want to try to persuade you to leave the system. Even now the Gray council is negotiating an end to this war. What you're about to do could cause it to continue."

"Do you think I care what the gray council does? These humans killed my clan brothers and sisters. For that crime, they must be punished."

"Shai Alyt, your ship opened fire on two of the humans ships. They were just defending themselves. Is that a crime?"

"Anla-shok Orenn, my fight is not with you, withdraw and let us give these humans the punishment they deserve."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Shai Alyt. I have my orders."

The Shai Alyt looked at him, "You would fight your own people? You would kill Minbari?"

"I will do what I must Shai Alyt. But I will not fire first. If anyone will be guilty of killing Minbari this day, it will be you."

..  
The Shai Alyt looked at him again, "Anla-shok Orenn, you have two frigates and six cutters. I have two cruisers, five frigates and eight cutters. You will not be able to stand against us."

"I won't have to for long. Once you fire on us, the honor of the Wind Sword clan will be gone forever. You and your clan will become outcasts to all Minbari. Even now, we are sending this signal out to all Minbari ships and stations. What you do today, all will know. The final call is yours Shai Alyt."

The signal ended, and the Shai Alyt looked at the faces of his bridge crew. He knew that they all would do whatever he asked of them, but he couldn't ask them to dishonor the entire clan.

"Comm. open a signal to the Anla-shok."

"Yes sir."

Soon he was looking at Orenn again. "Anla-shok Orenn, we will withdraw. But know this, the Gray council; the humans and the Anla-shok have made an enemy today. This is not over."

"You have made a wise decision Shai Alyt. I pray to Valen that someday you will understand that."

The signal ended, and the Shai Alyt looked at his Alyt. "Signal all ships to jump to hyperspace and make for home base."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, the battle group was entering hyperspace.

**..  
Bridge of TCS Normandy:** Captain Motamba watched the signal between the two Minbari ships, and then saw that the larger group was leaving. He called Orenn, "Anla-shok Orenn, I want to thank you for what you and your people did for us, and what you were willing to do for us. You saved many lives today, Human and Minbari alike."

"Thank you Captain. I'm just glad that he saw the reason in not attacking us."

"So am I Orenn, so am I."

The captain had his ships stand down, and the two groups quickly finished their scans of the system. As the Confed group was preparing to leave the Vega system, the Captain contacted Orenn.

"I just wanted to thank you again Orenn, and I hope we can meet in person someday, under better circumstances."

Orenn smiled, "I think I would like that Captain. May Valen watch over you and your crew."

Captain Motamba smiled now, "And may the winds of good fortune always be at your back."

The Confed group then jumped out of the system, and made their way back to home base.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Minbari Shuttle: **As the Satai's took their seats; they looked at each other and began to speak in hushed tones. The honor guards just turned to the front and gave them their privacy. Delenn turned and looked at Racine, "How do you propose we tell the rest of the council of what we have discovered?"

Racine put his head down, "I don't know Delenn, I just don't know. They must be informed, but I'm not sure how they will take this information."

Delenn looked at him, "I will tell them, it will most likely sound better coming from one of the religious caste."

Racine smiled, "Even if that is true, the other warriors may not believe that the humans have Minbari souls."

Delenn looked at him with a glint of determination in her eyes, "Then we will make them believe. We will show them the recordings we have from our talks with Nosann, Captain Grove and Commander Sinclair."

Racine looked at her, "Let us hope that that will be enough to convince them."

They sat back as the shuttle was landing, and then they proceeded to the council chamber.

**..  
Gray Council chamber: **As Racine and Delenn entered, Satai Hedronn came over to them. "Delenn, Racine, we have a problem."

Racine looked at him, "What sort of problem Hedronn?"

"A Shai Alyt of the Wind sword clan, ah Sinavel, has defied the council's orders. He went to the Vega system to confront the humans."

Delenn looked worried, "This could destroy the peace talks. We must stop him."

Hedronn smiled, "There is no need Delenn. Lennon must have foreseen this possibility. He had members of the Anla-shok in the system to 'assist' the humans with their scanning of the system. The lead Anla-shok convinced Sinavel that he would have to fire upon his fellow Minbari, if he meant to attack the humans."

Racine looked at him now, "No Minbari would ever fire on another Minbari."

Hedronn looked at him, "The Anla-shok were counting on that fact Racine. Sinavel withdrew, and is now returning to Minbari space."

The relief was apparent on Delenn's face, "Then we have many things to discuss this day, and all of them pertain to how we Minbari treat other Minbari."

Hedronn just looked at her, with a puzzled look on his face. "You will see what she means in due time Hedronn." the three of them then headed for their positions on the circle.

..  
Once all the council members were present, Delenn stepped forward.

"You have asked Racine and I to keep you appraised of the negotiations with the humans. You also asked that we investigate the story of the humans punishing one of their own people for attacking a Minbari prisoner. In the course of our inquireries, we have discovered something that has mystified the religious caste for a very long time. As we all know, the soul of every Minbari is reborn into the next generation of Minbari. But for the last thousand years, the number of souls reborn has been slowly decreasing. For the last few centuries, the religious caste has been trying to determine why this was happening. Racine and I have discovered where those souls have been going."

Racine stepped forward, and held out a data crystal. "On this crystal are the interviews with the three people who were there at the time of the incident with Nosann. During the interviews, Delenn used a Tri-Luminary to confirm that they spoke the truth. As you will see, the results of these interviews were not what we were expecting."

He then walked over and placed the crystal in a display unit and activated it.

..  
The room was filled with the view of the room where they had spoken to Nosann, Captain Grove and Commander Sinclair. Some of the council members were moved by Nosann's telling of the honor given him by the human, and then they saw how the Tri-Luminary glowed behind Captain Grove. Many of the council members began to talk amongst themselves. But there was absolute silence in the council chambers, when they saw the Tri-Luminaries reaction to Commander Sinclair.

Satai Hedronn stepped forward, "Is this for real Delenn?"

"Yes Hedronn, it is. You all saw how the Tri-Luminary glowed by the first human, but even we where shocked by the reaction of the Tri-Luminary to the presence of the Human Sinclair. The Tri-Luminary was actually vibrating in my hand."

Satai Shakiri stepped toward Delenn, "Are you trying to tell this council that the humans have Minbari souls?"

"Yes Satai, they do, in whole or in part. And this one human, Sinclair, has not only a Minbari soul, but the soul of the greatest of all the Minbari. Valen."

No one in the council said anything, Delenn continued. "You have all heard the stories of how the three Tri-Luminaries would react in the presence of Valen. Many of you have seen how they react to one who is of Valen's line. Now we see this reaction in the presence of the human Sinclair."

Delenn waited a few moments before continuing. "I know that what we have shown you today is hard for some of you to believe, for it was hard for us to believe it as well. But if it is true, then it explains why the Vorlons have steered us to the humans. Not only are they to be our ally in the coming war with the shadows, but they are our kindred spirits."

..  
Hedronn looked at her, "Delenn, I have seen the evidence that you have shown us. I for one am convinced, but many Minbari will not be. This information can not be made public knowledge, not until our people have been prepared for it."

Satai Shakiri looked at Hedronn, and then Delenn. "For once, the warrior caste agrees with the religious caste. Our people must be made ready for this kind of revelation. And more importantly, the humans must not be made aware of it until the time is right."

Delenn looked at Shakiri, "I agree, so we must end the war now. Then we can begin to prepare for the coming war with the shadows."

The council members all nodded their heads.

"Good, we are in agreement. Now to our other problem at hand, Shai Alyt Sinavel."

..  
Delenn had the transmission from the Anla-shok played for all to see. When it was done, Satai Shakiri stepped forward, "I would ask that the council remember that Sinavel was only trying to seek justice for his slain clan brothers and sisters. I would propose that we allow the Wind Sword clan elders to handle this problem internally. If it appears that the Gray council is going to interfere with every action that the warrior caste make, then that could lead to many problems in the future."

The council members spoke amongst themselves for a few moments. Then Satai Nishram of the workers came forward. She removed her hood and looked at Shakiri.

"We agree with the warrior caste, for the most part. But the Wind Sword elders must be made aware that the council will except nothing less than Sinavel's removal from command, and that he never be allowed to serve as a warrior again."

Shakiri looked at her, "Do you know what you are asking of them, or of him. What is a warrior if he can not be allowed to serve his people as a warrior?"

"How he serves the people of Minbar is up to him, he just will not be a warrior. His actions could have not only prolonged this war, but they could have brought greater destruction to all of our people."

Shakiri lowered his head, for he knew that she was speaking truthfully. "You are right Satai Nishram. I will contact the Wind Sword elders and inform them of the council's wishes."

Nishram looked at him, "We all know that what we ask is hard Satai Shakiri, but it is for the good of all the Minbari people."

**..  
Satai Shakiri's quarters: **Satai Shakiri had a signal sent to the Elders of the Wind Sword clan. He looked upon their faces, and they could see that what he had to say was serious. "My clan elders, the council wishes for you to discipline Sinavel for his actions. But they are adamant about his no longer being a warrior. They will not back down from this point."

Elder Dosalann looked at him with a shocked expression. "They can't be serious. Sinavel is one of our best warriors. He was only seeking justice for the deaths of our brothers and sisters."

"I know that Dosalann, but I also know that his actions could have made this war far worse for all of the people of Minbar."

The woman looked at him, "We thank you for telling us. Please inform the council that we will see to Sinavel's punishment."

"Yes my elders."

The signal ended, and Shakiri just sat in his quarters and prayed for his friend Sinavel. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now my old friend?"

**..  
Bridge of the Cruiser Tragotti: **Shai Alyt Sinavel watched as his crew went about their duties. He knew that they were all disappointed at the outcome of their hunt. He also knew that there would be fallout from the actions that he had taken. He then decided that his crew would not pay for his actions. "Comm., send to all ships of the group. They are to proceed back to our staging area, the Tragotti is going to meet with the clan elders."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

He now turned to his Alyt, "I am going to my quarters to meditate. Inform me when we reach our destination."

"Yes Shai Alyt."

Sinavel left the bridge and went to his quarters. He had things to prepare before his meeting with the elders, and not much time to prepare them. Soon his Alyt informed him that they had arrived. He quietly made his way to the launch bay and boarded a flyer sent by the elders.

**..  
Meeting Chamber on the Cruiser Valen's Blood: **The guards thoroughly searched Shai Alyt Sinavel before he entered the chamber. When he entered he saw that all of the clan elders were assembled. He knew in his heart that things would not go well for him, but he was determined to not let the elders blame his crew. He walked to a point in front of the elders and kneeled in front of them and lowered his head.

"My elders. I have brought shame upon our clan, and almost made outcasts of us all. I alone am responsible. I alone will accept your punishment."

He looked at the elders now. "I sought vengeance for my clan brothers and sisters. I wanted the blood of the humans, to pay for the blood of our people. But to get that blood, I would have had to kill my fellow Minbari. That I could not do."

He then lowered his head. The most senior elder stood slowly.

"Sinavel. We do not fault you for seeking justice for our lost brethren. And we do not fault you for not firing on your own people. But you went on your hunt without approval of the clan elders. And you defied a Gray council order, and in so doing you risked the honor of our entire clan. We have no choice but to remove you from us. From this day forward, you are no longer of our clan. No other warrior clan will take you in, you are outcast."

The elder slowly sat back down and refused to look at Sinavel.

"I understand elders. But if I can not be a warrior, then I choose not to live."

Sinavel bit down hard on his back tooth, and then it crumbled and released the poison it held. He slumped forward, even as the guards were rushing forward to stop him. The first to reach him felt for a pulse and found none.

"He is dead my elder."

The senior elder just nodded, "Inform the Tragotti that their new Shai Alyt will be there within the hour, and remove the body."

The lead guard looked at the elders, "We will see to his burial."

"No, there will be no burial. He was outcast, he is not of our clan."

The guards bowed and picked up the body.

**..  
Bridge of the Tragotti: **Alyt Kalane was pacing back and forth on the bridge. His comm. tech received the message from the Valen's Blood and passed it to Alyt Kalane. Kalane walked over to a bridge station and activated the ship wide intercom.

"Shai Alyt Sinavel is dead. The humans are responsible for this. The Gray council would make peace with the humans, we will not. This ship is leaving Minbari space in 10 minutes. Those who choose may leave now. May Valen watch over you." he then cut the signal.

Ten minutes later, the Tragotti began to move away from the other ships in the system at full emergency speed. Before they could be stopped, they jumped into hyperspace.

**..  
Council Chambers of the Valen's Blood: **The Shai Alyt entered the chamber and bowed before the elders.

"The Tragotti has jumped out of the system my elders."

The senior elder just nodded, "Inform the Gray council that the matter of Sinavel has been completed."

"And the Tragotti my elder?"

"Of course, inform them of that as well."

"Yes my elder."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Satai Shakiri's chambers on the Valna-tha: **The Shai Alyt brought the data crystal with the message from the Wind Sword clan elders to Satai Shakiri. "Satai, the elders have sent this message for the Gray council."

Shakiri nodded, "Thank you Shai Alyt."

Shakiri placed the crystal in a data reader and watched the message. Now he proceeded to the Gray council chambers. Once he entered, he summoned the other members of the council. When they had arrived, he placed the crystal in a data reader and then proceeded to address the council.

"We have received a message from the Wind Sword clan elders."

He activated the data reader, and the face of one of the clan elder appeared. "Members of the Gray council. We brought Sineval before us and informed him of his punishment. You will no longer need to worry about him. He took full responsibility for his actions, and accepted the judgment against him. He then ended his life of service to the Minbari people. Also the cruiser Tragotti has left Minbari space, and headed for an unknown destination."

The message ended, and the council members stood there silent.

Satai Delenn looked at Shakiri, "What did he mean he ended his life of service to the Minbari people?"

Shakiri looked at Delenn, "He ended his own life, before the guards could stop him."

"And the Tragotti?"

"As he said, it has left Minbari space. They do not know where it went."

Delenn looked at Shakiri, "I am saddened by your loss Satai, but it was his own choice."

Shakiri said nothing.

"We must try to find the Tragotti, but quietly."

The other council members just nodded in agreement. Delenn looked at Racine, "Send an order to all Shai Alyt's. If they spot the Tragotti, they are to try to get them to return to Minbari space. If the Tragotti refuses, then they are to contact the council at once, so we can track the Tragotti's movements."

"And if the Tragotti fires upon any of them?"

"Then they are to defend themselves only."

"It will be done at once Delenn."

..  
The council now proceeded to discuss the terms and conditions that they would give to the Earth Alliance negotiators. After some heated discussions, they settled on the first two conditions. Now Satai Shakiri looked at Delenn, "Satai Delenn in your negotiations with the humans, the warrior caste must insist on one thing."

"And what is that Satai Shakiri?"

He looked at her and told her. The council members were all shocked by this condition that the warrior caste was demanding.

Hedronn looked at Shakiri, "You would ask for this, even knowing what you know?"

Shakiri looked at him, "I ask for this, because the rest of the warrior caste will demand it, they do not know what we know."

He now looked at all of the Gray council members, "If this isn't done, then many warriors may try to continue the fight with the humans. We could end up with a fleet of Tragotti's."

Delenn looked at Shakiri, "Although I do not agree, I know that what you say is the truth."

Now she addressed everyone, "We will ask for this demand, and may Valen forgive us all for it."

**..  
EA outpost on Edding IV: **The crew of the Bull Run had done an excellent job of setting up the negotiations area in the main building. They had also set up temporary quarters for the delegates and security personnel. The Marines from the Bull Run made up the majority of the security detail, but the Anla-shok was also there as well. Most of them seemed to be getting along well, and they were learning each other's languages as best they could in the limited time they had. What surprised a lot of the Confed marines was the fact that most of the Anla-shok spoke the Mopani language. This helped, because at least half of the Marine detail was Mopani. The delegates from EA arrived first and were escorted to the negotiations area. The Minbari arrived, and were also escorted to the negotiations area.

Once all were present and seated, the lead negotiator from the EA, Senator Anya Sobetski, stood and addressed everyone. "On behalf of the Earth Alliance and her Ally's, I wish to thank the Minbari representatives for agreeing to meet with us. With any luck, we can end this terrible war quickly and begin a new future with our Minbari neighbors."

Once she had sat down, Delenn stood and addressed everyone. "On behalf of the Minbari people, I thank you Senator Sobetski. We to wish to end this war as much as you do. We also look forward to a better understanding between our peoples in the future. We hope that both of our peoples can learn from the mistakes of the past and move forward." then she sat down.

..  
Now Racine stood, and addressed everyone. "The Minbari people will cease all hostile actions against the Earth Alliance and her ally's. But there are three conditions that we will need the Earth Alliance to fulfill. First, the Minbari Federation will make no reparations for damages that occurred in this war. Second, no Earth Alliance warship, or those of its ally's will enter Minbari space without the permission of the Minbari government. And finally, the Minbari Federation demands that the Captain who caused the death of our leader Duhkat be turned over to us for execution."

Racine had watched closely the reactions of the humans as he made the Minbari conditions known. Most of them reacted well to the first two conditions, but the looks on their faces turned to shock at their third condition. He sat down and awaited their answer. The EA team was quietly talking amongst themselves, and then Senator Sobetski looked at Racine and Delenn.

"We foresee no difficulties in meeting your first two conditions. But as for your third condition, we will need to confer with our superiors. We can't just order one of our captains to be put to death. Is there no way we can negotiate this point?"

Racine looked at her, "No Senator, I'm afraid that this condition is not negotiable, our warrior caste leadership demands this condition."

Senator Sobetski just nodded her head, "I see. Will you allow me 24 hours to confer with President Levy about this?"

Racine just nodded. The Senator looked at him, "Thank you Master Racine."

The delegates from both sides left and proceeded to their quarters.

**..  
Senator Sobetski's quarters, Edding IV: **The Senator had a Gold channel signal sent to President Levy as soon as she entered her quarters. Soon she was looking at the President, and President Levy could see from the look on her face that there was a problem.

"What's wrong Anya?"

"Madame President, the Minbari negotiators have only three conditions for the cessation of all hostilities."

The president looked at her, "What are their conditions?"

She quickly went through the first two conditions, and then she hesitated. The President looked at her, "The first two conditions aren't as bad as we expected."

Senator Sobetski just looked at her, "Madame President, the third condition of the Minbari is that we turn over Captain Jankowski for execution."

The President looked at her, "Anya, are they serious?"

"Yes Madame President."

President Levy just looked down at her desk for a moment. When she looked back up, Senator Sobetski couldn't tell what the President was thinking.

"Anya, I'll have to check with our legal people about this condition. I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Yes Madame President." and the signal ended.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**President Levy's office Earthdome Geneva:** The president sat back in her chair a moment after ending her communication with Senator Sobetski. She rubbed her temples, and thought about the situation the Earth Alliance was in. She prayed silently for a moment, and made her plans. Now she pressed her intercom and asked that General Leftcourt, the EA Attorney General and the EA Judge Advocate General be in her office in one hour. She told her secretary to tell the Attorney General and the JAG that it had to do with the incident that started the war with the Minbari. She knew that what they were going to discuss would really piss of the General. But now she thought of the billions of lives at stake, and she didn't give a damn for the general's feelings. She buzzed her Chief of Staff and asked him to come to her office immediately.

..  
An hour later, the five of them were sitting in her office. The president activated a switch on her desk, and for a moment the others heard a slight hiss, then nothing. She turned to them, "What I'm about to tell you is classified, and officially, this meeting never took place, do you all understand?"

The men and woman all nodded. "Some of you know part of this information, but not all of it."

She sat straight up in her chair and began. "A little less than a month ago, an EA convoy led by the EAS James Carter was making its way from the Vega system to Beta Durani. Before they could leave the Vega system, two Minbari frigates attacked them. In the initial attack, three cutters and a refugee transport were lost. But the James Carter was able to open a jump point and escape with the three remaining transports."

She watched their faces for any expressions of shock, but there was none. "The convoy made it to the Westminster system, and when they were exiting the jump gate they ran into two unknown warships. As they were attempting communication with the ships, one of the Minbari frigates jumped into the system. The unknown ships attempted to communicate with the Minbari, but since their Captain was human, the Minbari ignored the hail and opened fire."

The EA Attorney General spoke now, "Were the ships destroyed ma'am?"

She smiled now, "Actually Carl, it was the Minbari who were destroyed. In less than a minute."

..  
The JAG and the AG had looks of disbelief on their faces, and the President smiled, "Yes the Minbari were destroyed."

The JAG looked at her, "You said the Captain of the unknown ship was human. Were these experimental warships?"

"No Michelle, they weren't. In fact, these ships had nothing to do with the Earth Alliance."

She let that sink in for a moment then continued. "The senior Captain of the unknown ships requested the convoy to fall into formation, and go with them to meet their CO. After what he had just seen, the Captain of the James Carter thought it wise to agree. He met with their CO, an Admiral Douglas, and that meeting laid the groundwork for further negotiations. The Convoy and the Battle group of ships had a run in with the second Minbari frigate, but the Admiral was able to bluff them out of attacking. The group of ships then made their way to Beta Durani, were the senior staff of the battle group met with General Hague. The general and the admiral made a few deals, which this office later backed up whole-heartedly. While in Beta Durani, the battle group discovered and captured a Minbari Scout ship, and then defended the system against a Minbari battle group without losing a single ship."

She saw that that gave the JAG and the AG a moment of shock."

"Not only did our new ally's defeat a large Minbari battle group, but they also took about seventy prisoners. General Hague suggested that the admiral's people keep the prisoners in their custody, to avoid any unneeded troubles. The Admiral agreed, and his people took over the care of the prisoners."

..  
"Madam President?"

"Yes Michelle."

"Was this just before the incident with the security officer?"

"Yes Michelle it was."

Now the president continued, "Because of this incident, and the loss of one of their flagships here in the earth sector, we were contacted by the Minbari through a neutral third party. They wanted to meet with us to try to find a peaceful solution to the war. We sent a small group to meet with them, as did our new ally's. There was an incident with the Centauri, which we will discuss later. As a gesture of good faith, we asked the admiral if he would return the Minbari prisoners to their own people, and he agreed that that was a good idea."

The president stopped for a moment and took a sip of her drink. All of them knew that she didn't normally drink, and they could see that she had something big to tell them.

"As I said, the initial meeting was a little rocky, but fruitful. Yesterday, our group of formal negotiators, led by Senator Sobetski met with the Minbari negotiators. They have only three conditions that we have to meet, and they will end all aggressive actions against the Earth Alliance."

The President looked at all of them and told them of the first two conditions. General Leftcourt looked at her, "Those seem like fairly easy conditions to meet Madame President."

"Yes general, they are. It's their third condition that is the reason we're meeting today. The Minbari negotiators final condition is that we turn over the Captain who was in command of the group that fired on their ships and caused the death of their leader."

..  
Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, then General Leftcourt stood up, the vein in his temple was throbbing visibly.

"Madame President, you can't possibly be considering this condition."

She stood up and looked him in the eyes, "Yes General I am. God help me I am."

"You want to turn over an Earthforce officer to the Minbari? Do you have any idea what they'll do to him?"

"General, I don't want to do this, but think of the number of lives it will save. And not just those in the military."

The general walked over to the bar and picked up a decanter of amber liquid. He opened it and didn't even bother with a glass. After taking a few big swallows, he set it down and turned back around. "Madam President, I think about those lives every night. I also think of how many we've lost since this began."

President Levy came up beside him and spoke softly, "Leadership is a heavy burden. You taught me that during the Dilgar war, remember?"

He just nodded his head quietly. Now they came back over to the others.

..  
"Carl, what I need to know from you and Michelle is the legal ramifications. If we do this, what is the possible fallout?"

Carl and Michelle conferred quietly for a moment, and then Michelle looked at the President. "Ma'am, legally speaking, you can't order Captain Jankowski to do this. And you can't forcibly have him handed over to the Minbari. If this is to happen, then Captain Jankowski must be given all of the pertinent information. Then he must decide if he wishes to voluntarily go."

The president just nodded, and thanked them. She turned to General Leftcourt, "General, where is Captain Jankowski right now?"

"He's currently at the San Francisco base. I'll go there and talk to him about this."

"Thank you General."

Once the generals had left, the president turned to her chief of staff, "Contact Director Iverson, we may need his peoples services."

"Madame President, I think you should wait until General Leftcourt talks to the Captain."

"Alright we'll wait, but we can't wait to long."

"Yes Madame President."

**..  
Earthforce base San Francisco: **General left court stepped off the shuttle and looked across the landing pad at the bay. He never tired of this view; his only regret was that he didn't get back to the base as often as he would have liked. An Earthforce Ensign stepped out of a hover car and saluted him.

"Welcome back General."

The general returned the salute, "Where Jankowski?"

"The base hospital sir."

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"I think I should let Dr. Gupta explain that sir." and he opened the door of the hover car. Five minutes later they were at the base hospital, and the general was met in the lobby by the hospital CO.

..  
"Welcome back to San Francisco General."

"Thank you Dr. now where is Captain Jankowski?"

Doctor Gupta looked at him, "The captain is currently resting on the third floor General."

The general just looked at him for a moment, "Well I have to talk to him."

"I wouldn't advise it sir, Captain Jankowski is in a very sensitive state right now."

"Doctor, I don't give a rat's ass what state he's in, I have to talk to him."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that General."

The general just looked at the doctor for a moment.

..  
"SECURITY."

As soon as the general yelled, two security agents came over from the main entrance. "I want the doctor escorted to his office, and he is to remain there incommunicado for the next two hours."

Both agents snapped to attention and replied "Yes sir." each agent took one of Dr. Gupta's arms and they escorted him from the lobby.

Now the General looked at the Ensign, "Where the hell is the elevator?"

"Right this way sir."

Soon they were on the third floor, at the entrance to the Psychiatric ward. The General looked at the Ensign, "What the hell is he doing in here?"

The Ensign hesitated for a moment, and then he looked at the general. "Captain Jankowski tried to kill himself three days ago sir."

"How?"

"Apparently he got drunk and then took a large amount of pain killers. He was found by security, and rushed here to the hospital."

The general just shook his head, "OK son let's go and see the Captain."

..  
The Ensign buzzed the Ward station and they were buzzed in.

A young Lieutenant met the general. "Hello General, what can I do for you?"

"I need to see Captain Jankowski."

"I'm afraid that the Captain is in isolation right now sir. I can't let you see him."

The General stepped up to her and was nearly nose-to-nose with her. He spoke to her very softly, "Lieutenant. Either you can escort me to the Captains room, or in one hour you'll find yourself being escorted to the worst possible detail I can find in Earthforce."

The Lieutenant saw that while he was saying this, the general wasn't smiling. She knew he was very, very serious.

"Right this way sir."

..  
General Leftcourt soon was standing outside of the Captains room, and he pushed open the door slowly. Captain Jankowski was laying on the bed reading. He looked up as the door opened, and he saw the General.

"Hello sir. What brings you to the nuthouse?"

The General looked at him for a moment, "I came to see you Captain."

Captain Jankowski put down his book and looked at the General. "What for sir? Has the Joint Chiefs decided to put me on trial after all?"

"No Captain, I'm here to ask you something."

Captain Jankowski just looked at him for a moment, "Ask me what General?"

General Leftcourt just looked at him. "Captain Jankowski. A few days ago we entered into negotiations with the Minbari Federation, in the hopes of ending this war. Their negotiators gave us three conditions that we must carry out. The first two are simple, and the President has already agreed to them. But the third condition is that we give them you."

Captain Jankowski just looked at the General for a moment, and the General saw a tear forming in the Captains eye. The Captain quickly wiped his eyes and looked at the General, "I take it this is to be a one way mission then sir."

"Most likely Captain."

"What will happen if I don't go sir?"

"Our people believe that if we don't hand you over, then the war will start up again. And this time we believe that the Minbari will not stop until they wipe out every human being in the galaxy."

"I see sir."

Captain Jankowski slowly got out of the bed and walked to the closet. He opened the closet and took out his uniform.

"Can I have a few minutes to get dressed sir?"

"Of course Captain."

The general stepped out of the room and saw the Ensign and the Lieutenant were waiting for him. "Lieutenant. The Captain is leaving, and all records of this visit to the hospital are to be wiped clean. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**President Levy's Office: ** President Levy was looking out the window of her office, when the comm. unit on her desk buzzed. She hit the switch, "Yes."

"Madame President, General Leftcourt just called. He said to tell you that he and the Captain would be at your office in twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

The president closed the channel, and then looked back out the window. She felt a single tear run down her cheek, and she wiped it away. She was about to ask a man to voluntarily give up his life. Even though she knew what was at stake, she knew that this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done. She had been an Earthforce officer during the Dilgar war, and had ordered men and women to go on missions that they might not come back from, but this was very different. There was no coming back from this mission, and she knew it. Now she said a silent prayer for strength and courage, then she prepared for her meeting with Captain Jankowski.

..  
Twenty-five minutes later, General Leftcourt, Captain Jankowski, the JAG and the president were sitting in her office. The president activated the switch on her desk and the white noise field activated. She turned to Captain Jankowski, "Captain, I take it that the general has filled you in on our situation."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Captain, I have been informed that I can't legally order you to do this. So I have asked that you be brought here, so that you can have the opportunity to volunteer."

Captain Jankowski cut her off, "Madame President. The general has already filled me in, and I don't need a soft sell job to get me to go."

He stood up and came to attention, "Madame President, I am formally requesting to go on this mission."

She looked at the JAG and then him. "Captain Jankowski. You do understand that there is no coming back from this mission?"

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Before I agree Captain, I need to know why you're volunteering for this mission."

The captain had a slight glistening in his eyes. "Ma'am, my ego and arrogance started this war. Right now I have the blood of thousands on my hands. By going on this mission I can, in a small way, atone for my crimes. And I can hopefully prevent the deaths of billions of other people."

"I see."

Now the president stood up, "Captain Jankowski. On behalf of all of the citizens of the Earth Alliance, I thank you. May God bless you in this mission, and watch over you."

She looked at the General and the JAG, who both then stood up. The three of them saluted Captain Jankowski. He returned the salute, and then the president held out her hand, which the Captain shook.

"Again thank you captain."

..  
After the others had left, the president opened a gold channel signal to Senator Sobetski. The senator could see that the president looked like she had been crying, but she said nothing. "Yes Madame President."

"Anya, inform the Minbari that Captain Jankowski is on his way to the negotiations, he should be there within eighty hours. Also tell them that we agree with their other conditions as well."

The president saw the slight look of shock on her face and raised her hand. "Anya, believe it or not, the Captain volunteered to go."

"Yes ma'am. I'll inform the Minbari representatives immediately."

"Thank you Anya, for every thing."

The signal ended, and now the Senator knew why the president had been crying.

**..  
Minbari representative's quarters: **Senator Sobetski made her way to the Minbari quarters, and was ushered in to see Delenn. "Miss Delenn, I've just spoken to President Levy. She wanted me to inform you that the Earth Alliance has agreed to all of the conditions set forth in our earlier meeting. Captain Jankowski should be here in about eighty hours."

The Senator was trying to judge Delenn's reaction, but there was none. "Thank you Senator, I'll inform my government immediately. The formal agreement can be finalized as soon as possible."

"Of course Miss Delenn."

Senator Sobetski turned and left Delenn's quarters, and as soon as the door closed, Delenn sat down and started to cry.

**..  
Lennon's quarters TCS Bull Run: **Lennon was meditating, when the buzzer on his door sounded. He got up and answered the door. He saw Commander Sinclair standing there. "What can I do for you Commander?"

Commander Sinclair looked at him, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Commander, I am being impolite."

Once he was inside and the door closed, he looked at Lennon. "Tell me if it's true."

"What would that be Commander?"

Sinclair looked at him now, "Is it true that your government wants Captain Jankowski turned over to them?"

Lennon looked shocked for a moment, and then looked at the Commander. "This is the first that I have heard of this. But it doesn't surprise me."

He went over to the desk and sat down, and he pointed to the other seat, which Sinclair sat in.

"Commander, how much do you know about the Minbari government?"

"Not to much really, no one on earth does."

..  
Lennon looked at him now, "Our government has a supreme ruling body known only as the Gray council. It is composed of three members from each of the three castes. Three workers, three religious, and three warriors. The major decisions are handled by the council, and a majority vote is needed to pass any decision."

"That's similar to our Senate."

"Yes it is, but the Gray council has the final say in any matter that pertains to the people of Minbar. So when you tell me that one of the conditions for this peace treaty is that your people turn over Captain Jankowski, I know that that condition was most likely put forward by the Warrior caste members of the council."

"But why would they want him?"

"Because the Warrior caste will want blood for blood."

Lennon turned on the monitor on the desk and touched the screen a few times. "I have been looking over the major religions of your world Commander. I have found an interesting quote from one of you Holy Books. I believe it is called the bible."

Sinclair just looked at him, "And what did you find?"

..  
"I found this quote in the book of Leviticus. It goes, "If anyone takes the life of a human being, he must be put to death. Anyone who takes the life of someone's animal must make restitution-life for life. If anyone injures his neighbor, whatever he has done must be done to him: fracture for fracture, eye for eye, and tooth for tooth. As he has injured the other, so he is to be injured. Whoever kills an animal must make restitution, but whoever kills a man must be put to death. You are to have the same law for the alien and the native-born. I am the LORD your God.""

Commander Sinclair just sat there for a moment, and then Lennon looked at him. "I am afraid that many of our warrior's feel the same way Commander. They will demand the life of Captain Jankowski for the life of Duhkat."

"So what's going to happen to Captain Jankowski?"

"He will most likely be turned over to the warrior caste leaders, and be charged with the death of Dukhat. After that, he will most likely be executed by the warrior caste."

..  
Sinclair and Lennon just looked at each other for a moment. "Your Captain Jankowski must be a truly brave man to give himself up to an enemy."

Sinclair just shook his head, "No, he's an Earthforce officer who's trying to protect the people of the Earth Alliance."

"Either way Commander, I don't know of many who would do what he has been asked to do."

Sinclair just nodded, "Hero's are a rare breed in the universe Lennon. No matter what species you're from."

Lennon just sat in his chair and silently nodded his head in agreement.


	34. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: **Just a little bit of the story that will come into play later, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 33

**Promenade area Beta Durani station: **Admiral Douglas had just met with General Hague, to go over some of the test results from the new scanners that the Earthforce was installing in their ships. The tests had shown promising results, and the General was ecstatic to say the least. Now the Admiral was just enjoying a quiet moment alone. He heard someone coming up behind him, and then a quiet voice spoke up, "Admiral Douglas?"

When he turned around, he saw an older man standing there. "Yes, can I help you?"

The man came around in front of him and extended his hand, "Senior Chief Nick Charles, retired. May I join you for a moment?"

The Admiral shook his hand, "Charles? You wouldn't be related to Petty Officer Charles would you?"

The man smiled, "Terry's my daughter."

The admiral motioned to the chair in front of him, then waved a signal to the Marines a few tables away. The motion was not lost on Mr. Charles. "Your security I take it?"

The Admiral smiled, "You can't be to careful these days."

Mr. Charles just nodded his head in understanding.

..  
"So what can I do for you Mr. Charles?"

"I just wanted to thank you in person for all that you and your crew did for Terry."

"We just helped out where we could. That's all."

Mr. Charles smiled, "I spoke to Captain Santiago Admiral. He's an old friend of the family. He told me how bad Terry had been hurt, and everything your people did for her and the others. I felt that I had to come and thank you personally for what you did. And to tell you that if you ever need anything, anything at all, just call me."

Admiral Douglas had learned a long time ago how to read people, and he could see that Mr. Charles meant what he said. " So Mr. Charles, now that your retired, what do you do?"

" I work for an Agricultural company. We're developing new variants of grains to grow on colony worlds."

"Well Mr. Charles, if I ever need anything, you'll be the first man I call."

Just then, they both heard a tapping sound behind them. When he turned around, the Admiral saw Petty Officer Charles standing there with an older woman.

..  
"Dad, you promised me that you wouldn't bother the Admiral."

Mr. Charles got a guilty look on his face, and the Admiral decided to help him out. "He wasn't bothering me Petty Officer, in fact, we were talking about some of the work he's doing now that he's retired."

Both women came up to the table, and were just looking at them. "Is that right Dad?"

"Yeah Terry. We were talking about grains."

He now looked at the admiral. "Well it seems that we'll have to cut our talk a little short admiral. My daughter has promised my wife and I a cooks tour of the station."

The two of them stood up, the admiral rubbed his chin for a moment, then looked at the Petty Officer. "Would you mind an extra guest?"

Terry looked at him, a slight look of shock passed over her face, be she quickly recovered. "Uh no sir, of course not."

The admiral motioned one of the marines over, and whispered something to him. The Sergeant looked a little worried now. "Don't worry Sergeant. I'll keep the Colonel off your back on this one."

"Yes sir."

Now the Admiral held out his arm to Terry, "Shall we?"

..  
After the tour was over, the admiral had to admit that he rather enjoyed himself. He had to politely decline the Charles's dinner invitation, as he had other duties that he had been postponing.

"I'm afraid that I have reports to review, the obligations of being the Commanding Officer."

Mr. Charles just nodded, "It was always the paperwork that wore me out Admiral."

They all chuckled a little, and the Admiral shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Charles. Then he turned to Petty Officer Charles, "And thank you for the tour, I can't begin to tell you how long it's been since I've had so much fun."

As he was leaving, he could swear that she had been a little flushed, then he just shook his head and headed for the landing bay area.

**..  
Admiral Douglas's Office: **The Admiral just rubbed his eyes, and then stood up to stretch. It had been a long day, with meetings with Vice President Santiago, and members of the various corporations from Earth. All of them were more than happy to lend the Confed people any help that they would need in setting up a new colony in the Vega system, for a chance at getting access to the advanced technology. He felt he needed to relax, so he was about to go to the gym, when there was a buzz at his door. "Enter."

The door opened, and he saw Petty Officer Charles standing there. "May I come in Admiral?"

"Of course Petty Officer. What can I do for you?"

Teresa sat in the chair in front of his desk, and he sat down behind it. "I wanted to tell you that my mom and dad enjoyed meeting you yesterday."

"Well, you can tell them that the feeling was mutual."

Teresa smiled now, but the Admiral got the feeling that that wasn't all she wanted to say. "Was there anything else Petty Officer?"

"Admiral, do you remember in sickbay when I became nervous around you?"

"Yes I do, but I felt that you didn't want to talk about it, so I let it drop."

Now she seemed to squirm in the chair a little. "Well sir, it's just that while I was recovering, I couldn't wait to see the man who had read me my letter. I kept remembering his voice, and the gentle kiss he had given me."

Her cheeks began to pink up as she blushed. "It may sound silly, but I started to get a crush on you. And then in sickbay when I finally met you, I find out that you're an Admiral."

"Is that a problem Petty Officer?"

..  
Now he saw that she was getting a really embarrassed. "It's just that while I was recovering, I started thinking about you. I tried to imagine what you looked like and what you might think about me."

The Admiral was looking at her, "Petty officer, I don't know what to say. I'm a little flattered, but you do know that I'm old enough to be your father."

Teresa looked at him, "I know that, but I heard something in your voice. It made me want to get better faster, so I could finally get to see you."

"And when you did?"

"When I did, I find out that you're a senior officer. I felt that there was no way you could be interested in a girl like me."

He saw that she looked like she was about to cry. "Petty officer."

"Could you please call me Terry?"

He got up and walked around the desk. "Terry, I don't know what to say."

She stood up and she was very close to him. She looked in his eyes "Don't say anything then."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. The kiss was unlike any the Admiral had experienced in a long time. When she was done, she looked even more embarrassed. "I'm sorry sir, I …"

He put a finger to he lips, "Don't be."

And her kissed her this time. After their kiss, the Admiral offered to walk her back to her quarters. She looked at him with a little smile, "I'd rather see yours."

..  
They arrived at his quarters a few minutes later, and he asked her if she would like anything to drink. "I'll have whatever your having."

He smiled, and poured two glasses of a deep burgundy drink. He handed her the glass, and she sniffed at it. "This smells like grape juice."

"It is. From my own little stash of grapevines."

As she sipped the drink, she just looked at him. "Where on a ship like this would you have grapevines?"

He smiled, "On my launch. I took up growing them a few years ago. I did it to help keep myself sane."

She set her glass down on his desk, and she walked toward him. She put her arms around his neck, "You are a man of many talents Admiral."

"Yes I am, and by the way, it's Luke."

She smiled at him, and looked deep into his eyes and then kissed him again. As they kissed, he could feel his heartbeat quicken, and the room seemed a little warmer all of a sudden. She was pressed against him, and he was kissing her back passionately. When they separated, he looked at her, "I think we should stop now Terry."

She stepped back a bit and unzipped her top. Then before he knew it, she was standing there in just her bra and panties. She winked at him, "Do you really want to stop Luke?"

..  
She made her way over to his bed and pulled back the blanket. She slowly slid under the covers, and then he saw her bra come off. He quickly undressed and was slipping into the bed next to her. He kissed her lips, and their tongues danced wildly against each other's. He reached down and massaged her breasts as he kissed her neck. They spent that night together, learning each other's body and how to pleasure each other. Neither of them slept much, but they didn't care.

**..  
Admiral Douglas's office: **Captain Tate looked at his old friend, and it seemed like the Admiral was tired. "Are you alright Luke?"

His friend smiled at him, "Of course Leroy, why do you ask?"

Captain Tate looked at him, "Well Luke, to tell you the truth, you seem a little tired today. Are you getting enough rest?"

The Admiral just looked at him, "Well actually, I didn't get to much sleep last night."

"Maybe you should see Heidi and get something to help you sleep."

"I'll think about that Leroy, now where were we?"

The two of them finished their meeting, and as Captain Tate was leaving, he looked at Ensign Femia. "Ensign, I think you should have Dr. Lloyd come and see the Admiral. He seems to be having trouble sleeping."

Tony smiled at him, "He's not the only one sir. I didn't get much sleep last night either."

Captain Tate looked at him, "Why is that Ensign?"

Tony looked from side to side for a moment, then said softly, "It may have been the moans and cries of passion coming from the Admiral's quarters last night sir."

Captain Tate showed a slight look of surprise, "Really. Who was he with?"

Tony smiled, "A certain Earthforce Petty Officer sir. But you didn't hear that from me."

Now Captain Tate smiled, and he just looked at the Ensign. "Thank you Ensign." and Captain Tate headed to the bridge.

..  
When he arrived on the bridge, Commander Langford came up to him. "I have something to show you sir."

She handed him a printout, and he scanned it. "Has the Admiral seen this yet?"

Hershell smiled, "No sir."

"So what are you planning to do about this Commander?"

"Well sir, I have my most trusted people working on a special mission. The mission is top secret, and on a need to know basis only."

"Do you think the old man suspects anything?"

"I don't know Captain, but for the mission to work, we need to distract him for a few hours later today."

Leroy smiled to himself, and then typed something into the computer. He looked at the screen for a moment, and then looked at the Commander. "Come with me Commander, I think I know just the right person for that job."

**..  
Guest quarters TCS Mastiff: **Petty Officer Charles was reading a story on the monitor on the desk when the door buzzed. When she answered the door, she saw Captain Tate and Commander Langford standing there. "May we come in Miss Charles?"

"Of course Captain."

Captain Tate just looked at her for a moment, "Miss Charles, we need your help with a special project."

"What sort of project sir?"

"Well, the admiral asked Commander Langford to reset the ships clocks and calendars to match those of the Earth Alliance. When she did, she discovered something interesting."

Hershell looked at her now, "It seems that today is the Admirals birthday. Now normally the crew tries to surprise him, but for the last few years the admiral has always taken leave just before his birthday."

"And you want to surprise him."

Now the two of them looked at her. "We think that we can surprise him, but we need your help to distract him."

Teresa looked at them with an impish smile, "OK, I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

The three of them spent the next half hour making their plans.

**..  
Admiral Douglas's Office, 1600 hours: **Ensign Femia buzzed the Admiral, "Yes Tony."

"Sir, Petty officer Charles is here to see you sir."

He smiled to himself, "Send her in Tony."

When the door had closed, he took her in his arms and kissed her, and she kissed him back. When they came apart, he looked at her, "So what brings you here today? I thought you were supposed to be seeing Dr. Lloyd right now."

"It didn't take as long as I thought, and so I came to ask a favor of you."

He looked at her rather suspiciously "What sort of favor?"

She smiled rather impishly, "Do you remember what I said last night?"

He looked at her, "About the Zero club?"

"Uh huh."

"Now Terry, I told you last night that we couldn't turn off the gravity plates in my quarters."

Now she leaned very closely to him and whispered in his ear, "But what about the gravity plates in your launch?"

He thought for a moment, and then he grabbed a jacket off the hook by the door.

..  
The two of them went to the flight deck, and he showed her to his ship. They were quickly strapped in and he contacted the bridge. "This is Admiral Douglas, requesting launch clearance."

The CAG got on the line, "Admiral, this is Colonel Lee. Do you need an escort sir?"

"No colonel, I'm just going to be checking out the system. Call it a joy ride."

"Yes sir. You're cleared to launch."

"Roger that Colonel."

Soon the Tarsus was zipping along. The CAG immediately told Captain Tate, and Leroy just smiled. "Don't worry Colonel, this was expected. Just launch a few fighters to keep him on long range contact just in case."

"Yes sir."

..  
After the fighters had launched, Captain Tate activated the ship wide comm.

"Attention all hands. The Admiral asked that we switch our clocks and calendars to match those of the Earth Alliance. While doing this, it was discovered, that today is the Admirals birthday. Now those of you who have served with the Admiral for a while know how much he dislikes the crew making a fuss. But given what we have all been through this past month, I think he wouldn't mind a little fuss this time. So at 18:30 hours, all personnel not on duty are asked to be in the beta Landing bay. We will be directing the Admiral to land there, and when he lands, I expect this crew to give the old man a birthday party he won't soon forget."

Now Captain Tate contacted General Hague. "General, were you able to talk to the Vice President?"

"Yes I was captain, and he said he would be more than happy to assist."

Captain Tate smiled, "That's wonderful General, we'll be expecting you at 18:30 hours then."

"We'll be there Captain."

**..  
Admiral Douglas's launch 18:30 hours: ** Luke and Terry were just floating near the ceiling of the ship, still entwined. She was actually crying softly. "What's wrong?" "She looked at him, "I never knew it would be this wonderful."

He stroked her hair gently, "Terry, I haven't felt like this in a long time." then he kissed her.

It was then that he heard the beep of his comm. panel. They quickly made their way down to the deck, and he grabbed his jacket and put it on after he was sitting in his seat. He activated the monitor, and saw Captain Tate. "What's wrong Leroy?"

"We have a priority message for you from Vice President Santiago."

"Patch it through."

The monitor now showed the Vice President. "Admiral, we need to talk right away."

"What's wrong Mr. Vice President?"

"Not over the air, I'll be in your office at 19:00. I think it would be better if we spoke privately on your ship."

"Of course sir, I'll see you then."

The monitor clicked off, and Terry floated up behind him. "Well, so much for a grand slam."

He smiled at her, "Next time, I promise. Now get ready."

He brought the gravity plating up slowly, and they quickly dressed and headed back to the ship. As they got near the ship, he was directed to landing bay beta.

**..  
Landing bay Beta: **Terry knew she had one more little bit of distracting to do, so once the ship was down, she got up and walked slowly toward the hatch. She stopped in front of it and put her arms around Luke's neck again. "Any idea when we can do this again?"

He looked into her eyes, "Any time you want to."

She kissed him again, and she really stretched it out. When they broke the kiss, he looked at his watch, it was 18:50, and he sadly took her arms from around his neck. "Sorry Terry, but duty calls."

"Alright, but you just wait until later. We're definitely going to finish this kiss."

He smiled at her, "I can't wait."

..  
When the hatch opened, he heard the loudest chorus of 'SURPRISE' he had ever heard. He also saw that the entire landing bay was filled with his crewmembers. Directly in front of him, he saw Captain Tate, Commander Langford, General Hague, Vice President Santiago, and Captain Santiago. He was speechless, and then he saw the banner that read Happy Birthday Admiral.

He looked at Terry, "You know about this?"

She smiled impishly, "Uh huh."

The crew quickly quieted down as Captain Tate held up his hand. He looked at Luke and saw the questioning look on his face, "Admiral. We all know that you don't normally like to celebrate your birthday, but when the commander discovered that today was your birthday. Well the crew and I couldn't resist trying to surprise you."

The Admiral looked at him now, "But my Birthday isn't for another month."

Hershell smiled at him now, "Actually sir, today is your birthday. General, what's the date today?"

General Hague looked at her, "Its October 1st. Commander at least for another 5 hours."


	35. Chapter 34

**Lennon's quarters TCS Bull Run: **Lennon and Commander Sinclair had been sitting silently for a few moments thinking about what Lennon had just read, when the door buzzer sounded. Lennon quickly answered the door and found Megan Daniels standing there.

"Hello Megan, you are right on time."

She smiled as she entered, and then she saw Commander Sinclair. "Hello Commander, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

Jeffery Sinclair had stood up as she entered, "Hello Crewman Daniels. I was just talking with Lennon."

Lennon looked at Megan, then at Commander Sinclair. "Megan is here for a lesson in the history of the Anla-shok."

The Commander looked at them, "Then I guess I should be going, I wouldn't wish to intrude."

Lennon raised his hand, "Please stay Commander, you may find this interesting as well."

Soon the three of them were seated, and Lennon began.

..  
"Just about one thousand earth years ago, the Vorlons, the Minbari and a few other allies were engaged in a terrible war with the forces of darkness. The leaders of these forces were the Shadows. A race as old as the Vorlons, and as dark and evil as their name suggests. The war was not going well for the forces of light, and our main base of operations was destroyed and the tide of the war was against us. It was shortly after that that we received a communication signal from an area of space where there had been tales of strange occurrences. When our ships arrived, they found a huge space station. Our warriors boarded the station and found a Minbari man on board, along with the Vorlons and a few others. This Minbari man was to become the greatest Minbari in all of our history. He was Valen, a Minbari not born of Minbar. He told the warriors that he was Valen, and that he had brought them this gift to use in their war with the shadows. The Vorlons urged our warriors to follow the orders of Valen, and soon the tide of the war changed. Valen then took the best of the warriors, the priests and the workers, and he formed the Anla-shok The forces of darkness were beaten and fled to areas of hiding. Valen then charged the Anla-shok to be the eyes and ears of the Minbari people, and he told them that the shadows would one day reappear, and that they were to watch for the signs of their return." Lennon looked at Megan and the Commander, and saw that they were hanging on his every word.

..  
"After the war with the Shadows, my people asked Valen to stay with them, and he agreed. He then went to Minbar, and saw that there where many things that needed to be changed. He began by forming the Gray Council. He chose the wisest three from each of the castes in secret. No one on Minbar was to know who the members of the gray council were. This way, hopefully no one caste could have influence over the council. Then Valen began to change the ways of our people, and he enacted new laws, that with time became the building blocks of our society. Since the time of Valen, I am happy to say that the killing of one Minbari by another Minbari can be counted on two hands."

Megan interrupted him, "But Nossan has told me that some of the warrior caste still have duels of honor to the death."

Lennon looked at her, "Sadly Megan that is true. But in these duels, each combatant takes the responsibility of their own life and death upon themselves. That way, when one of the combatants dies, there is no one for their clan brothers and sisters to seek vengeance on. Valen started this practice, because the acts of revenge for one death could easily get out of control, and lead to a civil war."

She smiled a little, "So that's why you said that there was no one to be punished at the end of my duel."

Lennon only smiled at her, "Yes, and it was a spectacular duel."

..  
Lennon then told them of the other laws enacted by Valen, and how Valen and his woman from the stars had raised their family. He smiled at this, and then explained that unlike most families on Minbar, Valen and his wife had more than a score of children. He told them how it was perceived as a great honor by all of the caste when a child of Valen chose to join one of their clans. Soon the Children and descendants of Valen were spread throughout all of the people of Minbar. He was now stroking his beard; "My own family can trace itself back to Valen. It is said that before Valen, Minbari men had no facial hair, it is said to be a blessing from Valen."

Now he just smiled, and looked at the monitor on his desk. "It is late, and I must rest. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I have another lesson to teach you tomorrow Megan."

Megan and Commander Sinclair got up. Megan bowed to Lennon, and he returned the bow. Commander Sinclair looked at Lennon and smiled, "Thank you Lennon, it was very enlightening."

The two of them shook hands, "It was my pleasure Commander." After they had left, Lennon received a call from Delenn, she asked him to see her in the morning, and to please bring Miss Daniels with him.

**..  
Delenn's quarters Edding IV: **Delenn greeted the two of them when they landed, and asked Lennon if they could speak in private first. Lennon agreed, and they went into the next room. She looked at him, "I take it that you have heard the conditions set down by the council?"

"Yes I did. Even though I do not agree with them, I understand them."

"Thank you Lennon. But there is another reason why I have asked you to come."

Lennon looked at her for a moment, "Does it have anything to do with the Tri-luminary?"

Delenn was a little surprised, but quickly recovered. Lennon saw the moment of shock and surprise on her face, and he smiled at her. "I briefly saw how the Tri-luminary reacted to the Lt Commander in the hall outside of the holding area. And like you, I also know the stories of the Tri-luminaries."

Delenn smiled, "Why am I surprised, after all, you are the leader of the Anla-shok."

She looked at him again, "When we questioned Nosann and the others, I used a Tri-luminary to ensure that they were truthful. But we were surprised by the reaction of the Tri-luminary to the humans. We found that the humans have Minbari souls, at least in part. But the most astounding thing we found is that the one human, Commander Sinclair, has the soul of one of the greatest Minbari."

Before she could answer Lennon spoke, "Valen."

She nodded her head, "We believe that the soul of Valen has been reborn in this human. The reaction of the Tri-luminary was the strongest that anyone has ever seen. Even stronger than it's reaction to me. And I have a direct lineage back to Valen."

Lennon just looked at her, "Will you tell the humans of this?"

Delenn just shook her head, "No, not yet. We must first prepare our own people, before we tell the humans."

"I understand. This revelation could cause widespread problems within our people."

..  
Delenn sat down now and looked at Lennon. "That is also the reason that I have asked you to bring Miss Daniels today."

Lennon just looked at Delenn. "You're worried that if she continues her training, that there will be problems."

"Yes Lennon. And I am not the only one."

"You're worried how the warrior caste will take it."

Delenn just nodded. "Well I say to hell with them. Her brother gave his life to save Nosann. When he did that, he showed that humans are capable of the giving the greatest honor. Can we do any less?"

Delenn now smiled at him, "No Lennon, we can not."

"Delenn, I know that the path Megan has chosen to walk will not be an easy one, but think of what she will be able to do. She can go places where we Minbari are not liked or would stand out too much. She can also act as an intermediary with the new group of humans. The possibilities are almost beyond numbering."

Delenn stood up and looked at him, "I agree Lennon, but we will face these problems later. Right now I wish to talk to Miss Daniels alone."

Lennon nodded and went to the door. When it opened, he looked at Megan and she came into the room. Then he stepped out.

..  
Megan stood in front of Delenn and bowed, _"I am honored to be here Mistress Delenn. May the blessings of Valen be with you." _

Delenn allowed herself a smile, this young woman had greeted her properly using the Minbari religious caste language. _"It is I who am honored." _

Delenn moved over to the couch and sat down, she motioned for Megan to join her. When they were both seated, Delenn spoke, "I first wish to offer my condolences for your recent loss." Megan smiled a little, "Thank you."

"Miss Daniels, Your brother did a truly great thing. But I must warn you, there will be many Minbari who will not believe the story of what your brother did. That is why I must ask you, what is the real reason you wish to be an Anla-shok."

Megan looked her square in the eye, " Miss Delenn, I know that what I'm trying to do won't be easy. And you're right, there will be some who don't believe others or me when they talk about my brother. But the real reason I asked to become an Anla-shok is Nosann."

Megan and Delenn talked for the next two hours, and when they were finished, they felt as if they had known each other for years.


	36. Chapter 35

**Admiral Douglas's office TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas sat behind his desk, he was remembering the party last night, and he smiled. He didn't usually go for big public celebrations, but as Captain Tate pointed out to him during the party, it was good for crew morale. He also thought of the present Terry had given him after the party. As much as he wished to dwell on these thoughts, he knew he had other tasks to work on. He pressed the intercom button, "Ensign, please schedule a senior staff meeting for 10:00 today. And have the Captains attend."

"Yes sir."

Now he walked over to the wall safe, "This is Vice Admiral Lucas S. Douglas. ID Number 27 Zeta Delta 2613630 Gamma. Verify." he waited while the computer accessed the data.

"Voice and ID Number verified. Stand by for Retinal scan."

The computer scanned his eyes and then flashed a conformation. He opened the safe and took out a sealed leather case.

**..  
Conference room Beta TCS Mastiff 10:00 hrs: **Everyone had taken a seat, and most of the senior staff of the Mastiff was wondering why all of the Captains were there as well. Usually the section heads only attended their staff meetings. Even the Captains were curious as to why the Admiral had asked them to attend. Everyone came to attention as the Admiral entered the room.

"At ease. Please take your seats."

Once everyone was seated, the Admiral opened the leather case he had brought with him. "As all of you know, the war with the Kilrathi was not going well for Confed. So five years ago, it was decided to develop a contingency plan if the war got worse. This was called Operation Phoenix. The operation was designed so that any surviving battle group could restart the human race in a new system far from the Kilrathi. Well I don't need to tell you, that we are as far from the Kilrathi as we can get. So I have decided to implement Operation Phoenix here, but with some changes."

He waited to see if anyone had any questions.He slid a disk into the computer port on the table, and the screen behind him activated. The screen showed a list of materials and supplies.

"The original plans for the operation were designed for a new colony to be set up and operational in less than a year, we have most of these materials. We also have the luxury of not having an enemy breathing down our neck as we set up our new world. So what I want from all of you is to review the scan data that we have from the Vega system, and determine were we will set up our first city. Secondly, I want you to review the supplies we have, and determine what we will need to make a go of this colony. Finally, I also want your suggestions on what areas of our technology we can adapt for sale here. Start with our older designs first, we don't want to flood these people with to much tech all at once."

..  
After several hours of reviewing the data from the Vega scans, and the lists of the supplies available throughout the battle group, the captains had made to a few discoveries. The Admiral just looked at Captain Jakoub, "You're sure about this?"

Captain Jakoub just nodded, "Yes sir. Apparently the quartermaster messed up sir. The amount of seed plants we have is nowhere near what we're going to need."

The Admiral just exhaled slowly, "Alright then, any other problems?"

"No sir. The other materials we have. We can also use the fabricating equipment on the ship tenders to process most of the raw materials we can gather from the Vega Asteroids."

"What about building plans?"

Captain Tate looked at him, "Already in the computers, under the Operation Phoenix file. By using them and the materials we have, along with those we process, we can build a star port and city in about 11 months."

The admiral looked at him, "Have you decided on a location?"

"Yes sir."

Captain Tate activated the monitor, "We believe here would be a good location sir. The ground is fairly level, and since it's in the equatorial region, the temperature changes will be minimal. And sir, it's at least 700 Km from any of the fault lines."

..  
Now the Admiral looked at the section heads, "What about sellable technology."

Commander Langford stood up, "Well sir, we recommend that we start with items that we can easily manufacture for now. Then once we have the needed facilities built we can expand on what we sell."

He just nodded, "So what would we sell first?"

"Inertial dampening systems, gravity plating, and basic EM shielding technology."

"That sounds good, can we safeguard them?"

Hershell smiled, "Yes sir. All of the systems have one or two key electronic components. We'll just do what the IBM people did in the later half of the 21st century."

The Admiral just looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Well sir, they made their key components with a built in safety feature. A small amount of a Magnesium based compound, that when exposed to air would ignite and destroy the component. The main part of the components will be enclosed in a high impact polymer, completely airtight."

..  
Now the Admiral smiled as he followed the line of thought, "So the only way anyone can look at the circuitry is to open the polymer, and then poof." he saw all of the section heads smiling, and a few were close to giggling.

"Yes Admiral, something like that."

Now Commander Sison of the Cu Chulainn spoke up, "What if they open the components in an airless environment?"

The Admiral looked at Hershell, "Well Commander?" She just looked at them, "I guess we'll have to work on something for that one sir."

The admiral just nodded, "Ok people, we're off to a good start. I'll expect detailed reports from each of you on what problems we may run into, and also possible solutions in 48 hours. Dismissed."

After most everyone had left, Captain Tate walked up to the Admiral. "So Luke, just how is it you knew about this operation? None of the Captains knew about it."

The Admiral just looked at him, then he activated the monitor and typed in a command code. He then scrolled through the Operational plans, and stopped at the new final page. Captain Tate read the impressive list of names on the page, and he recognized a few of them. Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn, General James Taggert, Admiral William Terrill, and Vice Admiral Lucas Douglas.

"So that's what you were doing at Confed headquarters two years ago."

The Admiral just looked at him, "Guilty as charged."

**..  
Admiral Douglas's office 08:00: **Admiral Douglas was going over the stores list again, there had to be a solution. He then looked at the solution that Commander Langford had suggested for the component security issue.

He smiled to himself, "Well she and her team are resourceful." The commander suggested that two layers of a polymer coating encase the components. The first layer would trap a small amount of air around the circuitry, and on the outside of the first coating, the magnesium compound would be placed. The whole assembly would then be coated with an additional polymer coating. She was fairly certain that this would protect the circuitry designs. Now the Admiral reviewed the manpower requirements that would be needed to begin building their new home. His people could do most of the work, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, they were going to need some help. Then there was the issue of the seed plants that they would need. He also had to review the reports from his JAG people, and their ideas on how to set up their own corporation.

He sat back and just rubbed his temples now, "Why didn't I just stay a privateer?"

Then he smiled to himself, and remembered all the things he had done over the years since joining Confed. Now he pulled his chair back up to his desk and started going over the reports again.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Admiral Douglas's quarters TCS Mastiff: **The admiral had been reviewing the plans that everyone had submitted, and he smiled to himself.

"Well Confed did always try to have the best people."

He had been surprised by the proposal submitted by Fleet Captain Tate, that they develop a line of smaller fighters and transports based on old Confed designs. After all, the designs were in the database of the ships, and they would be fairly easy to produce. And this way they could introduce new tech to the EA without giving away their best secrets. He had had two more proposals that had peaked his interest; the first was from Lt Commander Hershell. She suggested that they get the designs of the EA jump engines, and see if we could improve on them. The second one was from Dr. Lloyd, she wanted to start a program to help advance the medical techniques in the EA, using natural pharmaceuticals and techniques used by Confed.

..  
He knew that all of these proposals would have to wait until after the colony was up and running. Now he had a few problems that he had to solve, the problem of the seed plants would take some finagling, but he had an idea of who to talk to and he hit his intercom.

"Tony, how much longer before my guest arrives?"

"He should be here in about an hour sir."

"Thank you Tony. Would you please put a call into General Hague, and then ask Dr. Lloyd to be here for my meeting with my guest."

"Yes sir."

His monitor came on a minute later, and he saw the General. "What can I do for you Admiral?"

"Well General, I've been going over the requirements for our colony on Vega, and I find that we have a slight shortage of qualified manpower."

"And you need our help. Admiral, the Vice President and the President have already said that any help you need, you get. So what kind of manpower do you need?"

"Builders and Engineers General. Ones that won't mind learning a few new tricks."

The General smiled, "I think the EA Corp of Engineers will be more than happy to help out Admiral. But I should warn you, they might remember what you show them."

Both men laughed a little, "I don't think that will be a problem General."

"So how soon will you need them?"

"Well we're still in the planning stage, but our best estimates on a real start time is one month."

"I'll contact General Leftcourt, and we'll get things moving on our end then."

"Thank you General."

The signal ended and the Admiral smiled to himself, "Well that's one problem solved."

..  
Just under an hour later, Ensign Femia told the Admiral that his guest had arrived. "Have him come in Tony."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and Nick Charles entered the Admiral's office. He still looked a little in shock, but the Admiral took that in stride. They shook hands and the Admiral pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. Charles, do you remember what you told me back on the station?"

"Yes Admiral, I said if you ever needed anything, you just had to ask."

The admiral smiled, "Well Mr. Charles, I'm going to take you up on that offer. And I might be able to help your career as well."

Now Nick Charles was paying full attention, "How so admiral?"

The Admiral leaned forward, "It seems that in the near future, my people are going to need a rather large amount of a variety of seed plants."

Ensign Femia buzzed the Admiral, "Sir, Dr. Lloyd is here."

"Send her in."

Both men stood as the Dr. entered. "Dr. Lloyd, this is Nick Charles, Terry's father. Mr. Charles, this is Dr. Lloyd."

Heidi smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Nick Charles took her extended hand, "The honor is mine Dr. Lloyd."

..  
The three of them sat down around the Admiral's desk again.

"So admiral, call me Nick, you were saying how we could help each other?"

"Well Nick, as I said, we're going to be needing a large amount of seed plants to provide our new home with a solid base stock. But the problem we're facing is that we don't have any currency. EA or otherwise."

Nick was just nodding, "So what are you proposing to trade?"

The Admiral smiled, Nick was sounding more like a wheeling and dealing Sr. Chief than a corporate sales rep. He looked at Heidi, "Doctor."

"Yes sir. Nick, have you ever had a cold?"

He looked at her, "Of course, everybody gets one now and then."

She smiled, "What if I told you, that you could get rid of all of your symptoms in less than two hours, with no adverse effects. No dry mouth, no racing heartbeat, and no drowsiness. And the cure is completely natural."

"Right, a new miracle drug."

She just looked at him, "Not really Nick. In fact, people have been using this cure for the last several hundred years."

Nick just looked at her, "Really?"

..  
Heidi looked at him and she could see the doubt in his eyes. "The cure is made from ordinary wild flowers, and Native American healers have been using it for at least a millennium."

Nick just smiled at her, "OK Doc, I'll bite. Would you happen to have any of this new drug on you that my people can run test's on?"

Heidi opened her med kit, "Would you like the tablet or inject able forms?"

Nick smiled now, "I'll take both. I can have my people run some tests on these samples. If they pan out like you say Doc, then you guys can just about write your own ticket."

The Admiral was smiling now, "Actually Nick, Doctor Lloyd has another idea in mind. She wants us to have a partnership on this. Your people can supply the raw materials, i.e. the flowers and herbs, and we process them. Then we split the profits down the middle."

Nick looked at the Admiral, "Admiral, when I was in Earthforce, I didn't like to many officers. But you I like, you think more like a hustler than a soldier."

"I'll take that as a compliment Nick. So when will you know if your people will go with the deal?"

"Well it'll be at least a week, what with the testing and all. Besides, this gives me and the missus an excuse to stay and visit with Terry a little longer."

Heidi was smiling now, "I don't think Terry will mind that at all Nick."

Now the Admiral thought to himself, "Well that's two problems solved." and he wondered about the next several problems that would probably pop up.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Private quarters EAS Firefly: **Captain Jankowski was just lying on his bunk. He had been trying to read the book he had brought with him, but his mind kept wandering. He had tried to sleep, but his dreams were the same every night. He kept seeing the faces of people he had known, people that had not survived the war so far. He knew that he was responsible for their deaths, and he also knew that what he was doing now was his only chance to redeem himself. He now just put his book away, and moved toward the door. He floated out into the hallway and made his way toward the bridge. When he arrived at the bridge, he saw Commander Ballard sitting in her command chair.

**..  
Bridge of EAS Firefly: **Commander Ballard was still a little in shock. She had waited until the ship was in hyperspace and heading for the Edding system before she had read her operations orders. She had had a feeling that this mission was going to be different, in that she had been picked up by two Security goons and swept away from her first R+R in two years. Then she was taken to Earthforce headquarters and taken to see the head of the Joint Chiefs. When she met with General Leftcourt, the general told her that the mission she was on was probably the most important and secret mission of the war, if not her entire career. The General had only told her that she and her crew were to head to the Edding system, and that they would have a special passenger. Then the General handed her a data crystal and told her to review the Op orders in private after the ship was in hyperspace.

"Hello Commander."

Commander Ballard turned and saw Captain Jankowski floating up behind her.

"Hello Captain. Couldn't sleep?"

He just shook his head, "I haven't been sleeping well lately. But I feel that that's going to change soon."

She looked at him, and she wasn't sure if she saw sadness or relief in his eyes. "Well sir, we should be at the Edding system in about an hour."

He started to turn back toward the hatch, when she touched his shoulder. "Sir."

He turned around, "Yes Commander."

"Are you sure about this sir?"

He smiled at her, "Commander, I'm more sure about this than I've ever been in my entire life. Just let me know when we arrive at the Edding system."

"Yes sir."

Captain Jankowski made his way back to his cabin, and began to prepare himself.

**..  
Bridge of TCS Bull Run: **The tech at the scanner station saw a jump point forming, and alerted Commander Wesley. "Sir, we have a jump point forming. And were showing on Earthforce vessel."

"Hail them."

"Aye aye sir."

The comm. tech hailed the ship, and soon had the commanding officer on the view screen. "This is Commander Ballard of the EAS Firefly. We are bringing Captain Jankowski to meet with the Minbari representatives."

Commander Wesley looked at her, "We've been expecting you Commander. I'm Commander Wesley, XO of the TCS Bull Run. We're sending a message to Senator Sobetski, and letting her know of your arrival."

"Thank you Commander, we'll be standing by until we hear from the Senator."

The screen went blank, and Commander Wesley called the Captain in his quarters and filled him in.

**..  
Delegation quarters Edding IV: **Senator Sobetski turned off the comm. unit, and just sat in her chair. She knew that she had to tell the Minbari that the Captain had arrived, but deep down, a small part of her didn't want to. Now she stood up and wiped the tear from her cheek, there were to many lives hanging in the balance for her to be sentimental now. She made her way to Miss Delenn's quarters, and waited while the staff told Delenn that she was here. A few moments later, Delenn entered the room. "Good evening Senator."

Senator Sobetski didn't feel that it was a good evening, but she still followed protocol. "Good evening Miss Delenn. I wish to inform you that Captain Jankowski has arrived, and is in orbit of the planet."

Delenn bowed to her, "I thank you for telling us so quickly Senator. I imagine that this is a difficult time for you."

Anya just thought to herself, _"You have no idea how difficult."_ but she just nodded.

Delenn sat down and offered the Senator a seat, and Anya sat down. Delenn offered her some tea, but the Senator politely refused.

"Senator, we need to discuss how we will handle the transfer of Captain Jankowski. I know that we haven't talked about it, but I feel we must."

Anya looked at Delenn for a moment, and just nodded her head. Now she looked Delenn in the eyes, "Do you need him to be manacled?"

Delenn showed a moment of shock, but quickly recovered. "No Senator that will not be necessary. But we will need him to be searched by the Anla-shok before he is turned over to us."

"I understand Miss Delenn."

..  
Delenn could see that this was difficult for the senator, and she thought of an idea to make it easier for her. "Why don't we have both human and Minbari security there? Hopefully that will put every one at ease."

"I agree, I think that would help put every one at ease. So when do you wish to do this?"

Delenn thought for a moment, "How about tomorrow morning at ten? That way every one will have time to prepare. I will speak to Anla-shok Na Lennon, and he can arrange the escort details with Captain Grove. We should also think about when you and your people will want to sign the formal treaty?"

"When do you think we should sign it?"

"I believe that we should do so as soon as possible. Say the following day?"

The Senator nodded and stood up to leave when Delenn touched her hand. "For what it is worth Senator, I wish this didn't have to happen. But like you, I have others that I must answer to."

The Senator looked at her and she saw the sincerity in her eyes. _"Maybe the Minbari and humans aren't that different after all."_ "I feel the same way Miss Delenn." then the senator left Delenn's quarters and headed back to her own.

..  
Delenn sent a message to Lennon and informed him of the Captain's arrival. She also told him of the idea that both Human and Minbari Security search the Captain. She saw that even though he was nodding his head, that a part of him didn't like this duty.

"I know how you feel Lennon, for I feel the same way. But we both know that this is what's needed right now. So we must carry out our duties as best we can."

"Of course Delenn. I will speak to Captain Grove right away."

"Thank you Lennon, for everything."

She then had a signal sent to the Valan-tha "Shai Alyt. Inform the other members of the council that Captain Jankowski has arrived, and will be turned over to us tomorrow morning at ten."

"At once Satai."

Then Delenn ended the signal and went into her chambers, she had many things to think about this night.

**..  
Lennon's quarters TCS Bull Run:** After Delenn had spoken to him; Lennon decided that he needed to talk to Captain Grove in person. He contacted the bridge and found out that the Captain was in his quarters; he left his quarters and headed for the Captain's quarters. When he arrived, he found that Captain Grove was waiting for him. "Good evening Captain."

"Good evening Lennon. I take it you're here to see me about Captain Jankowski?"

"Yes. My people will need to search him before he is turned over to our delegates."

Captain Grove just nodded, "Well how do you want to do this?"

"Miss Delenn has suggested that to make things easier, we have the Captain searched and escorted by both Minbari and Human security personnel."

Captain Grove looked at him, "That sounds like a good idea, but I think that besides our security people, we should have someone from the Earth Alliance there as well."

Lennon smiled, "I agree. How about Commander Sinclair?"

"That seems like a good choice. So when is Captain Jankowski to be turned over to your people?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten."

"I'll have my people contact the Firefly and have the Captain flown down to the surface at nine. Then our people can both search him and be done in plenty of time."

"Thank you Captain. I'll see you in the morning."

**..  
Landing Bay Alpha TCS Bull Run: **By eight, the joint security detail was on the flight deck, they and Nosann and Commander Sinclair were getting their final briefing from Lennon.

"I know that this will be difficult for all of you."

He was looking more toward Sinclair than the others. "But the Captain must be checked not only for any weapons, but also for self termination devices."

Sinclair looked at him, "Do you think he's going to try to hurt himself or the delegates?"

There was a twinge of anger and disbelief in his voice.

"No Commander, I do not. But to quote one of your own people's sayings, "It is better to be safe rather than sorry."."

The Commander looked at Lennon, "I'm sorry Lennon, this is a difficult situation."

"For us all Commander, for us all."

The group then boarded the shuttle and headed down to the surface.

**..  
Landing area Edding IV: **The EA shuttle touched down, and was met by the joint security detail. They escorted Captain Jankowski to one of the Delegation quarters that had been set up for the exam. Captain Jankowski was surprised to see both Human and Minbari troops in his security detail, but he thought it was probably for better relations. He found that the quarters that he was taken to also had more human and minbari waiting inside. One of them, an older Minbari man came up to him.

"Captain Jankowski?"

"Yes sir."

"I am Anla-shok Na Lennon. I know why you are here, and I must beg your indulgence. We need to search you before you see the delegates."

"I understand sir. If the situations were reversed, I think my people would be doing the same thing."

"I am glad you understand."

The security people had the Captain disrobe, and their examinations were very thorough. What surprised the Captain was when one of the younger Anla-shok handed his over garment to the captain to wear. "You appear cold."

"Thank you."

Soon they were finished, and the Captain put his uniform back on.

**..  
Main Meeting area Edding IV: **All of the EA delegates were awaiting the arrival of the Captain and the security detail. Commander Sheridan walked up to Senator Sobetski, and he could see that she looked exhausted.

"Good morning Senator."

"Good morning Commander."

They both saw the Minbari delegates arrive, along with their security escort. They then saw that Master Racine was speaking to the warriors, and then they bowed to him. Miss Delenn came over and bowed to the Senator and the Commander.

"Good morning, I hope that your night went well Senator."

"As well as could be expected Miss Delenn."

"I wanted to let you know that both of our staffs have been writing the formal agreement, and it should be ready by mid day tomorrow."

"Then we should schedule the official signing for say one tomorrow afternoon."

"That will be acceptable Senator."

..  
When they had arrived, Delenn looked around the room and saw the Senator and the Commander she turned to Racine.

"I must go and speak to the Senator about the formal treaty."

Racine turned to the six guards that had accompanied them. _"When the human captain is turned over to us, you will treat him with respect. He will not be harmed or disrespected in any way. You will treat him as you would a Minbari warrior. Once he is turned over to us, you will escort him back to the Valan-tha. There he will be placed in a holding room, and no one but the members of the council will be allowed to see him. Am I understood?" _

They all answered quietly, _"Yes satai." _and bowed.

..  
Now all of the delegates took their seats, and one of the Anla-shok signaled Lennon that all was ready. Senator Sobetski stood and turned to the Minbari delegation.

"Master Racine, Miss Delenn. As you stated earlier, in order to end the conflict between us, your government would need the Captain of the Prometheus to be turned over to you. I wish to inform you that Captain Jankowski is here, and is ready to be turned over to your security forces."

Racine stood and addressed the delegates. "Madame Senator. On behalf of the Minbari Federation, I wish to thank you and your government for your timely assistance in meeting this requirement. I know that this is not an easy thing that you do, but it will help to bring peace to both of our peoples."

Once he had sat back down, the main door opened, and the security detail escorted Captain Jankowski inside. He stopped in front of the delegates, and stood at attention. Senator Sobetski looked at him and nodded.

Captain Jankowski turned to the Minbari delegation, "I am Captain Michael Jankowski of the Earth Alliance. I was the Commanding officer of the Prometheus, and I was the one who ordered the ships to fire on your ships."

Racine stood and looked at the Captain, "Are you here of your own volition Captain?"

"Yes sir I am."

Racine looked at his security, and nodded. The six-minbari warriors walked up to the Captain. "These warriors will escort you to the Valen-tha Captain."

Captain Jankowski just nodded and the group turned and left the room.

..  
Once they had left, Racine looked at the EA delegates. "As I said before, I know that this was not easy for you or your people to do. But it will help to end the difficulties between us."

Once he had sat down, Delenn stood, "What we all have seen today, is the act of a truly brave man. He has given himself over to his enemies in the hope of bringing peace between us. I pray that both of our peoples will not let his sacrifice be in vain."

The delegates were all quiet for a moment, and then Senator Sobetski stood and addressed them. "As Miss Delenn has said, we've just seen the act of a truly brave man. I believe that we should adjourn for now, and meet again tomorrow to sign the official treaty between our two peoples. And it is my solemn prayer that incidents like this won't have to happen again. I can only hope that we all learn from our mistakes, and don't repeat them in the future."

The EA delegates stood and slowly made their way out of the room, except for Commander Sheridan. He walked over to Master Racine, "What will happen to the Captain now?"

At first Racine wanted to say nothing, but he saw the concern in the Commanders eyes.

"The Captain will face a trail by the warrior caste council. He may yet survive, but given the way that most warriors feel about humans right now, I would not count on it."

Racine then left the room, and the commander looked at Miss Delenn, but she said nothing and left the room as well.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Author's notes: **Sorry about the delay in posting, but the real world sometimes gets in the way of writing. But be of good cheer and have a happy heart, for the story isn't ended yet.

**Mess hall 5 TCS Bull Run: **Nossan and Megan were sitting at one of the tables, and they could tell that the mood on the ship had changed. Ever since the ship from the Earth Alliance had arrived, the underlying tone on the ship was much different. Even Nossan could feel the difference in the way some of the crew looked at him and the other Anla-shok.

"Megan, why has everyone's mood changed so rapidly?"

She looked at him for a moment, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

She looked at him, and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"The EA ship is bringing the Captain who caused the death of Duhkat here."

Nossan was amazed, he had heard the rumors of the Minbari demands, but a small part of him had hoped that they weren't true.

"I now understand."

Megan looked at him, "Why Nossan, why take the life of this one man."

"Meg, I don't agree with the demands, but I can understand them. Many of our warriors will not be satisfied until someone is punished for Duhkat's death."

Megan looked at him, and the sadness was still in her eyes.

"But punishing him won't bring back Duhkat. And revenge doesn't serve any useful purpose."

..  
"I disagree Miss Daniels."

They both looked up and saw Mr. G'Kar standing there. "Revenge serves many purposes. It can drive a people to gain their freedom, or it can bring closure to one who is hurting."

She just looked at him, "But when does the vengeance end?"

He looked at her, and she saw a look of what she might have called doubt. "That Miss Daniels, can only be answered by the people who have been wronged."

He sat down next to them, "As in the case of my people, I can say that many of us still want revenge against the Centauri for what they did to us. And those feelings may last for a long time."

She just looked at him, "Well I still think that there has to be a better way."

"You're right, there must be a better way." they all looked up and saw Lt Commander Sinclair standing there.

"Ah Commander, won't you join us." G'Kar offered. "We are having a rather delightful talk on the usefulness of revenge."

..  
The Commander sat down next to Nossan, "I disagree Mr. G'Kar, and revenge is a very dangerous thing. It can color your judgments of a person, or maybe an entire people."

Nosann looked at him, "So what would you suggest Commander?"

"I don't know Nosann. Maybe setting aside a neutral planet where beings of the different races could come together and discuss their problems."

G'Kar looked at them, "That wouldn't work, some one would get angry and sooner or later they would attack the planet from orbit."

Megan looked at him, "Well then, how about a space station. One that could defend itself from attacks, but still offer people a place were they could talk out their differences and problems."

Sinclair snickered, "Sort of like a floating UN?"

Megan looked at him for a moment, and remembered her history lessons. "Exactly Commander."

G'Kar and Nossan looked at them with bewildered looks. Nosann just had to ask, "A UN?"

..  
Commander Sinclair looked at them, "In the latter half of the 20th Century, a large majority of the nations on Earth had just suffered through a terrible world war. Our second in less than 50 years. So they came together and formed an organization called the United Nations. The idea was to have a neutral area where the members could come together and talk out their problems rather than fight them out. The idea was good, but it didn't work out as well as everyone had hoped. Many people believe that the UN was our peoples first step toward a single governing body."

G'Kar looked at him, "So what became of this UN?"

"Well when the Centauri arrived, and our people finally had proof that we weren't alone in the Galaxy, the UN was transformed into the Earth Alliance. But unlike the UN, The EA also was composed of the larger corporations of Earth."

..  
G'Kar looked at the three of them, "It's a grand idea, but most of the space faring races would never go for it. They all have their own agenda's, and would most likely destroy a place like that."

Megan smiled, "Would they do that if the larger Space faring races were running it?"

He looked at her, "Like whom?"

She smiled a little, "Well, like the EA and the Minbari."

Now Nosann smiled, "Yes I see your point Megan, but our two people couldn't be the only ones. There would have to be others."

G'Kar smiled, "Like the Narns?"

Nosann nodded, "Yes exactly, but also the Centauri."

G'Kar sighed, "I don't think my people would go for that."

Sinclair looked at him, "That's to bad G'Kar. Because I can't think of a better way to show the beings of the universe that peace is possible."

..  
G'Kar just looked at him and Sinclair continued, "Imagine how it would look if the Narns and the Centauri, former bitter enemies. And the Humans and the Minbari, former bitter enemies. All came together to work for peace."

Megan looked at the Commander, "You forgetting something Commander."

He looked at her, "I am?"

"Yes sir, even if we got all four groups together, their still an even number."

G'Kar looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is that the UN had a central council, the eh, the Security Council. They were the major nations that first formed the UN. And there was an odd number, so that the chances of a tie in any voting situation was very small."

G'Kar looked at them, "So who would you suggest, a member of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds?"

Nossan looked at them now, "No, it must be someone much stronger."

A look flashed across his face, "I know just the right race, The Vorlons."

Sinclair and G'Kar just looked at him. G'Kar smiled, "My dear Nosann, the Vorlons are one of the oldest races, why would they go along with something like this?"

Nosann smiled, "My people have had relations with the Vorlons for more than a thousand years. I am sure that they would see the wisdom in this."

G'Kar sat and thought for a moment, "Now let's just assume for the sake of argument that the Vorlons were to agree. You do know that something like this will take a long time to bring about."

Sinclair smiled, "Then we had better get started on making it happen."

The four of them then started to discuss plans to make this idea a real possibility.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Delenn's Quarters Edding IV: **When Delenn returned from the meeting, her acolyte informed her that Miss Daniels was waiting to see her. She entered the room and saw Megan standing there and looking out one of the windows.

"Hello Miss Daniels, you wanted to see me?"

Megan turned and smiled at her. "Hello Miss Delenn. I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"It's about Captain Jankowski, what will happen to him now?"

Delenn could see the serious look in Megan's eyes, so she decided to tell her the truth. "The Captain will be taken back to Minbar, where he will face the elders of the warrior caste. It will be they who judge him."

"So he's going to be put on trial?"

Delenn turned slightly away from her, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

Delenn turned and looked at her now. "I doubt that the caste elders will even allow him to speak. He is not a Minbari warrior."

"But he is a warrior. He may be human, but he is still a warrior."

"It is not that simple Miss Daniels, only a warrior or their advocate may address the caste elders."

Megan looked at Delenn, "An advocate?"

Delenn could see the puzzlement on Megan's face, "Yes, their advocate. As you know Miss Daniels, our society has three separate castes. But if a person feels that they are in the wrong caste, they can approach the caste elders of another caste using an advocate who is already of that caste. That advocate can then speak for them to the caste elders."

"But the Captain doesn't have an advocate, does he?"

"No Miss Daniels he does not. And I am afraid that most warriors will not speak as one for him."

"So then he's already a dead man."

Delenn started to get an idea, and her mouth began to turn slightly upwards in a smile. "Perhaps not Miss Daniels. I might know of someone. But it will take some convincing to have him help the Captain."

Megan smiled at Delenn, "Thank you."

Delenn just looked at her, "Don't thank me yet."

Megan looked at Delenn, "There was one other thing that I wanted to speak to you about."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, several of us were talking about the problems that caused the war between the EA and the Minbari. We also had an idea on how our peoples could possibly prevent the same situation from happening again."

Delenn's curiosity was peaked now, "How?"

Megan held up a data crystal. "This has the history of an organization that was tried in earths past. It was called the United Nations, and it set aside a place where ambassadors could meet and discuss the problems between themselves peacefully."

Delenn just looked at her, "Are you proposing that we minbari start something like this?"

Megan smiled, "Actually, what we discussed was having several groups involved with this. The Minbari, the EA, the Narns, the Centauri, and."

Megan hesitated for a moment. Delenn took her hand, "And what other group?"

Megan looked at her, "Nossan suggested a group called the Vorlons."

Delenn looked at her, "The Vorlons are one of the first races, I do not think they would go along with this idea."

Megan smirked a little, "That's just what Mr. G'Kar said. But Nossan was sure that if your people approached them, they might agree with the idea."

Delenn looked at her, "I will have to consider this, after I look at the data you have given me. Perhaps this idea has merit, only the future will know. But first we must attend to the problems directly before us."

Megan smiled a little, "I understand." and she quietly left Delenn's quarters.

**Holding room on the Valen-tha: **Captain Jankowski sat quietly and contemplated what was happening. He knew that he was most likely going to die soon, and a small part of him was ready for that. He saw this as his only way to gain a small amount of redemption for what he had done. He thought back to a few weeks ago, when he had tried to kill himself, and he knew that that was the coward's way out. He was scared then, so scared that he had to get himself drunk before he could try to end his own life. Now he was on a path that would certainly lead to his own death, but he wasn't scared. In fact he almost felt a sense of relief. "At least I'm doing something good this way." he thought. He looked up as the door to the room opened, and he saw several Minbari warriors enter. He then saw the man he had seen on the surface enter.

"Captain Jankowski. These warriors are here to escort you to Minbar. If you try to escape, they will kill you. If you try to speak to them, they will most likely beat you. I suggest that you do not speak to them."

The captain only nodded his head and he stood up. One of the guards came forward and he had manacles in his hands. The Captain put his hands out and the guard proceeded to place the manacles on him.

The captain and the guards then left the room and walked down to the landing bay. They boarded a Minbari ship, and the ship launched. As soon as the ship cleared the bay, the Valen-tha opened a portal to hyperspace, and the ship entered it and disappeared. He looked at the guards, but he said nothing. He wasn't sure how long this would take, so he made himself as comfortable as he could, "This is going to be a long flight." he thought.

**Delenn's quarters Edding IV: **Delenn patched a signal to the Valen-tha, and then to the Minbari home world. It took a few minutes, but soon she saw the face of Branmer. "Hello Branmer, it has been to long. How is your arm?"

Branmer looked at her, "My arm is healing well Satai. To what do I owe this honor?"

Delenn looked at him, "Can't a friend call and see how a friend is doing?"

Branmer smiled, "Of course Delenn, but I suspect that you are not calling as only a friend."

Delenn nodded, "I see that you can still read my face my friend. You're correct; this call is not only personal. I have need of your services."

"In what way Delenn?" Delenn looked at him, "I am sending you some data that I need you and only you to see. Then I need you to destroy the data. After you have seen the data, I will need a special service from you. I will await your call."

The screen went blank, and the data followed and was downloaded to a data crystal

Branmer took the data crystal and placed it in a player. He saw the interviews of the two humans, and the meeting of the gray council. This revelation hit him hard, for he had been religious caste for much of his life. He knew of the decreases in the souls being born, and this revelation made sense to him. He also saw the humans turning over one of their officers to the Minbari, and he saw the look on the man's face. He was not able to read this humans face well, but he knew that he did not see fear in it. After he cleared the data from the crystal, he sat and wondered what type of service Delenn wanted from him. He knew that whatever it was, she had gone to great lengths to convince him to help her. He sat in his chambers for a nearly an hour, before he contacted Delenn. He saw her face and he could see the slightest hint of a smile. "What is this service you require Delenn?"

Delenn looked at him, " As you saw, the humans have turned one of their officers over to us. He was the Commanding officer of the group that attacked our ships and caused the death of Duhkat. He is to be taken before the elders of the warrior caste, and will most likely be executed. He knows this, yet he still came to us willingly.He must be allowed his right to speak."

Branmer interrupted her, "But Delenn, he is not of the warrior caste."

"Your right Branmer, he is not of our warrior caste, but he is a warrior. He is sacrificing his life to save all of the lives of the humans. Can you name any Minbari warrior that would do that? Other than yourself?"

Branmer sat in silence for a moment, "What would you have me do Delenn?"

She looked at him, and he saw the determination in her eyes. "He will need an advocate to stand with him."

Branmer was slightly shocked, "You know Delenn, that if I do this, there will be many in the warrior caste that will despise me."

Now Delenn smiled, "Once you are done speaking to them, there will be even more that respect you. You were always one of the finest speakers of the religious caste. Even Duhkat was impressed by your words. I can think of no better person to be his advocate."

Branmer thought for a moment, then he slowly nodded his head. "I will do this Delenn. For the sake of our friendship, and because of the look I saw in this humans face."

Now he looked at her and smiled, " Besides, you're right Delenn. Anyone who would do what he is doing for his people deserves to be heard. When does he arrive?"

"The ship he is on will be there in 4 days."

"Then I have much to do and little time to prepare. Valen's blessing be with you Delenn."

"And with you my friend."

The signal ended, and Branmer sat in his quarters, he had a lot to think about.


	41. Chapter 40

**Authors note: **I know I haven't posted in a while, but the real world and family obligations do come first. This is half of the chapter that I am working on, and I hope you enjoy it. I will post more soon, and in less time than the last time. I promise.

Chapter 40

**Branmer's quarters: **Shai Alyt Branmer had thought of how he would approach the caste elders on behalf of the human Captain. He knew that being his advocate was the right thing to do, but he also knew that many warriors would not see it that way. He now had an idea of how he would proceed. He remembered a little trick he had pulled at the temple as an aspiring acolyte, so he sat in front of the comm. system and proceeded to rewrite a program that he hadn't used in over thirty years. He was a little rusty, but the comm. systems across Minbar had not changed much in the last few hundred years. Soon he had his little surprise package set, so he logged off and went to his bedchamber. He smiled to himself as he lay down to rest, now everything was in the hands of the elders. His last thought before drifting off was, "It should be an interesting morning."

He was sleeping soundly, when there was a chime at his door. He answered it, and found Neroon standing there. Neroon had a strange look upon his face, "Neroon, come in, what's wrong?"

He entered, and then turned toward Branmer. "Sir. Please forgive my intrusion at so early an hour. I've been ordered by the caste elders to inform you that you are to speak for the human captain."

Branmer looked at him slightly surprised, "What?"

"Yes sir. Apparently someone has been sending anonymous messages to the caste elders all night long. The messages are passages of the warrior code, and of the warrior caste history. It seems that someone wishes to remind them that the different warrior clans didn't always get along."

...  
Branmer looked at him, with a questioning look. He knew what the elders had been though all night, but he couldn't tell Neroon that he knew. "Well why would they pick me?"

"Well sir, it seems that there is a little known precedent."

"A what?"

"When a warrior of another clan was captured, before he could be executed, he had to be allowed to make a final telling. The warrior could say anything that they wished to. But as you know, only a warrior of the clan could speak to the elders. This is how the use of the advocate came about."

"I understand that Neroon, but why me?"

"Because sir, in the most ancient of times, a warrior priest had to be used as the advocate. And you sir are the only warrior we have on the planet who was religious caste before becoming a warrior."

Branmer looked at him, "The only one?"

"Yes sir, the only one who was a full priest, and not just an acolyte."

"I see, well how long will I have to prepare?"

"The elders are giving you three days, for that is when the human arrives."

Branmer shook his head, "That won't work, I will need to speak to this human before his last telling. I'll need to know what he will speak about, and I will need to tell him how he must act in front of the elders."

Now Branmer looked at Neroon, "Return to the elders and let them know that I will do this, but I will need more time to prepare myself and the human. At least one extra day."

Neroon nodded "Yes sir, I'll tell them."

...  
He activated his comm. system and placed a call to his ship. "I need to know how soon before the survivors of the Beta Durani attack reach Minbar?"

The warrior on bridge duty looked at his monitor, "They are set to arrive in 6 hours sir."

"Good, I wish to speak to them, before they make planet fall."

The warrior looked at him quizzically for a moment, "Of course sir."

Branmer closed the channel and went to his meditation chamber to plan and think. When the Cruiser Moon of Minbar exited hyperspace, the shuttle with Branmer on board was already headed toward it. He landed on the cruiser and was escorted to where the survivors were staying. He had reviewed the list of the survivors, and now looked for the senior survivor. He found the room were she was assigned, and he activated the chime on her door, and a moment later the door opened. A rather surprised woman stood there. "Alyt Dosamar?"

"Yes."

"I am Shai Alyt Branmer. I wish to ask you a few things, may I enter?"

Slightly surprised by the appearance of a fleet commander at her door, she quickly recovered and stepped back from the door. "Of course sir, please enter."

Once they had set down, Branmer looked at her, "Alyt, I want you to tell me everything that the humans did for you and our other warriors while you were their prisoners."

Alyt Dosamar then spent the next few hours telling Branmer everything that she had seen, and everything she had heard of while she was a prisoner of the humans, and he recorded it all. "Alyt, I may need to call you before the cast elders later. Is that a problem?"

She looked at him with what might have been a happy look, "No Shai Alyt. I would be honored to serve."

"Thank you Alyt."

Branmer left her quarters and proceeded to question a few more survivors before heading back to Minbar.

...  
Later that evening Branmer sat in his quarters, and thought of the things Alyt Dosamar and the other warriors had spoken of. "It seems that we may have been very wrong about the humans, very wrong in deed."

Two days later, Branmer found himself in his shuttle making his way toward a station in orbit of Minbar. Once he landed, he was taken to a room, and there he met the human captain for the first time. This man, even though he looked tired, came to attention as Branmer stepped into the room. Captain Jankowski had judged by the guard's reaction, that this visitor was some sort of General, or the Minbari equilavant. Branmer looked at the guard, _"Remove his manacles." _

The guard looked at him nervously,_ "I'm sorry sir, I can not do that." _

_"Why not?" _

_"I was told to keep him chained up while he was my prisoner." _

Branmer just looked at him and gave him a small stare with the practiced eye of a priest._ "Well he is my prisoner now, not yours. Remove the manacles, then get out." _

The young guard swallowed a little nervously, _ "Yes sir"_

He removed the manacles and immediately left the room.

...  
Branmer sat down on the chair by the table, and he motioned for the human to do the same. Captain Jankowski sat down, and he rubbed his wrists. "Thank you. They were just a little to tight."

Branmer looked at him, "I am sorry for your uncomfort. Do you need healer?"

The captain just shook his head, "No, why bother the Doc's. It's not like I'm going to be around much longer any way."

Branmer smirked a little, as he looked at him. He knew that this man was facing certain death, and still the human was able to jest about it. "I am glad you can joke right now. It helps to ease your situation. But I am here as your advocate."

"My what?"

"Advocate. You are to be allowed to speak to the Caste Elders formally."

"So, you like a lawyer or something?"

Branmer was unfamiliar with this word, and then he thought for a moment. "In our culture, only one who is of the caste may speak to its elders. Since you are not of our caste, you need one who is to speak for you."

The Captain nodded. "I get it. The only way I get to speak is through you."

"Yes."

Now Branmer looked at him closely, and he spoke very softly, "I need you to tell me why you are here to do this."

...  
Jankowski looked at him and thought for a moment. "Well I could tell you that I'm here because it's my duty as an Earthforce officer."

Then he straightened up in the chair, "But I won't. Instead, I'll tell you the truth."

He looked at Branmer, "Are you familiar with the idea of atonement?"

Branmer thought for a moment, and he realized what the captain meant. "Yes I am. Before I was a warrior, I was a priest in the religious caste."

"A priest huh. Well then you might be able to understand what I mean."

Jankowski rubbed the back of his neck, "It was my ego, my arrogance and my fear that started this war. I was so confident that our technology was the best around. I felt that there wasn't anything out there that we couldn't handle. When our ships came across yours in that out of the way system, I felt that we could move closer to your ships and get all the Intel that we needed to handle your people. But when your ships came closer, I found that my confidence in our technology might have been wrong. Then I saw that your ships had their gun ports open, and with all of the interference to our ships systems that your scanners were causing us, I reacted out of fear. It was then that I ordered my people to open fire on your ships. It was that act that started this war. Since then, nearly a hundred thousand souls have been lost on both sides."

Jankowski had the beginning of tears in his eyes, and Branmer looked at him, "Do you need to stop?"

...  
He wiped his eyes, and shook his head. "No, I need to get all of this out." Branmer nodded, and allowed him to continue.

"Since that day, I've lost a lot of friends and fellow officers. But what truly makes it bad, is the civilians. How many of them have died that didn't need to. People that should have been moving forward with their lives, but now those lives are gone. It's because of my debt to them that I am here. If by turning myself over to your people, I can prevent the loss of one more life. If I can allow a family to not lose its mother or father, son or daughter, then in some small way I can atone for my actions."

Branmer looked at him, he now saw that same look of relief in his eyes that he had seen the day the captain had turned himself over to Delenn and the others and he smiled. "I was correct about you. I saw what I thought was relief in your eyes when you were turned over to us. Now I am certain I understand why."

Branmer stood up and went to the door. _"Guard, bring the satchel I brought with me to the cell."_

The young warrior did as Branmer asked, and handed him the satchel. Branmer turned and looked at the captain. "I have clothing for you to wear."

Jankowski looked at him, "I understand. I can't wear my uniform. I get it."

Branmer looked at him, "No captain. These clothes are for you to wear while I have your clothes cleaned. You should look your best before the elders."

This surprised the captain for a moment, and then he smiled. "Thank you."

Now Branmer looked at him. "We have much to go over, and not much time to do it in."

After the captain had changed clothes, and Branmer had the guard take them to be cleaned, the two of them began to go over all of the protocols that the Captain would have to follow before his telling.

... The following morning, after only a few hours of rest and a rather poor meal, Captain Jankowski stepped out of his cell and was escorted to an awaiting shuttle. The same guards as before were escorting him, but this time his manacles were left off and his hands were bound in front of him with a silk cord. Branmer had told him that the cord was symbolic of his capture, and not to resist them placing it on him. Captain Jankowski's somber reaction to the silk cord had actually impressed the warriors who were to escort him. They had expected him to react differently, but he had reacted like a warrior. The shuttle took off, and soon landed at an isolated spot on Minbar, in a valley deep within one of their mountain ranges. Now the guards were preparing to lead him out of the ship and into the caste hall. One of them stepped in front of him, and looked him in the eyes. He made a motion with his hand, and one of the warriors placed a thick cloak on Jankowski's shoulders. Once outside of the ship he was glad that they had, as a bitterly cold wind came across the runway. Now they marched in step toward a large door cut directly into the mountainside. As they neared the door, it opened and they proceeded inside. Once there, he saw that the large circular outer room was empty, and had only the barest of illumination. Now all but two of the guards left, and Branmer came out of a hidden door. He came up to Captain Jankowski and bowed slightly.

"Did you get any rest?"

"Very little, but at least the food was lousy." he said while smiling a little.

Even the two guards smirked a little after that. Branmer took that as a good omen. Now the main chamber door began to open slowly. Branmer looked at him, "Remember to wait for the right moment."

Jankowski just nodded his head, and then he lowered his chin to his chest as he had been instructed. Now each guard took an arm and led him into the main chamber.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Minbari Warrior Caste Main Hall: **Shai Alyt Branmer, Captain Jankowski and the two warriors entered the large darkened chamber. The captain couldn't see where they were going, as he was still looking down. The four of them entered a circle of light, and Branmer turned to the guards.

_"You may withdraw now." _

The two guards bowed, and as they left, Captain Jankowski heard their footsteps recede off into the darkness. Branmer came up and placed an earpiece in Captain Jankowski's right ear, "With this you will be able to understand what the elders may say to you."

Just above a whisper he thanked Branmer. Now Branmer walked a slow circle around him, and he looked out into the darkness. Slowly the lights came up, and he saw that all of the benches were full. There were warriors of all of the clans here, and the front seats were filled with the senior elder of each of the warrior clans. Branmer bowed to the elders, and he said a silent prayer to Valen.

...  
"Esteemed elders of my caste, fellow warriors. I welcome you all here to this ancient rite. We are here to hear the telling of one of the human warriors."

This caused a murmur to go through the gathered warriors. Elder Dosalann of the Wind Swords clan spoke, "How can you call this barbarian a warrior. He is a human and beneath our contempt."

Branmer looked at him, "Esteemed Elder, I call this human a warrior because I have seen his spirit, and his heart. He comes before us today freely, even though he knows it will mean his death. I have also faced the humans in battle. Even though they know that they have little hope of defeating our ships, they still fight. They do not run from us, they instead charge toward us. That is the heart and spirit of a warrior. I would daresay that their bravery might even rival that of the Minbari warriors."

This caused another murmur to go through the crowd. Elder Vassaras of the Star Rider clan stood and raised his hand. Immediately the room fell silent. Elder Vassaras was the oldest of all of the Minbari warriors, as he was almost 130 cycles of age. He stood as tall as any young warrior, and looked around at all who were gathered there.

"We have agreed to allow the human to speak. Many of you have faced the humans in battle, and you know that what Branmer says is the truth. The humans are in many ways like the Minbari, so we will accord this human the title of warrior for now. Let nothing more be said of this." Then he sat back down.

...  
Branmer bowed to his clan elder, then he looked at the gathered warriors again. "As I have said, the human warrior has come here to speak to all of us. He comes here freely, and without any hesitation. He is aware that he will most likely not survive this day, but he faces that knowledge with a brave and stout heart. He and I have spoken, and he knows that the death of one of our greatest leaders was his fault. He is here to meet his fate at our hands, and he does so as a warrior."

Branmer paused for a moment, "But I would ask that before you pass your judgment my elders, that you learn all that you can about the humans."

Again Elder Dosalann stood, "How can we do that Shai Alyt? When there are no other humans for us to talk to."

Branmer looked at him, "That is true elder Dosalann, there are no other humans here. But there are others that we can learn from."

Branmer walked over toward one of the walls. He then spoke a word and the hidden door opened. As he stepped back toward Captain Jankowski, several Minbari warriors began to enter the chamber.

"My elders, these warriors were with me at the battle of Beta Durani. As you know, we were defeated at that battle by the Earther human's new ally. This ally is another group of humans, a group whose technology is as powerful as our own. And a group whose compassions are as strong as any other human. This compassion extends not only for their own people, but for all living beings, even their enemies."

...  
The new Minbari warriors stopped a few steps from Branmer and the human. Branmer now continued, "As Elder Dosalann has said, there are no other humans here. But these warriors have all been in the care of the humans. All of them were injured to one degree or another, and were captured by the humans. The humans who took them prisoner did something that I doubt any Minbari warrior would do. They showed mercy and compassion to their fallen enemy. They did not have to do this; they could have allowed our warriors to die of their wounds. But yet they did not. I have asked Alyt Dosamar to speak for herself and the other warriors who were there. She has agreed to tell you all that she saw and experienced while they were in the care of the humans."

A small spotlight now illuminated Alyt Dosamar, and she and the others bowed deeply to Branmer, and then to the caste elders.

...  
"My elders, we wish to speak about the humans. We have seen and experienced much while on their ships. We have also sworn an oath by Valen's name to speak truthfully to any who will listen."

Elder Dosalann stood and looked at her, "Why should we believe you Alyt. You have shown your weakness, by allowing yourself to be captured. You probably didn't even try to fight back."

She looked at him, and she almost smiled, "Yes my elder we were captured. All of us were gravely injured during the battle, and most of us would have died from our injuries. But the humans found us and then did something we did not expect. The treated our injuries and kept us safe from harm. Even though we were confined and closely guarded, we were treated with respect and dignity. They gave us food and drink that we could consume safely. They even rigged up beds for us to rest on."

She now looked directly at elder Dosalann; "I doubt that any Minbari warrior would do the same for any human they might capture."

This caused another murmur to go through the crowd, and she almost smiled when it did. "It has been said, even by other warrior clans, that the Wind Sword clan is the most aggressive. I would say that that is true, and I would strike any who would say otherwise, as I am of that clan. Yes I went into the battle at Beta Durani hoping to kill the earther barbarians. But I can tell all of you now; my experiences with the humans have changed how I look at them. I have seen many of the faces they show, and I will tell you that I have seen the same faces among my fellow Minbari."

...  
She waited as another round of murmurs went through the crowd. Now she looked around the chamber and saw that everyone was listening intently to her, and some appeared to have doubt in their eyes. "In the battle of Beta Durani, I learned what the humans have been experiencing since the war began. I learned what fear is truly like."

She waited as there were a few murmurs, then she continued. "We found that we couldn't lock onto the ships that we were fighting. What is worse, is that in many instances, our weapons did no damage to the human ships when we did hit them."

Again the murmurs started, but she raised her voice slightly. "I was witness to the destruction of most of our battle fleet, as I was in my fighter. Shortly after we launched, I found myself in the fight of my life. Their ships were as fast and as maneuverable as ours, and their stealth technology surpasses our own. My ship's engine was hit by only two of their energy blasts, and was virtually sheared off of my fighter. I was badly injured by the concussion of that blast, and the human pilot could of finished me off at any time. But instead the fighter veered away and went back into the fight. I was forced to sit and observe the battle."

...  
The Alyt actually had a tear on her cheek, "I watched as our glorious fleet was decimated by the human ships. But once the fighting was over, when they could have shot at us and blown us out of the sky. They instead sent rescue craft to pick us up. They also sent crews aboard what was left of our fleet ships to rescue others who were trapped on board. In all, they saved nearly seventy of us. The humans of course questioned us, but since they don't speak our language, it was a rather mute point. But this lack of a common language did not stop them from from trying to help us. I am just thankful that Anla-shok Nossan was there to translate for many of our people. But even when he was busy elsewhere, the humans tried to help us, as gently as possible"

Now the warriors were listening intently, and they saw that the others were silently nodding and agreeing with her.

Branmer looked at her, "Alyt, tell us what you know of the Daniels."

...  
Now Alyt Dosamar looked directly at her elder, "Sir, have you heard of the human family named Daniels?"

Elder Dosalann looked at her, "Yes, I was told a fanciful tale about them."

"And what was that tale sir?"

He looked at her, "That is not important, it has nothing to do with why we are here."

"No sir, it is very important. It tells us a lot about the humans."

Elder Vassaras looked at her, "We have all heard the tale of this human man Daniels. He supposedly gave his life to save a Minbari Anla-shok named Nossan."

Alyt Dosamar nodded, "Yes sir. Well I had heard this tale while I was in the human medical chamber. I overheard the people there talking about this man Captain Daniels, and how he had taken a weapons blast that had been meant for his prisoner. I couldn't believe the story when I heard it, but then I met Anla-shok Nossan, and he confirmed it. I saw the emotion in his eyes as he remembered it, and I knew that the story was indeed true. We were amazed, we couldn't believe that a human could or would do such a thing."

...  
Alyt Dosamar slowly began to pace in front of the assembled warriors, "But the fact that most of you do not know, is that the man Captain Daniels was the protector of his younger sibling"

A small murmur passed through the warriors. "I have met this woman, and I have seen how she has moved forward with her life after losing someone so important. I have seen the drive in her eyes, and the spirit in her heart. Even now she trains to be an Anla-shok"

The assembled warriors were stunned to silence, and now Elder Dosalann looked at her, "Alyt, is this true?"

"Yes my elder, she trains to be an Anla-shok."

Alyt Dosamar smiled, "And if she puts as much effort into all of her training as she has her pike training, she could be one of the finest Anla-shok ever."

She now smiled a big smile, and looked directly at elder Dosalann, "And I would fight at her side anywhere, anytime, against any foe."

One of the other warriors stepped forward a little slowly, as he still had a slight limp, "My elders, may I speak?"

Elder Vassaras nodded.

"I confronted Miss Daniels when I heard that she was trying to become an Anla-shok. Instead of backing down, she challenged me to a pike match. If I had won, she would end her training. She fought with the heart and spirit of a warrior, and even after I had badly injured her she continued to fight. In the end she beat me, and even now continues her training. I would consider it the honor of my life, if she would allow me to fight at her side."

All of the warriors were saying the same thing now. But everyone quieted down as Elder Vassaras raised a hand.

...  
"Thank you Alyt, and our thanks to all of you. You have shown us a side of the humans that we did not expect to see. Indeed, we had no idea that the humans could be so like us"

Many of the warriors were just looking at him.

"When I was a younger warrior, the idea of showing our mercy along with our strength was not a foreign concept. But lately it has become one to many of our warriors. And now with this war we fight with the humans. It pleases me that perhaps there is another race that thinks as we used to. My only hope is that we can and will remember how we used to think."

He looked at Alyt Dosamar and the other warriors, "But now we must hear from the human himself, and determine not only his fate, but the fate of how we deal with humans in the future."

Alyt Dosamar and the others bowed deeply to him, and quietly left the room and took their places back in among the other warriors.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Minbari Warrior Caste Hall: **Shai Alyt Branmer now looked at the gathered elders and warriors. "My Elders, my caste brothers and sisters. We have heard from our fellow warriors about the humans, and how they have treated our wounded brothers and sisters. But now I ask that you listen to Captain Jankowski. Even though I have only known him for a very short time, I believe that in his heart he is a warrior."

Elder Dosalann quickly stood up, "Shai Alyt, we have listened to our warriors about the humans. Now you would have us listen to more dribble from this unworthy barbarian. One who has professed that he killed Duhkat."

Now Dosalann turned and looked at the gathered warriors, "I say we have heard enough. Let us end this foolishness once and for all, and kill this 'earther'." He stressed the word, and his disdain was very apparent to all.

Branmer looked at Dosalann, "Elder Dosalann, are you saying that our caste should deny it's own traditions? This man was promised a chance to tell his tale. Is the council of elders now reversing that decision?"

...  
Now all of the warriors looked at Elder Vassaras. He looked at Dosalann, and Dosalann quickly sat back down rather sheepishly. Vassaras stood and looked at Branmer, "As I said before, this human has been given the honorary title of warrior. He will be allowed to speak before our judgment is made."

As he sat back down, he saw many approving smiles among the gathered warriors. Branmer bowed to his elder, "I thank you my elder, for seeing the true wisdom in this situation."

Now Branmer walked up to Captain Jankowski and stood directly in front of him. "Now is your time to speak. Speak wisely and well, and may Valen guide you."

Captain Jankowski looked at him and said softly, "For what its worth, thank you." Branmer just looked at him and smiled a small smile.

...  
Captain Jankowski stood up straight, and looked at all of the gathered warriors. He now looked directly at the row of Minbari elders, and bowed to them. He then stood up tall and began, "Esteemed elders of the warrior caste, gathered warriors of the clans. My name is Captain Michael Jankowski of the Earth Alliance Earth Force. I thank you all for allowing the telling of my tale. As you all know, I was in command of the ships that fired upon your ships, and caused the death of your great leader Duhkat. I know that my apology alone is not enough for what happened that day. Because of my arrogance, my pride and my fear, nearly 100,000 souls have been lost on both sides in this war."

He waited a moment, and then continued, "After the Dilgar war, the Earth Alliance began to expand its sphere of influence. We had treaties with many of the Non-Aligned worlds, and even the Centari Republic. We knew of the Narn Regime, and had had a little contact with them. Then one day, we had contact with one of your ships in one of our outer colony systems. By asking around, we found out that your people were called the Minbari, but none of the other races would talk about you. So it was decided that we would send a group of ships to skirt the edges of Minbari space, and try to gather Intel about your people."

...  
He now looked at elder Vassaras, "When my group of ships jumped into that system on the outer edge of your space, we didn't expect to run into any of your ships. But we did, and in my arrogance, I felt that we should get closer and get as much Intel as possible. My pride told me that we had the best equipment available, and that we could handle anything. I now know that I was wrong. We came in at an angle hoping not to be seen, but that wasn't to be. As soon as your ships noticed us, they began to scan us with some of the most powerful scanners I've ever seen. The scanning beams from your ships were so powerful, that they were causing disruptions in most of our systems. I ordered the group to jump, but our jump drives were off-line because of your scanning beams. Then when your ships turned toward us, they had their weapons ports open. With all of the disruptions to our systems, we couldn't tell if your people had a weapons lock or not. We tried to communicate with you, but as Alyt Dosamar told you, we didn't have your language in our translation system. As you ships drew closer to us, in my fear, I ordered the group to open fire with all forward guns."

...  
Captain Jankowski took a deep breath now, "The fight only lasted a few seconds, and once the scanning beams from your ships stopped, I ordered the group to immediately jump to hyperspace. When I gave the order to fire, I thought I was saving my people from an aggressive enemy, but I now know I was wrong."

Captain Jankowski now looked at all of the warriors, "I know that I will most likely be executed for what I did, and I am ready to accept that judgment. It is my hope that by being here today, I can fulfill two missions. First, I can in some small way atone for the loss of all of the innocent souls lost so far. And secondly, I hope that by accepting your judgment, I can help to bridge the gap between our two peoples. A gap of misunderstanding that I helped to widen when I ordered my group to open fire."

Captain Jankowski now stood ramrod straight, "I am ready to accept any punishment you demand of me." then he bowed to the elders.

...  
Branmer now addressed the elders, "My elders, this warrior awaits you final judgment." and he bowed. The row of the elders was now separated from the other warriors as transparent walls extended up from the floor. The elders now spoke amongst themselves, and for several minutes, everyone could see elder Dosalann waving and chopping his hands rather violently. Vassaras just sat and listened to the other elders, and finally raised his hand. He said something to the other elders, and then looked at Dosalann. Dosalann nodded, and then took his seat. The transparent walls now receded into the floor.

Elder Vassaras stood and looked directly at Captain Jankowski, "Captain Jankowski, your telling, and the words of your advocate have reached many of our warriors. If you were a Minbari warrior, we would have allowed you to live imprisoned on the moon of Minbar. But you are not a Minbari warrior you are a human warrior. Since you are a warrior, we will allow you to choose the manor of your death. Blade, hanging or poison."

...  
Captain Jankowski looked at him, "I thank you elders of the warrior caste for this honor. I choose the blade." Vassaras nodded, and made a gesture with his right hand. A hooded warrior came into the chamber from a side door, and he was carrying a scarlet silk pillow. He stopped half a pace from Branmer and waited. Branmer stepped in front Captain Jankowski and spoke softly, "You spoke well today, now you must die well. Bare your chest, and remember, you must make no sound."

Captain Jankowski nodded and whispered as he unfastened his tunic and shirt "Thanks for the pointers."

Branmer smiled, "It was my honor."

When Jankowski was finished, Branmer stepped aside and turned toward the elders, "My elders, the warrior is prepared."

Vassaras nodded and looked at the hooded warrior, "Proceed."

The warrior took a clear crystal blade off of the pillow, and handed the pillow to Branmer. He stepped in front of the Captain and in one thrust shoved the blade into Captain Jankowski's heart. Even though he felt the pain and wanted to scream, Jankowski didn't make a sound. He closed his eyes and his last thought was of the faces that had been in his dreams, now they smiled at him.

...  
After he had slumped to the floor, the hooded warrior knelt down and felt for a pulse. He found none, and he turned to the elders and shook his head slowly. Vassaras nodded, and looked at Branmer, "This warrior has met his end as a warrior should. What final rite does he wish?"

Branmer looked at Elder Vassaras, "He wanted his ashes to be returned to the stars my Elder."

"Then it will be done."

Now Vassaras spoke to all of the warriors, "This human has shown us that not only are the humans capable of great bravery, but they are capable of great honor. He has given his life to end our holy war. Blood for blood and life for life has been fulfilled. We need never seek to fight the humans over this ever again."

He now looked at Branmer, "Stay for a moment Shai Alyt." then he motioned with his hands and the warriors left the chamber quietly. The six warriors who were the captain's escort came back into the chamber and bowed to Elder Vassaras.

"Take this warriors body to the preparation chamber, Shai Alyt Branmer will be along shortly."

The warriors again bowed, then they reverently picked up the captains body and carried it out of the chamber.

Once they were alone, Vassaras looked at Branmer, "I am glad that I agreed to let you join our clan, today you have shown our warriors a glimpse of the old ways. Who knows, maybe it will stay with them, and grow in them."

Branmer bowed his head, "I did only as my elders commanded of me."

Vassaras put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. "Branmer, you are not only wise, you are cunning. I know what you did, and I secretly approve. Did you think you were the first to get what you wanted by overloading the elders comm. systems?"

Branmer just looked at him, but Vassaras continued. "I used the same trick almost 100 cycles ago. Besides, it was worth it to see the exasperated look on Dosalann's face."

Now his face turned serious, "I trust that you will inform the Gray Council that the rite has been completed?"

"Of course my elder, and again thank you."

Vassaras looked at him, "What for?"

"For helping the other elders to see the correct path."

Vassaras smiled, "Go now and attend to your final duties."

"Yes my elder." and Branmer turned and headed for the preparation chamber.


	44. Chapter 43

Authors notes: I know it has been a while, and I hope to write more soon. But here is a little chapter I felt you all might enjoy. Again I'm sorry for the delay, but me and the muse wern't talking fo a little while (wink, wink)

Chapter 43:

**Delenn's Quarters Edding IV:** After she had spoken to Branmer, Delenn sat in her quarters and said a silent prayer to Valen. Now she looked at the data crystal left be Megan Daniels. She picked it up and placed it into a reader, and she watched the data as it was displayed. As she read the text, she thought of what Megan had said. She felt that perhaps she should contact the Vorlon's, for this idea did indeed have great merit. Now she wondered what Duhkat would do if he were here. She retrieved the crystal and ordered her shuttle to be prepared, a short time later, she was standing in front of the door to Duhkat's sanctum. She was more nervous now than she had ever been. For a moment she debated just turning around and walking away, but then she thought of Duhkat again. If this idea could save even one life in the future, or prevent another needless war, then it was worth it. She turned toward the door and passed her hand over the entry sensor.

As she entered the room, she again felt the presence of Duhkat, and then she felt an even gentler presence. She turned and saw one of the Vorlon's standing there. She bowed, and then looked at him. "An unusual idea has been brought to me, and I thought that your people should be made aware of this idea."

The Vorlon looked at her, and she heard a melodious voice. "Speak."

Delenn calmed herself and began. "Several humans have been speaking with the Anla-shok, and the Narns. They have proposed an idea of creating a place were the space faring younger races could come together and have peaceful meetings. In the hope of preventing needless conflict in the future."

The Vorlon hadn't moved, but the lights on its encounter suit were blinking rapidly. "Go on."

"They have brought forth this idea, and want the Minbari, the Humans, the Narn and the Centauri to be the central governing group." Delenn hesitated for a moment.

She then heard the Vorlon, "But?"

She now steeled herself and looked at the Vorlon. "But they believe, as do I, that most of the younger races would not be willing to accept this idea. Unless we had the support of one of the older races as well."

Delenn stood there nervously, awaiting any sign from the Vorlon. She watched, as the lights of its encounter suit seemed to blink in a strange pattern. Then the Vorlon just raised its head, "Yes."

Delenn wasn't sure what to make of this answer, so she hesitantly asked the Vorlon. "Yes you agree with the idea, or yes you would support this idea."

The Vorlon looked at her, and spoke just one word, "Yes."

Delenn smiled, and bowed to the Vorlon. "I thank you for seeing the wisdom in this, I will speak to the others about this."

The Vorlon said nothing more, and moved back into the shadows. Delenn turned and slowly left the chamber. She made her way back to her shuttle, and thought, "Now we just have to convince everyone else." Once she had returned to her quarters, one of the Acolytes came in and handed her a report. Delenn frowned, then told the acolyte to get her the translation equipment they had brought with them. Once everything was gathered, she headed for Senator Sobetsky's quarters with the equipment.

**...  
Duhkat's Sanctorum:** Kosh Naranek smiled to himself; he knew that Delenn was on her way to see him. He waited as she entered, then approached her. He could see that she was nervous, but he also saw the determination in her spirit. As he listened to her, he opened his mind and contacted the leader of the Vorlon's. "Our children are taking another step in their growth."

"Yes, this is good."

"The circle is not broken, and our children are proceeding. All will be as it should be."

"Perhaps. We will see how things proceed." was the response he received.

"Are the others still worried?"

"We will all worry until it is time to stop worrying."

"Our children and their human brethren are moving forward as we have foreseen. But what of the Narn and the Centauri?"

"The Narn will not be a problem. The will agree, because it will give them time to rebuild."

Now Kosh was worried, "But I am unsure of the Centauri?"

"Do not worry about them. We have the AbBot working on that area. He has already procured what we will need to help with the Centauri. So for now agree with our child."

"I understand, and bow to the wisdom of the council."

Kosh's entire conversation had lasted for only a few moments of real time, and he questioned Delenn, "But." then "Yes." and then "Yes." What Delenn could not see as she left, was the smile on Kosh's face.

**...  
Senator Sobetsky's quarters Edding IV: **Delenn arrived at the senator's quarters and told her aide that she needed to see the senator right away. She was escorted into the room that the senator had set up as an office. As she entered, she saw the senator stand, "Welcome Miss Delenn, what can I do for you?"

Delenn sat in the chair in front of the senator's desk. "Senator, it has come to my attention that the treaty must be reworded slightly."

"Excuse me Miss Delenn, the treaty is fairly simple and straight forward. Why does it need to be reworded?"

Delenn looked at her now, "Senator, I am not sure of how familiar you are with Minbari society."

The senator just looked at her quizzically. Delenn continued, "In the Minbari society, there are three separate castes, and each of those castes has a separate language. There is also a fourth language, which for lack of a better name, could be referred to as standard Minbari. For the treaty to be official, it must be written in each of the caste languages, and the standard language. Unfortunately, some of the wording of the treaty does not translate into the warrior caste language."

Senator Sobetsky looked at her for a moment, then slowly nodded her head, "I understand Miss Delenn. We have a similar problem on earth. Even though English is the standard language, many countries still teach their primary language or languages. I myself am fluent in 5 earth languages."

"I am glad you understand senator. I have brought all of the necessary equipment we will need to correct this error."

The two of them then set out on the task of rewording the treaty for the next few hours. After they had finished, they were sitting on the senator's couch sipping tea when Delenn looked at her.

...  
"Senator, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Delenn looked at her, "Are you familiar with the term UN?"

The senator looked at her, " Do you mean the United Nations?"

"Yes."

"Of course I'm familiar with it. It was formed by many of the earth's nations in the 20th century. It later led to the formation of the Earth Alliance. Why do you ask?"

"Senator, I have been approached by both human and minbari personnel with an idea."

"What sort of idea Miss Delenn?"

Delenn looked at her now and smiled, "The people who approached me believe that what is needed is something similar to your UN."

Anya looked at her, "And who would make up this organization?'

"It has been suggested that the 4 strongest of the younger races run it, all four of them have been in conflict with one other of the group."

Anya smiled, "So that would be the Minbari and the EA."

"And the Narns and the Centauri."

"Well that's all well and good, but most of the other races most likely wouldn't follow just those four groups."

Delenn smiled now, "I agree, and so did the others who proposed the idea. They also suggested that if one of the older races were to also join in this project, the other races might agree with the idea."

Anya looked at Delenn and saw what she thought was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "So which older race was suggested?"

Delenn smiled, "The Vorlons."

...  
Senator Sobetsky sat back in her chair and whistled softly, "Most of the EA know next to nothing of the Vorlons. All that we've been able to find out about them is from stories from some of the League worlds."

Delenn looked at her and smiled, "Senator, we minbari have been in contact with the Vorlons for more than a thousand of your years. Yes they are mysterious, and they usually keep to themselves. But they are also very wise. I have approached them with this idea, and they have seen the wisdom in it."

Now Delenn looked at her, "What we need to do now is to just convince our own people and the Narn and the Centauri of the wisdom of this idea."

"That won't be easy Miss Delenn."

"No Senator, it won't be. But a place like this could help to prevent a future war caused by misunderstanding between two species. And if only one life can be saved, is it not worth the effort?"

Anya looked at her now and thought of Captain Jankowsky. "Yes Miss Delenn, it is. I will contact President Levy, and tell her of this idea. But even if I convince her, there will be others in Earth Dome who may appose it."

"I to will have an uphill battle Senator. But I am willing to undertake it."

Delenn knew that she could convince the gray council, with the help of Lennon and Racine. But the ones who worried her the most were the Centauri; one could never be assured of how they would act in any situation.

"Then we both have many battles ahead of us Miss Delenn, and I hope that we are strong and wise enough to prevail."

"For the sakes of our peoples, and the future senator, I also hope that we are."


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Main Building EA outpost Edding 4: **The members of both negotiating teams had filed in and taken their respective seats. A central table had been set up, and there were several documents in place on it, along with several pens. Senator Sobetski noticed that a third Minbari was present this morning, an older woman wearing dark blue robes. Delenn stood and looked at the EA delegates and bowed to them.

"Senator Sobetski, and distinguished delegates. I wish to introduce Miss Nishram, she is here as a representative of the worker caste. As you may have surmised by our appearances, Master Racine is of the warrior caste, and I am of the religious caste. Miss Nishram joins us today so that we, the Minbari people, may bring an end to the difficulties between us."

The senator stood and bowed to the Minbari delegation. "Miss Delenn, we welcome Miss Nishram to these proceedings, and hope that what we do here today lays the foundation for future peaceful relations between our peoples."

...  
Now both the Senator and Delenn moved to the central table and stood next to each other. Both of them then picked up a pen, and as they had discussed earlier, the Senator signed the first document and then moved it over in front of Delenn. After they had signed all of the documents, they each proceeded back to their respective tables. Next Commander Sheridan and Master Racine came up to the table, and signed the documents. After they had returned to their tables, Miss Nishram and Captain Grove came up to the table and signed the documents. After all of the documents were signed, and the delegates had returned to their tables, Racine stood up.

"Senator, we must request that your people do not announce that these negotiations are complete for at least 3 of your days. As you know, Captain Jankowsky is still enroute to Minbar, and we would not wish for anything to disrupt his proceedings."

She nodded, "We understand Master Racine. I will inform the President of today's events, and ask that she not announce it for 4 days. Hopefully that will be sufficient for you."

He nodded once, "Thank you Senator."

...  
Now Senator Sobetski pressed her comm. badge and some of the security people came in carrying trays with glasses on them. The glasses were placed in front of the delegates, and then they were filled with a lightly bubbling beverage.

She looked at the Minbari delegates, "Among my people, it is customary to toast a momentous occasion such as this with a beverage that we call Champagne. But Mr. Lennon, and Dr Franklin have informed me, that your people do not react well to alcohol. So I have instead found a substitute which I have been assured is potable to you."

Delenn looked at one of the Anla-shok, and he nodded his head. Senator Sobetski picked up her glass, and as she did the humans all stood up. At seeing this, the Minbari also rose. The humans all raised their glasses, and the Minbari did the same.

"I offer a toast to you that I heard was given by Mr. Lennon on the first day of his meeting with Commander Sheridan."

She held out her glass, "Do Isealzah."

The others all did the same, "Do Isealzah."

...  
**Senator Sobetski's Quarters, Edding 4: **During the post signing celebration, the senator had spoken to Miss Delenn about setting up an informal meeting. Now there were

Six people in her office, Delenn, Racine, Nishram, G'Kar, Captain Grove and Commander Sheridan. She smiled, and then looked at them.

"I'm not sure if any of you have heard anything about this, but an unusual idea has been brought up by several of our people."

She then told them of the Idea of a UN like organization, and what she believed could be the benefits of just such an idea.

Now Delenn stood up, "I was approached with this idea by a few of our Anla-shok, and some of the humans. I have seen the data of this organization known as the UN. I believe that this idea has great merit."

She then explained how such an organization could work today, and what races the two of them believed should be involved with it.

G'Kar stood and looked at everyone, "I have contacted certain members of my government, and they are not opposed to this idea. But there will be some in my government who will not want to have any dealings with the Centauri. It will take many sessions to work this out."

...  
When Delenn had mentioned the Vorlons, almost everyone just looked at her skeptically. Racine looked at her and she just smiled slightly. He took this look to mean that she had already spoken to the Vorlons, but he kept this thought to himself. He now looked at the Senator, "Miss Delenn is correct, this idea does have much merit, but it will take some doing on our parts to convince not only our people, but the other races as well. I believe that the Minbari people will see the wisdom in this, as do the Humans and the Narns. And I am sure that the Vorlons will see the wisdom in this as well. It is the Centauri that I am worried about."

Now Nishram spoke, "As he has said, the Centauri can be a very unpredictable people. But we of the worker caste have had many dealings with the Centauri over the years. I see the wisdom in this idea, and I will see to it that my caste works to help the Centauri see the wisdom in it as well."

Captain Grove was smiling, "Well it looks like all of us have taken a step to fulfilling the Senators toast. We are trying to make a better future for all of our people."

Now the Senator looked at everyone, "I agree with Captain Grove, we have taken a good step forward. And I agree with Miss Delenn, and I will do what ever I can to help my people to see the wisdom in this. And I believe that the President will be of the same mind as the rest of us."

She looked at Miss Nishram, "We to have had many dealings with the Centauri, and we can also try to help them see the wisdom in this. I suggest that we each go and talk to our respective governments and hopefully get things moving forward. I suggest that we meet here again tomorrow, and let each other know of our progress."

The others nodded in agreement, and began to file out to their respective quarters. After everyone else had left, the senator saw that Commander Sheridan was still there.

"Did you need something Commander?"

He shook his head, "No senator, I just wanted to let you know that I don't really have any connections, but my dad does. I'm going to talk to him and see if he can help out with this."

"Thank you commander, I'm sure that any help the ambassador can give will be greatly appreciated."

She looked at him, "Even with that, it's still going to be a hard struggle."

He smiled a little, "Anything worthwhile usually is senator." and then he left for his quarters.

The senator sat down at her desk and began to call the president.

...  
**Delenn's quarters Edding 4: **Racine, Nishram and Delenn entered her quarters, and Racine looked at her. "I saw the look that you gave me Delenn, I take it that you were not saying all that you know."

She nodded her head and now looked at Nishram. Before she could say anything, all of them felt a presence, and turned and saw a being in an environment suit. Racine and Delenn bowed, and Nishram also bowed. Delenn spoke to the Vorlon, "I take it you have heard what was said?"

They all heard the melodious answer, "Yes."

"Do your people approve of this Idea?"

"Yes."

"We bow to your wisdom and understanding of this matter."

Now Nishram looked cautiously at the Vorlon, "Can you help us to make the others understand?"

"We have."

Now the Vorlon seemed to vanish before their very eyes. Now Nishram looked at the others. "I don't believe that I will ever get used to them doing that."

Racine looked at her, "You knew of the Vorlon's on the ship?"

Delenn also looked at her, "How long have you known?"

She smiled at them, "It was people of my caste who brought the equipment on board the ship and set everything up for the Vorlons chambers. As per Duhkat's instructions."

Racine was a little surprised, as was Delenn.

"I have known about the Vorlon's since before we left for Zhahadoom. That was why I originally voted against the war with the humans."

Delenn looked at Racine, "It seems that we had an ally and did not even know it."

"So it would seem Delenn."

...  
**Captain Groves Quarters, TCS Bull Run: **When he arrived on the ship, Captain Grove went to his quarters and placed a scrambled call to Admiral Douglas. He had heard of what he called the BS sessions going on with his people and a few of the Anla-shok. But from what the Senator and Miss Delenn had said, he knew that this was more than just a BS session. He was soon looking at the Admiral, and he filled him in on what had happened today and what he knew of the BS sessions.

"This idea sounds like a good one Jeff. Do you think it has a chance?"

"Yes sir I do. But I also think that we could help it along."

"How so Jeff?"

"Well sir, Mr. G'Kar has said that there will be certain members in his government that may oppose the idea. I was thinking that perhaps we could give him a little bit of leverage to use in his arguments with his people."

The admiral just looked at him, "What sort of leverage?"

The Captain smiled a little, "I was thinking, maybe a few private sessions between some of the his people and some of our engineers."

The admiral looked at him for a moment, "Alright Jeff, but tell your people that they have to keep the talks limited for now, we don't want to give away all of our secrets all at once."

"Yes sir I understand. I'll talk to Mr. G'Kar right away."

After he ended the call, Captain Grove placed a call the G'Kar.

...  
**Senator Sobetski's quarters, Edding 4: **The next morning Delenn, Captain Grove, G'Kar and the senator sat down for a small session. "I'm glad that you could come today, I wanted to let you know that I spoke to President Levy, and she is very enthusiastic about what we discussed yesterday. She agrees that we need something like this, so that we can hopefully avoid future problems. She will speak to our people and get things started on Earth."

Captain Grove looked at her, "I've spoken to the Admiral, and he to likes the idea, he has asked me to tell you that we will do whatever we can to help bring this idea to life."

G'Kar looked at them, "I have spoken to my people as well, and I believe that we will have very little difficulty making the rest of our government see the benefits of this idea."

Delenn smiled, "It seems that we all have good news then. I have been able to contact the Vorlons, and they also agree with this idea. I believe that we all have taken a great step forward here. But we must be careful, and we must not forget that we still have to convince the Centauri."

G'Kar smirked, "That may not be an easy thing to do, but my people will try."

The senator looked at her, "As will mine Delenn."


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Hyperspace, near the Sol system: **AbBot sat at the controls of his ship and watched the signals that his ship had captured. Most were simple and boring, but every once in a while he found one that was interesting or a challenge. He thought about the signal he had copied a few weeks ago, now that signal was a real piece of work. Multiple encryptions and safeguards, several false clues in the message that had made the final decryption very difficult. AbBot smiled and thought, "This guy is more paranoid than anyone I've ever met. Even for a Centauri."

But now was not the time for such musings, he had a task to perform for his biggest clients. He didn't mind working for the Vorlons, even though they kept to themselves, and seemed a little weird. They did pay well. This little job alone would keep him set for a few years, and besides, he knew of this little bar in Minsk that made one of the best Jovian sunspots that he had ever had.

...  
He was soon coming up on the jump gate, and was quickly passed into the Sol system. He set his course for Earth, and then leaned back in his seat and started to watch an old earth show that he had discovered. It was too bad that the only episode he wanted to see had been lost to a solar flare. He smiled as he thought to himself, "If I could get a hold of that show, I could really make a bundle."

The music of the show started, and he watched the monitor as the name of the show flashed on it. DALLAS. He watched the show, and soon his ship was coming up on earth. He contacted the local space control and was given clearance to land in Minsk. After he landed, he made his way to a public communications stand and place a call to a private number he had. The person answered rather briskly, "Who is this."

AbBot smiled to himself, "Now Stew, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"Listen, we have never been friends."

AbBot smiled, "Oh Stew you wound Me." and he sighed.

"Get over it, what do you want?"

"Well Stew, I really don't want anything. But I do have something that you might want, in the very near future."

He could almost hear the person on the other end of the call thinking. "Alright, where and when?"

AbBot smiled again, "Greta's in an hour, the first rounds on you."

"One hour." and the call clicked off.

...  
Stewart Michaels looked around the small tavern, and located AbBot sitting in a booth in the back. He smirked to himself; AbBot was still wearing the rather gaudy outfit that he liked so much, including that oversized hat of his. He made his way to the booth, and saw that there were two Jovian sunspots on the table already. "Starting a little early Abe?"

AbBot looked up at him, "Not really, I just got here."

Stewart sat down and looked at him. "So what do you have?"

AbBot looked at him, "What, no reminiscing, no how you been?"

Stewart just looked at him; he knew that if Abe was here with information to sell, it was probably very important, or very expensive. From his experience, it was usually both. "Listen Abe, I'm a busy man, and I don't have time to play games."

AbBot looked at him, "That's right. I heard you got promoted. So what's it like being the number three man at EAID?"

Stewart smiled a little, "It has its moments."

"Right."

Now Stewart looked at him and the smile disappeared quickly. "What do you have?"

AbBot looked at him, "My current associates have heard that you recently had a little trouble with the Centauri."

Stewart's expression never changed, this bit of news was not that new to him He had been given the task of gathering Intel on the incident in the Edding system only two days ago; He decided to play it cool. "That's news to me, we have nothing but good relations with the Centauri"

AbBot looked at him, then took a drink of his sunspot. "Then I guess you won't want a copy of the communication they picked up from the Centauri. It makes for some really fun listening."

Stewart knew that if Abe had a copy of the Centauri communication, and he was here offering it to him, then it must be one hell of a message. Now Stewart looked at AbBot, "You know me to well Abe. I never look a gift horse in the mouth."

Stewart's face again took on a serious look. "So how much?"

AbBot looked at him now, "Well since my associates were actually looking for something else when this nugget fell into my lap, they said I could do what I wanted with it. And since I knew that you just got promoted, I figured that if I help you out now, then you may be able to help me in the future."

Stewart looked at him and smiled. Now he spoke just above a whisper, "What's going on Abe? A little I scratch your back you stab mine?"

"Not at all Stew, I'm just padding my nest for a possible future favor."

AbBot took another swallow of his drink, and then reached under his hat. He pulled out a data crystal and set it on the table, and then he put a paper with a series of numbers on it beside it.

"I decrypted most of it, but I left the last cipher in place. These numbers will finish the decryption. Just give this a listen Stew. If it helps you out, then maybe someday you can help me out. If not, then what the heck, no blood no foul."

AbBot picked up his drink and finished it. "Well I got to go Stew. See you later buddy."

Then as he slid out of the booth, he turned and looked at Stew, "Don't forget to tip the waitress Stew." and smiled as he walked toward the door.

...  
Stewart Michaels watched as AbBot left the bar, and then he picked up the data crystal. Now he wondered to himself, "What's on this crystal that is so important that Abe thinks it will warrant him a future favor?"

Stewart Michaels sat took out his data reader and a pair of glasses. He placed the crystal in the reader, and pulled a thin cord from the reader and plugged it into the glasses. He then put on the glasses and started the reader, and then he typed in the numbers on the sheet of paper. To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. After he watched the data, he took off the glasses and put everything except the crystal and the paper in one of his pockets. He then put the crystal and the paper in another pocket and got up and placed several bills on the table.

Now he thought to himself, "If this is genuine Abe, then you just earned yourself a favor, maybe two."

He headed out the door and hailed a taxi, and told the cabbie to take him to the spaceport. He then caught the first sub orbital to Geneva, knowing that his boss would want to see this.

...  
When he arrived in Geneva, he headed to the earth dome and took a special elevator to one of the subbasement levels. He headed to one of the unmarked office doors and pressed his thumb against the pad by the door. He then entered and saw a young woman with her eyes closed, and she was gently rapping on a computer pad.

"Wake up Nara, I've got a rush job for you."

She opened one eye and looked at him, "So what else is new?"

He placed the crystal in front of her, and smiled. She put the crystal in her reader, and the screen showed only static, and an occasional blip.

"This is encrypted boss, and judging by the pattern of the static and the blips, I would guess that it's at least a ten symbol cipher."

He now put the paper in front of her, "Fifteen actually."

She looked at him and he saw her getting upset. "You already had the cipher, and you didn't tell me."

He smiled at her, "Now Nara, don't get upset. I just wanted to see how good an encryption it was. Besides, I need you to confirm if this is genuine or not."

She just looked at him, and then typed in the cipher. She to couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Now Stew looked at her, "Now you see why we have to verify if this is real or not."

Nara just nodded her head, and quickly made a copy of the data. She handed him the crystal and then pushed back from the computer. He watched as she started her crazy stretching routine, and he smiled to himself. "If she's stretching this much, then she's expecting it to be a tough job."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, ten pro-bars and a large pot of coffee."

He nodded, and headed for the cafeteria.

...  
After several hours and at least one more trip to the cafeteria, Nara slid back from the computer. "Well boss, from all the tests I've run on it, I'm sure this is the real deal."

"How sure Nara?"

She looked at him, "I would say about 97 percent boss."

He just looked at her; she almost never gave any recording above an 80 percent chance of being real.

"That's all I needed to know."

He picked up the crystal and the paper, and put them in his pocket. "I've got to go see the director. He's definitely going to want to see this."

...  
**Director Iverson's Office Earth-dome: **Stewart Michaels entered the outer office, and looked at the man sitting at the desk, "I need to speak to him, is he in?"

"One moment sir."

The man pressed a device on his temple, "Sir, Mr. Michaels is here to see you."

After a moment he pressed a button on his desk, "Go right in sir."

Michaels entered the next room and waited as he was scanned, then he proceeded into the director's office. He saw his boss at his desk, and it looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"You've got 2 minutes, Stew, the President just called and wants to see me in 5 minutes."

He looked at the director, and pulled out the data crystal and the cipher, "You may want to see this first sir." he placed the crystal in the reader on the director's desk and entered the cipher

Both men watched what was on the crystal, and the Director then looked at him.

"How well do you know your source?"

"He's one of the best at what he does sir."

"Have you verified this?"

"As best we could sir, my people believe that the chances of it being genuine is 97 percent."

The director gave him a skeptical look, "Nara said 97 percent?"

"Yes sir."

Now the director smiled, "Well then, this puts things in a whole new light then."

The director got up and picked up the crystal and the cipher and put them in his pocket. "I'm taking this with me, the President will want to see this. Good work Stew."

"Thank you sir."

...  
**President Levy's Office Earth-dome: **President Levy had asked for her chief of staff and senior advisors to come to her office, and now they were only awaiting the arrival of Director Iverson. Once he arrived, she told them of how the negotiations had gone, and of the treaty that had been reached with the Minbari. Now she informed them of the idea that had been brought up, and asked for their opinions. To her surprise, the others actually agreed with her. Now they began to lay the groundwork for getting the rest of Earth-gov to see the benefits of the idea. After a few hours, they had worked out a rough schedule and decided to end the meeting. After everyone else had left, Director Iverson waited to talk to the President privately.

"Madam President, I think I have something that you're going to need to see."

She looked at him and he glanced at her desk for a moment. She walked over and activated a switch on the desk and he heard the soft hiss of the white noise device as it activated.

"So what do you need to show me?" He pulled out a data crystal and placed it in the reader on her desk. He typed in the cipher and they watched the data in silence.

Once it was finished, she looked at him, and he could see the anger in her eyes. "How sure are your people that this is real?"

"Our experts are putting the percentage in the high 90's madam President."

She looked at him, "That high?"

"Yes ma'am."

Now she sat down on one of the couches and looked at him. "Senator Sobetski has told me that the Centauri may be a little hesitant at accepting this idea. But I think we can use what you just showed me to help them to see the light of the situation."

"That's what I was thinking ma'am."

"Director, I want you to meet with the 'ambassador' and try to get him to see things our way. But please be discreet."

His face showed just the slightest hint of a smile, "I always am Madam President."


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Admiral Douglas's office TCS Mastiff: **Admiral Douglas was going over the Alliance treaty that his JAG team had worked out with the EA representatives. He had read the agreement twice now, and he had to admit that Commander Duganerro had done an excellent job. He was glad that the commander was on his side. The agreement stated that the Vega system would belong to the Confederation Corporation, and that it was to be a separate entity from the Earth Alliance. There was also a mutual defense agreement written into the treaty. The treaty also stipulated various other points that the EA had agreed to, specifically the right of patent protection for the Confed Corporation. He was also going over the other ideas and proposals that had been submitted by the other Captains and other crewmembers.

Now he just had to decide on which of the projects that they were going to go after once their colony was up and running. The admiral sat back in his chair, and he remembered the signing ceremony, and the party afterwards. Some of the senior guests had been a little surprised by the fact that Terry had been there, a Petty Officer there among all of the generals and politico's. But she didn't seem to care, and that had made him smile. Now he got up and gathered all of the papers together and placed them in his safe. He then headed to his quarters, and turned in for the night. The next morning, he called the Captains of the ship tenders and the destroyers Tyr and Perseus and the Carrier Manila. When they arrived, he briefed them on the preparations that were going to be needed. They would proceed to the Vega system and start mining the asteroid belt for the materials that were going to be needed to build the colony. He wanted them to get as much of the prefab work done as possible, because the admiral felt that the war with the Minbari would soon be over. Captain Jakoub was placed in overall command of the mission, and the group was scheduled to leave in 12 hours.

**Commander Langford's office, TCS Mastiff: **Hershell had just finished compiling the data that she was going to present to the Admiral, and she couldn't help but smile a little. She then headed to the admiral's office, and was sent in almost immediately. Admiral Douglas looked up at her and he could see the small smile on her face.

"I take it you have something good to tell me Hershell."

Her smile became broader now, "Oh yes sir."

He looked at her, "Well."

She sat down in the chair by his desk, and pulled out the papers she had with her. She then handed the top set to the Admiral. She waited while he looked at them, and she saw the flash in his eyes.

"Am I reading this right Commander?"

"Yes sir."

"But how?"

Hershell looked at him, "We found something interesting while going over the Minbari ships sir. It seems that their hull plating is actually a form of organically grown crystals. We also found that when a section of the plating is badly damaged, the Minbari engineers use an enzyme to remove the sections. Then they put a new grown section in place, sort of like a skin graft sir." She could see that the admiral was listening intensely, so she continued.

...  
"We got the idea to try using the enzyme on the weapon on Mr. Laqua's ship. When we did, the outer skin opened up a bit, and after an hour, it closed up again. But while it was open, we managed to do a rather intensive scan of the weapon."

The admiral looked at her, "Can we duplicate it?"

"Possibly sir, but it's still going to take a few years to study and then develop the weapon technology. We believe that at best, given our current tech abilities, we could design a weapon that is half as powerful as this weapon."

The admiral just sat back now and whistled softly. Now he looked at her, "How large would the weapon be?"

He saw the Commander smile again, "We believe that the weapon could be put on as small a ship as a Saber or a Broadsword sir."

Now the admiral was smiling, "Commander, this project is to be given priority once we have the colony up and running. Until then, no one outside of your tech division is to know about it. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

...  
Now he relaxed a little, "I take it you have something else to show me."

"Oh yes sir."

She handed him the next set of reports, "We found the Minbari jump drive, and we have begun to compare it to the scans of the EA jump drive on the James Carter. As you can see sir, the Minbari drive is somewhat similar, just smaller."

"How much smaller?"

"About two thirds the size sir, and about 100 percent more efficient."

He saw her hesitate a little, "Well Hershell?"

"Well sir, we believe that we can build a jump drive which is just as efficient as the Minbari drive, but is even smaller sir"

He looked at her, "How much smaller Commander?"

She handed a set of schematics to the admiral, "The jump drive would be about one half the size of an EA jump drive sir."

Now the admiral's eyes lit up, "That would mean that smaller ships could have a jump drive then."

"Yes sir."

...  
He looked at her, "Anything else?"

"Yes sir." and she handed him a set of schematics.

"What's this?"

"It's the engine that provides the main source of power on the Minbari ships sir. It seems that they use an artificial singularity to provide power to their ships.

The admiral looked at her, "You mean a black hole?"  
"Well not really a black hole sir. As near as we can tell, the Minbari generated singularity is actually a few degrees above being a black hole."

"So exactly what does that mean?"

"Well sir, the singularity is used to convert any form of matter into energy. That means that just about anything can be used for fuel. And there are no toxic byproducts."

"How much energy are you talking about Commander?"

Now he saw her smile again, "Well sir, just plug in say one gram of matter into Einstein's E equals (MxCsquared). The energy output is quite substantial sir."

"But how large is this engine Commander?"

"About two thirds the size of one of our M/AM Engines sir. And the initial start up energy is about only 20 percent of what we have to use sir."

"Well Commander, I want you and your people to work on all three of these projects as soon as the colony is up and running. Again, until then, these projects are eyes only classified."

"Yes sir."

...  
**Admiral Douglas's office: **The admiral felt that the day was going well, he had had the talk with Commander Langford, and the primary group was just about ready to leave for the Vega system. His monitor beeped, and when he answered it, the comm. tech told him that Captain Grove was calling in. Soon he was looking at the captain, "So Jeff, how are things going in the Edding system?"

"Quite well sir, the EAS Firefly has arrived, and they have Captain Jankowski on board."

Both men knew of the demands of the Minbari, and they both knew that the sacrificing of one to save many was not something new to anyone in the military. "I just wish it could be different sir."

"As do I Jeff."

Now the admiral looked at Captain Grove, "Jeff, I want you to sign the treaty on behalf of Confed."

"I would be honored sir."

"So when do you think the signing will take place?"

"I'm not sure sir, maybe a day or two."

"Well keep me informed Jeff."

"Aye aye sir."

...  
**Beta Durani station: **Tech sergeant Meego was trying to enjoy the first hot food he had had in 12 hours. He and a few of the EA techs had been having a problem with the installation of the sensors on one of the EA Cruisers, and this was his first break all day. As he was sipping his drink, a Man and woman came up and sat down next to him. They were dressed in civilian cloths, and when he looked at them, the man smiled at him. "You're one of the crew from the Confederation ships right?"

Sgt. Meego just looked at him and nodded. "That's just what we wanted to know."

Now he felt a gun barrel being pushed against his ribs, and then he heard a strange whirring sound. The woman said softly, "Don't make a scene, and everything will be fine."

Now the man looked at him, and Sgt. Meego saw the man's forehead crimp up. After a few minutes, the man relaxed, a slight look of puzzlement on his face. "I'm not getting anything."

The woman looked at him, "That's impossible. You should be getting something."

Now they looked at each other, and the man thought, _"Plan B." _

The woman silently nodded, and pushed the gun against Meego's ribs again. "Just get up slowly, and then we will walk out together quietly. Otherwise someone could get hurt."

The three of them got up and quietly left the cafeteria area.

...  
**Commander Langford's Office: **Hershell was just getting ready to go and eat, when she got a call from the lead technician on Beta Durani station. "Hello captain, what can I do for you?"

"Well Commander, you could tell me where Sgt Meego is."

Hershell looked at him, "What do you mean Captain?"

"He went on a break about two hours ago, and he didn't come back. Has he been recalled to your ship?"

"Not as far as I know Captain, let me check into this and I'll get back to you."

Once she had disconnected the call, she called the Tech department and asked if Sgt. Meego had reported back in. They said that he was still on Beta Durani station, and when he had checked in 6 hours ago, he had said that they were having some trouble with the new sensors on one of the EA Cruisers. Now Hershell was getting a little worried, and placed a call to Col. Ellison. "Col. We may have a snatch situation."

Col. Ellison looked at her, "How long ago?"

"Two hours, maybe three."

"Alright Commander I'm on it."

Col. Ellison now typed a command into his computer, and a preset program started. Immediately, a squad of Marines was alerted to proceed to the landing bay, for Op Grab back. Then a second signal was sent to several of the Firekan crewmembers, to report to the landing bay ASAP. Col. Ellison then contacted the Admiral and alerted him. "Sir, we may have a snatch situation. I've already begun SOP protocols."

"Roger that Stanley, you do what you have to. I'll inform General Hague."

"Yes sir."

Now the Admiral placed a call to General Hague and filled him in. "My people will meet your people in the landing bay Admiral. And I'll lock down the station, no ships out without a thorough search."

"Thank you General."  
...  
The Admiral now made his way to the landing bay, and saw the Marines and the Firekans getting on a shuttle. He walked up to Col. Ellison, who was waiting by the shuttle. "We can handle this sir."

"I know that Col., but I'm going over anyway."

The Col. whistled once, and a marine inside the shuttle tossed him a vest and a pistol belt with a laser pistol on it. "I thought that's what you'd say sir." and he handed them to the Admiral.

The shuttle took off and headed for the Beta Durani station. When they arrived, General Hague, Major Allen and several security personnel in Battle gear met the group. "Admiral Douglas, the station is on lockdown, and the only ships that have left in the last 4 hours have been shuttles to the various fleet ships in the system. But to be safe, I'm having C+C contact the Captains discretely and having them search their ships as well."

The Admiral looked at him, "That may not be necessary General."

Now the admiral took out a radio and called the Mastiff. "This is Admiral Douglas, activate command Zeta four."

The comm. tech on the Mastiff did as ordered, and awaited the result. "Sir, we're showing 6 active signals sir."

"Locations?"

"Five are on various ships in the system, and one on the station sir."

"Give me the location of the one on the station."

"It's hard to pinpoint sir, there seems to be some sort of interference with the signal."

"Alright, we'll take it from here, out."

...  
Admiral Douglas looked at the general, "Where do you have the most shielding on the station?"

"What sort of shielding?"

"Something that would interfere with a transmission signal."

The general looked at the Major, "Well Major?"

"Well sir that could be in the reactor area, or possibly in the R+D area sir. Both area's are heavily shielded."

Now Col. Ellison came up to them, "Sir, I recommend we split into two teams. With both the EA people and ours."

"Good idea Stanley."

Now he looked at the General, "Well general, which would you like, the reactor or R+D?"

"I'll take the first team to R+D."

"Alright, I'll take the second team to the reactor area." The two groups quickly split up and began to head in the two different directions.

...  
As the Admirals team was nearing the reactor area, the two Firekan crewmembers were beginning to act a little unusual. Major Allen tapped the Admiral on the shoulder, and when he turned his head, the major pointed to the Firekans.

"What's wrong sergeant?"

The crewman looked at him, "Kushor-ngKara sir."

Now he hand signaled the group to stop, and he waved a marine up to him. "Run a scan Corporal."

The corporal took out a hand held scanner and activated it, and he then narrowed the focus of the signal. "About 10 meters ahead sir, also reading at least four other life signs."

"What's up there Major?"

"Well there's a storage room, but it's currently empty. We usually store supplies for the reactor there."

"Any other ways in besides the front door?"

"Yes sir, there's another door from just outside the main reactor area."

Now the Major looked at one of his men, "Miller, take a few men around that way and we'll try and catch them in a crossfire, you've got 5 minutes to get into position. Wait for my signal."

The man nodded, and then he a few of the marines headed back down the hallway to another cross-corridor.

...  
Now he looked at the admiral, "My people can access the doors, and then we can rush them."

The admiral thought for a second, "Is there any area where we can access the ventilation in that room?"

The major thought for a few seconds, "Yeah, there's an air duct just over there."

He pointed to a spot on the ceiling. "That leads directly into that room."

Now the admiral went over to the duct and felt the airflow, it was being sucked in from the hallway. Now he smiled, and signaled the two Firekans to come over, "Sergeant, I want you and private Kassam to open that panel, then crawl as close to that room as you can."

The sergeant looked at him, then nodded. "Yes sir."

They quickly had the panel open and Private Kassam was low crawling into the duct, as he was the smaller of the two. Now the rest of the men moved closer to the door, and they waited for a few minutes. They heard something clatter inside the room, and Major Allen signaled the others. He quickly opened the door and the two groups rushed in.

...  
**Storage room Red 6: **The Man and woman arrived with their 'guest', and they proceeded to tie him to a chair. One of the other two men in the room just looked at them, _"Why plan B sir." _

_"We can't get anything from him, so Doc, you'll have to do this the old fashioned way." _

The older man nodded, and opened a bag he had with him. He now started to take out various small bottles, and syringes. _"These should dope him up for the next six hours." _

Sgt Meego looked at them and saw what they were doing, and he started to get a little nervous. But then he remembered the anti-torture techniques he had been taught, and he started to think of when he was a child. When he felt the first shot, he started to hum a song his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Unfortunately for his captors, he couldn't carry a tune well, and he wasn't singing in Terran standard.

The woman looked at the leader, _"What language is that. It doesn't sound like anyone I've ever heard." _

He looked at her, _"It must be his native language. We'll record it for later analysis, now continue."_

Now she moved up next to him and started to gently caress his face. "I need you to answer my questions. I want you to tell me all about your ship."

The sergeant looked up at her, and he saw a beautiful woman through his blurry vision. He now started to talk to her, in Mopani. "Hey your hot. Want to see something the size of a babies arm?" and he tried to wink at her.

...  
The woman looked at the leader, _"I don't know what he said, but judging by the look he just gave me, it was probably vulgar." _

_"Continue, and do whatever you have to." _

_"Yes sir." _

For the next two hours, they tried to ask him questions, but he was just answering them with crude suggestions in Mopani. What the four of them didn't know, was that with his metabolism, the drugs they had given him had already worn off. He was looking at the woman, "Hey baby, want to ride the wild pony?"

Now the woman came up to him, and she was looking at him when the room began to swirl. She then grabbed a hold of the chair and slowly sank to her knees. She looked up at him again and then she passed out, her head landing in his crotch. Two of the other men looked at her, and then they also stumbled and passed out. The last man standing looked at him and took out a PPG, "What did you do to them?"

...  
Before the sergeant could answer, the two doors opened and several men rushed inside the room. The man opened fire, and the shot hit one of the Marines in the chest. Major Allen shot the man, and he hit him square in the chest. The man was dead before he hit the deck. The action was over in just seconds, and the marines were checking the people out. The Admiral looked at the corporal, "How are they?"

"They're alive sir, just unconscious."

The admiral nodded, "How's Donar?"

"I'm alright sir, but my vest is a mess."

One of the other marines pushed his arm, "Well you should've remembered to duck."

That got a few snickers, and then the admiral got serious. "Alright people secure the prisoners."

Major Allen looked at Sgt Meego, and the way the woman's head was, "Do you two need some privacy?"

There were a few more snickers, but then the marines pulled her off of him and cut Sgt Meego loose. "Are you alright sergeant?"

He looked at the Admiral, "Yes sir. But my head is pounding like I just had some of the Col's homebrew."

The Admiral winced a little, "We'll get you back to the Mastiff and have the doc's check you out."

"Yes sir."

The admiral looked at the air duct, "You can crawl back out private."

From inside they heard an echoed "Yes sir."

The marines then secured all of the kidnappers equipment and had it and them sent to the Mastiff. Major Allen didn't even try to stop them.

...  
**General Hague's Office one hour later: **The general, the admiral, Col Ellison and Major Allen were sitting at the general's desk talking about what had happened. "So how is your man doing?"

"According to Dr. Lloyd, he should be fine in a day or two. The drugs they gave him were a derivative of Pentathol."

"And your prisoners?"

"Still unconscious. And I've given orders for them to be kept that way for now."

Major Allen looked at the Admiral, "Sir, can you tell me just what happened to them?"

Now the Admiral looked at the Col., and then the General. "Can we secure this room General?"

The general nodded and took a device from his desk drawer and turned it on. "Go ahead Admiral."

He turned to the Major, "Do you remember how the sergeant and the private began to act unusual?"

"Yeah, they seemed real nervous all of a sudden."

"Well Major, the Firekans have the ability to sense when a telepath is near. And they also secrete a pheromone that has an adverse affect on telepaths. We had a run in with one of the Psi-corp telepaths a little while ago. That was when we first learned about the pheromone. You can understand why we need to keep this information secret Major."

"Yes sir."

...  
Now the general looked at the admiral, "So I take it that the other man wasn't a telepath."

The major looked at him, "No sir, we ID'd him as Louis Sanchez. A two-bit lowlife that's been in and out of our brig a few times in the last 4 months on small charges."

"And the others Major?"

"Nothing yet sir. They didn't have any ID on them, and there has only been one group of teeps here since the Admiral and his people arrived."

Col. Ellison looked at him, "Teeps?"

The major smirked, "Sorry, that's what some people call telepaths."

"So what you're saying is that there has only been one group of telepaths here on the station."

"Yeah, only one group of registered telepaths. But I doubt that these three will show up on any database."

The other three men all nodded, as they were familiar with Black Ops procedures. Now the admiral looked at the Major, "Is the group of telepaths still on the station?"

"No sir, they left yesterday with the Vice- presidents group."

...  
The general looked at the admiral, "These three were probably left here to try and get as much information from your people as possible."

"That's what I was thinking general."

"Do you think they'll try again?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. General, until we can be certain, I'm going to have to limit the number of people that we send to the station. And they will have an escort."

The general nodded, "I understand, my people will help you in any way possible."

"Thank you General."

"I take it that your people want to question the prisoners." The admiral nodded his head. The general looked at him, "Do we want to know how?"

The Col looked at him and slowly shook his head from side to side. Both the General and the Major just silently nodded their heads. Once the Admiral and the Col had left, Major Allen looked at the General. "Sir, you do realize what they're probably going to do to them."

He looked at the Major with cold eyes, "Wouldn't you?"

The Major again just nodded his head.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**Small Casino in Geneva suburb: **Lando Mollari was very surprised tonight, it seems that no matter which game of chance he tried to play, he won. He was also drinking the best Brevari that they had in stock, and he had a beautiful woman on his arm. He was wondering which god of the multitudinous pantheon he should be thanking. Then he remembered the woman on his arm, and he just didn't care. After a few more hours, she whispered in his ear, and then she kissed his neck. He felt it was time to leave the casino.

He had his driver take them to her apartment, which was in one of the slightly darker sides of the city. Then he dismissed him for the night. Now the two of them were headed to her apartment.

When they arrived, she put on some soft slow music, and she seductively ground against him as they kissed. He was definitely going to have to thank several gods in the morning. Now she separated from him and walked slowly toward the bedroom. As he started to follow her, she looked at him, "Fix us a drink and bring them in with you."

Always the gentleman, especially if it meant he was going to 'get lucky' as the humans put it. He went over to her bar and fixed two drinks. He then went into the bedroom, "Here you are my dear."

The bedside lamp came on and he saw an older man sitting in the chair by the bed, and the young woman passed out on the bed. "No thank you ambassador, that's not my brand."

Now Mollari was tempted to drop the drinks and run, but he heard a PPG power up behind him. He looked at the man in the chair, "Whatever you're getting paid, I'll triple it."

The man smiled at him, and Mollari felt a chill go down his spine. "Ambassador, if I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead."

...  
Now Mollari gulped down one of the drinks and looked at the man in the chair. "Well since I take it you're not here to kill me, why are you here?"

"Lets just call this a friendly little chat."

The man slowly reached into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a data reader. He tossed it on the bed near Mollari. Now he tossed a small data crystal next to him. "Play this Ambassador."

Mollari placed the crystal in the reader and turned it on. He saw nothing but static on the small screen. "There is nothing here." he then tossed the reader on the bed.

The man smiled again, "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you the cipher for it,"

He then looked Mollari in the eye, "Put in your private code ambassador."

Now Mollari sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the reader. He slowly input his private code and hit the start button. Now the screen showed himself giving orders to one of his associates to stop an arms shipment between the Narns and the Humans. He also saw the coordinates that he had given his operative. He watched as he told his operative that he wanted no evidence of the deal or the ships involved to remain. He also watched as he told the operative which ship he should use, so that in case anything went wrong, it would be harder to trace it back to house Mollari.

...  
He stopped the reader and looked at the man. "Name your price."

The man just looked at him, and took a second crystal from his pocket. "This is to let you know that there are a few copies of this ambassador."

Now the man sat up a little in the chair. "My price is your discrete cooperation."

"For what?"

"Tomorrow morning, President Levy will ask to see you, and she will bring a proposal to your government. And we want you to look it over, and then agree to it. But make it look convincing ambassador."

"And if I don't?"

"Well then, my people will see to it that a copy of this crystal somehow finds its way to House Kalebar on Centauri Prime, or maybe to the Narns. After that, well who knows what will happen after that."

...  
Mollari looked at the man, "How do I know that you won't give the crystal to House Kalebar or the Narns even if I do this?"

Now the man looked at Mollari, and as he did, Mollari felt that chill in his spine again. "You don't."

Mollari looked at him for a moment and realizing he had no choice nodded his head. "Alright, I'll do it."

"You're a smart man ambassador."

The man got up and walked toward the door. He turned and smiled at the ambassador once more, "Remember to be convincing." and he left the room.

Mollari now gulped down the second drink, and was silently thanking the great maker that he was still alive. He heard the young woman moan, and he looked at her. He then noticed a cloth by her head, and he picked it up and carefully sniffed it. He recognized the smell of a sleep agent, and then he looked at the woman again.

Now he thought, "Ah my dear, we could have had such a glorious time tonight." He then pulled the covers of the bed over her and left the bedroom. He called his driver and had him pick him up. When he arrived at his office, he immediately changed all of his encryption codes.

...  
**President Levy's office: **Lando entered the office, and saw the human president sitting on one of the couches. He bowed to her, and she just nodded her head. "I'm glad you could make it ambassador. I have an interesting proposal for your Emperor, and I would like to get your opinion on it."

Lando sat down across from her, "What sort of proposal madam president?"

She placed a folder on the table between them, and looked at him. "We have recently entered into negotiations with the Minbari Federation, to end the difficulties between us. One of the idea's discussed was setting up a neutral space station where the different races could meet, and discuss their problems with each other. In the hope that they can then work out their differences peacefully, instead of shooting at each other."

Mollari looked at her, "A grand idea. But who would run this station?"

She smiled, "It has been suggested that the station be run by a central council of ambassadors of the strongest races. This would be the Minbari, the Narns, the Humans, and the Centauri."

...  
Now Mollari looked at her, "I don't know if having the Narns there would be good."

President Levy sat back a little, "Well we need the Narns there, so that we have on odd number on the central council."

Mollari quickly mumbled the races she had mentioned, and as he did so, he was raising his fingers. "Excuse me Madam President, but you only mentioned four races."

She smiled at him, "Oh that's right, I forgot about the other race that would be a part of the council."

President Levy looked him directly in the eyes. "That would be the Vorlons."

Mollari nearly gasped, and then quickly regained his composure. "The Vorlons?"

"Yes, they've expressed an interest in this idea, and as the Minbari have had friendly relations with them for a long time. They agreed to send an ambassador to this station."

Now Mollari was genuinely looking at the proposal. "Madam President, I will forward this proposal to my government immediately. I should have an answer for you in a day or two."

President Levy stood up, and Mollari did the same. "Thank you Mr. Mollari. Please let us know as soon as possible what the emperor thinks of this proposal."

Mollari was nodding his head, "Of course, as quickly as I can."

...  
**Lando Mollari's office: **Lando carefully read the proposal and found that the idea, while a good one, would probably not work out. Now he thought about not forwarding the proposal to Centauri Prime, then he remembered that mans smile. He felt that same chill, and he thought about what could happen if he didn't. Now he pressed a button on his desk. "I want a private channel to the Prime Minister on Centauri Prime. Tell him that this is of the highest priority."

"Yes sir."

Half an hour later, he saw the face of the Prime Minister on his monitor. "What do you want Mollari?"

"Ah, Prime Minister, I'm so glad you could take my call. The human President has given me a proposal that she would like to submit to the Emperor."

"Have you seen this proposal?"

"Yes sir, I have. And I find it a very interesting idea."

Lando then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the proposal, and telling the Prime minister what President Levy had told him. It was when he mentioned the Vorlons that the Prime minister sat up and took notice.

"The Vorlons are interested in this idea?"

"That is what the president said. And the way she said it makes me believe it is true."

"Alright Mollari, send the proposal on highest scramble encryption. I'll review it and then submit it to the Emperor for his decision."

"Thank you Mr. Prime Minister."

After he had made the call, Lando felt a sense of relief, now he sat back, "I think I need a drink."

...  
**Centauri Prime, Office of the Prime Minister: **As he was reading the proposal from the human President, his attaché informed him that two Minbari were waiting to see him. He set the proposal down, and he told him to show them in. The two Minbari men entered and bowed deeply. "Greetings Mr. Prime Minister, we thank you for seeing us so quickly."

He looked at them for a moment, and he smiled at them, "I am meeting you because an old friend recommended that I see you."

The one Minbari smiled, "Yes, Lord Urza is a wise man, and a very clever negotiator. We have had many good dealings with him."

Prime Minister Malachi offered them a seat on the couch in his office, and then sat in a chair across from them. Not being one to waist time, he looked at them. "So what brings you to see me?"

"The older Minbari smiled, "Yes, the reason of this visit. We Minbari have been conferring with a few of the other younger races, and an idea has been forwarded that the Gray council approves of."

"What sort of idea?"

The three of them spoke for the next half hour, and Malachi found that the idea was indeed appealing to the Centauri.

...  
"Gentlemen, I must admit that this idea that you and the humans are proposing is an interesting one. I believe that I will forward this to Emperor Turhan, and I will tell him of the many possible benefits it could offer to our people."

"We are glad that you see the wisdom of this idea Prime Minister."

Prime Minister Malachi then stood up, as did the Minbari. "I will inform you and the humans of the Emperors decision as soon as possible."

Both of the Minbari bowed, as did the Prime Minister. Once they had left, Malachi took the proposal that Mollari had sent him, and proceeded to the Emperors Private office. As he was heading there, he thought, "If the Emperor doesn't like it, I can always blame Mollari. Emperor Turhan doesn't like him that much anyway."


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Authors notes: **Please be forwarned, this chapter deals with a dark subject. The necessary evil of gathering intelligence by any and all means available.

**Admiral Douglas's Quarters: **Admiral Douglas entered his quarters, and immediately smelled something unusual. He looked at the table and saw that it was set with two place settings, and a large covered dish. Just then Terry walked into the main room, and saw him. "Oh damn, you spoiled the surprise."

He looked at her, and tried to not smirk, and she just looked at him. "What, can't a girl make a special meal for her guy?"

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. He slowly kissed her, and then leaned back a little. "You can surprise me like this anytime."

They sat down at the table, and she lifted the lid from the dish. He smelled something familiar, and he looked at Terry. "Is this what I think it is?"

She had that little impish grin going, and she just nodded. "I thought you might like a little special surprise today. So I made some of my Dad's special recipe Chili." She then began to dish out the chili.

...  
After eating a little more than he should have, he sat back on the couch and Terry sat next to him. She could tell he had something on his mind, so she slid up next to him. "What's wrong Luke?"

He put an arm around her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "We had a little trouble on the station today. Someone tried to grab Tech Sgt Meego and get information from him."

Terry looked at him, "Is he OK?"

"Yeah he's fine. We managed to track them down, and rescue Sgt Meego."

She saw the look on his face seem to darken a little. "And?"

"And we captured three of the people holding him."

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yeah, we think that they're Psi-Corp."

He noticed Terry shiver a little, and then he thought he saw a tear in her eye. "What's wrong Terry?"

She put her head against his shoulder, "I was just thinking about my Aunt Mary."

"What about her?"

...  
Terry just looked straight ahead, "Luke. How much do you know about the Psi-Corp?"

"Not much really."

Terry sniffled a little, "Do you know what happens to someone when they are found to be telepathic?"

Before he could say anything she continued. "The Psi-Corp people show up and give you three options. One: Join the Corp. Two: Go to a Prison for the rest of your life. Or Three: Take sleepers for the rest of your life."

"What are sleepers?"

"Psi-Corp says it's a drug that blocks your telepathic ability. What they don't tell you, are the slow toxic affects it has on the person."

Now he could see the tears on her cheeks, and he reached over and wiped them off. "Was your aunt a telepath?"

Terry just nodded, "Yeah, she was already married, and didn't want to leave her husband. So she started taking the sleepers. Every time I saw her after that, she was more and more distant."

"What happened to her?"

"One day she went to her room, and she took a bottle of pills."

He could see Terry was having a hard time telling him, so he pulled her closer and just held her.

...  
**Admiral Douglas's Office: **The next morning, the admiral had called Dr. Lloyd, Captain Tate and Col Ellison to his office. Once they were there, the Admiral first looked at Captain Tate. "Until further notice, all personnel going to the station are to have an escort. And all personnel will were locators."

Captain Tate and Col Ellison just nodded. Now he looked at all three of them. "How are the prisoners Dr.?"

"They're still out sir. As you ordered."

"Good, I want you to revive the woman, and prep her for interrogation."

"Yes sir."

Now he looked at Col Ellison, "Colonel, I am authorizing the use of any interrogation methods you deem necessary, up to and including using ZS-5."

Dr Lloyd just looked at him, "Sir. Do you know what that could do to her?"

"Yes I do Heidi. And believe me it wasn't an easy decision to make."

"Admiral, you know what the potential risks of ZS-5 is for a human. We have no way of knowing what ZS-5 could do to a telepath."

"I understand Dr, but I'm authorizing its use anyway. We have to find out what these people are planning."

"Sir how could you?"

He looked deep into Dr Lloyds eyes, "The next time you see Terry, ask her about her Aunt Mary and Psi-Corp. Then your feelings may be a little different."

...  
He looked at the Col again, "Stanley I recommend you only use Mopani personnel during the interrogation."

"Yes sir."

Dr Lloyd and Captain Tate looked at him, and Captain Tate asked him. "Why just them sir?"

"Well I listened to their interrogation of Sgt Meego last night. The man who was with them asked why they just didn't read his mind. One of them said that they couldn't. I don't know why this is, but I figure we should use any advantage we can."

The Captain just nodded his head. Now the Admiral turned back to Heidi. "Dr, I want you to continue to study the other two. Try to determine why they are different from a regular human being."

"Yes sir."

"That's all people, you're dismissed."

The three of them got up and left the Admiral's office.

...  
As they were walking to the sick bay where the prisoners were at, Dr Lloyd asked the Col. "Have you decided how you're going to interrogate them yet?"

Now he looked at her, and she saw only his cold professional stare. "I'm going to do whatever I have to Dr."

Now Dr Lloyd started to feel sorry for the young woman, and the Col saw the look in her eyes. He placed his hand on her arm, "Dr, I don't want to do this. But the Admiral is right. We have to find out what they are planning on doing, so we can protect our people."

Dr Lloyd knew that he was right, and she also knew that if this were a Kilrathi or a Mandarin, she wouldn't hesitate in the least. "You're right Col. We do need to know, but I still feel sorry for her. God only knows what ZS-5 will do to her."

The Col nodded, and then they proceeded to sick bay.

...  
**Interrogation room 2 TCS Mastiff: **Melissa Fox could feel her mind slowly swimming toward consciousness. She was starting to feel the restraints on her arms and legs, and she knew she was on some sort of metal table. She also realized that she was nude, but was covered by some sort of sheet. As she opened her eyes, the bright light caused her to snap her eyes shut quickly. She tried to slowly open her eyes, and adjust to the light. After a few minutes, she was able to see again. She looked around the room as best she could. She could make out a large mirror on the far wall, "Probably an observation room."

She looked the other way and could just make out a door on the opposite wall. Now she realized what was happening to her, she had been caught, and they were going to question her.

...  
She had no idea how long she lay there on the table, when the door opened and someone walked in. She tried to scan him, and she got nothing. The older man looked at her and smiled, "That won't work on me lady."

He now slowly walked beside the table and stopped by her head. He smiled at her, "Why don't we start with something simple? What's your name?"

She just looked at the ceiling, her face showing nothing to him.

"Ah good, a tough one."

She saw his smile, and something about it made her nervous. Now he leaned over her head, and gently moved a lock of her hair. He smiled again, "I think I'm going to enjoy this." and pulled the sheet off of her.

He now walked over to the wall and pressed a spot. A hidden drawer slid out, and he reached into it. He brought out a hand held device, 8 patches and an ampoule. He walked back over to her, and placed the patches on the sides of her neck, her breasts, her hips and the soles of her feet. He then snapped open the ampoule and carefully poured it on her abdomen, and watched as it was quickly absorbed into her skin.

...  
Now he walked back near her head, and looked at her. "OK now, once again. What is your name?"

Melissa was staring at the ceiling again, and was trying to prep herself for the pain she was expecting him to inflict on her. She began to think a mantra to herself over and over again._ "Pain is all in the mind, there is no pain." _

After the man had poured the fluid on her she had felt a tingle spread out from her abdomen and spread across her whole body.The man fiddled with the device and then looked at her, "Why don't we start at setting one?"

He pressed a button on the device and she expected to feel a jolt of pain. Instead she felt the tingling again, but it was starting in her groin. After a few seconds, the man increased the signal, and the tingling became more intense, and spread up and down her body. She felt her breathing quicken, and the room began to feel much warmer. Her breast's now began to tingle, and she realized that she was becoming aroused. The man increased the signal strength. And she felt her body responding. She began to panic, _"No this isn't happening. I'm in control. I'm in control." _

Now her hips began to move on their own, as she endured the intense pleasure she was feeling. She realized that she was whimpering, and moaning softly. As the man increased the signal again, she felt her body control slipping away from her, she was moaning more and more. Her hips were frantically gyrating on their own _"No--I'm--in--control--I'm---in---control.I'm----in----I-----I----I-------AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"_

Col Ellison kept this procedure up for almost 2 hours; he would increase the signal strength, and then decrease it. He kept varying the length of time between raising and lowering the signal. He was continually asking her questions, and for the first hour, except for groans and whimpers and screams she was silent. But finally she started to answer his questions. When he was finished, he let her rest. He left the room and went into the room next door. One of the Mopani med techs was sitting there watching the monitors, and he looked at the Col.

"Well sir, her vital signs are returning to normal, but you should let her rest a bit. Her neural patterns are almost off the scale sir."

The Col looked at him, "For a little while Sgt., but not for to long. We still have a long way to go."

...  
Melissa's head was still swimming, every nerve in her body was smoldering. Her entire body was covered in sweat, and this made the room seem colder than it was. She could feel her own fluids pooled underneath her, and she felt ashamed. She couldn't believe that she had talked. But this was a type of torture that she hadn't been prepared for. She knew that she had been trained to control almost any pain impulses her body felt, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from responding to the pleasure that she had endured. She started to softly cry, she was a P-12. She was one of Psi-Corp's best. How could she betray the Corp so easily? Now she felt that she just wanted to curl up and die.

...  
She didn't know how long he had been gone, but the man came back in the room. He looked at her again, "Now shall we try to be civilized? Or would you like to go another round?"

Melissa just stared at him, and she was wishing him dead. He saw the look in her eyes, and he pressed a button on the device again. Melissa's body was quickly brought to the peak of arousal again. She felt as if she were on a ledge, and that she was about to fall into an endless pit. She felt her entire body being racked with the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. She could barely hear the man now, over her own moans and screams. But he was asking her questions, and she started answering his questions before she could stop herself. After what seemed like an eternity of this torture, he finally allowed her to rest.

...  
**Admiral Douglas's Office: **Col Ellison sat in the chair in front of the Admiral's desk. He handed him a data card with the interrogation on it. The Admiral looked at him, "Just tell me what you found out Col."

The Col nodded, "Her name is Melissa Fox. She's a P-12 rated telepath, as are her comrades. They are Phillip Windsor, and Anthony Mason. They are part of a special intelligence group in the Corp that is tasked with doing the more, shall we say, darker ops. They arrived on the station with Mr. Bester, and they were ordered to isolate one or more of our people and interrogate them for any technical data or knowledge that they could. Then they were to mind wipe them and return them to us so that we wouldn't know anything had happened to them."

...  
"So how is the prisoner doing?"

"That's hard to say sir, the ZS-5 can have a detrimental effect on the human neural chemistry, and apparently it also has the same effect on telepaths as well. That coupled with the method of interrogation may have had a permanent affect on her sir."

The Admiral nodded, "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes sir, it seems that the Psi-Corp wants to find out how we were able to incapacitate the earlier telepath as well."

The Admiral looked at him, "Continue with the interrogations Col on all three subjects."

"Yes sir."


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Author's notes: **Again, be forewarned that this chapter deals with dark material.

**Interrogation room 3 TCS Mastiff:** Phillip Windsor felt himself becoming aware of his surroundings, he felt that he was naked and restrained on a cold metal table. He slowly opened his eyes, and allowed them to adjust to the light. As he was looking around the room, the door opened and two men came in. The older dark skinned man came up to the head of the table and looked at him. "Don't waste your time trying to read my mind, it won't work."

Now Phillip felt the other man remove the sheet that was covering him, and then he felt something being attached to his genitals. He thought, _"Physical torture. Humph, how juvenile." _Once he was done, the second man left the room. The older man slowly walked around the table, and was humming something. He looked at Phillip now, "I hope that you're going to be more cooperative than Miss Fox was?"

...  
Phillip looked at him, trying to read his face. This old man must have done this sort of thing before, because his face showed no emotions. "It's really a shame what happened to her, but oh well."

Phillip's eyes were following him as best they could. The old man looked at him, "You're lady friend tried to hold out, but she couldn't."

Now he smiled, and Phillip was starting to get nervous. "It really is to bad, she was so cute. Now?" the man just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Phillip.

"But I guess that that's the price you pay for being in our line of work."

The man walked over to the wall and pressed a button. When he returned, he started placing patches on Phillip. When he was done, he opened an ampoule and poured it on Phillip. Phillip felt a strange tingling in his stomach, which seemed to spread over his entire body. The old man went back to the wall and pressed another button, and a panel slid back and a stool slid foreword. The old man pushed the stool up next to the table and sat on it.

...  
"Now Mr. Windsor, why don't we try the civilized approach first?"

Phillip began to look at the ceiling, and he remembered his anti-torture training. _"Pain is just a figment of the mind. It's a shadow that will pass over me. I am the master of my mind."_

"Mr. Windsor, or do you prefer Phillip?"

Phillip was ignoring the man. "OK then Phillip it is. Well Phillip, I want to know everything that you know about Psi-Corp, it's people and what they want from us."

Now the man smiled again, "And you're going to tell me."

The man pushed a button on a device, and Phillip began to feel sensations in his groin. As the man fiddled with the device, the sensations became stronger. Phillip felt the room getting warmer, and his breathing was increasing. He had been expecting to feel pain, but this was something different. He was now aware of the hardening of his penis, and the feelings coming from it. He tried to fight the feelings, but it was becoming difficult for him to focus. His hips began to thrust foreword on their own, He felt the increased sensations, and could do nothing to stop them. The sensations kept bringing him closer to release, but he couldn't get that final release his body now wanted and craved.

...  
Phillip had no idea how long he was lying there trying to both shut out this man's words, and to ignore the feelings he was having. _"I - am - in - control - of - my - mind - and - body. I -- am -- in -- control. I --- am --- in --- control. I ---- uh, ---- I ---- ung ---- I ---- ohhhh ---- I ---- AAAAHHHHH." _ Phillip was crying, and he screamed, "I'LL TALK, JUST STOP!!!!!." The old man started to ask him quick rapid-fire questions now, and Phillip was answering them as fast as he could. When he had the answers that he wanted, Col Ellison pressed another button on the device. The muscle inhibitor on Phillips genitals deactivated, and he was allowed to release himself. Phillip couldn't believe the sensation, he had had sex before, but his orgasm seemed to go on forever. He felt a sharp pain now, the first he had felt since this had begun. The pain was in his chest and soon he felt the world around him going dark, even as he was still ejaculating.

...  
Col Ellison had kept him on the brink for more than an hour, before the man had broken. He had asked this man everything he could think of, before he had allowed him the release he was begging for. He had the verification of what Miss Fox had told him, and how Psi-Corp was organized. He had also gotten some unexpected information on Psi-Corp bases and operations. As he now looked at the man, he realized that the man wasn't breathing. The door to the room burst open and the med tech began to work on the man. Another med tech rushed in, and they were both trying to revive the man. A few minutes later, the emergency med team arrived, and Dr. Takahashi pushed past the Col.

She looked at the first two med techs, "How long has he been in arrest?"

The one pumping on his chest spoke, "Two to three minutes."

Dr Takahashi ran a scanner over the man; then she just looked at the Col and shook her head. Now she looked at her watch, and told everyone to stop. "His heart's blown, and his brain is fried. Time of death 14:30 GMT."

Now she looked at the Col, and rudely said, "I hope he at least talked before you killed him."

Col Ellison wanted to slap her, but he held himself back. "Yes Dr he did." and he then turned and left the room.

Now Dr Takahashi looked at her people, "Clean him up and get him to cold storage. I'm sure Dr Lloyd will want to do an autopsy on him."

The others just nodded their heads, and started to clean up the body.

...  
**Admiral Douglas's Office: **The Admiral reviewed the data that Col Ellison had given him. Part of what the man and woman had told them was public record. But the names of the higher ups of Psi-Corp were not. Also he found that by checking with General Hague, that the Psi-Corp had no bases on mars 'officially'. But what he liked was what Mr. Windsor had told them about their telepathic abilities, for most of them to be the most affective; they had to have a direct line of sight. The rest of the information was downloaded onto a data crystal and he would send it to General Hague after the last interrogation was complete. Perhaps the EA Intel people would find it interesting. Now he had Dr Lloyd paged to his office. Once she was there, he asked her, "So what are the results of the scans on them?"

Dr Lloyd looked at him, "Well sir, Miss Fox has regressed to the mental state of about 5 years old. Perhaps with counseling and the correct drug regimen, she may get back to the mental age of a 10 to 12 year old."

"And the other one Dr?"

"Well sir, apparently Mr. Windsor had a complete shut down of his mind and a massive heart attack. His heart is showing a massive infarct of 85 percent."

"I see Dr, anything else?"

"Yes sir. We found that anatomically their brains are identical to yours or mine. But, the neural chemistry is definitely different. There are higher levels of Seratonin, and they have a protein in their tissues that is not present in other humans. We're still trying to identify this protein sir."

"Thank you Dr."

Now Heidi looked at the admiral, "One more thing sir, I spoke to Terry. I understand now why this is important to you. And she also mentioned the sleepers."

...  
The admiral saw something in Heidi's eyes, "Go on."

"Well sir, I contacted the stations CMO, and he told me that they have several doses of the medication. I asked him if I could get a hold of some of it. So we did a little horse trading, and."

He saw that look in her eyes again, and now a little smile. "And what?"

"Well sir, I have my people running a complete analysis of it. Hopefully in 24 hours we should know exactly how it works sir."

"Thank you Heidi, keep me apprised of the results."

"Yes sir."

...  
**Interrogation room 1 TCS Mastiff: **Anthony Mason awoke in a dark room. He felt that he was restrained on a metal table, and that a sheet covered him. He heard a door open, and the burst of light made him shut his eyes rapidly. He heard what he thought were people moving around him, and then the light was gone. As he opened his eyes again, he thought he saw a shape moving in the darkness "Hello Mr. Mason. I trust that you're not to uncomfortable."

The disembodied voice seemed to be slowly moving around the table. "I have something to tell you, and to show you."

He felt the top half of the table rise, and soon he was in a seated position. Now a spot on the wall in front of him activated, and he could see a monitor. "Mr. Mason, I've already talked to your two associates, they were very helpful. But I have to tell you, I don't think that they will be attending the next Psi-Corp picnic."

Now the monitor activated, and he saw the split screen images. Philip was on a table, and he appeared to be dead. Melissa was in a room, and was huddled up in the corner slowly rocking back and forth.

...  
"Now Mr. Mason, or should I say Dr Mason? You can see that your associates didn't fair to well, and unless you want to end up like them, you should cooperate."

"If I cooperate, then I'm a dead man."

"Maybe Dr, or maybe not. But I can guarantee that if you don't cooperate. Then you'll either be dead or a mental vegetable. I'll let you think about that for a while."

The light from the doorway hit his face, and was soon gone. When his vision cleared, he saw that the monitor was still on. He looked at it and thought that this was perhaps a live feed. He was positive that it was, when after some time he saw a shadow pass over Phillips body, and he heard the voice again. "It's a shame, so young and so much potential."

He now looked closely at Melissa. He couldn't be sure without examining her, but Melissa was showing signs of sever mental trauma and shutdown. He couldn't imagine what kind of torture that she must have endured to do that to her. They were P-12's after all, the highest rating in Psi-Corp. If these people could do this to them, then he couldn't imagine what they could do to say a P-3 or a P-6 telepath?

...  
Now he felt himself start to get nervous. _"I must stay in control. I must not let them see fear. I am in control." _

The door opened again after some time, and he heard the voice again. "So Dr, do we do this the civilized way, or do I show you what you associates went through first hand?"

Anthony Mason said out loud, "The Corp is mother, the Corp is father. I will never betray them."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Dr."

Now the head of the table was lowering, and soon a man was placing patches on his body.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Interrogation Room 1: **Anthony Mason was now very afraid, this man had shown him what had happened to Phillip and Melissa, and he knew he didn't want to end up the same way. He felt from this man's tone of voice that he knew what he was doing, and if he had worked on either Melissa or Phillip, he would get the information he wanted. "Wait, stop. I don't want to end up like Melissa or Phillip."

The man looked at him, "Finally, a telepath with some common sense."

The man looked at him, "Now tell me why Psi-Corp would send a doctor with a group of spy's?"

"Mr. Bester added me at the last minute. He apparently ran into someone whose thoughts he couldn't read. So just in case it was some sort of medical treatment that your people used, or something else, I was sent because the Corp has trained me in the use of truth drugs."

"I see, tell me what this Mr. Bester looks like."

Anthony described Alfred Bester and Col Ellison just nodded

...  
"Well now doctor, it's time for us to have a little chat."

For the next few hours, the Col asked him about Psi-Corp. More of the day-to-day aspect of it, rather than the Intel aspect of the Corp. Soon the man seemed to trust the Col, and the Col asked him more specific questions. Mason was a little hesitant to answer some of the questions, but in the end he did. After a few more hours, the Col told him that they were done for now, and that he would return the following day. The Col then walked over to the wall and pressed a panel. A large drawer opened, and he took out a bedroll, blanket and a bundle, and then closed the drawer. He placed everything on the table and then released the restraints on his hands. He told him that he would be back later. Anthony looked at him, "Can I see Melissa?"

The Col shook his head, "Not just yet, maybe later. I'll have someone bring you a meal."

Anthony nodded, and watched as the man opened the door. As he was just about to close the door, the leg restraints popped open. Anthony picked up the bundle and found it was a one-piece coverall and slippers.

...  
**Admiral Douglas's Office: **Col Ellison had asked to see him, and the Col asked to see Dr. Lloyd as well. When everyone was there, he began his debriefing. "Well sir, I questioned the last prisoner, but instead of standard interrogation, I showed him his two associates. He seemed a little more open to talking after that."

The Col got up and slowly paced the room, "Since I had already gotten verification of what Miss Fox told us from Mr. Windsor, I asked him more general questions about himself and the Corp. This lead to some rather interesting answers."

He looked at Dr. Lloyd now. "I read in your report about an unusual protein in the brain cells of the telepaths."

"Yes, we found a high level of this protein in all three."

"Well, since he is a Dr in the Corp, I asked him about that. It seems that that protein is one of the markers found in telepaths. The level of it and the results of certain other tests is what helps them to determine a persons Psi-ability. Or their P level as they call it. I take it that all three of them have a high level of the protein."

Heidi nodded, "All of them had almost the same level, but Miss Fox's level was slightly higher."

...  
The Col nodded, "And have you analyzed the sleeper drug yet?"

"Yes, it seems to be several proteins. Which judging by their substrates, most likely binds to the protein in the brain cells."

Now the admiral and the doctor both saw the Col shudder a little. The Admiral looked at him. "What's wrong Stanley?"

The Col looked at him, "Doc's right, but what she doesn't know, is that with the protein bound up, it can't cross the cell's membrane."

Now Heidi thought for a few seconds, "If that's the case, then with more doses. More of the bound protein builds up in the cells, and."

Now she had a look of shock on her face. "Oh My God."

The Col just nodded silently. The Admiral was looking at the two of them. "What am I missing here?"

Heidi looked at him, "It's like a child's balloon sir. If you hook it to a hose and fill it with water to a certain size, everything's OK. But if you add more and more water to it."

The admiral looked at her, "The balloon eventually explodes."

She nodded, "That's what would happen to their brain cells. And if enough of them die, then you'll start seeing alterations in personality, mood swings, paranoia, even homicidal or suicidal tendencies."

Admiral Douglas sat there and let this sink in. He couldn't believe that an organization would knowingly give a drug like this to people. Knowing that it would eventually kill them.

...  
Col Ellison looked at the two of them, "It's one of the Corp's ways of culling out those who refuse to join them."

Now he smiled, "But even Psi-Corp can't get them all. Dr. Mason said that some people choose to go rogue, go underground and get away from the Corp. Some head to the outer colonies, and others head for alien worlds where the Corp has no jurisdiction or power."

Now the Col looked at the admiral, "I found out another of the Corps little secrets. It seems that hyperspace somehow amplifies a telepaths abilities. Dr. Mason told me that his abilities manifested the first time when he was going home after graduating from med school."

Both of them just looked at him. "The doc was a child prodigy, and by the time he was 10, he was already finished with college. He graduated from med school at 13. He was going home to Proxima for a vacation, and as soon as the ship he was on entered hyperspace his abilities manifested rather suddenly. A commercial telepath was on the ship and heard his mental scream. He helped the boy as best he could. When they reached the first Earth Alliance station, he used his Corp connections and had himself and the boy transferred to a ship going back to earth. He's been with the Corp since."

...  
The Admiral listened to the rest of the report, and when the Col was done, he asked them both to put all of their findings on data cards and leave them with him. Once they had left, he called Commander Duganerro.

"Mary, I've got a special job for you. I want you to research all of the legal aspects of Psi-Corp. I want as comprehensive a report as you can make it."

"Yes sir, anything in particular you're looking for?"

He rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure, but I'll know it if I see it."

"Yes sir."

The Admiral now copied the data onto the data crystal that he would be sending to General Hague. He was positive that the EA Intel was definitely going to like this data. He then secured everything in his safe and headed to his quarters.

...  
**General Hague's Office: **The Admiral had called him early this morning, and asked for a private meeting. He wondered what the Admiral wanted to tell him, but he suspected it had something to do with the three telepaths that they had captured. The admiral was escorted in as soon as he arrived, and before he said anything, he just looked at the General. General Hague knew immediately what the Admiral wanted, and he took the jammer device out of his desk drawer and activated it. "We can talk now Admiral."

Admiral Douglas sat down, and he looked like he had the weight of the universe on him. "Thanks."

Now the Admiral put a data crystal on the desk, "You may want to review this in private before you send it to your HQ. It has a few choice tidbits on it that Psi-Corp hasn't let people know about."

General Hague just nodded and picked up the crystal. "So how are they?"

Admiral Douglas looked up at the ceiling for a moment then looked at him. "The leader of the group didn't survive the interrogation. Because of the severe mental trauma, the woman has withdrawn into herself. The other man decided to cooperate, once he saw what had happened to the other two."

...  
The general just nodded, both of them knew the need for gathering Intel, and the sometimes-high price that must be paid. A price that cost not only those being interrogated, but the interrogators as well. Now he tried to lighten the mood, "Admiral, I've been asked to forward an idea from our Joint Chiefs. They were more than happy that you and your people are willing to sell us the new technologies, but they wanted to find out if perhaps your people would be willing to do more?"

The Admiral looked at him, "How so?"

"They wanted to know if you and your people would be willing to teach some of our people the theories and principals behind your technology."

The admiral looked at him, "Give a man a fish, and he eats for a day."

The general looked at him, "But teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime."

Admiral Douglas looked at him, "Some of my people have suggested the same thing. But it will have to wait until our new home is up and running."

"Of course. The Joint Chiefs understand that you and your people have to prioritize."

...  
General Hague then opened a drawer and took out a folder. He set it in front of the Admiral. "What's this?"

"This is the list of the liaison that the EA has assigned, and his staff."

The Admiral opened the folder, and saw that the EA was assigning Captain Santiago, and several of his former crew as well. He smiled as he looked at the list. "I thought you'd feel that way Admiral."

"Have you informed them yet?"

"No I haven't, I'm scheduled to meet with the Captain in half an hour."

"Do you mind if I stick around? I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Not at all."

...  
Half an hour later Captain Santiago arrived and was sent in to the General's Office. He saw the General and the Admiral, and snapped to attention. "Sir, Captain Santiago reporting as ordered sir."

The General looked at him, "At ease Captain."

He now set some papers in front of him. "Captain Santiago, I've have been given the privilege to inform you that you have been chosen as the Earth Alliance's liaison to the Admiral's people. You and your staff will proceed to the Vega system with the Admiral's people when they leave here, and you will help coordinate the assistance group that the EA is sending. You and your staff will also act as an intermediary for any corporation that whishes to do business with the Admiral's people."

"Yes sir."

"And Captain, you and your staff are to help set up a teaching program with the admiral's people as well."

"Yes sir."

"There will be further instructions, but you'll get those before you leave. You'll be taking the James Carter, and it will act as a test bed for modifications to EA systems. Once you arrive in the Vega system, Commander Davidson will be taking over as the Captain of the James Carter."

Ricardo smiled a little at that, "Yes sir."

Now the Admiral stood up and offered his hand, "Congratulations Ricardo."

...  
Ricardo shook his hand, "Thank you sir."

Ricardo now looked at the list of his staff, and he saw Terry's name. He looked at the Admiral with a hint of a smile. "Your idea sir?"

The general smiled, "No, it was mine."

The other two men looked at him, and they both smiled. Admiral Douglas asked Ricardo were Terry was at, as he wanted to tell her himself. "I believe that she's meeting her mom and dad for a late breakfast. They have to return to Earth tonight."

The Admiral smiled again. "If you two will excuse me, I have to go see someone."

The other two men held their smirks; "Of Course sir." and the admiral left the office.

...  
He found Terry and her parents in the general mess, and he walked up to their table. "May I join you?"

Nick smiled and nodded, and the Admiral set down next to Terry. He could tell she was a little sad, he thought it was about her parents leaving. Nick looked at him, "Admiral, I talked to home office, and they are very excited about the preliminary tests. They have agreed to the idea of setting up the program that we talked about. So whom do we talk to about the details?"

He looked at Nick, "Well Nick, I guess that you'll have to go through the EA liaison's office. You just have to set up the meetings with his staff."

Nick nodded, "So any idea who that is?"

The Admiral smiled, "Well, I guess that would be her."

Terry had sat there only half listening to the two of them. But when Luke said that, he had put his hand on hers. She looked at him and the surprise was apparent on her face, "What?"

Luke smiled, "Captain Santiago has been assigned as our liaison, and you're on his staff."

Terry's mood changed instantly, and decorum was thrown to the winds. She grabbed Luke and pulled him into a deep kiss, and Luke didn't try to stop her.

...  
Nick and his wife just smiled, they knew that Terry had been depressed all morning. Now they saw her mood change instantly, and the kiss she gave the Admiral. Nick cleared his throat, and Terry looked at her dad. Her cheeks quickly blushed as she remembered they were there. He tried to sound as official as possible, "So Petty Officer Charles, when can my people set up a meeting with the Admiral's people?"

Terry looked at her dad for a second, and she saw the smirk he was trying to hold back. But it was a loosing battle, and soon all four of them were laughing.

...  
**Admiral Douglas's Office: **The admiral had spent a few hours with Terry and her parents, but now he had other duties to attend to. He contacted Dr Lloyd, and checked on the status of the prisoners. Dr. mason was well, but she was worried about Miss Fox. "She's becoming more withdrawn sir, I think that maybe we should let Dr. Mason see her."

"I don't know Heidi. How do we know that he can help her?"

"We don't sir, but as a telepath, he can most likely reach her in ways we can't."

He just nodded, "Alright, I'll talk to him and see if he can help her."

"Thank you sir."

He pressed a button, and the monitor switched to Col Ellison. "Stanley, I need to speak to the prisoner, I want you to make the arrangements. I don't want him able to read my mind."

"Yes sir, give me an hour." and the monitor clicked off.

...  
An hour later the Admiral was at interrogation room 1, and the Col was briefing him. "We've got him blindfolded, so as long as you stay calm, we don't believe that he will be able to read your thoughts."

He looked at the Col with a puzzled look on his face. "The prisoner told me that the more angry or upset a person is, the louder their thoughts are. If a person is calm, the telepath needs a line of sight, or a touch to make contact. Since he can't see you, you just have to remember not to touch him."

The admiral nodded, and they proceeded into the room. Dr Mason was seated on a stool and he heard the door opening. He heard two sets of steps. "Hello Dr Mason. I'm the man in charge. My CMO has asked me to ask you for your help."

"What sort of help?"

"She feels that you may be helpful in the treatment of Miss fox. It seems that she has become severely withdrawn, and our Dr isn't sure if our treatments will be that effective. She thinks that as a telepath, that you may be able to help Miss Fox in ways that we can't."

"I see."

...  
"Dr Mason, I'm not going to lie to you. My people put her through the wringer, and she may never fully recover. But with time and treatment, we hope that she will make a partial recovery. Our CMO is hoping that with your assistance, she can make an even better recovery."

"Just so you know sir, I'm not a psychiatrist."

"I understand that, but you are a telepath. You can reach into her mind and hopefully help her more than we can."

Dr. Mason thought for a few minutes, he had seen how Melissa looked on the monitor before. If she was even more withdrawn now, then he had to help her. "Sir, in the service of the Corp, I've had to do things I wasn't proud of. I've racked up some really bad Karma. Maybe with Melissa, I can try to get some positive Karma. I'll help in any way that I can."

The admiral nodded to himself, "Just remember Dr, you're still a prisoner. If you try to escape or hurt any of my people, you will be dealt with harshly."

"I understand sir. When can I see Melissa?"

"I'll have things set up, you can see her tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

...  
Once they left, the Admiral told the Col to make the arrangements, and to have medial standing by just in case. When he got back to his office, he was informed that Captain Grove needed to speak to him. He then had the Captain contacted. Captain Grove was in his quarters when the call from the Admiral came in. He could see that the Admiral looked like he had gone a round or two with a Kilrathi. "So Jeff, how are things in the Edding system?"

"Things have gone very well here sir. We signed the treaty, but the official announcement isn't for several days."

"That's good to hear Jeff."

"Admiral, there was something else I needed to talk to you about."

Captain Grove told him about the idea about a neutral space station, and some of the problems that the people faced. The Admiral listened to the idea, and found that he liked it. "Well Jeff, I can't help you with the Centauri, or these Vorlons. But I think I can help you a little. Can you get Mr. G'Kar in on this call?"

"Yes sir, hold on a sec."

...  
After a few minutes, the admiral saw Mr. G'Kar's face on the split screen. "Mr. G'Kar, Captain Grove has told me of the idea of a neutral space station. He's also said that you may need an edge when talking with your people. Well I may have one for you."

G'Kar's interest was peeked, "What sort of edge?"

"I have been researching the various races and regimes here, and I know that your people had some rather unpleasant experiences with the Centauri."

He saw G'Kar just nod. "I also understand that when your people drove out the Centauri, they took the weapons left behind and revered engineered them. I would guess that that took quite a bit of time."

Again G'Kar nodded. "Well Mr. G'Kar, I know that you expressed a desire to do business with us. But instead of just selling you technology. Which I am sure that you would reverse engineer."

He held up a hand to stop any protest from G'Kar, "We would do the same."

...  
Now the Admiral looked at him, "How much would it be worth to your people to be taught the principles and theories behind our technology?"

G'Kar was speechless; this human was offering his people the treasure of a lifetime. Not only would they be willing to sell them the advanced technologies that they had, but teach his people as well. "This is indeed a great edge that you are offering. With it I am sure that I can help my people see the true path of wisdom."

"I'm glad we could help Mr. G'Kar."

Soon the admiral was looking at just Captain Grove. "Admiral. There is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yes."

"Well sir, Crewman Daniels has requested to be discharged sir."

The admiral smiled a little, "I'm not surprised Jeff, I take it that you're granting her request."

"Yes sir, I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks Jeff, and please pass on my best wishes to her."

"Yes sir."


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

**Interrogation Room 2: **Col Ellison and Anthony Mason stood outside of the door to the interrogation room, and the Col had a patch in his hand. "This is a transceiver doc. With it we can talk to you and not disturb Miss Fox."

Anthony looked at the small patch, and he was a little amazed and doubtful at the same time. "Where do I wear it?"

"Just behind your ear, at the edge of your jaw line."

"How does it work?"

"Our signal is transmitted through the skin and into your ear, and we can hear you when you talk."

Dr Mason put the patch on, and heard a slightly shrill sound, and then he heard a voice, "One, two, and three. How's that doc?"

Anthony looked at Col Ellison; there was a slight look of surprise on his face. The Col smirked a little, "Sounds like he's standing right next to you."

"Good God that's incredible. What's the range on this?"

The Col looked at him again, "Sorry doc, that's classified."

Anthony looked at the Col again, "I need you to keep your people out while I do this, no matter what happens."

"Are you sure about that doc?"

Anthony just nodded his head, and then he turned toward the door. The Col tapped in a sequence on the keypad by the door, and the lock released. He turned to the man, "Good luck doc."

...  
Anthony Mason stepped into the room, and the door closed behind him. He saw that the room was identical to the room he was being kept in. Then he saw Melissa huddled over in the corner. She was sniffling, and slowly rocking herself. He approached her slowly, and at first he wanted to scan her, but he figured that that might be the wrong move. He knew that she had been severely tortured, and if he pushed his way into her mind, it would probably do more harm than good. He walked to about 10 feet from her and sat down on the floor. "Hello Melissa."

The woman looked at him, _"At least she remembers her name."_

"Do you remember me Melissa? We worked together."

The woman looked at him, and he thought he saw a flash of recognition. He now felt that this was going to be a long and hard journey for Melissa, and most likely for himself as well.

...  
For the next several hours, Anthony was just talking softly to Melissa. He talked about anything he could, but not about the Corp. As he talked, he would edge a little closer to her, and then stop. Soon he was less then two feet from her, and he was speaking in as soft a voice as he could. She wasn't looking at him, but he could feel the strong emotions coming off of her. He felt her fear, anger, and shame. He also felt something he didn't expect. He felt a powerful feeling of lust and arousal coming from her. The feeling was almost overpowering him. What she did next caught him completely off guard. She literally pounced on him. She was tearing at his clothes, and he couldn't stop her. When she had jumped on him, her feelings had overpowered him. He could only lie there as she ripped his clothing off of him. He heard a voice, "We're coming in doc."

He managed to say, "No stay out." then he wrapped his arms around Melissa.

...  
He felt total helplessness as she lie on top of him. Then her feelings of lust became his feelings. Anthony realized that she was sharing her experience with him. The contact of their bodies allowed for the deepest of connections. He had never experienced a scan like this before. It was raw and almost animalistic, and the power of it washed over him like an ocean wave. He felt the arousal, and his body responded. As their bodies joined together, he felt the intense pleasure she had endured, and then the feelings of falling. Soon he was in a dark place.

...  
He looked around, and could only see a few feet in any direction, now he heard someone crying. _"Hello. Whose there?"_

The crying seemed to be closer now, and he soon saw a teenaged girl. She was crying softly, and he stepped toward her. _"Hello." _

The girl looked at him, and he thought she looked like Melissa. She looked at him through tear filled eyes, _"Please help me." _

_"How can I help you?" _

_"I've been bad, I betrayed mom and dad." _

He felt she meant the Corp. _"How did you betray mom and dad?" _

The girl looked at him, _"I told the bad man things. Secrets, mom and dad secrets." _

He stepped toward her, and she took a half step back. He kneeled down, _"Don't be afraid. What's your name" _

_"Missy." _

_"Well Missy, I'm here to help you. I know you didn't want to be bad. It was the bad man, he gave you something to make you bad." _

The girl stepped forward now, and he opened his arms. As she stepped into them, he just hugged her. _"The bad man can't hurt you anymore. I'll keep you safe."_

Now Anthony stood and looked around again, and he realized that they were deep within her mind. He felt that this girl was Melissa's conscious mind, and he had to try to get her out of here. He looked straight up and saw a point of light. _"Missy, I need you to trust me." _

She looked at him and nodded her head. He hugged her again, _"Missy, I need you to look up at the light." _

She tried to pull away,_ "No, the bad man is there." _

_"No Missy, the bad man is gone. I scared him away. He can't hurt you." _

They both looked up and he felt them starting to float up. She gripped him tighter, and he could feel her fear. He hugged her tighter, _"It's alright Missy, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you. I'll protect you." _

_"You promise?" _

_"I promise." _

Soon they were coming into the light, and he began to feel his own body again. He knew they were still joined together. He opened his eyes, and saw her looking at him. "Hello Missy."

She just looked at him, and started to cry.

...  
**Observation room 2: **Col Ellison and the tech watched for several hours as the doc talked to the girl. Then she pounced on him and was ripping his clothes off. Col Ellison grabbed the microphone, "We're coming in doc."

He heard the doc say "No stay out."

They saw the doc wrap his arms around her, and then they watched as the couple began to have sex, the girl was clearly in control. The tech looked at the Col, "Sir? Do we stop them?"

The Col wasn't sure, "No, we let the doc do this."

"Yes sir."

For nearly half an hour the couple was slowly gyrating together. Then they just stopped. The tech and the Col then heard the doc's voice; "Hello Missy." and the girl began to cry


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**Admiral Douglas's Office: **The Admiral was going over the various reports on his desk, and he sat back and rubbed his eyes. The treaty to end the war had been signed, and the official announcement would be in 2 days. The prisoners were doing well, Miss Fox was no longer withdrawn, but according to Heidi and Dr Mason, she still had a long recovery in front of her. Now he picked up the report from Commander Duganerro, she had been as thorough as usual. Most of what she had found out was from the JAG on Beta Durani station. He reread the report, and he started to smile. Now he pressed his intercom, "Tony, ask Commander Duganerro to report to my office immediately."

"Yes sir."

Five minutes later there was a knock on his door, "Enter."

Commander Duganerro came in and saluted, "Lt Commander Duganerro reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Commander. Please sit down."

She nodded, and sat down.

...  
"Commander, I know that you and your team have drawn up the Articles for our colony, and the Corporation papers for us."

"Yes sir."

"Well Commander, I need you and your team to amend those papers."

She looked at him for a second, "Amend them how sir?"

"I want you to add a new division to our Corporation."

"And that division would be what sir?"

The Admiral smiled a little, "Division M."

She looked at the Admiral, "And what does division M do sir?"

He smiled again, "They will be our own Mentalist division."

The Commander was a little surprised, "But sir, do we have Mentalist's?"

"Not yet. But once word gets out about our division, we will. I also want you to set up the division using standard guild guidelines from home, and the public guidelines of Psi-Corp's charter. "

"May I ask why sir?"

The admiral looked at her, and she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Commander, when a person is discovered to be a telepath here, they have only a few options.

1. Join Psi-Corp.  
2. Lifelong imprisonment.  
3. Take medication for the rest of their life to block their abilities. A medication that we found out has a rather deadly side effect.  
4. Go underground and hope they can escape."

"So how would division M help them sir."

...  
He looked at her, "As you and your people found out, any Corporation that wishes to do business with the Earth Alliance has to be officially recognized by the EA government. And with what we can offer them, the EA government has all but guaranteed our recognition."

"Yes sir."

"You also had in your report of the Psi-Corp, that anyone who is discovered to be a telepath, has to be registered with a duly EA recognized entity."

"Yes sir." then it clicked in her mind.

"And if we are a duly EA recognized entity, division M would give telepaths a whole other option."

The admiral nodded, "And Psi-Corp would be powerless to do anything about it."

Now the Commander looked at the Admiral, "How long do we have to make the amendments?"

"I want them in 24 hours Commander."

"Yes sir."

She then stood up, "If you'll excuse me sir, my team and I have some work to do."

"Carry on Commander."

...  
**General Hague's Office: **The general had finished his report to the Joint Chiefs, and now he looked at the data on the crystal again. He knew that most of what the Admiral and his people had discovered would most likely never see the light of day, but it did give the EA government a whole new bargaining position when dealing with Psi-Corp. Now he encrypted all of the data on a separate crystal, and sealed it in an official courier envelope. He kept a copy of the data for himself, _"You never know when you might need an extra edge." _He then placed the crystal in his office safe and headed to his quarters.

...  
**Admiral Douglas's Office: **The admiral was just about to enter his office, when he saw Commander Duganerro coming down the hallway. She looked exhausted, "Good morning Commander."

"Morning Sir."

She handed him a small stack of papers. "These need signatures sir, then we can send them to the EA people on the station."

He looked at her, "Is everything in there Commander?"

"Yes sir. We set up the division with the same guidelines as the Psi-Corp, with a few differences.  
1. Joining the division is voluntary.  
2. All fees for a job are paid to the division, and then passed on to the 'mentalist' minus 7 percent.  
3. The only identification the 'mentalist' must have is a division M identification card.  
4. If a person joins the division, they may stay inactive as long as they wish, as long as they pay an annual processing fee of 24 credits to be kept on the division's records.  
5. Any 'mentalist' may privately contract out, as long as they pay an annual processing fee of 240 credits."

The admiral smiled now, "That sounds like exactly what I was hoping for Commander."

"Yes sir. Now once you and the division head sign these, we can get the ball rolling sir."

The Admiral entered his office, and signed the documents, and then he started to leave his office.

"Uh sir, where are you going?"

"To get the division heads signature."

...  
A few minutes later, the two of them were standing in the observation room and were looking at a man and woman sleeping on a cot. The admiral picked up the microphone, "Dr Mason?"

They saw the man open his eyes and look around. "Dr Mason, I need to talk to you, would you please go to the door."

Anthony was awakened from a sound sleep by the voice in his head. At first he was a little disoriented, but then realized it was the transceiver he was still wearing. He quietly got up and walked to the door. He heard the lock unlocking, and the door slid open. He stepped out into the hallway, and the door closed behind him. Now he saw a man and woman in uniform walking toward him.

"Hello Dr Mason, I'm Admiral Douglas"

Anthony nodded; he was still not quite awake yet.

"Dr Mason, I need to ask you one question. Are you an officially registered telepath?"

Anthony nodded again, "Yes sir. I'm actually registered with the Psi-Corp medical branch. I was added to the team at the last minute."

He saw the man smile now. "Dr, as I'm sure you have guessed, you and Miss Fox can't return to Earth or the Psi-Corp."

Again Anthony just nodded

...  
The man looked at him, "I need you to read something." and he handed Anthony a stack of papers.

Anthony read the papers, and as he was reading, the meaning of these documents hit him like a ton of bricks. Once he was done, he just looked at the man. "Is this for real?"

The man nodded, "It will be."

"If this happens, the Corp will be sunk. Rogues will come out of hiding in droves."

"That's what we figured. But for this to happen, I need your help Dr."

Anthony looked at him, "My help? How can I help?"

The man took the papers and opened them to the last page. "I wanted to ask you to be the interim head of Division M."

Anthony was shocked, "I don't know anything about running a division of a corporation."

"You don't have to Dr. once our Corporation is recognized, and we start getting people to join division M. We can then select someone else to lead the division."

Anthony thought about it for a moment. "If I don't do this, will it interfere with Melissa's therapy?"

"Not at all Dr."

Anthony took the papers, and looked at the Admiral, "Do you have a pen?"

The woman handed him a pen, and he signed and initialed were she had indicated. He handed the papers back to the woman. "I'll get these processed right away Admiral."

"Thank you Commander."

...  
The Admiral looked at Dr Mason, "So how is your patient?"

"She's resting for now, but she's still got a long road ahead of her."

"That's what my CMO has said. But she also told me that Miss Fox is doing far better than she expected. I believe that that is because of you. But I need to ask you Dr, is coupling with the patient a standard part of the treatment?"

Anthony blushed a little, and just shook his head, "No sir. When she jumped me, her emotions overwhelmed me. I wasn't able to fully control myself."

The admiral just nodded, "Well whatever you did, it seems to have worked."

"Thank you. But I need to ask something from you Admiral."

The Admiral just looked at him, "And what would that be Dr?"

Anthony was trying to be tactful; "I would like to request that the man who did the interrogations stay away from Melissa for the time being. She associates him with the bad things she did. If she were to see him, it could very well send her back into her withdrawn state."

The admiral thought for a moment, "Alright Dr, I'll tell the Col to hand this detail off to one of his officers. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thank you sir."

Anthony now turned and the door slid open. He was surprised that it was still unlocked. He went in and the door closed. As he was walking back to the cot, he didn't hear the lock reengage. Then he heard the admiral's voice, "The door sensor has been keyed to you Dr, and you can leave if you have to, but Miss Fox can't."

As Anthony sat down on the cot, he thought, _"Well at least it's a start." _

_---- _  
**Lennon's quarters TCS Bull Run: **Lennon had spoken to Delenn, it seems that the idea proposed by Megan and the others had been approved by the 4 races. _"Thank you Valen." _

Now he was sitting in the chair in his room, and wondering about the future. He knew that they had to approach the humans and tell them of the shadows. But how to do it was the question he was trying to answer. Then he knew, Megan. She could be the bridge between their peoples. He was sure that she would accept that challenge, as long as Nossan was beside her. And judging by the look, he had seen in Nossan's eyes, and the smile on his face whenever she was around. He knew that Nossan would be at her side as long as she wished it. But fortunately for Nossan, the look in his eyes was mirrored in Megan's eyes as well. Now he smiled, _"Perhaps the Vorlon's are correct, and the humans are our kindred spirits. Only time will tell." _

Now Lennon sat back and was thinking of the things he still needed to do before they were to return to Minbar. He knew he definitely need to thank Captain Grove, for allowing Megan to leave with them, and for the medical data on humans that the healers on Minbar would need if they had to treat Megan.

...  
Megan was in the crew quarters, and she was trying to get the last of her things packed away. She didn't have much, but it surprised her how much she had. She was packing the last few things into her bag, when she heard Nossan clear his throat. She turned and smiled at him, "Hello Nossan."

"Hello Megan. I see that you are almost completed."

"Almost, I just have a few more things."

He was standing behind her, when she picked up a small circular device. She was holding the device, and he saw a tear starting to form in her eye. "What's wrong Meg?"

She looked up at him, "Nothing, I was just thinking about my family."

She turned on the device, and Nossan saw a small holograph of an older pair of humans laughing, and saying hello. Then they were holding a circular pastry in front of them and were singing. He didn't know the tune, but he recognized the words, Happy Birthday.

...  
Now he put his hands on Meg's shoulders, and she turned toward him. He saw the tear in her eye, and he saw a look he was unsure of. Megan put her arms around his neck, and gently pulled him into a kiss. At first he wasn't sure of what to do, but his lips and his body soon did. They were now kissing very passionately, and when they stopped, both were a little flushed. She looked into Nossan's eyes, and she felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry Nossan I didn't."

He now pulled her into a kiss, and the two of them were again lost in the heat of the moment. When they came apart again, Megan felt something pressing against her from beneath his robes. Now Megan pulled him toward an open bunk, and they were both taking off their clothing as fast as they could. She pushed him onto the bunk, and quickly straddled his hips. The rather impressive Minbari anatomy looked the same to her, and she guided him to her own sweet spot. Now she began a gyrating motion, and all they could do was moan. His hands explored her body, gently stroking every curve, and the sensations were driving her mad. Soon they were drenched in sweat, as she pounded herself against him. Now the waves of passion and pleasure were carrying them both into sheer ecstasy. She suddenly screamed as she felt the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever had. She also felt his release deep within her as well. Afterward they just lay on the bunk, neither wished to move, nor spoil this most perfect of moments. As she lay on top of him, she felt a reawakening in Nossan. He looked deep into her eyes, and placed his hands on her hips. He started to move with her, and she was soon under him. Now they began again, very slowly. Cherishing every movement, every sensation. She allowed the waves to carry her off again. Soon the world was a blur to her, as she soared into the passion, staring deeply into Nossan's soul.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**Beta Durani station:** Lt Commander Duganerro entered the office that had been set up for Captain Santiago. She saw the Captain and a few people from his staff, and she smiled at them.

"Hello Commander, what can we do for you?"

The commander opened up the satchel she was carrying, and handed him a stack of papers. "These are the Corporation papers that we need to file with the Earth Alliance, so we can get our Corporation legally recognized."

The Captain took the papers, and turned to Terry, "Send these to my uncle on a gold channel signal, he wants them fast tracked right away."

Terry took the papers, "Yes sir."

Now the Captain looked at the Commander, "My uncle has already told me that he has arraigned with the Ministry of Finance to get your people's paperwork done it record time."

"Thank you Captain, I'll inform the Admiral right away. How soon can we expect official recognition?"

The Captain smiled, "Most likely by close of business today. Once he has the official recognition, my uncle will contact the Admiral personally."

"Thank you again Captain."

"My pleasure Commander."

Now Commander Duganerro left the office and proceeds toward the landing bay. She just had to report to the admiral, and then she had an appointment with her rack. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and pulling an all nighter is something only a young lawyer should have to do.

----

**Office of the Vice President: **The Vice Presidents chief of staff gathered the documents as soon as they printed. She had been waiting for these, and once she had them all, she headed to the Vice Presidents main office. "Sir, we have the documents from the Admiral."

Louise Santiago smiled, "Good, just let me get my coat, and we'll head over to the Ministers office."

"Yes sir."

The two of them left and proceeded to the Ministry of Finance, and when they arrived, they went directly to the Ministers office. The Veep had told the Minister that it was important to get these documents filed right away. But when the Veep himself showed up with them, the Minister realized just how important it was. The Minister had his entire staff work on getting everything duplicated and filed with all of the necessary agencies. The process normally would take one to two weeks, but his staff, once realizing the importance of the task, literally moved heaven and earth to streamline the entire process. By 19:00 hours, the process was almost complete. The Minister handed the final document to the Veep, "You just need the President to sign this, and everything is complete."

"Thank you Minister, I'll have the President sign this right away."

The Vice President now headed to the Presidents office.

----

**Office of the President: **Elizabeth Levy was sitting in her chair, and she was tired. In the past few days, she had done more politicking than she had done in years. But she had managed to get all the right people on board, and now she just had to make her announcement. Her secretary buzzed her, "Ma'am, the Vice President is here to see you."

"Send him in."

A moment later Louise was standing before her and he was smiling. "Tell me you have some good news Louise."

"I do Elizabeth." and he put a document in front of her.

"This needs your signature."

"What is it?"

"The final form to duly recognize the Confederation Corporation."

Now Elizabeth smiled, for she knew what this meant for the Earth Alliance. She picked up her pen and signed the document. Now she looked at him, "Thank you Louise, for everything."

He smiled again, "It was a pleasure Elizabeth, good luck with your announcement."

"Thank you Louise."

----

**20:00 hours Earth Mean time:** All across Earth Alliance space, monitors and communication systems were tuned in to the speech that was to be made by the Earth Alliance President. Soon the face of Elizabeth Levy came into focus. She was sitting in her office, and she had a small smile on her face.

"Citizens of the Earth Alliance, I come to you this day with glad tidings. The time of our terrible darkness has passed over us, and we stand at the dawn of a new age. We have formally signed a peace treaty with the Minbari. Our war with the Minbari Federation is now over, and from the ashes of war, a new hope for peace has arisen."

"Today the Senate has approved funding to begin the construction on the Babylon station. Located in neutral space between several major governments. Together we stood on the brink of destruction, as the result of a terrible mistake. A mistake which none of us can afford to make again. The Babylon station will provide us all a place to work out our problems peacefully. It is we believe our last, best hope for peace. I thank you. May God Bless you, and good night."

The monitors soon switched over to political commentators and various reporters. In the Centauri Consulate, Lando switched off his monitor, and raised his glass of Bravari in a silent toast to the president. On the Minbari Cruiser Valen-Tha, the Gray council watched the announcement, and Delenn could only smile to herself. Elsewhere on the Valen-Tha, the two Vorlons also watched the announcement.

_"The circle is not broken, all proceeds as it should." _

_"For now." _

Kosh Naranek could only hope that things would continue to go, as his people knew they should. On the TCS Bull Run, G'Kar had watched the announcement with Lennon and the others.

Now he looked at Lennon, "Let us hope that this grand idea works out."

"I am sure it will G'Kar. But only the future knows how it will work out."

Both of them just nodded their heads slowly.

----

**Admiral Douglas's quarters: **He had watched the Presidents speech, and he had silently hoped that this great idea would pan out. Now he was getting ready to go and see Terry, when he was informed of the call from the Vice President. He went to his desk and activated the monitor, "Hello Mr. Vice President, I hope that you have something good to tell me?"

The Vice President just smiled, "I do indeed Admiral. The Ministry of Finance has all of your documentation filed, and the official recognition of the Confederation Corporation has been ratified and signed. As of just over one hour ago, your Corporation is an officially recognized entity by the Earth Alliance government."

The Admiral smiled, "Then Mr. Vice President, we look forward to many years of business between us."

The Vice President now smiled, "In that case Admiral, why don't you call me Louise?"

"Only if you call me Luke sir."

Now both men smiled at each other, "That I can do Luke."

----

Anthony and Melissa had watched the Presidents announcement, and he felt a new sense of hope. Soon he felt Melissa's arms wrap around his arm "Are you OK Tony?"

He turned and looked into her eyes, "Yes Missy, right now I'm more OK than I've been in a long time."

She stepped into his embrace, and he hugged her tight. "I think we're both going to be OK Missy."

She liked it when he held her, she didn't really know why, but it felt right to her. She looked into his eyes, and she saw that he was happy. This made her feel happy as well. She felt that he was her angel, and that he would always keep her safe from the bad man. She slowly leaned her face to his, and they kissed, a soft and gentle kiss. Soon they stopped, and she started to walk to the cot. She turned her head and looked at him, "Sleep with me."

A part of Anthony knew he shouldn't, but the look she gave him melted all of his resistance. He walked over to her and kissed her again. As they stood by the cot, they slowly removed each other's clothing.

As they lay together on the cot, he felt her reach out with her mind. As their minds touched, so did their bodies. Soon the world around them was lost to them. They were the only two people in the universe. She saw his earliest memories, and he saw hers. As they made love, more and more of their memories surfaced. They saw her darkest secrets, and his as well. She was afraid of what she saw, but he was there and she soon felt calm again. She felt his feelings for her, and she now knew what they meant. For she also had these feelings, even before the bad man had come. She had known him back at home, when they both worked for Mom and Dad. But she couldn't tell him then, Mom and Dad had said no. But here and now she could. But she knew she didn't have to, because he already knew. As they climaxed, she felt his soul and hers merge as one. She liked this feeling, and wanted it to last forever.

As they lay together afterwards, as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard his thought, _"I love you Missy." _

She held him a little tighter, _"I love you to Tony." _

_----_

**Landing Bay Alpha TCS Bull Run: **Captain Grove and the others were standing by the Minbari ship, and he was watching the others say goodbye. Megan came up to him, and it was strange to see her in civvies. She saluted him, and he returned it, then he held open his arms, and hugged her. "If you ever need anything, you just have to call."

"Yes sir."

"And remember, you can always come to Vega for a visit."

"I will, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Nossan came up next, and the Captain looked at him and held out his hand, which Nossan took. "Nossan, it's been a pleasure and an honor working with you."

"I feel the same way Captain Grove."

"You just remember to keep an eye on Megan."

Nossan smiled, "I will keep both eyes on her." Both of them laughed a little.

----

Now Lennon came up to him, and Captain Grove bowed to him, _"You will be missed Anla-shok Na Lennon." _

Lennon was a little shocked, but quickly regained his composure and bowed to the Captain. "As will you Captain Jeffery Grove."

Jeff looked at one of the crew chiefs, and the chief handed him a package. Jeff handed the package to Lennon. "A small going away gift."

Lennon took the package, and looked at Jeff. "It's some of the tea you seemed to enjoy."

Lennon smiled, "I will think of you and our talks when I drink this."

Now Lennon moved a little closer and said softly, "Who taught you Minbari?"

Jeff tilted his head toward Nossan, "I asked him what would be the proper way to say goodbye."

"You speak it well Captain."

"I've always had a knack for picking up languages."

"Well then, I will send you some data crystals of my peoples languages."

"I look forward to receiving them."

After they had boarded the ship, the people stood back as it lifted off. Soon it was out of the bay and flying close to the Valen-Tha. As the ships moved away from the Bull Run, a vortex opened to hyperspace, and both ships entered. Shortly afterwards, the Bull Run moved out of orbit and was cruising toward the jump point on it's way Back to Beta Durani.

----

**Captain Santiago's Quarter's 06:00:** Ricardo heard the alarm on his monitor going off, and he slowly opened one eye. He immediately knew that was a mistake. He groaned softly, and sat up very slowly. He waited while the room spun for a few seconds, then he tried to remember everything that had happened. He was startled from his thoughts by another groan. He looked to his left, and saw another person in the bed with him.

"Will you shut off the alarm already."

He immediately recognized Heidi's voice.

_"Oh shit, what did we do?"_ he thought.

He got out of bed as fast as he could, and turned off the alarm. When he turned around he saw Heidi turn over, and the events of last night started to come back to him in flashes. The celebrating, the drinks, the dancing. the kissing. Then he saw flashes of her in various stages of undress. He then remembered the two times they had sex. The first time was just inside the door to his quarters, he had lifted her up and took her against the door. The second time was in the bed, and she had started that one. She had done things to him that he had only heard of, and a few things he had never heard of. He then looked down and realized he was nude, and there were scratches, bruises and lipstick smears were there shouldn't be any.

She looked at him, through half closed eyelids. "Oh my god. What time is it?"

"Oh, uh, it's 06 hundred."

"God Ricardo, do you get up this early all the time?"

He shook his head, and instantly regretted it. "Yeah."

"Well I don't, unless I've got the early shift. Wake me up in an hour."

She then pulled the covers back over her head. Ricardo looked at her again, and then headed for the head, he needed to try and clear his brain, maybe a shower would help.He showered and dressed as quietly as possible, and then went and got them some coffee. He returned to his quarters, and found her just getting out of the shower. She saw him, and wrapped the towel around her wet hair. She then walked up to him and kissed him, her tongue was quickly dancing against his.

When they parted she looked at him, "Thanks for last night, you were an animal."

She then took one of the coffee's, and sipped it while searching for her uniform. Ricardo could only smile, she must have liked it, he knew he did. As soon as she was dressed, they headed for the open mess.

----

**Captain Santiago's Office, 09:00** Now Ricardo sat at his desk, nursing the granddaddy of all hangovers. There had been celebrating all night long on the station, and he and Heidi had participated in those celebrations and 'others' till the wee hours of the morning. But Ricardo took some comfort in knowing that most of his staff, which was mysteriously absent, had also celebrated. Terry entered the office, and she looked at the Captain.

"Good morning sir."

He looked at her, and she seemed way to happy this morning. "If you say so Petty Officer."

Terry felt a little sorry for him, but it was his idea to party like a cadet on his first liberty pass. Terry then went over and opened her desk drawer and took out a bottle. She handed it to the Captain, and he just looked at her a little suspiciously. "What's this?"

She smiled, "My dad calls it the 'Hair of the dog'."

Ricardo just opened the bottle slowly, and sniffed it. "Phew."

"Your not supposed to sniff it, just drink a swallow."

Ricardo closed his eye, and took a gulp of the liquid. As he swallowed it, he felt it burn as it made it's way down.

"Guahhh." and he made a fairly funny face.

"Are you trying to kill me Terry?"

Terry laughed a little, "Oh please, you've had this before. My dad used to make it for you, remember?"

Now he smiled, "I knew there was some reason I was glad he retired."

Terry took the bottle and recapped it. She put it in her desk drawer again, and looked at him. "Just remember where it is the next time you over do it sir."

He just nodded and put his head back down on his desk.

----

Half an hour later, he was feeling better, the Nick Charles concoction had done it again. He looked at Terry now, "And how was your evening?"

She looked at him, "Now Captain, I'm shocked you would ask such a thing."

He saw that she was smiling, "Well you and the Admiral did disappear rather early last night."

She just looked at Ricardo, "We were playing baseball." and she winked at him.

He just looked at her quizzically, "I don't think I want to know what that means. Do I?"

She just blushed a little.

"That's what I thought."


	55. Chapter 54

**Author's notes: **These next few chapters are to fill in a few things. I hope you will enjoy them, I know that I did.

Chapter 54

**Planet Vega 3, Vega star system: **The first few months had been hectic, the battle group had moved to the Vega system, and had even towed the Liandra class ship they had captured. The Admiral had told the general that his R+D people needed to study a few more of the systems on it, and that that would be easier to do if they had the ship with them. Since the other Minbari ships were still in the system, and the Earth force people were still going over those, the Joint Chiefs reluctantly agreed. The first few months in the system, had been used preparing the raw materials that were needed, and then the leveling of the area were they would be building. When the Engineers and construction people arrived from the EA, they were surprised by the amount of work that had already been done.

----

For the next several months, the mixed work crews were busy constructing the star port, the various housing, and the business districts. The Confed people did do some of the more secret finishing touches themselves in certain areas. The EA people were more than happy to learn some of the new techniques that the Confed people showed them, and they were also happy to learn about the building materials as well. Some of the Engineers were ecstatic about learning how to make Synthcrete, and Durasteel. Although the materials were similar to what they knew and used, the properties were way beyond what the Engineers were used to. Even the Plassteel the Confed people used was way beyond the stuff the EA used. As the colony was taking shape, the crews began to lay the foundations for the buildings of Daniels University.

----

In just over a years time, the colony was up and running. Many of the crews had been sent planet side to assist in day-to-day operations of the colony, and to begin working on specific tasks. There were also arrivals of colonists from earth as well. They were informed that if they settled there, they would no longer be a part of the Earth Alliance, and they would be citizens of Vega 3. And that they would be bound to the laws and regulations as set in the Planets charter. For most of the colonists, this was not a problem. They looked forward to the challenge of helping to colonize the planet.

----  
It was less than half a year since they had arrived in the Vega system, and Anthony Mason had asked to talk to Col Ellison. When they met, he asked the Col if he would help him with a very touchy part of Melissa's therapy.

"What do you need me to do doc?"

"I want you and Melissa to sit down together, and try to work out what happened between you."

"Do you think she's ready for this?"

"She's come a long way Col. But she needs to do this."

He looked at the doc, "If it will help her, sure."

"Thank you Col."

That night Anthony and Melissa were sitting in their quarters. He had her sit on the couch, "Missy, I think it's time."

She looked at him, and for a moment he saw the fear on her face. Then he saw a look of determination come over her. "Alright."

He knelt in front of her and gently took her hand, "You don't need to be afraid, and I'll be there with you."

She smiled at him, and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know that, you're my angel."

Now he put his hand on the small bulge of her abdomen. "And the two of you are mine."

----  
The next morning, there was a ring at the door to their quarters. Anthony answered it, and let the Col in. Stanley entered, and looked at him, "Is she ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think she finally is."

Anthony left the front room, and a few moments later he and Melissa came back in. Melissa sat down on the couch, and she motioned for the Col to sit down on it as well. After he sat down, he looked at her. "Mrs. Mason, I'm glad that you've made such a good recovery. I'm just sorry for what happened to you."

She didn't look at him yet, "I know that you only did what you had to Col. And I want you to know that I am sorry that you had to."

Stanley was a little surprised by that statement, and he even more surprised when she reached over and gently took his hand. "I don't know if you and I can ever really be friends, but I want to try."

Despite all of his toughness, the Col found that his eyes were getting a little blurry. He gently squeezed her hand, "I'd like that Melissa."

"Please call me Missy."

"Alright, Missy."

----  
**Earth Alliance Colony on Proxima 3: **While the colony was still being built,Captain Tate had some meetings with a few corporations from earth, and had traveled to Proxima 3 to meet with them. After the meetings, he was checking out the local sights, when a young girl tried to pick his pocket. He had caught her in the act, and just looked at her. She couldn't have been more than 12 years old, "Now why are you trying to rob me girl?"

The girl was trying to struggle free, but his grip was too strong for her to break. "At least tell me your name."

She looked at him, and almost sneered, "Angie."

"Angie what?"

She rolled her eyes up, "Angela Mitchell."

Much to his surprise, she wasn't hollering or trying to raise a racket. "You know I should call the police."

Now he saw fear as she looked at him, "Please mister, I'm sorry. Don't call the police."

He looked at her again, and he could see that the idea of the police frightened her way more than he thought it should have.

----  
She had peaked his curiosity now, "And why shouldn't I?"

There were tears starting to well up in her eyes, and she spoke softly. "If you call the police, they'll find out about us."

"And just who is 'us'?"

The tears were flowing freely now, and she sniffled a little, "My family."

Now Leroy knew he was on to something. "And why would that be bad?"

The girl looked at him, and he heard her in his head, _"Because we're Teeps." _

Leroy nodded his head, "I see. I take it your not part of Psi-corps."

The girl got an angry look in her eyes, _"My mom an pop will never go back to them." _And she kicked his shin hard. Leroy let out a yelp, and let her go, but she didn't get far. As she turned to run, she ran right into Corporal Donal, the Captain's bodyguard. He quickly grabbed her and held her as Captain Tate limped over.

----  
"Young lady, I think I need to talk to your parents. And I mean now."

She could tell by the grip of this guy, that she wasn't getting away. There was also something in the older mans eyes that made her feel she could trust him. "Alright, I'll show ya."

The young lady led them to the poorer side of the colony, and Leroy was very surprised by the conditions here. They were soon standing outside a shack made of various materials. The girl pointed to the makeshift door. Leroy hesitantly knocked on it, and soon a man opened the door. "Can I help you sir?"

Leroy looked at the man, it was apparent that he was thin, and his coloring suggested that he probably hadn't eaten in a while. "Yes sir, do you know this young lady?"

The man saw his daughter, and the grip the other man had on her. He decided to play it cool for now. "Yes sir, she's my little girl."

----  
Leroy looked at the man, "Can we step inside I don't think you want this to be heard outside."

The man stepped back from the door, and Leroy and the girl came inside. The man was a little surprised, because the goon had stayed outside. "I'm sorry if my daughter did anything to you sir, and I can assure you she will be severely punished."

The girl looked at her dad and spoke very quietly, "He knows daddy."

The man had a look of fear cross his face, and Leroy saw it. He looked at the man and slowly put up his hand. "Just relax sir, I only want to talk to you."

The man seemed to relax a little, and Leroy looked him in the eye, "Have you heard of the Confederation Corporation?"

The man shook his head. "Well then let me tell you about us, and Division M."

Leroy then spent the next half hour explaining their corporation, and the new 'Mentalist' division. The man was to say the least sceptical. Finally Leroy played a trump card. "Listen, I can see that you haven't eaten in a while, and from the looks of things, you could probably use more than just food. How would you like a job?"

The man blinked, and then looked at Leroy, "What sort of job?"

Leroy looked him directly in the eye; "I want to hire you and your wife as consultants for Division M. Now I won't lie to you. Since we're just starting out, the pay isn't great. But the benefits package is hard to beat."

"What sort of benefits?"

"Well for starters, food, and medical care. Then we can provide you with a place to live, if you don't mind relocating."

"Relocate to where?"

"Vega 3, that's where our headquarters is being built at,"

----  
A woman quietly stepped out from the back room, "You said Vega 3?"

Leroy looked at her, "Yes I did, why?"

The man looked at him, "We're trying to get there, to get away from the corps."

Leroy saw that the woman was still nervous, "Listen, I have an idea. I want you to scan me, and see if I'm telling you the truth."

The man looked at him and soon the man started to smile. He looked at the woman, "He telling the truth."

Now Leroy held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

The man took his hand and they shook. Now Leroy held his hand out to the woman, and she hesitantly took it and shook it. The girl was smiling now, and then she put her hand on Leroy's and her mom's hands and shook as well. Leroy smiled at her, and then looked at her dad. "When do you think you can be ready to leave?"

He smiled, "In about 2 minutes."

Then he got a strange look on his face. He looked at his wife, and she slowly nodded her head.

----  
"Mr. Tate, would you be able to hire other teeps as well?"

Leroy looked at him and nodded, "How many teeps are you talking about?"

"About a dozen and their families."

Leroy thought for a moment, "Well that could be a little tricky, I only have a small ship here with me."

Then he thought for a moment, "But I can have some more ships here in about 8 hours."

The man smiled a little, "I think you should come with me."

As they stepped outside, Leroy told the Corporal to help the two ladies pack, and to take them to his shuttle and wait for him there. Leroy and the man made their way through a maze of small alleys and ramshackle dwellings. Soon they were in a dead end alley. The man stopped and looked at a woman who was sitting in a doorway. She nodded, and then got up and opened the door. The door led into a small warehouse, and Leroy could tell by the smell, that a lot of people lived here. He then heard a voice in the darkness, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The man spoke now, "This is Mr. Tate, and he's from Vega 3. He has an offer I think you should listen to."

He now looked at Leroy, "Go ahead."

Again Leroy explained about the Confederation Corporation, and the new division M. Soon he felt his head start to ache, and then it stopped.

----  
A woman came out of the darkness; she was older, maybe in her 40's. "So why do you really want to help teeps?"

"My boss just wants to give you another choice in how you live your lives."

"And we don't have to scan anybody if we don't want to?"

"That's right, you can work as a secretary, a technician, a teacher, or anything else you want do."

"And if we want to work for ourselves?"

"As long as you pay your taxes, and your yearly fee, that's fine to."

"What if the corps shows up? Are you going to turn us in?"

Leroy looked her dead in the eyes, "As a member of division M, you are also a citizen of Vega 3. We are an independent world, and the Earth Alliance government legally recognizes our Corporation. And according to the telepath laws of the Earth Alliance, a telepath only needs to be registered with a legally recognized entity, in this case, our corporation. Besides, my boss has no real love for the Psi-corps."

The woman smiled now, "When can we leave?"

There were lanterns being lit, and Leroy saw that there were about 40 men, women and children here. "Well, I'll have to contact my boss, but I would say in about 8 or 9 hours."

----  
Now Leroy slowly put his hand in his pocket and took out a transmitter. He hit a few buttons, and waited a few seconds. "Is that you Captain?"

"Yes Ensign, I need you to patch a signal to the Admiral."

"Hold one sir."

After a few minutes, the Admiral was on the line. "Go ahead Leroy, how were your meetings?"

"Uh sir, it seems my meetings went alright, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir. It seems that I've found us some new employees sir. But I need a few more ships to help them get to Vega 3."

"Well Leroy, I'll have Ricardo contact the local EA people and arrange for a ship."

Leroy could see the people around him getting nervous. "That wouldn't be a good idea sir."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Well sir, these new employees are for division M sir. Special circumstances."

"I see, and the quantity?"

"A double score sir."

Leroy and the lady heard some tapping on a keyboard. "Roger that, I'll have 4 shuttles and escort there in 8 hours. I'll need you to locate an isolated area for dust off."

"Will do sir."

Leroy put away his transmitter, and then looked at the lady. "If all goes well, by this time tomorrow, you'll all be on Vega 3. Now where can I get a map of the area?"

----  
**TCS Mastiff: **The admiral had just hung up, and he contacted Col Lee. "John, I need some of your best pilots for a covert land and grab on Proxima 3."

"The parameters sir?"

"Absolute secrecy from Earth force, so full stealth there and back."

"Not a problem sir, when do we need to be there?"

"In just under 8 hours, and take a few med techs just in case."

The Col rubbed his chin, and then nodded. "We'll be in the air in 5 sir."

"Thanks John, contact Captain Tate on zeta channel when you arrive."

"Yes sir."

In just under 5 minutes, the shuttles were taking off from the Mastiff, and three Morning stars from the Bull Run rendezvoused with them on route to the jump point. Four hours later, they were about to jump to the Proxima system. Col Lee contacted the group, "Alright people, we're on radio silence until we reach the dust off."

Everyone acknowledged, then the 7 ships jumped into the Proxima system.

----  
They flew in full stealth mode, and had to avoid a few patrols, but they were soon approaching the planet. Col Lee sent a single ping on the Zeta channel frequency, and Captain Tate sent a blip transmission in response. Col Lee set his course, and the other ships followed his lead. In 5 minutes the 4 shuttles were landing at a spot well outside of the colony. As the doors of the shuttles were opening, Captain Tate led the people out to the ships. He was also contacting his shuttle, and ordered the Ensign to launch. In less than 5 minutes total, everyone was on board, and the shuttles were lifting off. Once in orbit, they met up with the Captains shuttle. And the 8 ships set their course for the jump point. The med techs began to check the people out, and also handed out food to whoever needed it. The woman came up beside Leroy, and asked him, "Are we going to the Jump gate?"

He looked at her, "Not exactly."

"Then how are we getting to Vega 3?"

She saw him smile now, "We know a shortcut, trust me."

Four hours and a few course changes later, the ships jumped into the Vega system. The people on board were a little shaken up, and a few puked. But most were just happy to be getting away from the corps. Soon the ships were approaching the Mastiff, and when they landed, the Admiral and a few other people met the people.

----  
They saw an older man there, and he smiled at them. "Welcome to the Vega system. I'm Luke Douglas, the CEO of the Confederation Corporation. This gentleman is Dr Anthony Mason, he is the head of Division M, and yes he is a telepath. Before we get you down to the planet, we need to get you registered as citizens of Vega 3. And we want to give all of you a medical exam as well. Once that's done, we'll let you rest up for a day or two, then we'll help you settle in planet side."

He turned to Anthony, "They're all yours Dr."

"Thank you sir." he looked at the people now.

"If' you will follow me, we have places where you can shower and we have clean clothes for you as well. Then after your physicals are completed, you and your families will be taken to quarters were you can rest up for a while. Welcome to freedom, and a new beginning."

----  
After a few days, the people had been checked out, and fully registered. Now came the task of what they wanted to do. All of the telepaths volunteered to work for Division M, and they and the Masons truly started to set up the Division. They began to develop a testing methodology, to determine a member's ability level, and they also set up a curriculum for teaching new Mentalists on how to use their talents. They also set the guidelines for an enforcement group, like the Psi-cops, but with more of an emphasis on policing skills rather than a covert Ops group. The rest of the family members were also given aptitude tests, to see where they might be able to help out in the colony. After three weeks, they were moved planet side, and were quite surprised at the gated community that they were moved into. Another strange thing that was done to them was that the telepaths were given a daily injection, which made them a little ill.

----

When asked what it was for, Anthony and Admiral Douglas took them into a secured room and explained it to them. Anthony stood up in front of them, "The reason that all of you are being given this injection, is to build up antibodies in your system."

Young Angela Mitchell asked him, "What sort of antibodies?"

Luke stood up now, "When we first arrived here, my people had a run in with a certain Earth Senator, and the telepaths in his group. Because of that incident, we developed a protein that can incapacitate telepaths. Since then, we've placed this protein in key areas of our factories, and in our R+D sections. Since you are employees of our division, we've been inoculating you with small doses of the protein. This way, your bodies will develop an immunity to it, and the chance of an accidental exposure is minimized."

Anthony smiled now, "Believe me people, this protein really works. It took out both my wife and I in seconds, and we're both P-12's"

That statement surprised everyone there, but everyone agreed that it was worth a little discomfort now, rather than a full blown reaction later.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Lecture Hall, Daniels University Science Department: **This was the first class of Principles and Theory, and most of the students were members of Earth force, but there were also several Narns, and a few civilians as well. Once everyone was seated, the instructor walked up to a small podium, and looked at the class. He pointed at a large Narn man, and a small Human woman. He had them come down to the front of the class, and asked them their names.

"I am G'Klos."

"Lisa Nakamura"

"Mr. G'Klos, how much do you weigh?"

"115 kilo's"

"And you Miss Nakamura?"

"44 and a half kilo's"

Now he asked them to step up onto two identical plates in the front of the class. He then handed each of them a bucket. He then placed a 10-kilo weight in each bucket. He looked at them, "Not to heavy I hope?"

Both just shook their heads. He then walked back to the podium, and was moving his hand over some controls. "Let me know when the buckets get to heavy."

----

After a few minutes, both of them were sweating, and then Miss Nakamura looked at him, "This is really heavy sir."

"Would you agree Mr. G'Klos?"

Surprisingly he just nodded his head slowly. Now the instructor moved his hands over the podium again, and both of them had strange looks on their faces. He came over and took the buckets from them and let them go and sit back down. Now he looked over the group again, and he pointed at several large Narn and Human men. He had them come to the front of the class and he quietly asked each their weights. Then he had them sit in a section of chairs that a technician rolled in. He now looked at the class again, and he pointed at a human woman, he had her come down to the front of the class. "What's your name?"

"Lt Susan Ivanova."

"Well Lt, if I told you that I would give you an A plus for this course if you could move the section of chairs they are sitting in. What would you say?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "I would say that you're nuts."

"Why?"

She looked at him, "All together, they must weigh close to a thousand kilo's"

He smiled, "Closer to 1100 actually. But humor an old man. Would you please try."

----

Susan shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the section.She looked at the instructor again and put her hands on the end of the section. She then started to push as hard as she could. The entire section moved more than halfway across the stage, and poor Susan, who wasn't expecting that, fell flat on her face. Now the instructor walked over and asked her if she was OK. She looked up at him, with both surprise and a hint of anger on her face. "How did that happen?"

"I'm glad you asked Lt." he said with a smile on his face.

He offered her his hand and helped her up. Once every one was seated again, he looked at them, "What all of you have just witnessed, is some of the ways that a localized gravity field can be manipulated."

He pointed at the two platforms, "These are standard Confed gravity plates, they are 1 meter by 1 meter square, and can control a gravity field up to 4 meters in height. Both Mr. G'Klos and Miss Nakamura were in varied gravities. His was at 5 G's, and hers was at 2 and a half G's. So in essence, he was holding a 50-kilo weight, but he weighed 575 kilos. Miss Nakamura was holding a 25-kilo weight, and she weighed a total of 111 and a quarter kilos. But gravity can be manipulated in both directions. While the men had a total weight of almost 1100 kilos on the sled, the gravity plate beneath the sled reduced their weight in regards to this planet. So the Lt was pushing the equivalent weight of just 11 kilo's."

He now walked over to the podium and smiled, "Now, who wants to learn about gravity?"

----

**Confed Corporation construction plant 2: **The classes had been going on for almost a month, and this was a field trip to the manufacturing facility. When they arrived, Susan saw several signs warning all telepaths to report to the security office. She was a little worried now, would her secret come out, would the Earth force find out about her and contact Psi-corps? The group started their tour of the facility, and Susan noticed a slight ringing in her ears, after a short while, she began to feel queasy, and was lightly sweating. Now she was feeling very lightheaded, and her stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops. She saw a large trash bin, and quickly made her way over to it, and proceeded to throw up in it. The Instructor saw her, and came over to her, "Are you alright Lt?"

She was quite pale now, "I think so sir, it must have been something I ate. I usually don't have this problem."

He looked at her, and then gestured for one of the technicians to come over. "Please escort the Lt to the med center."

"Yes sir."

The two of them then headed for the med center.

----

When they arrived, the med tech asked her what was wrong, and Susan told him the symptoms she was having. He ran a scan on her, and when he saw the results, he contacted the security office. Soon two men arrived, and asked the Lt to come with them. They escorted her to the main hospital, and took her to be examined by the ER doctor. Dr Jansen examined her, and also looked at the scans the med tech had made. She then asked Susan if it was possible that she might be a Telepath. Well to say she was surprised by the Lt's reaction would be a grand understatement. The Lt was adamantly denying the possibility. Now she was demanding to leave. But Susan saw the two security men still standing outside the door to the room she was in. Dr Jansen left the room and placed a call to the division M main office. 20 minutes later, an attractive pregnant woman was entering the room were Susan was still waiting. "Hello Lt."

Susan looked at her, and something in her screamed Psi-corps. "I don't know why they called you, I'm not a telepath."

The woman smiled a disarming smile, "Alright, do you mind if I sit down, I've been on my feet all day."

The woman sat in a chair by the bed, and then proceeded to take off her shoes and rub her feet. Susan looked at her, and was surprised that the woman wasn't trying to scan her.

----

The woman looked at her now, "I think I should explain something to you Lt, I'm not Psi-corps, in fact, I'm what the corps would call a blip."

Susan was a little surprised by that remark, but she kept her defenses up. The woman just smiled, "Lt, I can tell by the way you're standing there, that you probably don't like the corps. Why is that?"

Susan just looked away; she wasn't going to fall for simple psychology tricks. The woman nodded her head, "Alright then, let me tell you about me then. My name is Melissa Mason, up until about a year ago I was a Psi-cop. I was part of a black ops team, and the corps sent us to try and get information from the Confed people by any means necessary. Well things didn't go as planned, and I was captured and tortured. After the torture I was in a bad way. But with the help of someone special, and the treatments I received from the Confed people, I've made quite a recovery."

She looked at Susan, who was starting to relax a little. "The someone special was the man I later married, Anthony Mason. He was a doctor in the corps, and had been assigned to our team. I had met Tony while I was in training, and had developed a little crush on him. But the corps had other ideas. They wanted me to marry someone I had never met before, and I probably would have, if our mission hadn't gone to hell."

Now she was smiling and slowly rubbing her stomach, "All in all, I think things worked out for the best."

----

"So you can see, that like you I have no great love for the corps. They abandoned us, and couldn't have cared less about us. So why do you hate the corps?"

Susan looked at her, and could see the smile on her face as she rubbed her stomach. This woman had her reasons to hate the corps, but Susan was still leery. "Are you saying that you're a known telepath, and the people here haven't turned you over to the Psi-corps?"

"That's right Lt."

Susan was shaking her head, "No way, that's impossible. The Earth Alliance laws state that once a person is known to be a telepath, then they have to join the corps."

"Actually Lt, the law states that once a person is known to be a telepath, they have to be registered with a duly recognized entity. The only thing is, is that up until about a year ago, the Psi-corps was the only one. But now there is another one."

Susan just looked at her, "Then why isn't that public knowledge, I'm sure there are telepaths who don't want to be in the corps, but it's either join them, jail, or " Susan hesitated for a moment, "take sleepers."

----

Missy couldn't have missed her reaction, "I take it that someone close to you took sleepers."

Susan just nodded, and Missy saw the glistening in her eyes. "Was it your dad?"

Susan just shook her head. Missy then knew, "It was your mom right?"

Susan nodded, and Missy saw that she was about to cry. "And your mom did something to herself?"

Susan again only nodded. Missy stood up and came up beside Susan, "I'm so sorry. Now you're worried that the corps will come after you. Or that your career in Earth force is over."

Susan only nodded as the tears silently came down her face. Missy slowly took Susan's hand, "I think I need to call my husband, I'm sure we can fix this."

Missy left the room and placed a call to Anthony and asked him to come to the hospital, and she would explain everything to him when he arrived. As soon as he arrived, she told him about Susan, and what the tests had shown. At the most, with training, Susan might reach M-1 level. But her career in Earth force would be over. She also told him of what she knew of Susan's history with the corps.

"Let me talk to Dr Jansen, I think I can get her to see reason."

She kissed his cheek, "Thanks Tony."

----

Susan was a little surprised to see Missy and a man walk in the room. She had been waiting for almost an hour. _"Now they know, goodbye career." _

The man smiled at her, "Hello Lt, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. But a stomach flu can do that to you."

Susan just looked at him, "What?"

Missy was smiling now, "Tony explained things to Dr Jansen, and helped her to realize that your career would be finished if it became known that you are telepathic. So they have arranged for all official records to show that you are suffering from a stomach flu."

Susan looked at Missy now, "Why would you do that?"

Missy smiled at her, "I had a really good friend while I was in the corps, his lifes dream was to be in Earth force, but that can't happen if you're a telepath."

Now Susan saw the man preparing a hypo. "Would you take off your jacket Lt."

"What for?"

"Lt, for security reasons, I can't tell you why you got sick. But this injection will help to keep you from getting sick again. It will only last for about a year, and it will make you ill for about a day. So we're going to admit you for 24 hours. And if any one asks, it was for treatment of stomach flu. Now your jacket please, unless you prefer this injection somewhere else."

Susan looked at him, and then the hypo. She was quickly taking off her jacket.


	57. Chapter 56

**Authors Notes: **In response, this chapter will set up a few things for later on, and it will answer Alatoic01's question. As for Susan; Yes she is a line officer, but like the modern Military, Earthforce also believes in cross training. And they would probably send the best and brightest for the first class on the new technologies. Did you ever wonder why Susan went from being a new Lt to full commander in less than 11 years. Can anyone say 'fast track'.

Chapter 56

**CEO's office Confed Corporation Headquarters: **Luke was going over the reports from the various division heads, when he was informed that Director Mason was here to see him. "Send him in."

As soon as Anthony entered, Luke smiled at him, "Tony, how's Missy doing."

"Just fine sir, how's Terry?"

"Well she's finally past the morning sickness. I don't think I could take another day of that sound first thing in the morning."

Tony just nodded, "I know what you mean sir."

"Well Tony, I was just going over your report. It seems that division M is coming along nicely."

"Thank you sir. But I think it's time for my Division to get a slightly larger budget sir."

Luke just looked at him, "For what purpose?"

Anthony smiled a little, "Well sir, it was recently brought to my attention that no one outside of our corporation knows about division M sir."

"And your point Tony?"

"Sir, I'm sure you've seen the advertisements for the Psi-corps."

"Yes I have, it's a pity they don't tell the people everything."

Tony just nodded, "That's why I'm here sir. I want to have us make a series of commercials for Division M sir."

"Are you sure about this Tony?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure that if people knew that there was a choice, that a lot of them wouldn't go anywhere near Psi-corps. And I wouldn't be surprised if some of them even leave Psi-corps."

"But are you ready for the influx Tony?"

"Almost sir, but we need more people. And the only way we can get them is to advertise."

----

Luke sat back in his chair, and Tony couldn't tell from his expression what he was thinking. Then Luke started to smile, "I agree Tony, that's why I've had Leroy looking for office space for us on Proxima 3, Earth, Mars, and Beta Durani."

Tony just looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"I've also arranged to have fairly large expense accounts set up for those offices. Raw materials wasn't the only thing we found in the asteroid fields, we've found a few very substantial gem deposits, and also gold, silver and platinum. So finances shouldn't be a problem for now. So get a list of the staff you want in those offices, and we'll get the ball rolling."

"Yes sir, and the advertising?"

"As soon as our offices are set up, then we'll start the advertising."

Now Tony smiled, "Yes sir."

----

After Tony had left, his secretary informed him that he had a secure call from General Hague. Soon he was looking at the General, "Hello General, what can I do for you?"

"Admiral, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Of course General, what do you need?"

"You may not want to agree, after I tell you what the favor is."

"I doubt that General, but go ahead and ask."

"Well Admiral, this has something to do with Psi-corps."

The Admiral smiled, "Whatever it is General, count me in."

----

A month later, Masheeka Dawson was stepping off a transport from Beta Durani. She had the address and contact number in Geneva for their new offices, and even though she knew she was legally registered, she was a little worried about being back on earth. But she knew that Mr. Douglas, and Mr. Mason were counting on her. After everything that they had done for her and her family, she didn't want to let them down. Besides, now that she was back on Earth, she could look up a few old friends, both above and under ground. But that would have to wait for the weekend; she had her job to do this week first. Besides, her friends could help her with her other job.

----

**Psi-Corps Geneva Headquarters, Security Director's Office: **Alfred Bester sat in one of the chairs in the outer office. He had always been uncomfortable waiting like this, as these chairs were definitely not designed for comfort. The secretary was ignoring him, as she worked quietly at her desk.

She looked up at him, "He'll see you now." and she went back to whatever it was she was doing.

Alfred entered the office, and he saw the Director of Security sitting behind his desk. Once Alfred was in front of the desk, he stood at attention and waited for the old man to say something. Without looking up, the old man started, "Explain to me why the Corps office in Lisbon had to bail one of our security officers out of jail."

----

Alfred just looked straight ahead, "I'm sorry about that sir, I was just trying to do my duty."

"That's not what the police report states."

"I know that sir."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Yes sir. I was in Lisbon, following a lead on a group of blips we were tracking sir."

"Uh huh."

"As I was passing this little open air cafe, I saw a woman who I knew was a blip. She was just sitting there in the open, acting as if she had no care in the world."

"Continue."

"I approached her and identified myself. Well sir, her response was not exactly one I expected."

"What happened?"

"Well sir, she told me to f--- off sir. Then she slowly began to gather her things to leave."

"Go on."

"I took a hold of her arm, and she proceeded to start screaming. Well sir, her screaming of course drew everyone's attention, including two local policewomen."

"And?"

----

"Well sir, I immediately identified myself to the officers and then the blip began screaming that I had accosted her."

"And their reactions?"

"The two policewomen asked the woman to calm down, and asked us both for our identicards. They read mine and handed it back, then they read hers and handed it back to her. They thanked her, and told her she was free to leave. Well sir, I was shocked by that, and told the officer that the woman had probably given her a fake identicard. Because the corps had the woman listed as an unregistered telepath."

"What did the officer say?"

"She said that the identicard was genuine, and that the woman was registered. I then proceeded to tell her that she wasn't registered. Then the officer told me that perhaps the corps should update their records more often. She then told me that according to her identicard, the woman was registered as an employee of division M of the Confederation Corporation. And that she shows on the EA registry as a licensed telepath, rating M-6."

"Then what happened?"

"The woman was trying to leave, and I tried to grab her arm. It was then that one of the officers grabbed my wrist, and I shook her off. Then they informed me that I was under arrest, for attempted assault, assaulting a peace officer, and resisting arrest. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground seeing stars, and both of them proceeded to put manacles on me."

"And the woman?"

"She left sir. I swear I heard her laughing as she left. I was taken to the local police station, and I was processed. Once that was done, I called the local corps office and they came and bailed me out of jail."

" I see, and when do you appear before the Magistrate?"

"Tomorrow morning sir, but our lawyers tell me that it shouldn't be a problem. But what about this Confederation Corporation."

"You don't need to worry about that, the senior leadership is going to handle it for now."

"Yes sir."

"We will have to proceed carefully here, these Confed people have a lot to offer the EA, so they are untouchable for now."

"Yes sir."

The old man looked at Alfred, "Go home and see your wife, try to relax before tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to appear frazzled before the Magistrate."

"Of course sir."

Alfred turned and left the office, he knew that the Director was right about Confed, and he also knew that perhaps he had done something to irk them a little.

----

The following morning, Alfred was back in Lisbon, and was brought before the local Magistrate. The corps lawyer explained that Mr. Bester was only doing his duty, in that he was trying to apprehend a known rogue telepath. The fact that the woman had somehow managed to get a falsified Identicard was something that Mr. Bester was not able to know. The Prosecutor objected, and he informed the Magistrate that the woman's Identicard was not a forgery, and that the woman was in court and could prove it. This got everyone's attention, and the Magistrate asked the Prosecutor to produce the woman.

The woman stood up, and looked at the Magistrate, "I'm right here sir."

The Magistrate had her escorted to the stand, and she was sworn in. The prosecutor looked at her, "Miss Dawson, is your Identicard in any way a forgery or has it been altered?"

"No sir, it was issued to me on Vega 3 sir."

"By whom?"

"By the Vegan government sir."

"I see, and Miss Dawson, are you a telepath?"

"Yes sir, I work for Confed Corporation, division M. I'm an M-6 rated telepath."

"Are you registered with the Earth Alliance?"

"Yes sir. All Division M telepaths are sir."

"Thank you Miss Dawson, no further questions."

----

The lawyer from the corps stood up and looked at her. "Miss Dawson, where were you born?"

"Here on Earth sir."

"And when was it discovered that you were a telepath?"

"Six years ago sir."

"And what did you do at that time?"

"I went underground sir."

"Why did you go underground?"

"Because I didn't wish to be anybody's puppet sir."

"And how long have you been with this Division M?"

"Seven months sir."

The lawyer turned to the Magistrate, "Your honor, I submit that this Division M is just a figment of Miss Dawson's imagination, and that the identicard that she has is fraudulent. Therefore she should be turned over to the Psi-corps immediately for proper training."

The prosecutor immediately objected. "Your honor, if it pleases the court. I have here the registry number and list of Divisions for the Confederation Corporation." and he pulled the information up on the wall monitor.

"As you can see your honor, Division M is clearly a real Division of the Corporation,"

The Magistrate nodded his head, "Objection sustained."

----

The corps lawyer was upset, but he recovered quickly. He looked at Miss Dawson again, "Miss Dawson, just what does Division M do for the Confederation Corporation?"

She smiled now, "Our division is the Mentalist division, and we serve in the same duties as someone from the Psi-corps commercial division. But our members are allowed to freelance if they wish to."

"And do your members carry any identifying symbols?"

"No sir, we are required to dress appropriately for work, but the only identification we are required to carry is our Identicards."

"I see, so anyone in this courtroom could be from Division M then, and no one would know it."

"Yes sir."

"I have no further questions your honor."

----

The prosecutor stood, "Redirect your honor?"

The Magistrate nodded. "Miss Dawson, just one question, why is it that you're not required to wear any identifying symbols?"

She smiled a little, "Because our boss doesn't believe that telepaths are second class citizens. He believes that they should be treated just like everyone else, and not be forced to wear some symbol to prove they are different. He says that being forced to wear any kind of symbol is like what the Nazi's of world war two did to the Jews."

"Thank you Miss Dawson."

----

The rest of the hearing went quickly, and the charges of assaulting a peace officer and resisting arrest were dismissed. But the Charge of attempted assault was kept, and Mr. Bester was ordered to pay a fine of 15,000 credits, and time served. The story was the lead story on all of the news networks for the next two days, along with information about the Confederation Corporation's division M. Over the next two weeks, the local offices were blitzed with over 4000 calls for information about division M. When the story was on the news, Anthony and Missy were sitting on their couch. As they watched the report, Anthony started to laugh to himself. Missy looked at him,_ "What's so funny?" _

_"The Admiral set this up, he asked me to ask the people in the division if any of them knew Bester, or more importantly if Bester knew them." _

Missy just looked at Tony, "You're saying he set up Bester."

"Yeah he did."

Missy had a wicked smile on her face, "I can't think of anybody who deserves it more."

Tony hugged her and kissed her gently, _"Neither can I."_

The local offices of Confederation Corporation were not only swamped with calls for information, but there were also people showing up to get the information in person. One of them was a young man about 16 years old. The secretary asked him if he was a telepath, but he shook his head no.

"I want to get the information for my older brother's lawyer. He's in jail because he refused to join Psi-corps, or take sleepers."

She took his name and other information, and then gave him all of the information he had asked for. After he had left, she sent an encrypted report to a safe house in Paris, with the boys information. Masheeka looked at the report, it was the lead she had been waiting for.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**Meeting of the Board, Confederation Corporation: **Luke sat at the head of the table, and looked at the Division heads around him. He couldn't help but think how this reminded him of a Captains call. "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Shall we get started?"

He looked at Daniel Jakoub's, "You're first Dan."

"Yes sir. The Aeronautics division has several rather adventurous projects in the works right now. We've completed the construction of our shipyard in orbit of Vega 4, and the designs for the new cargo ship we're offering for sale begins full production in just about a month. The improvements we're making on the James Carter are underway, and the EA people seem quite pleased with them so far."

Luke looked at him, "How far did you have to strip her down?"

"To the frame sir. It would have been easier to start from scratch, but the good news is that all of the materials from the original are being reused, retooled or recycled. So the cost is decreased from what we first estimated."

"I'm sure the General's will like that fact."

"Yes sir."

Daniel continued, "By reworking the hull and armor, and reinforcing the framework with durasteel, we've managed to decrease the overall projected mass by 35 percent. With the gravity plating and inertial dampening systems in place, we project a top speed just slightly past double its previous speed. With a Yaw/Pitch/Roll ratio of more than three times what it had."

"Sounds good Dan, anything else?"

"We're also upgrading all of the electronic, computer and avionic systems, and we're installing the improved versions of our fusion generators with magnetic intake and storage systems."

"Go on."

"Yes sir, we're leaving the same type of weapons on the ship, but our Mil-spec designs of them. They have twice the range and the power output has been increased by 50 percent. We're also installing first generation Cap shield generators on the ship. The good news is that with the more automated systems, we've managed to cut the crew requirements by 30 percent."

"So when do you project completion?"

"If all goes according to plan, the James Carter should be ready for trials in about 3 months."

"What are you doing with the crew?"

Daniel smiled, "We've sent them back to school sir. To learn about the new systems, and how to work and repair them." This brought a round of smirks and chuckles from the directors.

"Any other projects?"

"Yes sir, we've entered into a joint venture with Mitchell-Hundyne to work on building a new fighter for the EA, one that is based on the star-fury. But it is both space and atmospherically capable. They seem to be more than receptive to our engineers ideas."

"Keep me informed on that one Dan."

"Yes sir."

----

Luke smiled, now he looked at the Medical division head, "Doctor Haynesworth, your report please."

Dominic nodded, "Yes sir. We've just received approval of our line of antiviral meds from the EA. And we're working with Edgar's Pharmaceuticals on the production of several of the other meds we use."

He raised a hand before anyone said anything, "They already have the necessary manufacturing facilities, and we still hold the patents for the meds for the next 50 years. So it was more cost effective to do this as a joint venture, besides it's a good PR move."

"Sounds like a good plan doc, go on."

"As you all know, the Melvin White Medical center is open now and we're already being contacted by hundreds of doctors about sending their patients here for regenerative therapies. Since we are only charging the minimal amount, we've already got patients scheduled for the next five years. But we've left open a few spots for emergency cases that may come up."

"We've also begun to look into several of the diseases here, and we have cures for a few of them, and treatments for most of the others. We're also doing research on improving their cybernetic implants, and finding ways to make them more biologically compatible."

"Anything else doc?"

"Yes sir, I've had Heidi and a few others contacting the local non humans to get information on their species, and medical databases."

"And how is that going?"

"Slow sir, very slow. We've received information from the Narns and Centauri; we even got information from the Minbari. But most of the others don't want to give up any information at all. But I'm not giving up on the project sir."

Luke knew that Dominic could be stubborn, yet subtle. He would get the information eventually. "Is that all doc?"

"No sir, when we asked the Minbari for medical information, we recieved a request from some of their 'healers', their name for a doctor, for training in the care of humans."

"I hope you've given your OK on that doc."

"Yes sir, a Dr Massanol will be here in 2 weeks."

----

Now he turned to Amanda Burnes, the head of the Entertainment division. "Amanda, your report."

"Yes sir. Well the first thing we did was to put together a full listing of the various books and recordings the crewmembers had. We found that we had the full sets of at least 26 Romance, mystery and adventure series. We also had 6 full sets of children's series as well. We made copies of them, and have begun negotiations with a few publishers to release them into publication. Surprisingly, it's the romance stories that are the best sellers so far. We also had several sets of action tri-vids, and holo's, along with 'a lot' of individual titles. We're in negotiation with a few studios to remake them here, using EA Actors."

Luke smiled, and he hoped they got a better actress for the heroine in his Adventures in the Gemini quadrant than the people at home had used. "Go on Amanda."

Well sir, we've begun production on a new gaming system that incorporates holography and VR headsets and gloves. We project that this item alone should be a big seller, and we are keeping the price as low as possible. We've used the flight Sims as our first set. We've even introduced the Kilrathi as the enemy in them. We've set up a whole game of the Vega Campaign, and another using the Gemini Campaign sir. We're also producing a fantasy game as well based on the 'Fires of Antioch' game series from home."

"Anything else?"

"We started contacting music companies about co-producing some of the music we brought from home sir. We're using the recordings the crews had, and are writing the music to be played by local groups."

"That sounds excellent Amanda."

"Thank you sir."

----

Luke now looked at Maria Whitedeer, head of the Agricultural Division, "Maria, your report please."

"Yes sir. The farming center is fully planted, and the construction of our second hydroponics plant is almost completed. We've made purchases of various breeding livestock from Earth, and over half of them have arrived and have been medically cleared. We should be at projected dairy output in 3 weeks, and the cattle, goats and sheep that we purchased for meat production are even now being fattened up."

Luke smiled; he hadn't had a real steak in almost a month.

"We also plan on using the goats for cheese production, and the sheep for wool production as well. Also, if everything goes as planned, we should begin egg production in about 5 weeks."

Jeff Grove looked at Maria, "That's good to hear Maria, I for one am tired of soy protein all the time."

This brought a few lighthearted chuckles from everyone. "Anything else Maria?"

"Yes sir, we've received permission from Earth force to upgrade the hydroponics section on Beta Durani station as a test bed for them. If they like the results, then we could get the contract to upgrade all of the Earth Alliance stations."

"Excellent Maria."

----

Now Luke looked at Anthony Mason, "Your report Tony."

"Yes sir. We've completed the building of our training facility on the coast, and thanks to a little free advertising, we've already begun to accept new people for training. We've even been contacted by some people in the corps, who wish to join our division."

"I hope you're screening them."

"Oh yes sir. All former corps members are given deep scans, to confirm their truthfulness. So far none have refused."

"How is the research going on the new drug therapy?"

"Promising sir, with the help of the Medical division, we're close to developing a new type of suppressant drug, one that hopefully doesn't have the same detrimental side effects as the sleepers. We're also developing a new form of cybernetic jamming device. The design shows promise, but it still has a long way to go."

"And the other project Tony?"

Tony looked at him, "Still in research sir, but progressing very well."

"Thank you Tony."

----

Now he looked at Ajama Motamba. "And how is the Explorer Division doing?"

"Quite well sir. We've managed to map out the jump points throughout most of the Earth Alliance. We've even begun talks with the Narns and the Centauri, about exploring their areas of space as well. The other species haven't been as accommodating, but we've made some good progress with a species called the Vree. Their Merchant houses are more than willing to negotiate with us, but it is slow going sir."

"Any good news Ajama?"

"Oh yes sir, we've found at least eight solar systems that are not on the Jump gate system, and a few of them have inhabitable planets. We've also forwarded our scans of the systems to the technologies division for possible mining of the systems."

Luke smiled, that was easy money in the coffers.

----

Now he looked at Jeff Allen, the head of the Technologies division. "Your report Mr. Allen."

"Yes sir. As you've heard from the other directors, we've already begun to produce new computers, holographic systems, fusion generator systems, optronic systems, sensor systems and gravity systems. All of these lines are doing quite well. We've even begun to sell and lease them to other EA companies for incorporation into their existing systems and designs. We've also started a new recycling business with several of the EA corporations, and they are quite pleased with the reduction of their losses. Plus it provides us with more materials that we can use in our production facilities. We've also started mining operations in one of the systems that the explorer division located. We're currently processing Beryllium, Boron, Cobalt, Copper, Diamonds, Gold, Iron, Nickle, Niobium, Oxygen, Platinum, Silver, Tungsten and Water deposits found there. We've also found a rather unique crystal deposit as well sir."

Luke looked at Jeff, "Let me guess, a small pinkish-white crystal?"

Jeff just smiled, "Oh yes sir."

"Keep me up to date on that one Jeff."

"Of course sir."

"Good, continue."

"Well sir, we've also begun production on superconductor materials, new polymers, new metal alloys, ship armors and Akwande drive units."

Luke looked at him,"How are things going at Daniels University?"

"Better than we hoped sir. The first classes began a few months ago, and we've already received requests for enrollment for next years term from all across the EA, Narn space, and even from a few Minbari as well."

"Well I hope that you're giving the Minbari an even shot."

"Oh yes sir. We're treating everyone the same, as long as each applicant can pass the written exam."

Luke smiled, _"Well at least he is fair."_

_----_

Now he turned to Jeff Grove. "And how is your division doing Jeff?"

"Better than we hoped sir. As you know, with many of the crewmembers taking positions in the various divisions, we've had to rethink our System defense division. So we took 4 of the Destroyers and used them for parts in the construction of our new Cutter and Corvette class ships. By using the smaller ships, we've cut down the crew requirements, and increased our over all system coverage areas. We've also placed detection satellites throughout the system, and have a first alert area of more than 100 AU in any direction from the Vega star. We've also completed the Station by the Jump gate, and I daresay it could take on even a Snakier and win."

This had the other Directors nodding, as most of them knew what a Snakier was.

"And you're other projects?"

Jeff was smiling, "The new power generators are working better than we could've hoped sir. We found that by using both a Mini M/AM generator and the Singularity generator in combination, we can produce more than enough power in the ships."

Director Motamba looked at him, "Why use both?"

"Well Ajama, the singularity generator produces antimatter, most of which we then use for the Mini M/AM generator. The remainder is used in a new form of mine that can be dropped by the ships. The antimatter is held in a containment field, and as it decays, the antimatter reacts with the matter of the housing and." Jeff just moved his hands slowly apart.

"We're also using the antimatter in upgraded torpedoes and Cap ship missles."

"What about the other new weapons?"

Jeff nodded, and put a crystal in a data reader. The directors watched a weapons test-taking place. The beam was fired from a destroyer, and it literally obliterated the asteroid target, and then a Morning-star did an attack run and obliterated its target as well. "As you can see, the New Laqua cannons and beam weapons are quite remarkable. The range is nearly double that of our antimatter cannons, and the energy output is about 30 percent higher."

Jeff now looked around the room, "And the weapon comes in 4 variants, two of which can be mounted on fighters, with a slightly reduced range and power output. The other two are larger, and are designed for Capital ship use."

Now he placed another crystal in the data reader. As the data was displayed, he narrated. "This is our new Venture III class Corvette, by incorporating some of the Minbari systems in it, it is almost as agile as a fighter. And it's top speed is almost two-thirds that of a Scimitar. This second ship is our Liandra class Cutter, and even though it's twice the size of the Corvette, it's just as fast and maneuverable."

----

Now Jeff stopped the reader, and was smiling as he looked at Anthony Mason. "Dr Mason, what's the smallest jump capable ship that you've ever heard of?"

Tony thought for a moment, "Well that would have to be the light Cruiser class, like the James Carter."

Jeff just nodded, "The James Carter is about 600 meters long. So a ship the size of the Liandra, at 160 meters shouldn't be able to do this." Jeff started the reader again, and everyone watched as a jump point formed in front of the ship.

Tony was stunned, "How did you do that?"

Jeff smiled, "What can I say, Hershel got inspired one day. She theorized that if she focused the energy steam that is passed through the Quantium 40 a little differently, then the amount of energy and Quantium 40 needed would be greatly reduced. And by reducing these two factors, and using our materials in the shielding, we were able to build a jump drive that is about 30 percent the size of standard EA Jump drives."

Now Luke looked at Jeff, "When do you want to let the EA know about this improvement?"

"Actually sir, we would prefer not telling them yet. We've already made a deal with them for the production of new jump drives based on Minbari designs. As you know, they are just as efficient as the EA drives, only smaller. I think we should keep this to ourselves for now sir."

Luke looked at the other directors and saw them all nodding, even Tony. "Alright then. We keep this little tidbit quiet for now. Thank you all for the information, and I'll see you at next weeks meeting."

----

As the directors were leaving, Luke asked Tony and Jeff Grove to stay. Once they were alone, Luke looked at Jeff. "Jeff, have you finished the refit on the Black Knight?"

"Just about sir, we finished the weapon and power system upgrades, and are almost finished with the new stealth upgrades."

"Good, because I may have a mission for it soon."

"What sort of mission sir?"

Luke looked at him, "A possible prisoner rescue."

"From were sir?"

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room Jeff."

He just nodded.

"General Hague called me and asked for our help in getting his nephew released from a Psi-corps prison. It seems that his nephew is one of the people that opted not to join the corps, or take sleepers. Before he could go underground, he was picked up and imprisoned. Now it seems that his corps appointed lawyer refuses to even discuss the possibility of him or any other prisoner joining division M."

Now Tony looked at Jeff, "A few weeks ago, I sent one of my people to earth to find out any information she could about the Psi-corps prison. Once she has that Intel, we want to plan a rescue operation using Col Ellison's marines. Even now he and his people are prepping, and they are working with some M-12 telepaths that we have recruited."

"That's a pretty risky plan sir. Won't the corps, and the EA get just a little ticked off by something like this?"

Luke sort of half smiled to himself, "The corps? Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll be more than a little ticked off. As for the EA, as long as we don't kill any non-telepaths, and a few other incentives we're providing. Well they've assured Hague that they can blame this on the rogue underground."


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**Slum area of Marsdome: **Masheeka Dawson stepped out of the taxi, and looked around the area she was in and soon saw what she was looking for. She entered the somewhat seedy looking pub, and quietly made her way to the bar. The old man behind the bar just looked at her, sizing her up. "What'll you have?"

"I'll have a pint, make it dark and warm."

He looked at her again, and then walked over and grabbed a mug and filled it. He set it in front of her, and she put a card on the bar. He looked at it, and then at her. She smiled at him, "I need to see Kwan Lo."

He looked her in the eye, and sneered, "Who?"

"You heard me."

"Sorry lady, don't know em."

She looked at the barman, "Tell him it's Masheeka, and that I've got some work for him."

She picked up her mug, "I'll be in the booth on the end." She then walked over to the booth and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later she saw him, and he made his way over to her and slid into the other side of the booth. "It's been awhile Masheeka, what sort of trouble you in this time?"

She smiled, "I've been keeping out of trouble Kwan."

"Right, since when?"

"Since I got to Vega-3."

"So you made it all the way there?"

"Yup. Even got me a real job, papers and everything."

Now the man just looked at her rather nervously, "You join the corps?"

Her face turned hard and she looked at him. He could feel the coldness of her stare in his soul. "I'm going to forget you said that Kwan."

Her face then brightened, "I work for Confed Corporation now. I need you to dig up something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"I need to find out where the corps would keep special prisoners, the kind that they might use politically. I also need to find someone who works or has worked there."

He rubbed his chin, "I don't know Masheeka, that could be real tough info to get."

She slid another card across the table, and he looked at the seal on the card. "This should cover it."

He started to pick up the card, and she put her hand down on his. "This is the down payment, you get 5 times this amount when I get the info, if it checks out."

He looked at her, "Hell Masheeka, for that much, I'll even gift wrap it for you."

She smiled at him again, "I always knew you liked me Kwan."

**Sleazy Hotel Marsdome: **It had been a week since she had seen Kwan and now Masheeka Dawson looked at the man tied to the chair in front of her. He was blindfolded, naked, and looking a little under the weather. "I'm sorry for the way you've been treated, but it is necessary. Now I want you to tell me everything about the facility where the corps is holding Jack Maxwell. If you don't tell me, then I'm afraid that I'll have to give you something to make you a little more receptive to talking. But I should warn you, the effects on telepaths is not a very good one."

The man in the chair seemed a little worried now. "In fact, from what I've been told, you'll either end up dead, or a vegetable. But before that happens, you will talk. So the choice is yours."

The man smiled, "I'll never betray the corps, do what ever you want. My lips and Mind are sealed."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Masheeka took out a case, and started to place a device on his genitals.

Four hours later Masheeka was about to leave the room, she looked at the man sitting in the chair. He was covered in sweat, drool and semen. She had what she came for, now she had only one more thing to do. She took out another ampoule, and carefully opened it. She put her lips close to his ear, "I'm sorry for this."

Then she poured it on his head. For a second nothing seemed to happen, then the man started to breath faster, and his face was getting very red. Soon he slumped forward, and she felt his neck for a pulse, and found none. She placed the empty ampoule back in her case, and quietly left the room. The body of Moses Turner would be found in two hours, and then turned over to the EA authorities. The apparent victim of a massive coronary caused during sex. With no witnesses or leads, the local authorities would close the case file quickly.

**Confederation Corporation Offices Mars: **Six days later, after verifying her information, Masheeka entered the office and showed her ID to the guard. She asked for a secure comm. room, and she was escorted to it. She sat at the comm. unit and activated it. She then input the encryption key and waited while the scrambled signal was sent to Vega 3. Soon she was looking at the face of Director Mason. "Hello Masheeka, how is your little fishing trip going?"

"Quite well sir, I think I finally landed the big one."

She saw the Director smile, "I hope it wasn't to hard a struggle?"

He could see the look on her face, "It was uh, difficult sir. But I believe rewarding."

"Well then, I look forward to hearing all about it."

"Yes sir, I think you'll like this story."

Masheeka placed a data crystal in a slot on the unit and pressed a button. She watched as the data was sent, and then when it was done she looked at the director. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a little more personal time before I return to Vega 3."

She saw the director just nod his head, "I understand Masheeka, take all the time you need. Just keep in touch with us."

"Yes sir."

**Anthony Mason's Office: **Anthony looked at the data that Masheeka had sent him. To say he was pleased would have been an understatement. He quickly made copies of the data, and called for a security courier. When the courier arrived, he gave her a sealed cube. "I need this hand delivered to Col Ellison."

"Yes sir."

The courier left the office, and Anthony placed a call to Luke. "Sir, I need to see you as soon as possible."

"Of course Tony, I should be free in about 20 minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Anthony was waiting in the outer office, when the secretary looked at him. "Mr. Douglas can see you now Director." and Anthony went into the main office.

Luke was sitting at his desk, and looked up at him, "I thought I had a lot of paperwork in the service, but now."

Anthony smiled a little, "I know what you mean sir."

Anthony placed a data crystal on the desk and then sat down, "Masheeka's fishing trip went rather well sir."

Luke looked at him and saw the concern on his face. "And how is she doing?"

"She's well sir, but she's taking a little extra time off sir."

Luke just nodded his head, and then picked up the crystal and placed it in a reader. Soon they were looking at her report, and the schematics of an underground facility on Mars. "Did Stanley get a copy of this?"

"Yes sir, I sent it by courier right before I came here."

"Good, tell him that I want a briefing by you and him tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

Luke saw the worried look on Anthony's face, "What's wrong Tony?"

"Oh, uh nothing sir."

Luke smiled now, "You're a terrible liar Tony."

"Sorry Luke, it's just that I was thinking about what could go wrong, and…"

"And you're worried that some of your people could get hurt or worse?"

"Yes sir."

Luke smiled, "Welcome to the wonderful world of command Tony."

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry Tony, Stanley has been doing this sort of thing for almost 30 years. He's one of the best ground assault officers that I know. Hell, he even taught the course at the Confed Marine Academy for 5 years. I'm sure that any plan he comes up with will not only be brilliant, but it will probably have no casualties at all."

Anthony smiled a little, "That's what I'm hoping for Luke."

Anthony now stood up, "If you'll excuse me sir, I need to see a man about a plan."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Make it 10 o'clock tomorrow Tony, Terry and I have a Dr's appointment before that."

Anthony just smiled and nodded, and was then on his way to Col Ellison's office. They spent the rest of the day hashing out a workable plan.

**Three weeks later: **A Jump point formed and a sleek looking ship flew out into normal space. The ship was almost a full day away from the Sol system, and the captain ordered the ship into full stealth mode. On the bridge, Commander Frazier turned and looked at Major Cortez. "If all goes well major, we should be at Mars in just about 23 hours."

The Major nodded, "That'll give my people enough time to do their final preps and get some rest before we jump off."

"Carry on Major."

Major Cortez just nodded and left the bridge, and the XO came over to the Captain. "Eugenia, why did we jump back into normal space so far out? With our new stealth upgrades, we could have come out a lot closer."

She looked at her XO, "I know that Alex, but Col Ellison, and the Admiral thought that we should come out here, just in case the EA has boosted their early warning nets."

She got up from her chair, "Besides, this way we all get a chance to relax a bit before heading into the Lions den. Now, I'm going to my quarters. You have the watch XO."

"Aye aye ma'am I have the watch."

**Landing bay TCS Black Knight: **Major Cortez was watching the marines and their new associates spar. He was quite pleased at how well the new people had picked up the hand-to-hand skills they were probably going to need on this mission. He watched as one of the marines was getting his butt kicked by a young woman. He heard some of the other marines joke about it. It seemed that no matter what he did, the corporal just couldn't surprise her. As he got closer he heard the corporal just moan a little to her after she had thrown him to the floor again, "I thought you people couldn't read our minds?"

She smiled at him, "I don't have to, and you keep telegraphing your moves."

"Oh that's why."

He held up his hand and she took it to help him up, but he quickly changed his grip and tossed her to the floor. As she was lying there, she heard him snicker, "Finally got ya."

This got everyone laughing, including the Major.

The major whistled and everyone was looking at him, "Final briefing is in 21 hours. Two more hours of PT, then do an equipment check. After that I want you all to take it easy until final briefing tomorrow."

Everyone there snapped to attention and chorused "Aye aye sir." then went back to their sparring.

The major smiled to himself as he remembered his first meeting with the young woman. She had showed up at the Security division office to apply for a job, and when asked why she didn't want to work for division M, she said that reading minds wasn't what she wanted to do. At her first day of training, she was asked if she knew how to defend herself, and she told the instructor that she knew a little. The big man asked her for a demonstration, and soon he was on his back on the mat. Major Cortez had seen the move she did, and he walked over to the young woman, "Since the corporal is to easy for you, why don't we go a few rounds."

She smiled at the Major, "Yes sir."

The two of them went into fighting stances and started to spar, soon everyone was watching them go at it. The Major was using a style that played to his greater strength, but her style played to her greater agility. The match had started off easily, but after a few minutes, they were both going full steam. After 20 minutes, they both were sweating and just a little bruised and bloodied here and there. The two of them were a little winded, and after she took him down again, he just slapped the mat with his hand. They both stood and bowed to each other, "You win this one Miss Cloud, but I want a rematch sometime."

"Anytime sir."

Then he looked at her earnestly, "Miss Cloud, how would you like a job as an instructor?"

**Briefing room TCS Black Knight: **The Major was at the front of the room in front of a holographic map, and everyone was listening as he went over the details of Operation Big Favor. "OK people, one more time. We HALO drop to these coordinates, and then move to the objective. At the sight we split into five teams. Alpha team, your target?"

A Lt stood up, "We are to breech the facility here. He touched a spot on the screen at his chair and a spot on the holomap started blinking. Then proceed to the Main power relay and set our charges. Then we are to head to the Main entrance and await the go command."

"And then?"

"Then we blow the charges and proceed to secure the main entrance for Evac."

"Good, Bravo team?"

Miss Cloud stood up, "We breech the facility here sir, another spot started blinking, and then proceed to the primary and secondary ventilation shafts. Once there we set the nebulizers to saturate the facility with FPG-1, 60 seconds before lights out. This should incapacitate the guards and prisoners in seconds sir."

"And then?"

"Then we are to proceed to the Main entrance and provide back up to Alpha team."

"Good, Charlie team?"

A Sergeant stood up, "Sir, we are to proceed to these coordinates and hack into the base's comm. and computer systems. From there we can monitor all signals to and from the facility, and bypass any security measures the corps has in place. We are also to open any security doors preventing Evac."

"And then?"

"Once the Evac is done, we proceed to our pick up spot here sir." and he pointed to a spot on the map.

The major nodded his head, and continued. "And I'll lead Delta and Echo teams, and we breech the facility here. Once the FPG-1 is introduced, we'll proceed to secure the release of the prisoners in these two sections here and here. Then we'll head to the main entrance for Evac. Any questions?"

The room was silent, "Good, we go in 2 hours, I want a final equipment check, and then everybody in the bay in 90 minutes. Just remember your training people, and we'll get through this without a scratch."

**Bridge of TCS Black Knight: **Commander Frazier was watching Mars get larger on the view screen, "Easy does it helm, this is a stealth approach. I want a smooth transition into upper atmosphere."

"Yes ma'am."

The ship shook a little as they moved into the upper atmosphere, and the commander looked over at her EWAC tech. "No active signals ma'am. I think we're OK."

"Good, keep me apprised of any changes."

"Yes ma'am."

The Commander looked at the comm. tech, "Tell the Major he's a go."

"Aye aye ma'am."

"Helm, once the drop is done, I want you to find us a quiet spot in the mountain range to await the pick up signal."

"Yes ma'am."

After 5 minutes, the XO spoke up, "All teams away Commander."

"Thank you XO. Helm take us to the mountains."

"Yes ma'am."

Commander Frazier sat back and said a silent prayer for the teams, as she watched the mountains come into view.

**Rescue teams: **Because of the high altitude, and the thinner atmosphere, the teams were using personal AG belts and extra large chutes for this jump. They made it to the ground quickly, and then headed for their objectives. It took them just under an hour to reach their objectives, and each team did as they were trained to do. Soon everything was set to go. Charlie team hacked into the system, and found out something interesting. The Sergeant contacted the major on a secure channel. "Charlie actual to Lead."

The major was a little upset, that the sergeant was breaking comm. silence, but he knew that he wouldn't do that unless it was extremely urgent. "Go Charlie actual."

"Sir, we have new Intel, it seems that almost all security personnel have been pulled within the last two hours. There is an order in the system from Corps higher ups for them to proceed to a location almost 1500 km east of the facility. They took the shuttles and left here about 90 minutes ago. There's no way of knowing when they'll return sir."

"Roger that Charlie actual, wait one."

The major switched to a second channel, "Bravo Kilo Actual, this is Bravo Foxtrot Lead."

The commander got on the line, "Go Lead."

"We have new onsite Intel, we are moving plan up 30 mikes. Also keep an eye out for any returning ships and give us a heads up if you can."

"Understood Lead, we've got your six."

"Roger that, will call back in 20 mikes."

The Major switched to the main channel, "All teams this is Bravo Foxtrot actual, Status check."

"Alpha is go."

"Bravo is go."

"Charlie is go."

"Delta and Echo are go. Jump off is moved up 30 mikes. We are a go in 5 Mikes from my mark, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, mark. Good hunting people."

The major looked at his two teams, and held up his hand and flashed a five signal. They all nodded and awaited his go signal. Angela Cloud looked at her people, and was glad they had enough time to reset the nebulizers. Four minutes later, Charlie team saw people all over the facility begin to drop. Then the whole facility went dark, and he was glad the security system was on a separate power source. Now they saw as Alpha team reached the main entrance and secured the passed out corps people. The team leader flashed a thumbs up to the security cam. They watched as Bravo team moved into support positions, and they watched as Delta and Echo teams moved quickly into the prisoner areas.

Soon all corps personnel were secured, and the prisoners were released and they began to move them to the main entrance area. In less than 15 minutes, the prisoners were all accounted for, and the medics on Bravo and Alpha teams were sedating them for transport. The plan was to keep them out while in transit to home, and to awaken them once they were safely on Vega-3. Major Cortez looked around the Main entrance area, and allowed himself a small smile. He then contacted Bravo Kilo for Evac. As the ship was moving to the facility, Charlie team began to copy the computer core, delete the security footage, and when they were done they placed several rather nasty worms and viruses in they system. The Sergeant smiled, "This should give the corps a little bit of fun."

When the ship set down, all off duty personnel helped with the Evac of the prisoners, and the ship lifted off and scooped up Charlie team a minute later. Then the ship headed for orbit.

Once in orbit the commander had the helm plot a course out of the Sol system at best possible speed. Once clear of the EA detection net, they would jump to hyperspace and proceed to the Vega system. Major Cortez entered the bridge, and the Commander looked at him. "Any problems Major?"

"No ma'am, Operation Big Favor went off with only the one minor hitch."

"That's good to hear Major, and our guest's?"

"All are resting quietly ma'am."

"That's good to hear, we'll contact home once we're in hyperspace and let the Admiral know. You did good Major, remember to congratulate your teams."

"I already have ma'am."

She looked at him, "Then you and your people should take a little down time Major, we'll get everybody home safe."

Major Cortez smiled again and saluted her, "Yes ma'am, right after debriefs." Then he left the bridge to begin team debriefs.

**Psi Corps detention facility: **After about 4 hours, the people began to awaken, with the worst headaches they had ever had. The senior Psi cop at the sight contacted Corps command after he had freed himself, and informed them of the attack. He also unknowingly transmitted a set of rather nasty worms and viruses to the corps high command comm. system. They would begin to start working 6 to 8 hours after transmission. When the news of the attack reached the Corps main council, they were more than a little upset. They knew that the Confed people were behind it, but they had no real evidence, and most doubted they would find any. They turned the matter over to the Psi cops to investigate it. Now they decided on what sort of damage control they would need, because they knew that word of the attack would leak out, it always seemed to. There was also the matter of payback, but the leader stopped that idea, for now.

**Luke Douglas's office: **It was three weeks since the raid, and Luke was expecting a visit from the Earth Force Command staff. They were here to see the trials of the James Carter, and then have a tour of the various facilities. He had met with them in his office, and before they left for the star port to head out to the Space dock, Luke had asked General Hague if they could speak in private. Once they were alone Luke looked at him, "General, I just wanted to let you meet one of our newest students at Daniels university."

A second door opened, and a young man entered the room. General Hague walked over to him and they were quickly hugging each other. Both of them had tears coming down their cheeks, and General Hague smiled at Luke. "God Jack, it's been so long."

Jack sniffled a little, "Uncle Bill, I didn't think I would ever see you again."

When they separated a little, he looked at Jack, "How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks, Mr. Douglas's people rescued me and everybody else. They've been helping us out, and trying to quietly let our families know we were OK."

Luke smiled, "We're using security couriers to let the families know, and we've also been helping them to figure out what they might want to do now. I'm sorry I couldn't let you know before now Bill, but we were sure Psi Corps would be watching you."

General Hague nodded his head, "I understand Luke. And I completely agree with what you did."

He looked at Jack, "I'll let your mom and dad know you're OK as soon as I get back to Beta Durani Station."

"Thanks uncle Bill. Would you also let them know that I'm starting engineering classes here. That should make dad smile at least."

"I will Jack, I will." then they were hugging again. The general looked at Luke and silently mouthed 'Thanks, I owe you one.'


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**TCS Frigate Black Knight:** While en route to Vega-3, Kathy Cloud stood in front of Major Cortez's door. She hesitated for a moment, then she knocked on it. "Enter."

She entered the room and stopped in front of his desk. "What can I do for you Lt Cloud?"

She looked at him, "It's about the people we rescued sir."

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no sir. I was just curious as to what's going to happen to them sir."

He looked at her, and saw the concern for them in her eyes. He smiled at her, "Well, considering what they've been through, probably some counciling at the very least. After that, it's up to them. No one is going to force them to do anything they don't want to, you know that"

She relaxed a little, "Thank you Major."

"It's Ephram. When it's just us in private, you can call me Ephram Lt."

She semi-smiled, "Yes sir, uh Ephram. And it's Kathy."

"Was there anything else Kathy?"

Now she smiled again, "As a matter of fact there is. How about a match, after all, your up 4 to 3 on me."

He thought for a moment, he was a little tense. "Alright. Shall we say the exercise mats in 10 minutes?"

Now she really smiled, "Oh yes sir."

------------------------

**Vega-3 Confed Corp Mentalist Training Facility:** Anthony Mason watched as the ship set down on the landing pad, and he then saw the telepaths being unloaded. They were still sedated, and he knew that that had been done for not only their safety, but for the safety of their rescuers as well. He followed them into the medical wing of the facility, and made sure that they were all medically sound. He knew that the doc on board the Black Knight had examined them, and he also knew she was a competent doctor. But he was a little old fashioned, in that he saw these people as his people and now his patients. He smiled to himself, as he also knew that Missy would be a little upset at him for probably missing dinner, but oh well, that's the life of a doctor. Deep down he knew she would understand, and that was one of the reasons he loved her.

Dennis Adams felt himself slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. The bed he was in was not the one he had become used to over the last 3 years. He also realized that he felt heavier than he should, and the sounds were all off as well. He slowly opened his eyes, and he knew that he was in some sort of medical facility. Everything was painted bright yellow or white, and there was an very faint antiseptic smell in the air. He tried to rise up, and he found his muscles felt a little sluggish _"No doubt from_ _drugs."_ he thought. Then he saw a young woman open the door of the room and step toward his bed with a wheelchair. She couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 years old, about a year or two younger than himself. She stopped at the foot of his bed and looked at him. _"Good morning."_

"If you say so."

She looked at him, and he saw a little sadness in her expression. "I know you've been through a lot, and right now you have no idea what's going on, or where you are."

He just looked at her, "What kind of crap is the corps pulling now?"

"I can assure you that this is not 'crap' as you put it. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life."

"Yeah right."

"I know you have no reason to trust me or anybody else." She seemed to hesitate a little. "And I know that what I'm about to say is going to be hard for you to believe. But you and everybody else who was at that prison are free now."

"Yeah right" and Dennis just rolled over in the bed away from her.

Angela Mitchell was a little ticked off now, "Listen bucko. You don't have to believe me, but it's just rude to turn your back to somebody when they're talking to you."

Dennis turned back around, and saw that she was really looking pissed. He had seen a similar look on his older sisters face when he used to get her mad. But he didn't really care if he ticked her off or not. "Just go away."

Angela leaned on the wheelchair, "Sorry. Can't do that. It's my job to get you to the breakfast meeting. Then you get to take some tests after that."

Dennis sat up in the bed, "I'm not doing any tricks for the corps. When are you people going to figure that out?"

Angela started to smile, and she then giggled. "I keep telling you that this isn't the corps."

Then she looked directly at him, "What if I can prove to you that this isn't the corps?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

------------------------

Angela walked over to the closet by the head of the bed, she opened it, and took out a one piece jumpsuit. She then took out some shoes and socks. "You can put these on, and then I'll take you to the front door."

"Then what?"

"Then you can leave."

Dennis just looked at her, "What did you say?"

"I said you can leave."

Dennis just looked at her, and nodded. "Yeah, I step out the door, and 'BANG' your people shoot me. Right?"

She looked at him, and he wasn't sure what she was thinking. He reached out with his mind, but she had her guards up, and she had to be at least a P-9 or P-10 from the feel of her.

"Well, are we going to breakfast, or would you prefer the front door?"

He looked at her, "Can I at least have a minute to get dressed?"

Angela looked at him and blushed a little, "Oh. Uh yeah." and she turned around.

-------------------

After he was dressed, Angela patted the wheelchair, and he sat down in it. "Where to?"

"The front door."

She took him down the hallway, and then down in an elevator. When the doors opened, he saw that they were in a large open lobby. The receptionist looked at them, and Angela waved to him. They had just arrived at the front door, when he saw a very pregnant woman entering.

"Hi Angie. Where you off to?"

"Hi Missy. I'm not going anywhere. But Dennis here wants to leave."

The woman looked a little worried, "Does he still think he's with the corps?"

"Yeah, he didn't believe me when I told him he wasn't."

The woman looked at him first, then at Angela. "Did you let him scan you?"

Angela looked worriedly at her, "Do I have to Missy?"

Dennis could hear something in her voice, he thought it might be fear. _"I knew it, she's afraid I'll see_ _the truth if I scan her."_

Dennis saw the woman put a hand on the girls shoulder, and heard her say, "Angie, I know that you don't like being scanned. And I could let him scan me. But I'm only going to have limited contact with him and the others. He and the others have been locked up for at least the last three years. They don't know about Confed, or Division M. Besides Angie, you're his Mentor, and he has to trust you. Do you remember how Leroy got your mom and dad to trust him?"

Angela looked at the floor,"Yeah, he let them scan him."

Then after about a minute her shoulders seemed to sag a little, "Alright Missy, I'll do it."

Then she looked at Dennis, "But he better be nice."

The woman looked at him now, "Young man. A few years ago, a Psi-cop scanned Angela without her permission, and he uh 'hurt' her. She's since been a little reluctant to be scanned by others. But to help earn your trust, she's willing to let you scan her. I just ask that you don't push to hard."

-----------------------

Dennis looked at the girl Angela again, and he could see she was sweating a little. But she stepped over to the wheelchair and kneeled down next to him. Dennis reached out with his mind, and this time there were no guards, she had opened her mind to him. He saw her life of the past few years, it was happy and peaceful. He saw her and her family arriving on Vega, and the house that she now lived in. As he went a little deeper, he saw her life on Proxima, and the running to keep ahead of the corps. He felt her hunger pangs, from not having anything to eat for days at a time. Then he went a little deeper, and he saw the face of a Psi-cop. He felt her panic, her fear, and then he felt a blinding flash of bone searing pain. He quickly pulled out of the scan, and saw that she was breathing even harder and that she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't. I mean. I uh." and he realized he had tears on his own cheeks.

She looked at him and placed her hand on his, "It's OK. I'm learning to live with that part of my past."

Dennis wiped the tears from his cheeks, as did Angela. She looked at him and whispered this time, "Well where to now?"

He gave her his best quirky smile this time, "I could eat, maybe a little."

Missy and Angela both nodded, and the three of them headed for the Medical wing cafeteria.

------------------------

**Division M Training facility:** After breakfast, the people from the prison met with the Director of Division M. He welcomed them all to Vega-3 and a new life. They had all been given a folder, and he told them that the rules of the division were in the folder. All of them were told that the division was in the process of trying to reach their families, and he asked them to not try to make contact with them. They were also informed that technically they were escaped prisoners from the EA. But that since Vega was an independent world, the local government was making discreet inquiries on their behalf to get their sentences either changed to time served, or probation. Then he told them he would let them have some private time to make their own decisions as to what they wanted to do and he left the room.

Dennis had listened to this man, Director Mason, and now he started to read the papers in the folder. He heard a lot of the people saying this couldn't be real, that it had to be some sort of Psi-corps trick. But he knew from what he had seen in Angie's mind that it wasn't. He slowly stood up and asked if anyone else had scanned the peoples minds. Everyone was just nodding their heads, it seems that they had also been skeptical at first. Dennis looked at everyone in the room, "I don't know about you people, but I believe them. And I'm willing to hear them out."

Everyone sat there, and some even felt a little ashamed. Here was a young man, barely past being a boy, and he had more courage than they did. Soon everyone in the room was agreeing with him. They would see if these people were for real or not.

----------------------

**Two weeks later:** Angela opened the door to Dennis's room, and saw him sitting at his desk. He was deeply concentrating on some problem on the monitor screen, so he didn't hear her enter. She got behind him and shouted "BOO"

Dennis's heart nearly skipped a beat, then he looked at her and was about to say, "Don't do that." but when he saw her smile he just laughed at her. "Angela, I'm trying to get my homework done."

She looked at him, "You've got a whole week to do that problem. Besides, I'm here in an official capacity. As your Mentor, it's my responsibility to see that you're well cared for, and not overworked. After all, for the last two weeks, you've been tested, poked, prodded and injected, and now you've got homework."

She reached over and hit the save button on the keypad. "Now. Dennis Adams, it's time for your field trip."

"What field trip?"

Angela just smiled at him, and told him to grab his jacket and come with her. The two of them quickly made their way out of the residence dorm, and over to the landing field. He saw an older man waiting by a shuttle. He knew from his scan of Angie, that she cared a lot for this man, and she had told him that he had become like a grandpa to her. As they neared the shuttle Angie ran up and hugged the man. "You made it."

He hugged her back, and smiled at her. "How could I not?"

Angie stepped back a little "Oh, Leroy, this is Dennis Adams. Dennis this is Leroy Tate."

Mr Tate put out his hand and Dennis slowly took it, and shook it. "It's a pleasure Mr Adams."

Now he looked at Angie and smiled a little conspiratorially. "If we're going to make it to the field tests, we had better get a move on."

Dennis looked at the two of them, "What field tests?"

She looked at him, "Well duh, the James Carter's Field tests."

Leroy stopped her picking on him, "Angela Marie Mitchell, you behave yourself."

She looked down at the tarmac, "Yes sir"

Leroy looked at Dennis, "Angie figured you could use a break from all of the work you've been doing. So she asked me if I could help her out a little, by getting the two of you out of the facility for a little while. So shall we people."

---------------------

Soon they were in the shuttle, and were in orbit. Dennis had been in spacecraft before, but this was his first time in a cockpit. Leroy looked at him, and saw the wonder on his face. He pointed out the controls to Dennis, and explained their functions. He smiled at Dennis, "Why don't you fly her for a bit?"

Dennis just looked at him, "Really?"

Leroy just nodded, and waited until he had a grip on the control stick, then he let go of the other stick and let the boy fly the ship.

Leroy told him how to plot the course, and let him do it. Then the shuttle was soon zooming toward the fourth planet, and Dennis saw a lot of ships on the scanners. Leroy reached into his pocket, and pulled out two Id's and handed them to the two of them. "These will give you access to the special area's of the ship."

Dennis looked at him, "What ship?"

Leroy smiled and pointed at a really big ship that was besides a dry dock facility. "That one, the TCS Mastiff. One of the finest ships I've ever had the privilege to serve on."

As they approached the ship, Leroy called for and received landing clearance. Once the ship was down, the three of them exited, and were met by the CAG Lt Col Halko. "Hello Captain Tate, long time no see."

Leroy smiled at her, "Hi Janet, I heard that you were made CAG of the old girl."

"Yes sir, about 2 months ago. We all really miss you sir."

Leroy smiled a little, "I miss her a little to Janet."

Then Leroy introduced his two guests to the Col, and asked if they could spend a little time using the simulators. The CAG looked at the two kids, "Do you think they can handle it sir?"

Leroy just nodded, "They might surprise you Col."

"Well we do have a few hours before the tests start, I don't see why not sir."

They all headed for the Pilot training area, and once there, they helped the kids get ready. The Col gave them a quick briefing on the flight controls, and the type of ships they would be in. Once they were set, the adults left the room, and Dennis and Angie soon found themselves flying fighter ships. Because of the gravity and inertia settings, they felt like they were truly flying. What really surprised Dennis the most, was that after a little while his opponents kept changing their flying tactics. He and Angie had to constantly change their own tactics to keep up with the simulations. When it was over, the two of them were getting out of the simulators, and a pair of men in uniforms came up to them.

The oriental man looked at them, "So you two were our opponents. I have to admit that you two are pretty good. But just a little cocky. I'm Lt Cho, and this is Lt JG Strauss, or Dragonfly and Lockjaw."

They shook hands, and Lt Cho looked at Dennis, "If you ever want to try again, just give me a call."

Dennis was a little surprised by the mans words, but he quickly recovered. "I will."

The two men left, and then the kids saw Mr Tate and the Col. "Well, how was it?"

Dennis just looked at her, "Awesome."

Now Leroy looked at his watch, "We should get going, we're due in the observation room in about 15 minutes."

While the kids were changing, the CAG looked at Leroy, "Well, you were right sir, they did surprise me."

"I thought they might Janet, oh and would you thank the Lt's for flying with them."

"Yes sir, I'm sure Dragonfly and Lockjaw enjoyed it as much as the kids. Although dragonfly may have to take some ribbing. I mean it's not often that you get waxed by a little girl."

Janet hesitated for a moment, then started to snicker, "Twice."

Soon the kids were back, and the three of them headed for the observation room.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**Confed Dry dock Alpha, Orbiting Vega-4: **Several senior officers of the EA Joint Chiefs and Senators from the EA Senate were here to watch the trials of the EAS James Carter. They were all waiting in one of the observation rooms on board the TCS Mastiff. General Lefcourt saw Mr Douglas and his wife enter, and made his way over to them "Hello Mr Douglas, Mrs Douglas." and he extended his hand

Luke shook his hand, and Terry nodded to the general. "So General, do you want to cancel your bet yet?"

He smiled at them and they turned to look at the James Carter, "No sir. Even though I've seen the plans, and the improvements are impressive, I still think that the defenders are going to win."

Luke just smiled at him, "We'll see general, we'll see."

Terry snickered a little at them, and the two men looked at her. "I'm sorry dear, general. But you two sound like my dad and Captain Santiago. They used to bet on just about everything."

Luke put his arm around her, "Sorry Terry, it's an old military tradition,"

They all laughed a little. Then the general looked at Luke. "Speaking of Captain Santiago, has anyone seen him lately?"

Terry smiled, "He's said something about hitching a ride with Commander Davidson."

Luke looked at the Terry, "Why am I not surprised."

Now Luke looked at General, "So General, can you tell me if there is any new information about why Babylon 3 blew up?"

The General looked at him, "Actually sir, Bill an I will need to talk to you about that tomorrow."

Luke could see by the look in the General's eye that this conversation was going to be important, so he just nodded. "I'll clear my calender General."

**Bridge of EAS James Carter: **Commander Davidson was going over the final engineers report, and he looked at Ricardo and smiled. "Well sir, what do you think of her?"

"She's a great ship Mickey, but then, she always was."

"Yes sir, but now she's the fastest in the fleet, and probably the toughest."

"I like what you've done to her Mickey."

"Well sir, what can I say. I had a little help."

Both of them laughed a little, and Ricardo looked at Mickey, "Thanks for letting me tag along Mickey."

"Our pleasure Ricardo. Have you heard what our orders are going to be?"

Ricardo looked at him seriously now, "Oh yeah, and I gotta warn you Mickey. This ones going to be tough, even with the improvements."

Don't worry sir, we're ready for anything the chiefs can throw at us."

"I hope so Mickey."

Five minutes later, the James Carter pulled out of the dry dock, and General Lefcourt opened a channel to them. "This is General Lefcourt. I first want to say that the James Carter is a fine looking ship, and you should all be proud of the work you've done on her. Secondly, I want to wish her and her crew good fortunes on this upcoming trial. Now for your orders. On the outer edge of this system, a base has been set up. It is automated and unmanned, that is your target, For the purpose of this trial, the base is the location of a terrorist group that has tried to overthrow Earth gov. Your mission is to destroy the base and take out any defenders. Intel is sketchy, but you will be facing at least one destroyer and several gunboats. With some fighter protection. There may be other defenses as well. Again, good fortunes to you, and good hunting."

-----------------------------

On the bridge of the James Carter, Ricardo looked at Mickey, "Well, I did warn you."

Mickey looked at him, and then at his crew. He saw that they were ready, nervous, but ready. "Helm, set course for the outer edge of the system. EWAC's, I don't want to be surprised out there, so maximum stealth. Tactical, I know that the enemy is going to do whatever they can to fool you, so be careful, set shields to setting one. Alright people, lets do this."

The ship moved quickly away from the dry dock, followed by the Mastiff and her escorts. In less than three hours they were nearing the outer edge of the system.

"So Mickey, what settings are they using on the guns for this exercise?'

"Well sir, because of the upgrades, we've got the weapons set at 0.01 percent. We wouldn't want to hole a friendly over an exercise"

Ricardo just shook his head, "Yep, that would be bad Mickey, besides they'd probably make you pay for the damages."

Soon they were approaching the target area, and they still hadn't seen the defenders. Commander Davidson slowed the ship to half speed, and looked at the tactical display. There were a lot of rocks the enemy could hide behind, and there also seemed to be some low level interference to the scanners that looked like a jamming signal. He smiled as he looked at the EWAC station, "Can you compensate for the jamming?"

The tech smirked a little, "In my sleep sir. Compensating now, and locating source."

Now he and the crew saw the source of the jamming, It was a station on an asteroid. "EWAC''s, can you get any feedback from that station?"

The techs eyes lit up at the idea and he nodded to the captain, "Yes sir, just give me a few seconds"

Twenty seconds later the station's passive scan signal was showing them the area, and they now saw the defenders. Two Destroyers, four gunboats, one squadron of fighters, and several weapons platforms. The ships were set up in a pattern to catch them in a crossfire. He had the computer ID the ships. Mickey assessed everything, and turned to Ricardo, "We've got the gunboats London, Paris, Beijing and Tokyo. The destroyers are the Brighton and the Maxwell."

He looked at the smile spreading across Ricardo's face and realized it mirrored his own. , "I think this is going to be fun sir."

"Helm bring us to 165 mark 50, Z minus 2000. Full speed. Tactical, when we come around, fire on the first destroyer as she comes to bear, weapons and engines first. Activate defense grid and full shields after EWAC. EWAC's, flood the area in 10 seconds."

The crew only nodded, they knew the captain wasn't expecting a response. The ship moved quickly into position, and the defenders still didn't know they were there.

---------------------------

**Bridge of the EAS Destroyer Maxwell: **Captain Ellen Tidwell sat and watched the tactical display. She knew that the James Carter was out there, and would soon be in the area. The Group leader had set up a pretty good trap, and now they just had to wait for the target to arrive. "Tactical, anything yet?"

"No Ma'am."

"EWAC's, anything on passives?"

"No Captain."

Captain Tidwell just looked at the forward screen, "Where are you Davidson?"

The EWAC's tech called out, "We're getting massive jamming."

The next thing she knew, alarms started going off around the bridge, and the damage assessment computer started showing massive damage to the ship. Then the lights all over the ship cut off, and she checked the damage display monitor. She just shook her head in disbelief, and then opened a signal to the Mastiff as per operation orders, "CnC, this is the Maxwell."

She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "As per our damage assessment computer, our engineering section has been holed, and our ship has blown up. Please send our congratulations to the crew of the James Carter. Maxwell out."

Now she turned to her XO, "You know Davidson's never going to let me live this down."

Her XO just looked at her, "Sorry Captain, he came out of a blind spot."

------------------------

**Bridge of EAS James Carter:** "Captain, the Maxwell has been destroyed, and the London and Tokyo are badly damaged."

Commander Davidson just nodded as he heard the tactical report, "Fire aft weapons as we pass, take out the gunboats."

"Aye sir."

"Helm come to 82 mark 25. I want to get that asteroid between us and the Brighton."

"The Tokyo and London are destroyed sir. Incoming fighters."

"Clear em from my sky."

"Aye aye Captain."

**Star Fury Squadron Flying circus:** Lt Commander Holtzmeyer saw the jamming on his monitor, and then the monitor showed the Maxwell destroyed, and then the Tokyo and London icons blinked out. He saw the James Carter now, and he opened a channel to his group. "There she is boys and girls. It looks like they got us with our pants down. Lets take her out."

The entire squadron spun around 90 degrees and hit their thrusters. They were closing into missile range, but they couldn't get a clear lock on tone. Then the Commander saw a hailstorm of energy bolts coming toward them. His first thought was, _"What the hell?" _as they were still outside of effective weapons range. Then his ships auto systems kicked in and brought his ship to a stop and it started to power down. He looked at his monitor, and he then looked out and saw that his entire squadron was also powering down. He opened a channel to the Mastiff, "CnC, this is the flying circus. We are Kaput."

He now opened a channel to his squadron, "Sorry mine friends, but we are all dead."

His wingman quipped back, "Well sir. At least with all of us dead, you don't have to write letters to home."

"Funny Karl, real funny."

**Bridge of the EAS Destroyer Brighton: **Captain Amir Hassan looked at the screen and through the jamming he saw the icons for the Maxwell, London and Tokyo blink off. He next saw the fighters blink off as well. He now watched the icon of the Carter. "Helm, bring us about. Tactical, fire any weapon that comes to bear. Comm. get me the Beijing and Paris."

Amir saw his comm. tech nod, "Gerry, Ito, I want you to move around behind him at flank speed. The Brighton will slow him up, and you can finish him."

"Yes sir."

"Aye sir."

Both gunboats moved out at flank speed, and the Brighton began to close with the Carter. Captain Hassan watched as the distance between them closed rapidly. But then the lights on the bridge flickered and went out. Captain Hassan looked at the damage assessment computer, and saw that according to the flashing schematic, the entire bridge had been holed to space. He felt the ship still moving, and felt the weapons fire, so he knew that auxiliary control was still fighting. He looked at his bridge crew, "Sorry folks, we're dead."

------------------------

**Bridge of the James Carter:** Commander Davidson saw the gunboats moving out, and the Brighton changing course. "Helm, stay on the gunboats. Tactical fire all aft weapons as the Brighton come to bear."

The gunboat captains saw the ship turn toward them and ignore the Brighton. They also saw the mock damage the Brighton took from the Carter's aft guns. Then both gunboats powered down, as their computers showed them as destroyed.. Mickey saw the tactical officer shake his head, "Sir, the Brighton is coming at us again."

"You only got the bridge Lt, they have an auxiliary control. Helm set course for the base. Tactical, take out any defense platforms that you get a firing arc on."

The shield power monitor beeped, and Mickey saw the computer estimate a 25 percent drop in the shields. He looked at his monitor, then at the Tactical officer. "Uh Lt, don't you have something to finish?"

He saw the man smile a little, and then felt a small shudder. "Not a problem sir, Sneakers deployed."

Ricardo looked at Mickey, "Sneakers?"

Mickey smiled at the Ricardo. "Those are the mines we're carrying. They are actually something just recently developed and are called Tactical Stealth Mines. But the crew likes to call them Sneakers. The mines have an outer casing of scanner absorbing material, and it along with their size makes them almost impossible to detect. Plus they have minimal thrusters to charge at an approaching target, so Sneakers."

Now he saw the base coming into range, and he had the base targeted "Tactical, status of the Brighton?"

"Badly damaged sir."

"Fire on the base, and then take out the Brighton."

In the auxiliary control room, Lt Franklin saw the extent of damage the ship had taken, and the projections on the damage assessment computer. He looked at the comm. tech now, "Open a signal to the James Carter."

"Yes sir."

As the James Carter fired, the icon for the base vanished, and they turned toward the Brighton. His comm. tech spoke up, "Captain, we're being hailed, audio only."

"Let me hear it sergeant"

"EAS James Carter, this is Lt Franklin, acting Captain of the Brighton. Most of our crew is dead, and our life support is failing. I wish to surrender immediately."

Davidson nodded to the comm. tech. "EAS Brighton, power down all none essential systems, and head to your life pods. We will pick you up."

"Yes sir, Brighton out."

**Observation room TCS Mastiff: **General Lefcourt and the others had watched the battle, and he had to admit that the Carter was truly impressive. With it's extended range and maneuverability, it hadn't hardly been touched. And according to the computers, the only hit it did take was deflected by the new energy shields. He picked up the comm. mike. "Attention all ships, this is General Lefcourt. The exercise is now finished. James Carter, congratulations on a excellent run. You and your crew are to be commended. All ships will proceed to Vega-3 for final mission overview and critique." and he put the mike down.

He now looked at Mr Douglas, "It looks like I owe you a fifty year old scotch Mr Douglas."

"Well I told you they would pull it off general."

Now the general looked at him seriously, "Mr Douglas, when I get back to earth, I'm going to suggest a full upgrade of all of the Roosevelt class Light cruisers. I'm also going to strongly suggest a full upgrade of all of our ships. And if it's alright with you, I would like our designers to meet with your engineers to see about designing a new class of ship. Perhaps a dedicated carrier class."

"Well general, I'll let my department heads know, and they can arrange to meet with your people."

Luke grabbed some glasses of a sparking beverage and gave one to Terry and the General. "A toast General. To a long and profitable future."

"I hope that doesn't mean cost overruns sir?"

Luke looked at the general, a mock expression of hurt on his face. "General, if anything, we'll probably come in under cost."

Lefcourt smiled now, "In that case sir, I agree with your toast." and clinked his glass against Luke's

----------------------

**Briefing room EAS James Carter: **General Lefcourt, General Hague, Captain Santiago and the ship captains from the exercise were seated around the table. They had been joined by Lt Franklin of the Brighton as well. General Lefcourt stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen. I have to say that todays exercise was very eye opening. The improvements done to the James Carter are everything the Confed corporation promised. General Hague and I are going to recommend to the president that we begin to upgrade all of the ships in Earthforce. But we would like to hear from you what you think about todays exercise first."

Captain Hassan looked at the generals, "Well sirs, to put it bluntly, this exercise was unfair. We were completely outclassed. I mean it was like fighting the Minbari all over again. We couldn't get a solid target lock, they had a longer firing range, and they are nearly twice as fast as us."

General Hague looked at him, and then Lt Franklin. "And yet your ship managed to hit them Amir."

Lt Franklin looked at general Hague, "Actually sir, that was a lucky hit at best. Even then, we didn't even scratch her paint."

"So you're saying that the James Carter was the best ship out there today."

Captain Tidwell looked at general Lefcourt, "Yes sir, maybe in the entire Earthforce fleet sir."

"Thank you for your candor people. I have to say that I agree with Captain Tidwell and Captain Hassan's assessments. Commander Davidson, you've got a really great ship. Don't let anyone tell you any different. But Commander, during the exercise, you deployed mines."

"Yes sir."

"I've never seen anything like them before. Where did you get them?"

"Actually sir, they are something that some of my crew and some of the Confed engineers came up with. They are based on the type of mines that the Confed people have on their ships, but some of my engineers suggested using a scanner absorbent material for the outer casing. They officially are classified as Tactical Stealth Mines. But the crew have dubbed them Sneakers. This was the first time we have deployed them outside of the practice range, and the ones we used today had had the charges removed."

General Lefcourt looked at him, "Are you telling me that you used an untried piece of equipment in todays exercise Commander?"

"Oh no sir. We've done all necessary computer and situational testing for the mines as required by Earthforce. A full report was forwarded to EA R+D almost a month ago."

General Hague looked at General Lefcourt. "Robert, don't reprimand Commander Davidson. I authorized their use in the exercise today. And you have to admit, they worked rather spectacularly."

Commander Davidson smiled at the General, "One other thing sir, the mines are something that the EA can produce by ourselves. The Confed people are giving us the credit for developing them."

"Alright Commander. But I want a full report on these mines forwarded to my office immediately."

Commander Davidson took out a Data crystal from his pocket. "Here you are sir."

For the rest of the meeting the group went over the tactics used by both the defenders and the aggressor. When they were finished, General Lefcourt knew that the president was going to like his report of the exercise.

--------------------------

After the Captains had left, General Lefcourt looked at General Hague. "All in all Bill, todays exercise was a roaring success. But did you really authorize the use of the mines?"

"Yes I did Bob. Mickey came to me this morning, and he told me about the mines, and he showed me all the data he had on them. He also told me that he was still waiting for the approval of R+D before he could use them."

"Why R+D Bill? Weren't they a part of the refit?"

"Technically, no they weren't. So he had forwarded all the data to R+D to get their approval. But for some reason the approval was being held up somewhere."

General Lefcourt just rubbed his neck a little, "Let me guess, held up in committee by a certain Senator."

"Got it in one Bob."

"I'm not surprised Bill, he was dead set against us having any kind of military contracts with Confed. He said that he didn't trust them, or their commanding officer."

"I know, so I used my authority as the sector commanding officer to authorize their use."

"You do know that when he hears that you bypassed him on this, he's going to be pissed"

"I know Bob, but did you hear what the little weasel tried to do to Luke Douglas, and the Minbari prisoners?"

"I've heard a few rumors, but nothing substantial."

Bill smirked as he pictured in his mind the meeting between Luke and the Senator. "He tried to bully Luke Douglas on his own ship."

Bob thought about it for a few seconds, then started to laugh out loud. "The man's such a putz. What did he think he would accomplish?"

"He figured that the Admiral was just like any other military man that he could quietly threaten politically. He quickly found out he was wrong. He then complained to the Veep, but the Veep could see the big picture, and he ignored the Senator."

"I'm glad he did Bill. Now do you want your staff to write up the report, or do you want mine to?"

"Please Bob, allow me, after all it is my sector."

Both of them chuckled and got down to going over the details one more time.


	62. Chapter 61

**Authors notes:** Just a little bit of fluff my muse told me to write. Hope you like it.

Chapter 61

**House of Mir, City of Yedor, Planet Minbar: **Healer Massalon was packing the last of her bags, when the chime of her door rang. When she answered it, she saw Delenn standing there. "Delenn, it's so good to see you again. Please enter."and Massalon stepped aside. Delenn looked at her as she entered, and Massalon asked, "What brings you to see me cousin?"

Delenn smiled a little at her, "I've just heard an interesting rumor, and I wished to see if it was true."

"And what would that rumor be Delenn?"

"It is being said around the temple that one of our healers is about to travel to the human world of Vega. Have you not heard this rumor?"

Massalon looked at her, and tried not to smile, "It is no rumor Delenn, it is true."

"Why Massalon?"

"Delenn, I was one of the healers that was caring for our warriors from the battle of Beta Durani. When I heard of not only what the humans did for our people, but of some of their methods. I felt that I had to go there and see for myself if the stories were true. Then when Lennon helped to arrange for our medical data to be given to the humans, I contacted the humans and asked if I could come there and study their ways. I see this as a chance to learn more, and I hope to bring back what I learn so I may better serve the people of Minbar"

Delenn smiled at her, "Is this what you truly wish to do cousin?"

"Yes Delenn, it is."

Delenn nodded, and then touched her cousins chest lightly as she bowed her head. "Then may the blessing of Valen be upon you."

Massalon did the same, "And upon you as well."

--------------------------------

**Chief of Staff office, Melvin White Medical Center, Vega-3: **Dr Haynesworth was looking at the Minbari woman sitting in front of his desk. "It is an honor to have you here Miss Massalon."

"The honor is mine sir."

"Miss Massalon, I understand that on Minbar, you are known as a healer. But to help the people here deal with your being here, I would prefer if you use the title of Doctor while you're here."

"That should not be a problem sir."

"Good. Now since I and my staff are unsure of how extensive your medical background is. We would like it if for your first few months, you and some of the doctors from earth attend classes about the various species that you may have to work on while you're here."

Massalon nodded her head, "That is a wise thing to do."

"Also, if you could, we would like it if you could perhaps help the other doctors learn more about your own people. They in turn can help you learn more about Humans."

"I am willing to assist them if I can."

"Great, I've assigned Dr Lloyd to be your Mentor while your here. She's a senior member of the staff, and a damn fine doctor. She'll help you in any way she can. You just have to ask her."

Massalon smiled a big smile, "I have heard of her from the warriors she treated. I believe I will like working with her."

"That's good to hear. Now, my secretary has the information on where you will be staying, and she will help you get set up here at the Center. She will also give you your class schedule, and your work rotation schedule."

Massalon just looked at him quizzically,"I thought that you said I would be in classes."

"Oh you will be, but you and the others will also be expected to do other jobs around the center until your classes finish."

"What sort of work?"

Now Dr Haynesworth looked at her with a serious look on his face, "I won't lie to you, it's 'grunt' work. Moving patients about the center, assisting the nursing staff, and other not so pleasant duties. But it's also a chance for you to observe how things are done here, and you might learn a thing or two."

Massalon nodded her head, "Then I will do this 'grunt' work as best as I can."

Now he smiled and stood up, "Well then Dr Massalon, let's see about getting you settled in then shall we?"

"Yes sir."

----------------------------

Her first weekend, Massalon had time to walk about the area of the city around the medical center. She was a little surprised to see beings from several races in and about the shops. She saw a store, and something from inside of it smelled very appealing. As she entered the store, she saw many different types of pasties in the display cases. A young human woman smiled at her, and she smiled back at her. "Hello, can I help you?"

Massalon looked at her, "Yes, what type of place is this?"

"It's a bakery. We make and sell various types of confections and pastries here."

Massalon looked at the various things on display, and saw what looked like small loafs of bread. They smelled wonderful to her. She pointed at them, "What are these?"

The girl looked at what she was pointing at, "Those are my dads special Jalapeño and Pepperoni breads. Would you like one?"

Massalon was unsure, she knew she could eat many of the same things as the humans, but she didn't know what 'Halapayno's were. "I do not know if I can."

The girl smiled at her, "They're a spicy pepper, and a spiced meat wrapped in a bread dough. One of the guys I go to school with is Minbari, and he eats them all the time."

"Then I will try one."

The girl gave her one, and when she bit into it, Massalon found that it indeed was spicy as she had said, but it was also delicious. Just then the front door opened and a man walked in. He saw Massalon and she saw that there was clearly anger in his eyes. "Your kind aren't welcome in my store. Get out."

The girl looked at the man, "Papa, she was just buying some Pepperoni bread."

He looked at Massalon, "I don't care. She has to leave."

"Perhaps I should go."

As Massalon started to leave the store, the man went in the back. The girl came around the counter and up to Massalon. "I'm sorry about that. We lost my mom during the war, and my dads still a little touchy about it."

"I understand. Thank you for the bread."

The girl looked at her, and saw her Medical center ID. "Do you work at the hospital?"

Massalon just nodded her head. "Yes, I am doctor Massalon I have just started to work there."

The girl smiled, "Well, my name is Sarina Castillo. I make deliveries there every morning. What do you think about me bringing you a Pepperoni bread every once in awhile."

"Please, I don't want to get you into trouble with your father."

"Oh you won't, I'll just put you down as the pepperoni lady on my list. My dad will never know."

Massalon just nodded, "Thank you. I would like that."

"OK then, see you around doc."

Massalon left the bakery and went back to her room at the residents dorm.

-------------------------------

During her first two months at the center, she and the others were kept very busy. She didn't mind the menial work, as she had done similar things during her training on Minbar. She also enjoyed helping the other doctors with their studies on the treatment of Minbari and Mopani patients. They also helped her learn more about the human patients, and soon she had made several new friends. She was amazed at the teaching methods they were using here, as it consisted of not only reading materials and lectures. But also holographic patients that they were to examine and diagnose. The only area she didn't like was when she and the others had to spend time working in the pathology section. She felt that this is the area where people would end up if she failed. She also was allowed to watch several of the surgeries that were performed, and some of the other therapies that were being done at the Center. She and the others also had to take several exams while they were there, to determine their progress. She found out from the instructors that she was doing far better than she had expected.

--------------------------

During her third month, she went to see Dr Lloyd, she wanted to ask her more specific questions about the replacement treatments that she had seen. She found Dr Lloyd in her office."May I come in Dr Lloyd?"

"Of course Dr. Massalon, what can I do for you?"

"I wished to ask you about the organ and tissue replacements that are performed here."

"What would you like to know?"

"I was curious, can these treatments be used for other species besides humans?"

Heidi looked at her and smiled, "Of course, but there are a few things that have to be done first."

"Such as?"

"Well for one, the DNA of the species has to be mapped out, so we can know which specific genomes to activate. Also, we need to synthesize the correct enzymes and proteins to activate the genomes. Then we just collect stem cells from the patients bone marrow, and place them in a growth medium. We then subject them to the specific enzyme and protein regimens in the correct order to force grow the specific tissue or organ. Then once it's done growing, the organ or tissue is put into the patient. The muscles, nerves and circulation are reattached as needed. Then the patient is placed on a regenerative regimen to help the body heal faster. And since the organ or tissue is the patients own cells, there is no rejection by the body."

"Have you mapped out the DNA of other species yet?"

"Well, we already have the Mopani, Firekan and Human DNA mapped out. And we are currently working on doing the same with Narn and Centauri samples we have."

"But not Minbari?"

"I'm sorry to say, that your people didn't supply us with any samples to work with. But we did recently get samples from one of the Minbari students we treated here last week."

Now Heidi looked at her, "Would you perhaps be willing to give us some samples? For comparison studies"

Massalon thought about it for a moment. "I will do so. Then perhaps I can take this procedure back to my people as well."

Heidi smiled at her, "I think we need to go to the lab."

---------------------------

During her fifth month there, Massalon was asked to come to Heidi's office. When she arrives there, Heidi asks her to please sit down. "Dr Massalon, first I want to thank you for your help in the ER last week. Did you ever think about becoming a Trauma doctor? You seem to have a knack for it."

"I had not really thought about it."

Massalon felt that Dr Lloyd was hesitating. "Is there something wrong Dr Lloyd?"

Heidi looked at her, "Well, it's about the samples you gave us. We found something unusual in your DNA."

"Unusual?"

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm afraid I'll have to be blunt. Is it possible that someone in your family line was human?"

Massalon just looked at her. "No Dr Lloyd. I am from the House of Mir, and we can trace our line all the way back to Valen himself."

Heidi looked at her, "I've heard a little about this Valen. He was a very important figure in your peoples history. Wasn't he?"

Massalon's face almost lit up, "Oh yes Dr. he was our greatest leader. He came to us during our last great war, a Minbari not born of Minbari. He changed the face of our people almost a thousand years ago."

Now Massalon looked at Dr Lloyd, "But why did you ask if there was a human in my line?"

Heidi just activated the monitor on her desk, and turned it toward her. She saw three sets of chromosomes on the screen. "The set on the left we extracted from you. The center one is from the Minbari student. The set on the right is from a Human."

Massalon looked at the strands, and the Human set looked different to her from the Minbari sets. "I don't understand Dr. Lloyd."

Heidi tapped the keyboard a few times, and the monitor zoomed in on a specific area on the strands.

"In Minbari DNA, we have found that the base pairing is very similar to humans. But we also found these in your DNA. Two pairs of recessive genomes, that are paired exactly like corresponding human genomes. But we didn't find them on the other Minbari sample."

Now Heidi closed her eyes for a moment, as if picturing something. "Now if a Minbari were to have both of these pairs of genomes, then it's possible that they would probably develop a rather human characteristic during puberty."

Now Massalon began to blush a little and Heidi looked at her. "I take it that you have something different than most Minbari?"

Massalon just nodded her head, "Yes I do Dr Lloyd."

This bit of news about the genomes was very strange to hear. She wondered how this could have happened. She tried to remember the stories her grandmother used to tell her of Valen. Then her eyes began to widen a little. "Doctor Lloyd, I must ask that what I am about to tell you must remain a secret between us. No one can ever be told about it."

"Of course Massalon, you have my word."

Massalon looked at her and nodded. "All of my people know of Valen, and they know that after our last great war, he married his woman from the stars. The only representations we have of them are statues. It is also said that before Valen, Minbari men had no facial hair. It is considered to be a blessing from Valen. But what very few people know is that many of the women from the House of Mir are also blessed."

Now Heidi was intrigued, "How are you blessed."

Massalon looked at her, and she blushed again. "When we enter puberty, some of us develop uh. "

"Develop what?"

Massalon had an embarrassed look on her face. "We to grow hair on our bodies in a rather unusual area."

Heidi looked at her now, and suddenly realized what Dr Massalon meant. "Pubic hair?"

Massalon only nodded, and Heidi could see that it had been hard for Massalon to tell her this.

Heidi also knew instantly that what Massalon had told her was not something that she wished others to know about. So she made a decision and looked at Massalon. "Don't worry Massalon, I won't tell any one what I found. I'll just leave out this portion of the report, that area doesn't have any impact on the organ or tissue regrowth procedures."

"Thank you Dr Lloyd."

After Massalon left the office. Heidi made a minor adjustment to the report, but she kept an unchanged copy for her personal files.

--------------------------

Two months later, after her pediatric rotation, Massalon found that she could not get comfortable as she tried to sleep one night. Her entire body seemed to itch, and she felt a little feverish. She went and knocked on the door to Jack Berman's room. His was the room next to hers, and he had been a good friend to her since she had arrived. He opened his door, and she saw that he had been asleep. "Yeah. Oh, Mass, what's wrong?"

"I am sorry to awaken you Jack, but I believe that I may be ill."

Jack rubbed his eyes, and stifled a yawn. "What are your symptoms?"

"I believe that I have a fever, and I itch all over my body."

Jack opened his door for her and let her enter. He grabbed his bag and took out a hand scanner and ran it up and down over her. He looked at the readings, then smirked a little. "Lift your shirt up a little."

She did as he asked and he looked at her abdomen. "Yep you're sick all right."

"What have I got?"

Now he looked at her with as straight a face as possible. "You have an acute contagious human disease primarily seen in childhood, caused by the Varicella virus. It's characterized by a fever, and superficial eruptions of macular transparent vesicles which appear in successive crops on different parts of the body."

"I have a rash?"

"No. Congratulations Mass, you've got chicken pox."

"I won't die from this will I?"

"I doubt it. But with you being Minbari, I can't be sure. Lets get you to the center and have you checked out just to be safe."

They both got dressed and he took her to get her checked out. She was admitted for two weeks to make sure she was OK, and to make sure she didn't infect anyone else.

--------------------------------

Over her first eight months on Vega, Massalon had learned far more than she had expected. She had surprisingly made more than a few human friends. Most of them worked at the Medical center, but some were from the area around the Center. She had become friends with Sarena, and saw her almost every day. Besides the Pepperoni bread which was her favorite, Sarena sometimes brought her other types of pastries. She had found that she liked the fruit danishes and the chocolate donuts almost as much as the Pepperoni bread. One Sunday morning after working all night, she was making her way back to the residents hall when she heard a loud crashing sound nearby. As she ran toward the sound she heard another small bang as well. When she rounded the corner, she saw that a vehicle had lost control and struck a building. There had been a second small explosion of the power cell. Now she saw that people were hurt, and her training took over. She checked the driver of the vehicle. She was a little shaken up but otherwise OK. The next person, a human male with minor injuries to his arm and hand. The third one made her gasp a little. It was a young human girl, and she saw a large gash on her neck. She also saw that the blood was pumping out quickly from the wound. Massalon believed that the girl had cut or punctured her carotid artery and quickly reached into the wound and found the puncture. She held her fingers over it and with one hand started to empty out her med kit. The little girl was just looking up at her, and Massalon could see the fear in her eyes.

Massalon smiled her biggest smile at her, "Your going to be fine, I'm going to take care of you."

While still holding the artery, Massalon ran a scanner over the girl. She could see that she had lost a lot of blood, and was starting to go into shock. She also saw that a small metal sliver was still in her neck. Now Massalon was trying to get her arterial patching kit out with just one hand..

Sarena and her dad had heard the crash, and came to see what had happened As they arrived, he saw Massalon with her hand on a young girls throat. Then he saw the blood and he freaked out "Get away from her you bitch."

As he tried to lunge at her, Sarena grabbed him and was trying to hold him back. "Papa, can't you see she's trying to save her life? The only thing keeping the girl alive right now is Dr Massalon."

Her father looked at her, and then really looked at what was happening. A minute later a rescue vehicle arrived, and the Med techs recognized Dr Massalon. "What we got doc?"

"A young human female. Penetrating wound to the neck, and a puncture to the left carotid artery, with heavy blood loss. I have the bleeding controlled for now but we have to get her stabilized and to the center immediately. The other is a human male with a possible fracture of his left arm and wrist. The driver of the vehicle is a human woman, she is dazed and in shock. But the girl is the most critical."

"You heard the doc. Nick check out the other two and stay with them. Juan, lets get her to the center right away."

Sarena's father could only watch as these people worked on the injured people. He then realized that he was saying a silent prayer, not only for the girl, but for this Minbari womans skills as well.

They quickly loaded the girl and they were back at the center in less then two minutes.

In the ER, Dr Takahashi saw Massalon with her hand in the girls neck and guessed why right away.

"Talk to me Mass."

Massalon told Dr Takahashi what she knew of girls injuries.

The Trauma team quickly repaired the injuries to her neck, and then admitted the girl for a few days to make sure there were no complications. Dr Massalon stayed with the girl the rest of the day.

The following morning when she came to the center, Dr Massalon found that there was a box for her at the front desk. When she opened the box, she found a dozen fresh danishes and a few Jalapeño and Pepperoni breads in the box along with a note. The note was from Sarena's father, _"Dr Massalon, I am sorry for the way I treated you, and you are welcome in my bakery anytime. Raphael Castillo."_

Massalon smiled a little after reading the note. She knew today was going to be a good day.


	63. Chapter 62

**Authors notes: **Just a short chapter to let you know that the story ain't dead. It's just lolly gagging a little.

Chapter 62

**Luke Douglas's Office: **The morning after the test's, Luke and the General's were sitting in his office. Luke had had a small breakfast cart brought to his office, and after the generals had had their coffee, he looked at General Lefcourt, "So General, what did you need to see me about?"

The General smiled a little, "Straight to the point. Good I like that. Mr Douglas what I'm about to tell you, only a few people in Earth force and the Intel Department know about."

He now had Luke's undivided attention. "As you know, the last three attempts at building the Babylon station have not gone well. When the first accident happened, we all thought it was just that, an accident. But then the second station also suffered an accident. Well, this last time, we had extra surveillance set up. We detected an unknown type of ship in the area, and it doesn't show up in any of Earth force's records."

"What about the other races?"

"Well, we discreetly checked with the Narn and Centauri, and also found no records. We've made some informal requests to the Minbari, but we haven't heard back from them yet."

"Do you have the data here General?"

General Hague handed Luke a Data crystal, "This is what we have, we were hoping that your people might be able to help us ID the ships."

"Well Bill, we'll be happy to help in any way that we can."

Now general Lefcourt looked at him, "Mr Douglas as you know, the Babylon station is being constructed in an area of neutral space. If we or any of the other major races were to station warships in the area, it may be seen as an attempt to exercise control."

Luke just nodded, "And the other major races might not view that in a good light."

"You see our problem now."

-----------------------

"So what can we do to help you General?"

General Lefcourt looked at him, "Mr Douglas, the president has asked me to ask you if perhaps the Confed corporation could help provide some extra security during the construction of Babylon 4."

Luke just looked at him for a moment, "What kind of security General?"

General Hague smiled now, "Well Luke, your ships are without a doubt some of the best ones around. But having a large fleet of warships at the construction site might just give off the wrong message."

Luke now rubbed his chin, and thought for a few minutes."Well Bill, we could probably send some of our newer ships. We've been downsizing our ships a little, and we've got a new design that might be just what you need."

General Lefcourt looked at him, "What kind of ships?"

"Well, we could send some of our Corvette class. They are based on the Corvette class we had at home. They're small, fast and able to probably go head to head with just about any ship you can name. Hell, a few of them together could most likely take out a Sharlin."

Lefcourt smiled now, "That sounds like what we need, but we could probably use more than just ships."

Luke nodded again, "I agree, we should also put detection satellites in the area. This way we would have a better chance of spotting someone trying to sneak up on the station."

Now General Lefcourt looked at Luke."How soon could you be able to draw up and implement such a plan?"

"Well General, my people could draw up the plan in a few days, and we could be on site and begin placement of the satellites in about a month. If the plan meets with everyones approval."

General Lefcourt smiled, "I believe that getting approval from the senate for the plan shouldn't be a problem. What with the successful testing of the Roosevelt, and a few words in the right ears."

Now all three men smiled a little. "I promise General, that we will keep the cost down as much as possible on this plan."

"Excellent. As soon as your ready, just send me the plan, and I'll see that the president gets it right away."

Now General Lefcourt looked at Luke, " You know Luke, it's so nice dealing with someone with a military background, rather than a corporate lackey."

Luke smiled, "I know what you mean General, believe me I know what you mean. You should meet some of the suits I have to deal with in some of my meetings. Half the time I want to put them out an airlock."

General Hague smiled, "Well at least you've got your own telepaths, you don't have to deal with Psi Corps."

Luke nodded, "Thank god for small favors."

All three laughed a little, then General Lefcourt looked at Luke, "Have you had any trouble from Psi Corps?"

"No, and that makes me and my people more than a little nervous. We thought that with going public with division M, that the corps would have tried something by now. It's almost like something or someone is holding them back."

Hague looked at him, "Do you think that they will do something to the telepaths that you have registered with your division?"

"Thats the thing Bill, we just don't know. But we've prepared plans for just such a situation."

-----------------------

**One month later Psi Corps Headquarters:**

The director of psi corps turned off the monitors in his office, and walked over and opened his wall safe. He took out a strange device and went back to his desk. He set the device down and activated it. After a few moments he heard clicking, then he heard a voice._ "What do you have to tell us?"_

"The humans on Vega are going to be providing protection for the 4th station that will be built. They will have sensor satellites in place that no one here or in Earth force know anything about."

"_This will be looked into. You have done well."_

"Thank you sir. I only wish to serve."

"_Yes."_

"Do you want me to have my people look into these new satellites?"

"_No. We have others who can do that. We do not wish to risk the others knowing about us yet."_

"Do you want us to keep an eye on the Confederation Corporation?"

"_No, we have others watching them already. Do nothing to them for now."_

"Yes sir. But some of my people want to take actions against them."

"_You will control your people, or we will find another who can."_

The device deactivated, and the director felt the cold chill go down his spine. He always felt it when he spoke to them. Now he picked up the device and put it back in his safe. As he went back to his chair, he began to think of how he was going to rein in the psi cops, especially Alfred Bester.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

**Lennon's Quarters, Minbar: **The senior worker caste engineer rang the chime at Lennon's door, and when it opened, Lennon smiled at him. "Good evening Pearlon, what brings you here at such a late hour?"

Pearlon bowed slightly, "Please forgive me Lennon, for intruding at such a late hour. May I enter?"

Lennon nodded and gestured for him to enter, "Please forgive me Pearlon, at my age I sometimes forget my manners. Please enter."

"No need to apologize Lennon, I to sometimes forget my manners as well."

He smiled a little, "A price one pays for living so long I guess."

Lennon nodded, "No doubt."

Once they were seated in the front room, and Lennon had poured some tea, he looked at Pearlon. "So what troubles you my friend?"

Pearlon wasn't sure on how to proceed, so he just decided to come right out with it. "It is the new ship design Lennon. The new systems and devices from the Vorlons are magnificent. But they use a lot of power. More power than the generators we have to fit the ship can produce."

"So what do you suggest we do to correct this problem Pearlon?"

"I'm unsure Lennon, perhaps the Vorlons could help."

Lennon shook his head, "No my friend, they have helped us more than we expected. No, this problem, we the children must figure out."

Pearlon looked at Lennon, "Then I will have my people go over the designs again. Perhaps we can figure out a way to enlarge the engine compartment enough to add a third generator system."

-------------------------

As they sat there, and Lennon was sipping his tea, he started to smile. "Maybe Pearlon, we are not looking in the right place for help my friend."

"What do you mean Lennon?"

"Perhaps we are to set in our ways of thinking and doing things. I believe that we need a new way to see how to use the things we already have."

Pearlon just looked at him, and Lennon sat back a little. "Let me tell you of an incident that occurred on our border with the Centauri that happened about two weeks ago. One of our Cutters found and engaged a group of bandit ships. Although they were outnumbered, theirs was the better ship. They managed to destroy the bandits, but their weapons were destroyed or so badly damaged that they could no longer be used. But the bandits had called for help, and the cutter saw another bandit ship coming into the area."

Lennon sipped some more tea. "As you know, Rangers do not run from a fight. But they had no usable weapons left."

"What did they do?"

"One of the rangers told her Shok-Na that she had an idea, but she would need some help. Another ranger said she would help her. They went to the secondary comm. array, and the 1st ranger handed the other a focusing crystal from one of the Neutron cannons and had her attach it to the array dish. While she placed several engine control crystals in the comm. generators energy pathway."

Pearlon started to picture this with his mind's eye; after all he was a very good engineer. "Lennon, by doing that, the 1st ranger would only manage to slow the tachyon signal pulse, and greatly decrease its communication range."

Now Lennon smiled, "Yes my friend it did."

He looked at Pearlon, "Do you know what happens if you slow down a tachyon pulse to less than light speed?"

Pearlon just shook his head, and Lennon now smiled. "Well, it becomes a very powerful energy pulse."

Now Pearlon finally understood everything, "And by focusing that pulse, they had a weapon."

Lennon looked at him, "Yes they did, a crude one perhaps, only good for a few shots at best. But they used those shots to destroy the incoming bandit ship. Sadly it also overloaded the comm. systems and damaged their own ship a little as well. But they had won."

"I would like to meet with this ranger Lennon, it sounds as if we could use her way of thinking on this project."

Lennon looked at Pearlon, "Even if she is human?"

Pearlon was shocked for a moment, but he quickly recovered, "Yes Lennon even if she is human."

He smiled at his friend, "I know that it takes time to get used to new idea's Pearlon. But remember, we are at peace with the humans now."

Pearlon nodded, "You are correct Lennon, on both points. Please forgive me."

He put a hand on Pearlon's shoulder, "There is nothing to forgive my friend. I also agree with you, and I will ask Megan if she will look at the designs. Perhaps she can see something we do not."

Pearlon stood up, "If she is as inventive as you say Lennon, then I look forward to any help she can give us with this project."

---------------------

**Two days later: **Megan and Lennon were talking, and he showed her the designs and data for the new ship that the worker and religious castes were working on secretly. Megan went over all of the data carefully, and then looked at Lennon. "Lennon, I'm not sure if I'm the right person for this assignment."

"Why Megan?"

"Well, I was just a crewman, I wasn't an engineer."

"But you are familiar with these technologies, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, some of them, but I'm sure there are others who can help you far more than I can."

"Whom would you suggest?"

"Well there's Lassier, Vosson, Neshall, and …"

"And who Megan?"

Megan looked at him, "Commander Langford."

He just looked at her, "Why her Megan?"

She smiled now, "Because the Commander is one of the most intelligent people I know. She also has a weird knack for figuring things out, and for rather creative problem solving idea's. That's why the Admiral chose her for his command staff."

He just looked in her face and he could see the admiration in her eyes. "Is she really that good?"

Megan nodded her head, "Oh yeah."

Now Lennon was stroking his beard, "Well then Megan, I think we should go and visit a friend of ours."

She looked at him, and the small smile on his face, and she guessed what he meant. "And I believe that I should keep a promise that I made. Besides, you should have an escort. After all we wouldn't want anything to happen to the Anla shok Na, now would we?"

"No, that would not be a good thing. But no one can know of this journey."

"No one?" she said while frowning a little.

Lennon remembered what it was to be young and looked at her, "Well maybe one other."

Megan started to smile now.

-----------------------------

**Jump Gate Vega System: **A Minbari transport exited the Jump gate, and was immediately hailed by the Confed station. There hadn't been any ships scheduled to arrive, so this arrival was definitely a surprise "Attention Minbari Vessel, please identify yourself, and state your destination"

"This is the Minbari transport Blue sky, we are inbound to Vega 3. We are requesting an escort. Over."

The comm. tech was a little surprised by the request, "Roger that Blue sky, stand by one."

She called the OD, and passed on the request. Within 2 minutes, three Stilettos' were pulling along side the transport, and they set their course for Vega 3. As the ships were nearing Vega 3, they were again contacted by the System control. They asked for landing clearance, and to speak with Director Grove.

Jeff Grove was sitting in his office at the test center on the Moon, when the message reached him. He was soon put in contact with the transport. He saw someone on the monitor he hadn't seen in a while. "Hello Captain."

"_Megan, it's good to see you. What brings you to our neck of the galaxy?" _

"_Well, Nossan and I are here to take you up on your invitation." _

Jeff just looked at her, "_Uh huh, well I can give you a vector to the moon, that's where I'm at right now." _

"_Actually sir, we'd like to land on Vega 3 if you don't mind. And in a secure area sir." _

"_Of course, I'll arrange everything and meet you planet side when you arrive." _

Jeff ended the signal, and while he was happy to see Megan, there was something in her look that had him curious.

As the transport set down in the secured hanger, Jeff was waiting patiently. He saw Megan step off the transport, and he was a little amazed by what he saw. Gone was the young girl he had known, here was a leaner yet more graceful woman approaching him. He could see the confidence in her stride, and he also saw the smile on her face when Nossan stepped off the transport right behind her. He had to admit she did look good, even in the Minbari outfit. But he was even more shocked to see Lennon step off the ship as well.

As they drew closer, they bowed to him, and he returned the bow. "It's good to see you all again."

Jeff hugged Megan, then he shook hands with Nossan and Lennon. "But what brings you to our little slice of heaven?"

Megan had been a little surprised by the star port, and the surrounding city. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought she was back in their old galaxy. "It's amazing sir, all this in such a short time."

"What can I say Megan, we were motivated."

Lennon smiled, "Can we speak somewhere a little more private Jeff?"

-----------------------------

**Office of the Director of System Defense Division: **Jeff entered the office, and offered them all a glass of fruit juice. They accepted, and he saw Megan holding something in her hand, and she was sweeping the room. She looked at Lennon, and nodded, "It's clear."

"Megan, what's wrong?"

She looked at Jeff, "Sorry sir, just making sure we're alone."

He looked at Lennon, "What's the real reason you guys came here, not that I don't mind the visit."

Lennon nodded his head, "Yes Jeff, the true reason for our visit. We've come here to ask for your help."

"What sort of help?"

Lennon smiled, "Help from your engineers."

"In what way?"

He held up a data crystal and gave it to him. Jeff put it in a player and watched scenes of tremendous space battles against strange black ships. He watched as ships that looked like the Minbari were fighting them and others off. When he heard the scream of one of the ships, it sent a cold shiver down his spine. When it was done, Lennon looked at him, "Those ships you saw were shadow vessels. The shadows are a race as ancient as the Vorlon's, and with a soul as dark as their ships. Our legends tell us that they will be returning soon. We need your peoples help to face them again."

Jeff just looked at him, "Now lets say that I believe you, what sort of help are you looking for."

Lennon smiled at him now, "We need your help building a new ship."

"Why? I thought that the Minbari already had some of the best ships among the space faring races."

Megan looked at him, "They do sir, but Lennon believes that with our peoples help, we can make them better."

Jeff just started to chuckle to himself now.

"What's so funny sir?"

"You sound just like Hershel and the Admiral. When we came to the Vega system, we towed Nossan's old ship here with us. We've been working on it in secret, and Nossan, I doubt that even you would believe what its capable of doing now."

Nossan looked at him, "I would like to see it if I may?"

Jeff thought for a moment, "Well we'll need clearances for you, and I'll need the Admiral's OK. I'll have to make some calls, in the mean time, why don't you check out the colony for a while. I should know something in about an hour or so. Do you mind if I borrow this crystal?"

Megan and Nossan wanted to agree, but they looked at Lennon. He smiled at them and nodded. "You two go and explore a while. I'll stay here with Jeff. Maybe I'll finally get to meet Admiral Douglas."

Megan gave Jeff the frequency of her comm. unit. As soon as they left Jeff began to make some calls.

----------------------

Luke was in his office when Jeff called. "Hey Jeff, I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a few more days."

"I know that sir, but something came up."

"Really."

"Yes sir, some guests have just arrived, and have asked me for our help."

"Our help?"

"Yes sir. If you're not to busy, I'd like you to meet with someone, he wants to show you something."

"Well, I'm free for about an hour."

"We'll be right over sir."

Jeff and Lennon went to his office. As they entered, Jeff introduced Lennon to the admiral. Lennon bowed, and Luke bowed as well. "It is an honor to finally meet you Admiral."

"The honor is mine Lennon. So what brings you to Vega 3?"

Lennon placed the data crystal in a reader and showed him the same things he had shown Jeff. When it was done, he told Luke about their current problems. Like Jeff, Luke had felt that same cold shiver when he heard the shadow ship, now he looked at Jeff. "So what do you want to do Jeff?"

"Well sir, I'd like to show them our new Cutter class ships."

Luke smiled, "Why am I not surprised?"

Jeff almost chuckled, "What can I say sir, you know me to well."

Luke looked at him, "Alright Jeff, go ahead and show them, but try not to give away all of our secrets."

"Yes sir, but I can't promise anything."

Both men smiled a little at that. After they had left, Luke wondered where this little visit could possibly lead, and he had a strange feeling. He sat down and watched the data on the crystal again.

-----------------------------

**Star port Commons area: **Megan and Nossan were both amazed by the things they saw around them. There were beings from several races actually sitting at tables with each other, and talking. Nossan also saw what he thought might be a business meeting, and he overheard the young woman telling the two men that she was a telepath. Nossan had studied how telepaths were treated in the Earth Alliance, and he was surprised to see that the woman had on a casual outfit, and no gloves or Psi-corps badge. Things here on Vega 3 were quite different than what he had expected. He would definitely have to tell Lennon about this. Megan and Nossan next headed over to the University, and again they saw beings from a few different races sitting in mixed groups. Megan and Nossan soon stood in front of the school plaque and Megan had a small tear in her eye. Nossan put a hand on her shoulder, "From what you have told me of Noah, I am sure he would have liked this."

As they were walking around the campus, they heard a shrill sound coming from behind them and Megan smiled as she turned around.

Nossan saw one of the Temshwee looking aliens, and it came up to Megan. "Megan, I thought that was you."

Megan smiled, "Hello Arika, how are you?"

"I am well little one. I thought you had left our little nest, are you back to stay?"

"No Arika, this is just a visit."

"Will you be here long?"

"That's hard to say, I'm not sure how long our business will take."

Megan noticed the people looking at them; she was a little surprised to see a Minbari sitting with the group. "Uh Arika, what's going on here?"

Arika opened her mouth in her approximation of a smile, "It was to beautiful a day to stay indoors, so I'm having class outside."

Megan had a shocked look on her face, "You're a teacher?"

Arika's head bobbed up and down, "I am teaching a class in basic shielding technologies."

She seemed to chuckle for a moment, "It's a lot more fun than field stripping a shield generator."

Megan grinned, and chuckled a little, "Anythings better than that."

Just then her communicator started to beep. She answered it and listened for a moment, "We'll meet you at the star port sir." and she put it away.

"I'm sorry Arika, it seems our business,"

Arika held up her hand, "I understand, it was so good to see you again. Please come back for another visit, soon."

Megan just nodded her head, and then they hugged a little, and Arika headed back to her group of students.

---------------------------

Two hours later, Jeff, Lennon, Nossan and Megan were on a shuttle bound for the edge of the system. When they jumped, Nossan looked a little pale, "I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you travel."

Jeff laughed a little, "Well we use the jump points to get to certain places a little faster than with hyperspace. Especially this system, since there are no inhabitable planets, there's no jump gate here. So effectively it's off the grid. But with the new ships we're building, we can use both hyperspace and the Akwende drives."

Nossan just looked at him, Megan looked at Nossan, "That's what our Jump drives are really called, named after Dr Akwende who first developed it."

Nossan just nodded. Soon they were nearing a large asteroid, and as they approached it, a huge section of it began to slide open. The three rangers realized that this asteroid was actually one of the largest shipyards any of them had ever seen,

Then they saw several types of ships, some of which Megan recognized, but others were completely unknown to her. Then they saw at least 6 ships that looked similar to the Minbari Liandra class cutters. Jeff had the shuttle aimed at one of them, "This is Director Grove requesting permission to land."

"You have clearance sir, welcome back."

Soon they landed, and Nossan was surprised, because although the ship was the same size as the Liandra, there was a small landing bay on this ship. Once they were down, Jeff led them to the bridge. Lennon could definitely see Minbari influences here and there, but this was definitely a different ship. "We made a few modifications Lennon, we used Nossan's old ship as the template, but we used our materials. By doing that, we've managed to cut its mass by half, and increase its overall speed and maneuverability. We've also installed Phase shields and an improved stealth capability. Even more than we have in our current ships."

"What else have you changed sir?"

"Well Megan, we upgraded the weapons systems a bit. And as you've seen, we added a small landing bay. We've also worked on the power systems and the engines a little."

When they reached the bridge, the Captain looked at them, "Hey Jeff."

Then he saw Megan, "Well look what the cat dragged in."

He came up to them, "Commander Wesley, I see you finally got your own ship."

Ian was smiling, "Yeah, and she's a beauty."

"Ian, I was wondering if you could take her out on a high speed target run at range X-ray."

Ian looked at him, then at the others. "How high speed Jeff?"

"Well, I'd like to be back here in an hour."

Ian was smiling; "Yes sir." and he went to his command chair.

"Attention all hands, we've been asked to make a high speed run to range X-ray. Lets get going people."

The ship soon cleared its mooring and began to pull out of the shipyard and was soon moving at nearly full speed. Nossan was surprised by not only how fast they were going, but at how quickly they had accelerated.

"Uh Ian, we aren't going to make it in an hour."

"Now Jeff, you know port rules, hell you wrote half of them. We just needed to get far enough away. Helm, initiate Jump drive."

"Aye aye sir."

The three rangers just looked at each other, and Jeff saw the surprise on their faces. "I told you we made some improvements."

Ian watched the control panel, and saw the green light, "Jump."

Everyone saw the Vortex open in front of the ship, and the ship jumped to hyperspace. Soon the ship exited hyperspace on the far side of the system, and Megan saw a large asteroid field.

-----------------------

"Bring all weapons on line and commence run."

"Aye aye sir."

The ship began to weave in and out of the asteroids like a fighter, and soon had its targets in range. When the ship began to fire, both Lennon and Nossan were amazed by the range and power of the weapons. Megan just looked at Jeff, "Sir, is that an antimatter cannon?"

Jeff just smiled, "No it's not."

Soon the attack run was over, and the ship jumped back into hyperspace. Nossan just had to ask, "What kind of weapons were those?"

Ian looked at Jeff, and Jeff nodded. "Those were Laqua beam cannons. They can put out a sustained beam that's nearly 30 percent stronger than Minbari weapons. And they have almost double the range of most Minbari weapon systems."

Now Lennon asked him, "What type of energy source do they use, Laser, Neutron, Plasma?"

Ian looked at Jeff again, and again Jeff just nodded. "Actually, it's Tachyon based sir."

Now both Megan and Nossan were smiling, "Lennon, you were was right, when you said that Megan's people were the ones to help us with our problems."

Jeff looked at Lennon, "You know, you haven't exactly said what sort of problems you're having."

"Well Jeff, as I told you, the Anla-shok are working on a new ship design, and it has both Minbari and Vorlon technologies on it. The problem is that we can't get everything to work right. What I would like is if your people could look over the design, and possibly make a few suggestions."

Jeff nodded, "I'll ask Hershel to go over the designs and see if she can come up with any ideas."

"Thank you Jeff."

They soon arrived back at the shipyard, and once in the main base area, they headed to Hershel's office. They found her with her head down on her desk, and at first they didn't want to wake her. Jeff just cleared his throat; and Hershel looked up at him and stretched a little. "What time is it?"

"About noon."

She suddenly had a worried look on her face, "Oh shit, I over slept." and she started to gather a few things off her desk.

Hershel then realized that there were others there as well. "Oops, sorry about the cussing."

Megan smiled, "That's alright Commander Langford."

Hershel looked at her; "Actually it's Wesley now."

Megan looked at her, an expression of shock on her face. "You and Commander Wesley?"

Hershel just smiled, "Yep."

Megan started to chuckle a little. Nossan looked at her, "_What is so funny Meg?" _

"_Of all the people I know, the idea of those two hooking up. No one would ever believe it." _

Now Jeff looked at them, "_Well when you spend almost 2 days stuck together in a one man life pod."_

Megan just looked at him, and he winked. "_It's a long story." _

Now Jeff looked at Hershel, and she looked a little miffed at them. "Sorry Hershel, that was rude of us."

She smiled, "That's OK, it's just that I have to go. I promised to meet Ian at noon for lunch."

Jeff looked at the others, "Are you hungry?"

They nodded, and as they were about to leave, they saw Ian coming down the hallway with a tray. He came up and kissed Hershel on the cheek, "I figured you overslept. So I brought you a little something."

Jeff saw the quick glance between them, "Why don't we let you two eat your lunch, and we'll come back at say 13:00."

Megan had a hint of a smile, and Jeff started to lead them to the Mess hall. Nossan touched Megan's arm, and she turned and mouthed the word 'nooner'. Nossan smiled a little and just nodded.

-----------------------

At 13:00, they were back at Hershel's office, and Lennon handed her a data crystal. "These are the designs for a new ship that the religious and the worker castes are working on. It has both Minbari and Vorlon technologies incorporated into it. But as I told Captain Grove, we can't seem to make everything work right."

Hershel looked at him, "Well, let me look over these, and see what I can figure out. Can you give me about an hour?"

Jeff looked at them, "Why don't you let me give you folks a tour of our base."

Lennon shook his head, "Thank you Jeff, we would like that."

Jeff took them on the tour, and they all seemed very impressed. Nossan saw that they had a lot of automated systems doing the work for them. "Is it easier using these robotics instead of people?"

Jeff smiled, "Easier, and safer. Plus they don't ask for a retirement plan."

Megan giggled a little. At a little after 14:00 they headed back to Hershel's office. She looked at them as they entered, "I looked at your designs, and I must say, I'm impressed. It looks like a really nice ship. But it seems that the power requirements are way above what the generators can produce."

Lennon glanced at Megan, then he nodded, "That is one of the problems we're having."

"It also seems that your using only slightly upgraded Minbari weapons on it."

"Yes."

"Well, let me show you something."

Hershel began typing on a keyboard, and they watched as a simulation of the ship appeared on the monitor. "This is the ship with the designs you gave me. I'm running it through one of the simulations we used when developing the cutter class."

The ship moved along gracefully, but when it entered a fighting scene, it seemed to slow down considerably. "As you can see, the drain of the weapons causes the ship to slow down, because the power generators can't keep up with the demand of both the weapons and the drive system."

Megan looked at her, "Can you help us with this Commander?"

Hershel smiled "I think I can."

She typed a few things on the keyboard, and then the simulation started again. This time the ship ran the same scenes, and the slow down when it fired its weapons didn't happen. Lennon looked at her, "What did you change?"

"I only replaced one thing. I took out the Minbari generators, and replaced them with the ones we've developed."

She then typed something on the keyboard. The monitor now showed two columns of figures."These on the right are the figures of one of your singularity generators. The ones on the left are from one of ours. As you can see, the standard Minbari generator produces a maximum output of 90 Peta joules of energy per Kilogram of fuel used. This is a little less than our same sized Confed Mini M/AM generators. But by using our materials in the new generators construction, we've been able to increase the maximum production to 108 Peta joules"

Lennon looked at the numbers. "You've managed to increase the output by at least 20 percent. But what about the safety factors?"

Hershel smiled, "Even higher than your original factors. By using our materials in the construction, we've managed to increase the shielding by almost 150 percent. Also the mass is actually 10 percent less than yours. And by pairing it with a Mini M/AM generator, instead of a second singularity generator, the overall energy output is at least 40 percent higher than what your previous output was. Also, there are almost no wasted materials."

Lennon looked at Jeff and Hershel, "I was right. Your people truly must have been sent by Valen."

Now he smiled at Jeff Grove, "Would it be possible to see one of your Jump drives as well?"

**Footnote: **A Peta joule is 1,000 Tera joules


	65. Chapter 64

I'm sorry about the delay in postings, but the real world has been a real bi with my family lately. Hope you like this chapter, and there is still a little more to come.

Chapter 64

**Luke Douglas's Office:**

Luke saw Jeff Grove was smiling as he entered the office, "I take it your negotiations with Lennon were successful so far?"

"Yes sir, very successful. He was more than ready to allow some of our engineers to help them with their project, and he has agreed to let them study the systems of the new ship very minutely. The auto repair systems and the hull material alone make it a worthwhile deal. Let alone the other systems."

"I'm glad to hear it Jeff. But don't forget about our other projects."

"Oh no sir."

"How is project V coming along?"

"Rather well sir, the design team has managed to drop the energy requirements by another 3 percent. With any luck, we should be able to drop it another 3 or 4 percent before the final production run."

"Have they worked out the hyperspace glitch yet?"

"They believe that they have sir. We are going to be retesting the system in about 2 weeks to be sure."

"Good. Keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

Luke could see that Jeff looked like he wanted to say something. "What's wrong Jeff?"

"Oh, uh nothing sir."

Luke just looked at him, "Jeff"

"Well sir, the others were wondering why we need this project sir?"

"Would you believe future revenues."

Now Jeff just looked at him, "Right sir."

Luke looked at him and smiled, "Well Jeff, you're right. Look at this project as our ace in the hole. We won't be selling it to anyone, and until people find out about it, it gives our people just a little more of an edge."

Jeff relaxed a little, "So we're not going to be selling it sir."

"No Jeff, we're not."

Now Jeff relaxed, "I'll let the design teams know that sir. It will be a load off everyone's minds."

Now Luke looked at Jeff, "Did you ask Lennon about the other item?"

"Yes sir. He said that they looked familiar, but he was unsure. He said he would have to check the Anla-Shok archives to be certain sir."

"Did you believe him Jeff?"

Jeff hesitated for a moment. "I want to sir, but I think he knows more than he is saying."

Now Luke sat back in his chair, "I'm not surprised Jeff. Lennon reminds me a lot of General James Taggert."

"How so sir?"

"Well Jeff, Lennon, like the general, has a lot on his plate. And he has people that he has to answer to. I'm sure that he'll tell us what he can, but it may not be everything he knows."

Now Jeff sat down, "It sounds a lot like back home sir."

Now Luke smiled, "It would seem that they're a lot like us, eh Jeff."

Now both men smiled a little, and Jeff was just nodding his head, "Yes sir."

Luke looked at Jeff, "How are things set for Ricardo and Heidi?"

"Every thing's set now sir. We've averted a few minor catastrophes, and found fixes for the rest."

"Such as?"

"Well the meals for one, some of the guest's have certain needs. But we finally have that one solved. And we've had to add a little more security for Ricardo's guests."

"Good, this is one operation that I want to go off without a hitch. Anything else?"

"Yes sir. As for the dance, well my wife has volunteered to help on that, she keeps reminding me that we don't do it enough."

Luke held down his laugh, "Terry tells me the same thing. I think they may be comparing notes."

Jeff just shook his head a little, "If they are, you know we're doomed."

Luke smiled at Jeff, "One of the joys Jeff, just one of the joys."

Now Luke and Jeff began to go over the reports from the team that they had sent to the B4 construction site.

**Lennon's guest suite Vega 3:**

Lennon and the others were sitting in the front room, and Megan was standing out on the balcony and staring at the Star Port below. "Your thoughts seem distracted Megan."

She turned toward the voice, "I'm sorry Lennon, it's just so incredible. To think that my people have done so much in such a short time."

Lennon joined her on the balcony, "Yes it is. But what were their choices. From what you have told me, you couldn't return home. So your people have made a new home for themselves here."

"I know that Lennon, but it is still so incredible."

He looked in her eyes, "Do you regret the choice you made?"

She first looked at him, and he could see the shock in her eyes. Then he saw the understanding come over her, and she relaxed. "No Lennon, I don't. What I've done and learned with the Anla-Shok are memories that I will cherish forever. But a small part of me will always wonder."

He smiled at her like her grandfather always had and put his arm around her shoulders. "We all have that little bit of questioning and doubt inside of us Megan. I to sometimes wonder how my life might have been different if I had listened to my father and just stayed with the warrior caste."

"Do you regret the choices that you made?"

He smiled again, and then slowly shook his head. "No Megan, I do not. Because if I had not made them, then I would not have ever met you child."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thank you Lennon."

He gently squeezed her shoulder as they looked out at the star port and the stars.

Megan looked up at Lennon, and she saw something in his eyes. "What's wrong Lennon?"

He tried to smile, "Oh nothing Megan."

She turned toward him, and she knew it was socially wrong to say to a Minbari that he was lying. Especially when the minbari was an elder, and your boss. So with a small smile, she looked at him. "You're fibbing Lennon"

He just looked at her quizzically for a moment trying to figure out the word. Then he smiled, "Maybe just a little."

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I am trying to figure out a way to answer a question that Jeff asked me."

"Can't you just tell him the truth?"

Lennon looked at her, "That's my problem. As you know, the truth is a three edged sword. My truth, your truth, and the real truth. I just have to determine which truth to tell him."

After having been with the Minbari, Megan felt she actually understood his answer. "I'm sure you'll figure out what to do Lennon, you always do."

Lennon just nodded his head, "I will meditate on it. The proper truth will come to me." They stepped back into the front room and Lennon said his good nights. The pilot soon left for his room, and Nossan and Megan were alone in the front room.

Nossan looked at Megan, "This trip has seemed to agree with you Meg."

"It was nice seeing my old friends, and seeing what they've done here."

The two of them sat on the couch, and Nossan placed his arm around her. "You know Meg, if you want, I could..." and he whispered in her ear.

Megan looked at him slightly shocked, "Right here in the front room?"

He smiled, "I will be quiet, if you will."

She just looked at him, "Like the last time?"

He actually blushed a little, "Well I would have then, if you hadn't used the ice cube."

She smiled at him wickedly now and they started to kiss. In his room, Lennon heard the sounds coming from the front room. He smiled and began his meditations again.

**Jeff Groves office:**

Jeff looked across the table at Lennon, and saw that he looked a little distracted. "What's wrong Lennon? You seem a million miles away from here."

Lennon looked at him and smiled a little. "I am sorry Jeff. I was still thinking about what you asked me yesterday."

"About the ships?"

"Yes Jeff, about the ships."

Lennon sat back a little, "I have decided to tell you what I can about them Jeff. Although it may upset some of the people back on Minbar."

Jeff nodded, "May I record this?"

Lennon nodded, and Jeff went to his desk and picked up the recorder in his desk drawer. After he sat down and activated it, Lennon started. "The ships you asked me about are known to the Anla-Shok. They are servants of the shadows, known as the Drahk. Their souls are almost as dark as that of their masters. Like their masters, they do not like to make themselves known to others. Their ships are almost equal to Minbari ships, but definitely better than the other younger races. But what I am curious about is why you asked me about them?"

Jeff looked at him and turned off the recorder. "A while ago, Luke was informed by certain people in Earth force, that the accidents with the Babylon stations may not have been accidents. At the site of the third station, the Earth force had extra surveillance set up, and they detected these ships. They had made quiet inquiries about them, but hadn't received any answers about them."

Now Lennon was nodding his head, "And these people in Earth force believe that perhaps these ships had something to do with the accidents?"

"They think so, but they don't have any real proof."

"So that is why your people were asked to provide protection for the new station."

"Yes, because we're technically neutral, the major powers wouldn't see us as trying to take over the project. And no one group would feel threatened."

Now Lennon smiled, "This idea came from the Earth Alliance president?"

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised. Why do you ask?"

Lennon looked at Jeff now, "She has always seemed like a wise leader to me. By doing things this way, she is trying to guarantee the completion of the station, without... Oh what is that phrase? Clomping on anybodies fingers?"

Jeff smiled now, "I think you mean stepping on anyone's toes."

Lennon just nodded, "Yes that is what I meant."

"Well I've only met her once, with the admiral. But I think you're right, this would be the best way for her to make sure the station gets built, and not seem like the Earth Alliance is making a grab for power."

Lennon made up his mind, "Jeff, I will send you everything I can about the Drahk and their ships when I return to Minbar. Now I believe we have some more points to go over." They started going over the agreement again.

**2 weeks later:**

Jeff Grove was going through the mail and parcels on his desk, when he found one that had no label or name on it. He reached in his desk drawer and took out a small scanning device, and passed it over the package. The scanner showed no signs of explosives or toxic chemicals, so he opened it slowly. Inside he found a note and a data crystal. The note read, _"Jeff, I hope this helps you and your friends in their current endeavors." _and a series of numbers. He placed the crystal in the reader on his desk, and typed in the numbers. Soon he saw the data on the drahk ships, and as soon as it was done, he made a copy of the information and called Mr. Ellison. "Stanley, I have some Intel data that you and your people will want to go over ASAP."

"I'll be right there sir."

After Stanley arrived, they watched the data again, and Stanley was just rubbing his chin. "Sir, I'll need to get this to my analysts right away, and then get the information to our people at the B4 construction site."

"I agree. This Intel is to be Eyes Only to the Intel team, and the Captains at the site. And I want a full briefing for the Admiral right away."

"Yes sir."

Stanley took the data copy, and headed to his department. Jeff locked his crystal in his safe, and went back to his desk and looked at the paperwork he still had to do.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

**B4 Construction site:**

Kosh Naranek was analyzing the data his ship had gathered, the holo-data showed that the unaltered humans had lay down a very efficient early warning net of satellites. He also studied the ships that they were using to guard the area, and he was both impressed, and worried. These small ships could easily overwhelm any of the lesser children's ships, and perhaps the ships of the Minbari or the Drahk. This could be a problem. He knew his brothers and sisters would do something about this, so that the circle would continue. He also knew that whatever they did, it would cost these humans many lives. He knew he had to do something about this first. He would contact Lennon, and try to do this subtly. His ship began to move away from the area carefully, and when it was safe, they entered hyperspace.

His ship made it to Minbar quickly, and then passed their security systems without registering on them. Kosh made his way to Lennon's quarters, and found him meditating. Lennon heard the melodious voice, "There is trouble."

Lennon looked at him, "What sort of trouble?"

"The new humans."

"What about the new humans?"

" Endanger the circle."

Lennon was worried now, "Would the Vorlons do something drastic?"

"Yes."

"And many of the humans will die?"

"Yes."

"How long do I have?"

"22 Days."

"Then I will do what I can to prevent this."

"Good."

Lennon hesitated for a moment, "I may need to tell them certain things."

"Yes, do." and Kosh withdrew.

...

Lennon got up and began packing a small bag. As he was packing, the chime at his door sounded. When he answered it, he found that it was a priest from the House of Mir. The man bowed deeply to Lennon, and then handed him a large envelope with his name written on it. The writing appeared very old, and Lennon looked at the priest, "Who sent me this?"

The priest only smiled, "You must read it to find that out, Anla-shok Na."

Then the priest again bowed, and left Lennon alone. Lennon found two letters inside, and he looked at the one marked 'Lennon'. Then he looked at the name on the second letter. The letters were written on very very old parchment, and to say he was shocked by the second name would have been a great understatement. He read the letter marked 'Lennon', and he felt he had to sit for a moment. After a few minutes, he alerted his number two, and had a flyer made ready for himself. His next stop was at the anla-shok archives. Two hours later, he was entering the hyperspace gate and setting a course for the Vega system.

Lennon's ship arrived at the Vega system 2 days later, and once he gave them his personal code, he was cleared all the way to Vega 3. He landed the flyer at the private area set aside for him, and contacted Jeff Groves office.. The woman he spoke to informed him that Mr. Grove was out of the office today, but she could get a message to him. Lennon just looked at her, "Please do that, and tell him that I need to see him about a very important matter."

"Yes sir."

...

Twenty minutes later, Lennon saw a hover car pull up in front of the flyer, and a man got out of it, and opened the back door, and then looked at the flyer. Lennon exited the flyer, and made his way to the hover car. The driver bowed slightly to him, "Master Lennon, Mr. Grove apologizes that he couldn't come for you personally, but he is detained by the function he is at. He has asked me to drive you there immediately."

Lennon nodded, and got in the hover car. They were soon on the outskirts of the city, in one of the residential area's, and they stopped in front of a building. Lennon could see the security men, and he wondered what was going on. The driver got out and opened his door, and Lennon saw the sign on the front of the building. His mastery of the written human languages wasn't perfect, but he made it out to read, 'Saint Teresa's 1st Church of Vega.'

"_A temple" _he thought, _"I must be on my best behavior here."_

The driver then escorted him to the front door of the church and waited outside after Lennon had entered. Lennon saw many doors to the left and front of the entry area, and he saw a set of double doors off to the right. He also heard music coming from that direction, and then he saw Mr. Douglas standing just inside the doorway. Mr. Douglas also saw him, and he came over and they both bowed. "Lennon, what brings you to Vega 3?"

"A matter of the utmost urgency. We need to talk."

"I see, but as you can see, I'm a little tied up right now. Could this matter wait a short time?"

Lennon nodded, then looked at Mr. Douglas. "What is happening? Am I interrupting some sort of human ritual?"

Mr. Douglas smiled now, "Lennon, how would you like to attend a human wedding ceremony?"

Lennon thought for a moment, "I believe I would like that. I am very well versed in the various traditions of many races, but I have never attended a human wedding before."

Mr. Douglas smiled again, "Excellent. I think you're in for a treat."

He motioned for a young man to come over, and an Earth Force officer came over. "Lt Chapman, this is Master Lennon of Minbar. A friend of the bride. Would you please escort him inside, and seat him with my wife."

The young man looked at Lennon for a moment, then nodded. "Yes sir."

He led Lennon down the center aisle, and indicated the pew where Mrs. Douglas was seated. As Lennon was going down the aisle, he noticed Jeff Grove standing at the front of the room, standing next to a very nervous appearing Earth Force officer, Captain Santiago.

He bowed slightly to them, and they bowed their heads in return. He also saw several people that he recognized as being in the Earth Alliance government. Once he was seated, Terry could see the puzzlement on his face, and she quietly asked if he was alright. He told her it was his first human wedding, so she quietly explained the various things about a wedding. The procession, the wedding party, the best man and maid of honor, and some of the history behind the positions. The music changed slightly, and Lennon saw people looking at the back of the church. He saw a young girl was coming down the aisle, and she was spreading flower petals. Now a young boy came down the aisle, carrying a red satin pillow, and he heard Terry quietly say, "That's our son Steven." Now he saw the Maid of Honor began down the aisle. Lennon was slightly surprised now, for he saw that the Maid of Honor was a young Minbari woman he knew. She bowed her head slightly as she passed him, and continued to the front of the church. Then he saw everyone was rising, and the music was changing again. Now he saw Mr. Douglas escorting a woman in a white veiled dress, and when she was closer, he saw that it was Dr. Lloyd. To his own surprise, Lennon found that he was actually finding this human ritual quite intriguing, so he listened very closely to the ceremony.

After the ceremony, the guests were making their way to the rear of the church, and greeting the wedding party. As he approached her, Dr Massalon bowed deeply, _"Anla-shok Na Lennon, it is an honor to see you again."_

He bowed to her, _"Healer Massalon of the House of Mir, it is I who am honored. You and a few of our other young people have been willing to embrace new ideas. Ideas Minbar will need in the future. But I must request two things of you for now."_

"_You need but ask Anla-shok Na."_

" _First, we should speak in English, in deference to our human hosts."_

Now he smiled at her, _"And second, please just call me Lennon. Formal titles are not truly appropriate here today. Don't you agree?"_

Now she smiled, "Of course Lennon."

Now Lennon made his way to Jeff Grove, "Jeff, I need to speak to you urgently."

He smiled a little, "I'll try to get away as soon as I can Lennon."

Lennon nodded, "Of course." and moved down the line.

Now he came up to Dr. Santiago, she was a little surprised to see him, but she smiled and greeted him. _"Master Lennon, you honor us with your presence here."_

"It is I who am honored Doctor. I have never seen a human wedding before, and my first one is with the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

Heidi actually began to blush, and he saw her eyes start to moisten. Captain Santiago extended his hand, which Lennon took and shook. Captain Santiago leaned closer, "Mr. Lennon, I don't know of to many people who could make my wife blush and tear up. But anyone who can is a welcomed guest."

All of them chuckled a little.

Soon the guests had made their way to the reception area of the church, and Lennon found himself seated with Mr. and Mrs. Douglas, 2 women and several children. He saw that the wedding party was seated at a separate table at the front of the room. Luke introduced the two women as Commander Ahmed of the Confed defense force, and her wife Gina, and the children were his other son Nicholas and two of the Ahmed's daughters. After the meal and the toast, Lennon saw Dr. Massalon coming over to the table, so he made his way over to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Lennon?"

"Very much so, the food and the company are excellent. But I must say that I was a little surprised to see a Minbari taking part in a human ceremony."

Massalon looked at him, and he saw she was a little upset. "Heidi was my mentor when I first arrived here, and she has since become a very good friend to me as well. I have learned a lot from her and the others, so when she asked me to stand with her at her side as her Maid of Honor, I could not refuse her."

Lennon smiled at her, "I understand, and if I have offended you, I most sincerely apologize."

They were interrupted as a girl began to pull on Massalon's dress, and they looked at her, Lennon recognized her as the flower girl he had seen before. Massalon smiled at her and bent down and picked her up. "Hina, how are you feeling today? No tummy aches?"

The girl smiled and shook her head from side to side, "No more."

Massalon looked at Lennon, "This is Hina Ahmed, she's one of my more regular patients. It seems that she's never met a small object that she hasn't liked."

Lennon looked a little puzzled, and Massalon tried not to laugh, "She likes to swallow things."

"Ah, I see."

Hina reached over and touched his beard, "Pretty."

Lennon couldn't help but smile at the child, she reminded him of a few of his own grandchildren at that age. He touched her cheek gently, "But not as pretty as you."and Hina buried her face in Massalon's neck.

Now he looked at Massalon, "Have you seen Jeff Grove?"

She nodded, "He's on the dance floor with his wife, since I do not know the human dances, she volunteered to dance with him during the wedding party dance."

Lennon nodded, "Yes, I remember that Jeff said that she loves to dance."

After the dance was over, Jeff and his wife came up to Lennon, "Lennon, I'm sorry that I didn't meet your ship, but as you can see, I've been a little busy today."

"I understand Jeff."

Now Lennon looked at the woman beside Jeff Grove and smiled as he took her hand. "I take it that you are Darlene? Jeff has told me much about you."

The woman smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lennon. Jeff's talked a lot about you as well,"

"Are your daughters here as well?"

She smiled again, "No, they're spending the day with my parents. Something about not getting enough time with their granddaughters."

Lennon smiled a little more, "I know what they mean, I hardly ever see my grandchildren these days."

Now Jeff asked him, " So what brings you to Vega 3?"

"I need to speak to you and Mr. Douglas, it is very important."

Jeff just looked at his wife, and she nodded her head. "I know, business is business, go on."

Jeff kissed her cheek, then looked at Lennon. "OK, follow me."

They made their way back to the table, and Mr. Douglas saw them coming, and stood up. The three of them made their way out of the reception area, and down a hallway. They entered one of the Sunday school classrooms, and made sure they were alone. Luke looked at Lennon, "We can talk here."

Once the door was closed, Lennon took out a device from his robes, and activated it. He just looked at them for a moment, "I need your help."

"What sort of help?"

Lennon looked at them and hesitated, "Before I tell you, I must have you read this." and Lennon handed him a parchment letter.

Mr Douglas looked at the letter, and the strange seal just below his own name. He opened the seal and read the letter. When he was done he just looked at Lennon. "Is this for real?"

Lennon looked at him, "As real as mine." and held up another parchment letter.

"So what kind of help do you need?"

"It has to do with Babylon 4."

Jeff looked at Lennon, a worried expression on his face. "Have the Anla-shok heard something?"

"In a manner of speaking." again he hesitated. "But what I know, you may not believe."

Luke smiled a little, "We traveled here from another dimension, it may surprise you what we believe."

Lennon nodded his head, "Of course."

Now he looked at them. "As you know, almost a thousand years ago, the forces of light fought a war with the Shadows and their allies. But what you don't know, is that at one point, the dark forces scored a great victory. They found and destroyed the main command post for the forces of light."

Luke just nodded, "That could be demoralizing to any force."

Lennon nodded, "It was, and things did not look good for the forces of light. But they soon began to receive signals from an area of space where many strange things had happened before. A ship was dispatched to the area, and they found a large space station there. When they boarded the station, they found a Minbari man, the Vorlons, and a few other beings on the station."

Luke looked at him, "Valen I take it."

"Yes, Valen, a Minbari not born of Minbari. That was the turning point in the war for the forces of light. Under Valen's leadership, the forces of light began defeating the Shadows and their minions. Soon this drove the forces of darkness into hiding."

Now Lennon took a data displayer from his robes, along with a crystal. He played the crystal, and a hologram appeared showing the station. Both Luke and Jeff immediately saw that it was Babylon 4, and there were signs of repaired battle damage.

Now Luke raised his hand, "Are you saying that the station your people found nearly a millennium ago was Babylon 4?"

Lennon just nodded, and Jeff looked at him, "How?"

"I am not sure. All I know, is that the image I showed you was from just after the last great war. What I do know is that when it arrived, it was fully functioning."

Luke looked at him again, "You do know that Babylon 4 is almost completed."

Jeff thought for a moment, "I think about two maybe three weeks before they're completed."

Luke looked at Lennon seriously now, "So sometime between now and then, somethings going to happen to Babylon 4."

Lennon just nodded, but Luke thought he saw a look in his eyes, "There's more, isn't there?"

Lennon looked at him, "I believe that the Vorlon's may do something to ensure that Babylon 4 travels back into time. But there is another problem."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's our security screen, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Now Luke looked Lennon directly in the eyes. "Do you think the Vorlon's would do something drastic to our people?"

"I don't know for certain, but I believe it is possible they would."

Jeff looked at Luke, "Sir, from what I've heard about them, the Vorlons could wipe out all of our people. But we might hurt them a bit."

Now Luke began to pace a little, after a minute, he looked at Jeff, "Jeff, our Corvettes have our standard sensor suites right?"

"Yes sir."

"And our new project is set for field testing?"

"Just about sir."

Now Luke thought for another moment, then he looked at Jeff. "Jeff, have your driver take Darlene, Terry, and the kids home, then ask Commander Ahmed to meet us out front. We need to go to the office."

Jeff looked a little surprised, and looked at him, "Are you sure about this sir?"

Luke just looked at him, and Jeff saw a hard look in his eyes. "A lot of lives are at stake Jeff, I'm as sure as I can be."

Jeff just nodded, "Yes sir."

Now Luke looked at Lennon, "I think we should say goodbye to our hosts."

The three of them then headed back to the reception area. As they left the church, Commander Ahmed was waiting for them. She saw Lennon, then looked at Mr. Douglas.  
"Sir, Am I to take it that Mr. Lennon is being given full access."

Luke just nodded, and the four of them got into Mr. Douglas's hover car.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The hover car made its way to one of the outlying factory complexes, and was soon stopping by a rather nondescript looking building. As they entered the building, Lennon saw that it appeared to be a storage facility of some sort. They made their way to the office area, and once there Commander Ahmed started typing on the keypad on the desk. Then she looked at Lennon.

"Sir, I need you to say your title and name, then wait 3 seconds and do it again."

Lennon did as she asked, then she turned the screen toward him. "Please look here."

Again Lennon did it, and his retinal patterns were scanned. She then asked him to stand very still. As he did so, she typed in another command. Now Lennon felt a mild tingling sensation for a few moments. Once that was done, Commander Ahmed looked at Mr. Douglas again, and she just nodded.

Luke looked at Lennon, "We've done a complete scan Lennon, because we are about to go into one of our highest restricted areas."

Jeff now walked over to a storage cabinet, and took out a basket, and held it in front of Lennon. "If you don't mind Lennon."

Lennon looked at him for just a moment, then nodded. He began to place his electronics into the basket. Once he was done, Commander Ahmed cleared her throat a little.

Jeff looked at Lennon, "Lennon?"

Lennon looked at him for a moment, then he realized what they meant. He reached into a pouch on his belt and took out a hand sized cannister. He held it up for them, "It's actually my staff, but I will leave it behind."

"Thank you Lennon, for indulging our paranoia,"

Now Commander Ahmed hit her comm.-link. "This is the Captain. Initiate all systems. Go to full active mode."

"Aye aye sir. All systems on line, field fully active."

Lennon saw that Jeff and Luke were smiling now. Commander Ahmed looked at him, "Master Lennon, if you would follow me."

She pressed a button on her comm,-link, and a portion of the wall slid back to reveal another door. They entered the room, and he realized it was an elevator of some sort. He felt only a momentary pull as it started, and he felt they were going down, but how far he couldn't even begin to guess. When the elevator stopped, Lennon saw that they were in a large underground hangar. As they stepped out, he looked at Mr. Douglas as if to ask a question, but Mr. Douglas put up his hand. He, Jeff and the Commander now stood in front of Lennon, and Luke looked at him.

"Before you ask me anything Lennon, you need to know a little of our history. Some of what we're about to tell you, is only known to the people of our universe, and very few others. The rest to even fewer. So I must ask that what you're about to see and hear, you don't reveal to anyone."

Lennon looked at him, "I Pledge on my honor as Anla-Shok Na that I will not reveal anything you tell me or show me to anyone."

Luke just nodded, "Before we came here, our confederation was at war with a species known as the Kilrathi. They are a feline race that are highly aggressive and extremely territorial. "

Jeff quipped, "They would probably get along great with your shadows."

Luke nodded a little, "What most people don't know, even back home, is that about 10 years before we arrived here, the Kilrathi had developed a new ship. It was a scout fighter, and they took the idea of stealth to a whole new level. The ship had a new type of stealth field that made the ship virtually invisible. Both to electronic scans and visual sighting."

Lennon had an amazed look on his face, "How did your people defeat such ships?"

Commander Ahmed looked at him now, "We got very lucky sir."

"How so commander?"

Luke continued, "Well Lennon, the Kilrathi were still field testing the ships when they came across a flight of fighters from a Confed carrier. The Kilrathi immediately attacked, and managed to destroy one of the fighters, and damaged the other. But the Confed fighters also managed to destroy most of the stealth fighters. When the pilot reported what had happened, it was found that his data recorder was damaged, and he had no proof other than what he had seen. So his commanders didn't believe him. Two weeks later, his carrier was destroyed while he was on patrol."

Lennon just nodded and Luke started again. "There was one other lucky thing that happened about the same time Lennon. One of the Kilrathi clans, living on the planet Gora Kar revolted against their leadership and asked the Confederation for help. When our ships arrived, the local commander who was still loyal was ordered to destroy a small isolated base on the far side of the planet. Which he did with orbital bombardment, then he got out of there just as our ships were approaching."

Commander Ahmed continued, "I was with that battle group, and with the forces that were stationed on Gora Kar. When I heard that the Kilrathi had gone out of their way to destroy such an isolated base, I decided to check it out. There wasn't much left, but I did find some computer memory chips and some unusual crystals. Well, my commander at the time didn't think that what I had found was to interesting, so I worked on decoding the stuff I had found on my own time. It took me almost 10 years, and when I finally cracked it, I sent the Intel to my new Commander, Admiral Douglas."

"After I checked out her data, and then checked with Hershel to see if it was even possible, I forwarded the information to Confed. That was the last I had heard about it."

Now Jeff started, "About a week before we arrived here. One of our flights of heavy fighters were jumped by six unknown fighters. The ships kept fading in and out on my pilots scanners. So their flight leader took a chance, and ordered her pilots to use only leech missiles. The first ship they hit blew completely apart, it seemed that the fighters had very little armor on them. So when she saw one of them, she fired her leech missile, and had her Flight computer do a proximity detonation. This shut it down completely. They then had to destroy the other fighters, as they were now trying to destroy the damaged ship. Well our people towed in the damaged fighter, and the Admiral had Hershel and her people going over it almost before we got it on board. We were supposed to send it to Confed R+D, but a few days later we were here."

Lennon looked like he was putting the pieces together in his mind, "So your enemy had this new type of fighter, and I take it it was being developed on Gora Kar."

The others just nodded so Lennon kept going, "So when your people arrived, your enemy destroyed the base to keep their secret." Again the others nodded.

"And then before you came here, you managed to capture one of these ships."

.......

Now the Commander continued, "Well from the working fighter, and the data I had. We found out some very interesting things."

"Such as?"

"Well for one, the field needs a lot of energy to work. It also needs a very rare crystal to properly channel that energy. A crystal that is not so rare here."

Jeff continued, "And Lennon, as you know we have been studying your peoples technology since we arrived here."

Luke smiled, "We've learned a few things from your people Lennon."

Lennon gave him a puzzled look.

"It seems that your peoples stealth fields are very energy efficient. And they use some of the same principles as the kilrathi field. Another plus we have is that we've also located several large asteroids on which the crystal is rather abundant. So we started a project to combine the things we had discovered. A project that I think will be very helpful right about now."

Lennon looked at them now, "Are you saying that you have developed these kinds of fighters?"

Luke shook his head, then Luke looked at Commander Ahmed and nodded. Commander Ahmed pressed her comm.-link now, "Go to stand by mode."

As Lennon watched, the very air seemed to shimmer, and a large ship appeared. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he turned and just looked at the others. "This ship has been here the entire time?"

Jeff couldn't resist, he smiled at Lennon, "Gotcha."

Luke walked up next to Lennon, "Lennon, this is the CCS Spectre. The first ship to carry the new stealth shield system. As you can see, it is quite effective."

Lennon just nodded, "But what about when it is in flight?"

Now it was the commander who was smiling, "The field works just as well in flight as it does on the ground. But we're having a few problems with the field in hyperspace."

Jeff smiled now, "But Hershel's promised to get those worked out eventually."

Luke just looked at the others, "Shall we return to the Commanders office and figure out what we're going to do next."


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Once they were back in the commander's office, Luke sat at the computer and opened a high security file. He now looked at the others, "Jeff, this needs to be treated like a Special Op back home."

"Yes sir."

"So what are our goals in this OP?"

Jeff thought for a moment, "First and foremost, not getting any of our people killed."

Everyone just nodded their heads. Jeff continued, "Then deactivating, distracting or destroying the satellites. At a set time."

Commander Ahmed looked at them, "We also have to distract the Corvettes, somehow."

Lennon now looked at them, "And not letting anyone know that we did it."

Luke nodded, "OK, those sound like good starting points. But we also have to figure out a way to get the people off of Babylon 4 safely."

Commander Ahmed looked at him, "How do we do that sir?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Lennon looked at them, "Well I am sure that they do get off, or did get off. Because there were not any humans on board it when it arrived."

Commander Ahmed looked at him, "Arrived? Arrived where sir?"

Luke, Jeff and Lennon looked at each other. Now Luke looked at her, "Commander, do you know any Minbari history?"

"No sir, I haven't had much time to review the history of the various races here sir."

Luke turned to Lennon, then Lennon proceeded to give her the short version of the history of the last shadow war, and the history of Valen. Then Luke and Lennon held up the two parchment letters. After she saw them, she just had to ask, "Are you sure that Valen wrote them Lennon?"

Lennon looked at her, "I believe so, because I was given both of these letters by a priest from the House of Mir."

Now Jeff and Shannaz both looked perplexed, finally Jeff just had to ask. "How could someone who lived a thousand years ago know not only about you Lennon, but about us as well? And when we would need to pull off our distraction."

"I do not know Jeff. But he did know, and he was believed to be the wisest of all Minbari everywhere."

Luke just looked at the others. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what we have to do and how we're going to do it."

The others just nodded. "So how do we disable this many satellites in such a short time."

Jeff looked at Luke, "Maybe we should contact Hershel."

Lennon shook his head, "I'm afraid that she and her team are somewhere out of communications range. The system they are in has a rather unique make up, which not only prevents hyperspace travel into the area, but it also disrupts normal communications. We would have to send a ship there and with the total travel time." he just shook his head a little.

Now Jeff and Shannaz looked at each other and Jeff just nodded his head. Shannaz now looked at Luke, "I know you probably won't like this sir, but what about Sargent Herasuta?"

Luke put his head down for a second and groaned softly, "How did I know you two would suggest him?"

Jeff just looked at Luke, "He is the best sir, after Hershell. What with our limited time frame and all."

"Yeah, I know your right, but him, really?"

Shannaz was smiling now, "Sir, you know that no one proved that it was Sargent Herasuta that did it sir."

Luke just looked at them, with a frustrated look on his face ."Of course they couldn't prove it. That's how I know it was him."

Lennon looked perplexed. "What are you all talking about?"

Jeff looked at him, "Sorry about that Lennon. We're talking about one of our computer techs. It seems that he has a small attitude toward authority figures."

Luke just looked at Jeff, "Small?"

Jeff smiled but continued, "And every once in a while he reminds people of it."

"How so?"

Jeff looked at Luke, and Luke just nodded. "Go ahead and show him."

Shannaz went to another terminal and activated a defunct screen scrubber. Lennon saw a scantily clad woman with Luke's head dancing and jiggling across the screen. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, but he quickly caught himself. "Well I could see how that could be considered, ah, less than flattering."

Jeff was just smiling,"The funny thing is, that the person who did this, did it while the system was active and running. They also left no electronic fingerprints. One second the system was normal and the next." and he pointed at the screen.

Luke smiled now, "And it took the computer people 6 weeks to get it off our systems. Or so they thought, it still pops up every now and then. It's like it's hiding from them."

Lennon looked at Luke, "And where is the person who may have done this?"

Luke smiled, "Well, he is currently doing robotic maintenance on one of our mining vessels."

"And how long will it take to get him back here?"

"No more than a day."

"Good. So what's next?"

Luke looked at Lennon, "Now hold up Lennon, there's no guarantee that he'll help us."

"That is true, but while we await his arrival, we should continue to formulate our plans."

Luke and the others knew he was right. They then started to come up with idea's for the other parts of the mission, while Commander Ahmed placed a call to the mining ship.

**20 hours later:**

Sargent Herasuta stepped off the shuttle and saw 4 MP's waiting for him. He just smiled, "Now what does the Admiral think I did?"

The MP's marched up to him and the Lt just looked at him. "Come along Sargent. Your presence has been requested at an urgent meeting."

Sargent Herasuta smiled, "Well I'm game. Let's go boys."

The group then marched to a hover truck and they all got in the back. The truck drove to an isolated area and when it stopped, the Lt let the Sargent out. "Good luck Sarge." and the truck left.

Sargent Herasuta looked around and saw Jeff Grove waiting in a doorway. Jeff came over, "Hi Matt, how was your trip in?"

He smiled, "Can't complain sir, I won 100 creds off the crew playing poker." and they went into the office.

"Does that mean you're in a good mood?"

Sargent Herasuta just looked at him, "I swear sir, I haven't done anything this time."

Jeff just put up a hand to stop him. "I know Matt, this time we need your expertise. And believe it or not, the Admiral wants you to mess up our stuff on purpose."

Now Sargent Herasuta just looked at him, "Yeah right."

Then he heard the Admiral, "Yes Sargent, that is right. We need someone who can find a weakness in our programing and take advantage of it."

Sargent Herasuta just slowly turned around and looked at the Admiral on the desk monitor, the man looked deadly serious. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could do that, would you sargent?"

Sargent Herasuta started to sweat a little, "Well, uh, maybe sir."

Now he saw the Admiral smile, "Excellent." and Sargent Herasuta let out the breath he was holding.

Jeff led Sgt Herasuta to the hidden hanger that had become the planning area. He saw a few people he knew and others he didn't. He was more than a little shocked to see a few Minbari men there as well. He looked at Jeff Grove, "Sir, what the hell is going on?"

"Well Matt, we currently have two hundred and sixty sensor satellites in a pattern around the B-4 Station. We need to disable those satellites at a specific time, for a specific amount of time. We also can't leave any traces of tampering and we have less than two weeks to plan everything and be in position."

Matt just looked at him, "Sir, there's no way anyone could take out that many satellites with less than a months lead time."

Now the Admiral came up behind them, "I told you he couldn't do it Jeff. I knew he would wuss out then whimper and whine like a little girl. He's so useless, we should send him back to the mining ship. After all, he's only able to work on the robotic systems."

Sargent Herasuta nearly snapped his neck twisting to look at the Admiral. His face had a hard expression on it. "Oh that's it. You're so on."

Sargent Herasuta dropped his bag and just walked over to a terminal, cleared the screen and started typing.

The Admiral smiled at Jeff and he spoke softly, "I thought that would work."

The others just watched as the Sargent kept opening more and more screens. He was typing lines of code faster than most people could follow. He only stopped to hit the head, pace, and to drink more coffee. He was constantly pacing and talking softly to himself. Occasionally he would glance over at the Admiral. Finally after almost 8 straight hours, he pushed himself away from the terminal.

Jeff looked at him, "Taking a break? You look like you could use one."

Now he saw that Sargent Herasuta was smiling as he stretched, "It's doable sir. But there may be a hitch."

"Really, what sort of hitch?"

"The satellites can be reprogrammed like you want with a small work around worm and a mini loop. But it's the inserting them that's going to be a problem."

The Admiral came up then, "Don't worry about the inserting Sargent. We can figure out a way for you to do it. Just what sort of a work around are you thinking about?"

He just looked at the Admiral, "We use the satellites own programing against them for our benefit. The time frame you gave me was for at least 15 minutes, at a specific time. "

"Go on Sargent."

"Well sir, 15 minutes is the same amount of time that the satellites are down for their routine diagnostics cycle once every three days. So the work around would set up all of the satellites to go into their maintenance cycle at the same time, instead of at their normal set increments."

Now Lennon looked at him, "I am not that familiar with your peoples systems, but would that not set off some type of alarm, or alert the crews of the ships?"

Sargent Herasuta smiled, "Normally, yes. But that's what the mini loop is for. Before the satellites go into their maintenance cycles, we have them record their normal readouts for 20 seconds, then set the recording to loop. Then the satellites play these loops a total of 49 times. Once all 49 loops have played, and the satellites have completed their diagnostic cycles, the altered programing auto wipes."

The Admiral smiled at the Sargent's plan, "And there is no evidence of what happened to the satellites programing."

"No sir."

Sargent Herasuta saw the Admiral smile, "Good work Sargent. Do what you have to to finalize the programing, then get some rest. You earned it."

Sargent Herasuta just looked at the Admiral, "Sir, the programing is just the first and easiest part of the problem. The really big part of the problem is how we deliver it."

"Why?"

Sargent Herasuta rubbed his eyes, and then realized that everyone was looking at him. He took a deep breath, "The way Commander Langford and I programmed the satellites."

The Admiral stopped him, "You programmed them?"

"Yes sir. Commander Langford said she wanted the best possible protection for them, so she figured that if I programed them, well..."

The Admiral just nodded, "Makes sense, so you were saying."

"Yes sir, the way that their programed. The satellites will only accept updates from the lead ship of whichever group is stationed there. When a new group of personnel transfer in, or a new group of ships transfer in, the outgoing lead vessel's CO sends a specific signal to any one of the satellites. The satellite sends back a response, then the CO uploads the new personnel or ships ID codes. The satellite processes the data and then sends it to the next satellite in the net, which processes it and sends it along and so on and so on. Until all 260 satellites have received the new Intel. When the new data signal has completed the loop, the first satellite that was contacted sends another codded response to both the old lead ship and the new lead ship acknowledging the updated Intel. Which then both ships must reply to properly, or the security alarm will be tripped and the new data is deleted. Once the initiating satellite receives the two codded responses, the satellite sends another codded signal to the satellite net to activate the new data. This data processing takes about 15 seconds per satellite, or 63 minutes total. And after that, the satellites will only accept commands from the lead ship, unless it's listed as destroyed, then the satellites follow the chain of command lists that have been uploaded."

Jeff just shook his head, "And we just rotated our ships a week ago. The next cycle isn't for three weeks."

Sargent Herasuta just nodded, "Yes sir, I saw that."

The Admiral looked at Sargent Herasuta, "Sargent, how hard would it be to insert the programing, if you had all of the necessary IFF and command codes of the lead ship?"

Sargent Herasuta thought for a few seconds, "If I had the right codes, then it would be easier. But it will still take 63 minutes to do the updating. All command updates have to follow the same data entry procedure. Any unknown ship would be vulnerable for the 63 minutes, since it can't move or it might not receive the completed response signal."

The Admiral looked at Commander Ahmed, then he turned and smiled at Sargent Herasuta "Sargent, meet your new skipper."

She looked at Sargent Herasuta , "Welcome to the crew of the CCS Spectre Sargent."

He was a little surprised, "Uh thank you Commander."

"Oh by the way Sargent, how good are you with holograms?"

He just looked at her quizzically.

The Admiral just looked at his people, "Well we can do the satellites, now we have to figure a way to distract the corvettes."

Commander Ahmed smiled, "That may not be a problem sir."

"Really Commander? How so?"

She looked at Lennon, "Lennon asked me how our cloaking field worked sir, and I gave him the abbreviated version. How it takes the various EM wavelengths that hit the field, and projects them from the opposite side of the field."

"Go on."

"Well Luke, I asked if it would be possible to project a different image through the field. Something similar to a hologram."

Luke looked at the two of them, "That's brilliant. I wonder why Hershel didn't think of that."

Jeff smiled, "She probably did, but didn't think we would ever need it."

Luke just looked at Jeff, then nodded, "Yeah, she probably did. So what should we make her look like?"

Lennon smiled, "We can have your people download all the scans I gave you on the Drahk ships. We could make it look like one of theirs."

Luke smiled now, "I'm starting to like this plan people. Let's get everything moving, we've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."


End file.
